


To Save Them All

by CrazyGirl92



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Like really slow according to people haha, Multi, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Young Katniss Everdeen, effie likes to yell, katniss and finnick are bloody adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 178,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirl92/pseuds/CrazyGirl92
Summary: Have you ever wondered if you could change it all? The rebellion has been over for years. Katniss and the other Victors have been sucked into being pawns for the new regime. Death tolls are declining, the work they are doing is finally having some effect. What if President Snow had a back-up plan if his rule fell?  District 13 has found hidden archives of President Snow's secret project. A reluctant Katniss is once again chosen to do the one thing no one else wants to do. How will she fare when she finds herself back in the past? Will she heal? Or will she destroy herself trying to keep others out of harms way.* This is a rewrite of my story from before.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy & Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair
Comments: 91
Kudos: 248





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found some issues with my Prologue, seems like the formatting was off so I will be going over my chapter's and reuploading previously posted with any corrections needed. New chapter's will be posted once finished.

Prologue

_"There are no winners in the games. Only survivors"_

The words ran through her head like a track on repeat, as her winter boots sunk into the piles of snow surrounding her. She was on the outskirts of the town in the middle of the meadow that she once hunted during her youth. Her childhood of dirt stained skin, clothes constantly ripped and repaired to her mother's best ability. Once her father died it was always in silence, except for her little sister.

So there Katniss Everdeen stood in a meadow full of young trees and lush green grass covered in snow like a comforting white blanket. The frozen water encompassed the entire meadow and beyond momentarily hiding a more gruesome truth. Beneath the white covered landscape was a massive grave. The woman stood tall against the elements, muscles standing still the cold barely a tickle. Once this piece of land filled with promise until her seventeenth year when these very woods were burned into ash then used as a mass grave when the survivors were unable to identify charred remains upon their return.

Katniss could still see the charred remains when she even steps foot into her home. Seeing ghosts where she should be seeing hope. War had ravaged this land, a rebellion that sparked into a flame. A battle fought to ensure their choice but choices were few when so many were dead. The brunette often wondered if that was the true purpose of the rebellion? To ravage what was left of the world. One tyrant's need for revenge over another.

Tired eyes scanned the snow hiding lush grass that grew over the mass destruction. Each grave marked with a flat silver tombstone curtesy of the new government, to properly mourn the dead. Despite being unable to identify the majority of the dead. One of the few benefits of winning a war she wanted no part in. If one had told her that snow would come to be a great comfort to her? Well, she would have laughed in their faces. Was it all worth it?

The 74th victor of the games walked along the familiar route what was once a key center of District 12, barely a breath escaping her enclosed lips. Her mind traveling to parts unknown reliving the revival of District 12. Which had evolved since the Rebellion, once home to roughly fifteen-thousand people had suddenly dropped to perhaps a few hundred survivors. Homes once reeked with poverty and starvation burned to the ground only to rise from the ashes. Newly built houses scattered across the land replacing the once cheap and rundown houses that stood in their place. The hub was rebuilt into a bigger marketplace where trucks arrived weekly with good from the other districts.

The years since allowed the districts to not only rebuild but thrive with international commerce. With the capital was not hoarding the largest piles of food, but rather rationed out throughout the country. Rebuilding had been a struggle the newly appointed President could be heard praising the remaining Victors for engaging the people to be a true part of the new government. It could be said that without the victors coming together, the country would have collapsed. Katniss snorted at that, the amount of propaganda making her insides turn.

Finally reaching her destination, Katniss slowly made her way towards one tombstone in particular. Humming softly a tune always asked for. She sang softly, starting at the grave before her. Her hands softly touching the granite.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Katniss stared at the letters marking up the stone, stalling as the last 'e' turned into the 't' with somber eyes. Her lips moving of their own accord, honoring a most beloved friend.

**Peeta Mellark**

**Beloved Victor, Son, and Friend**

**Our Boy with the Bread**

_"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Winning didn't stop Peeta from fighting. Her sweet boy with the bread. He fought for his hard-earned love of her. Fighting off the nightmares that stroked his cheeks every night, the urge to attack those he knew as friends. Nor did it stop her depression. Fighting her natural instincts as they found their way back to each other all over again. Haymitch could never stop drinking, even when every morning he would swear to Katniss that this was the last drop. Annie could never stop crying and Johanna could not stop her habit.

"Remember Katniss, there are only ever survivors."

Good came for them too. Happiness came with a young boy with sea-green eyes and a wide grin. It came when calloused hands would wrap flour-soaked arms around her waist, with a whispered "You love me, Real." It came when every morning a dark head would bang into her arm, alcohol on his breath and a muttered "Got any food?" With a scoff and eye roll of a lumberjack. Yet for all the good that came, the good failed to stop the Capitol from destroying her all over again. Nothing could stop the fact that Peeta was now dead. Sweet, Loving, and Kind Peeta dying from long lasting effects of the torture he endured while in the hands of the Capitol.

The damage just too much for too long.

"Peeta" The young woman whispered, starring at one of the only stone markers among the vast number of unmarked graves. Katniss sat in front of Peeta's grave wishing that she could whisper all the things left unsaid. Her wish of seeing his children run among the trees in the meadow. His arms wrapped around her while they played real or unreal. Finally, she whispered her wish that he simply could have lived.

Her beloved Peeta who fought so hard to get back despite being hijacked, who slept beside her keeping nightmares at bay. The man who still loved her even if she was never able to love him the way he loved her. With Peeta it felt natural, he was just so good and pure that she always felt she never deserved his love. At twenty-three she doubted if she would ever know the answer.

"Miss Everdeen?" Came a timid voice from behind. The victor turned around to find a young girl in the newly made school uniform, staring at her feet nervously. A girl no older than thirteen, another Prim, made Katniss's heart pound with a whole new round of guilt.

 _'She's so young,'_ Katniss thought. Turning her attention toward the younger girl Katniss smiled gently, "Yes?"

The young girl looked up at her swallowing her nerves before muttering, "Representatives from the Capitol have sent me to fetch you, Ms. Everdeen."

"The Capitol?" The tall brunette questioned causing the younger girl to flinch at the thought of making the victor upset.

"Your presence is needed at the meeting," The young girl stuttered. Katniss sighed inwardly holding tightly onto her annoyance. Katniss looked up at the sky muttering quietly to herself. Minutes passed before she deemed it necessary to respond to her young messenger.

Starring at the young girl Katniss smiled gently, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up, "Felicia. Felicia McNair."

"You can go home now Felicia. I'll be going shortly" Katniss replied. As she made her way through the fence that was no longer broken with cracks. Without electricity running through it the fence with a gate for those who wished to visit the dead, no longer a boundary simply something to keep young children from getting into trouble.

Quietly she followed the teen back towards another familiar path. A small smile as the girl struggled with the height of the snow, Katniss's longer lengths making it far easier for her to move against the cold material. Her thoughts drifted to the representatives that were no doubt filled with people she would never be able to refuse to see. The government knew exactly how she felt about them, what she would do if the victor felt they were taking a dangerous turn.

It did not stop them from asking constantly for her involvement in legal matters, to retake her mantel as the Mockingjay, be the face of a new government. When she refused the victor left them with a roasted pig, with an arrow shot through its eyes.

"What the hell do they want now?" Katniss muttered to herself.

The path back toward the Victor's Village was quiet. She knew exactly where this meeting would be held. The only place that one certain victor was even allowed after one particularly bad Remembrance Day. Katniss strolled leisurely onto the path that would lead straight toward Haymitch Abernathy's place of residence. Before she knew it, Katniss was storming through Haymitch's home through the hall straight toward the study to find said meeting taking place.

 _'If this is another ploy for the mocking jay …'_ She thought. After all the last time they attempted to recreate the Mockingjay it got rather ugly.

**XXX**

_A year after the rebellion when a messenger summoned Katniss and Haymitch to the capital. When they reached the appointed date, they were led into President Snow's old war room. Haymitch looked around the grand meeting room silently grateful that no sign of his presence could be felt. Still being in the room did nothing for Katniss's nerves, as she held a piece of rope in her hand._

_Standing tall, back straight, hips squared and tilted forward the Girl on Fire walked in as if she owned the room. Katniss hid a small smile at the fact only Haymitch and Plutarch remained unphased at her entrance. Inside was a group of the most influential members of the resistance. The newly elected President, Commander Paylor, stood at the head of the table along with a few higher ranked District 13 members. Outside of Plutarch and President Paylor the rest jumped up from their seats in a display more aligned to teenagers rather than military officials._

_"What a pleasure, Plutarch" Her greeting cold and detached as the man in front of her._

_"Ms. Everdeen, please have a seat" Plutarch greeted, softly offering refreshments to which she simply lifted her brow._

_"Ah…Never mind I suppose" Plutarch waved off her dismissal of the proffered drinks._

_"Ms. Everdeen, I realize that this is rather unpleasant, but I plead that you listen. With the new government you're needed now more than ever." Plutarch stared causing said girl to set her sights on him._

_"Plutarch, what exactly do you believe I am needed for?" Her voice was soft. She learned long ago that being emotionless was impossible, but anger would not help her here._

_"Peeta died from his time as a prisoner due to your decisions. Now you want me to become the face of this new government after I already helped win them over for the "second time!" Katniss roared seeing as the man before her gulp._

_She knew he never liked being on the side of her anger, he was a player to the highest degree. He would do whatever it takes to make what he thinks needs to happen, a reality. A mere puppet to whomever he claims loyalty to._

_"Katniss please! All we ask is that you get help. You're grieving, you've lost so much but you have responsibilities you must get back to. You have to help the government check in on the people. You're the one they want to see; they need to see that their Mockingjay is thriving. That they only need to be patient everything will get easier once we are fully off the ground and running."_

_'They need a poster child,' she thought as her body started to break down from all the anger surging her body._

_"You've had a year to get off the ground! If you want to check in on the people get the people you told them would represent their needs. Isn't that what they are there for?" Katniss seethed. She stared down Plutarch watching as he seemed to shrink. The young woman turned toward Haymitch slamming his drink into himself grinning silently as the liquid soaked his clothes._

_"I warned you. You are all a bunch of idiots" Haymitch chuckled darkly._

_Damn them all._

**XXX**

'Better not be that shit again' the young victor thought, as she entered Haymitch was the first to spot her. The group was smaller than the last, much smaller.

"Hey Sweetheart," Haymitch said in greeting with his usual drawl.

"Haymitch," Katniss greeted stiffly. Haymitch struggled not to show how she unnerved him with her steel like anger. His eyes surprisingly sober for a man known for his drink.

"Now Ms. Everdeen, please have a seat. We've found something that we think you would be most interested in" Plutarch spoke softly; fully away of how the young victor before him behaved when angered. Katniss to his surprise didn't scoff or even appear angry rather she was staring at him.

"What could you have that would interest me?"

"Katniss would you describe President Snow as clever?"

Katniss snorted, "The man was a paranoid control freak. Clever would be to kind."

"But clever is what he was" Plutarch murmured, causing the victor to roll her eyes and nod.

" President Snow planned an escape route in case of a revolt. A way to get away but also help him regain control," He continued oblivious to the blank look the girl was giving him.

"So, Snow had a few ships hidden? Another secret army like District 13?" Katniss could hardly see what these men were excited about.

"No Sweetheart. We found a machine that Beetee has now confirmed that this is the machine we read about within his files. A sort of time machine I guess we could call it."

"English," Katniss stressed at the murmuring Plutarch.

"Sweetheart listen to what he said. A Time Machine if you can believe that," Haymitch said softly near her ear keeping a hand firmly on her arm.

 _"Time Machine? Really_ " She thought with skepticism.

After all the events over the last few days it was a wonder that Katniss had any energy left at all. The Girl on Fire was running on pure adrenaline. She broke out into laughter wrapping her arms around herself. Laughter that seemed to come from a mad woman with no way out of her constant suffering but the people in the room knew better. Haymitch knew his kid while hardly complete was simply disbelieving. He had to make her see it was legitimate, it was then that Haymitch handed her the file.

"Sweetheart, I know this seems unreal. But this is very much our reality read the file darling," He murmured in her ear.

The file was large filled to the brim with papers. Katniss felt the weight concluding that the project was obviously well funded. Facts upon facts combined with its research was written out within the file. Katniss could barely understand most of it. However, one thing was clear. It was created to send one person into the past, for Snow to go back and maintain control to stop any rebellions that he deemed threatening.

'How ironic…. We weren't threatening eh Snow?' Katniss thought thinking of how he died as she killed Coin. She would have put an arrow through his head, but he was already dying, after effect of poisoning himself for years what use was an arrow to the head? She continued to read through the file, it was clear the limit of the machine was one person, and the most it could go was as far as roughly as the traveler's first year of life.

"This is real…" She whispered to herself looking at her mentor for confirmation that she was not indeed mad, like Annie.

"Yes, Sweetheart" He murmured.

"Who's going?" It was a simple question but how could they possibly choose someone?

"No one yet. We still need more proof," One of the district 13 members spoke up. Katniss forgot they were even there.

"Let me go," Katniss pleaded shocking those in the room that she would actually sound that genuine in this demand.

"Sweetheart we have no idea what to expect or what will happen to you or your past self for that matter," Haymitch answered gulping down more alcohol.

"Fuck what happens to me Haymitch! I'll sit here and form plans! But I am the one who is going! I have to save Peeta, Finnick…everyone I can" She roared even if her voice did not go above a whisper.

Haymitch sighed pulling her into his arms, holding her steady as they have a silent conversation. They were alike that way no need for words or even contact but sometimes a hug even from the drunk was all she actually needed.

"Katniss this is dangerous," He murmured.

"I have to protect them, all of them." She rebuked.

"Snow will see you as a threat. He will still be in power."

"I'm no longer sixteen 'Mitch. I can handle it" Katniss promised. They pulled apart to look at the rest. Katniss eyes were set, everyone who even looked her way saw one thing.

Determination.

"Have it ready within the week."

**XXX**

District 12 was quiet even after eight years of recovery. Katniss Everdeen sat next to her former mentor while Beetee hooked her into the Capitol's machine. The machine was surprisingly easy to relocate. Snow's secret project stood tall and as the color of snow, a giant rectangle made out of the supplies that created the underground District 13. She spent most of the last week going over events and Snow's pattern of attack.

Katniss knew more about Snow than anyone should. Beetee spent the week going over the files and how to work the blasted machine that would hopefully change all their lives. Beetee nodded at her signaling that it was time. She took a deep breath and squeezed. Haymitch's hand and stepped into the open door of the white machine.

"Now Katniss there is no way to tell for sure where you will land, or if you'll appear in your old body. Give me a time range of where you want to land. I'm sorry there is nothing else I can do" The older victor informed her.

"Between the 70th and 73rd Hunger Games."

Everyone to her surprise pressed three fingers to their lips and lifted them toward her. Tears filled her eyes, the rebellious District 12 goodbye…

 _'Should have known'_ Katniss thought irritably unable to help the ache in her heart, these people, people she learned to love won't be the same. They won't be hers when she awakens. But they will become hers again. She was sure of it. Because she would become their Mockingjay once more only this time no one is going to be playing her as a part of their games. She was just a survivor before, a selfish survivor, because surviving despite it all was all she was good at. Not anymore.

Today she would become hope. Their hope that the fight that she was about to begin could be won. That there will be no more Victors but rather winners. Yes, she would give them hope.

 _"Maybe I'll even have time to be a pain in the ass"_ She thought.


	2. I Volunteer

Chapter 1: I Volunteer

If one were to ask what time travel felt like Katniss would tell them that is was like falling asleep. One moment in one place the next everything is in some way different. It wasn’t the smell of the mines that woke her up. Not even the sound of her mother in the kitchen. Instead, it was the soft breathing of her younger sister that brought her to the world of the living. Opening her eyes, dirty blonde hair was all she saw as she found herself next to a much younger Prim. Katniss found her hands shaking as she carefully brushed aside a strand of blonde hair from the girl’s sleeping face. The first thing she noticed was how small Prim was, her skin covered in dirt despite being the cleanest child Katniss knew. Her breathing was shallow, but they’re all the same. 

A small gasp caused her to turn around toward the door.

Katniss looked over to see a wide-eyed younger version of herself before her. Her mind did not echo a single thought instinctively she reacted. The older Katniss quickly swung herself off the tiny bed covering her younger self’s mouth, making a shushing motion with her own. The moment their hands touched a golden hue surrounded them as Katniss felt a strange pull. The shade died down as the 23-year-old Katniss opened her eyes to find she was alone. Looking around her old room felt more prominent than it used to.

Taking a deep breath, Katniss pulled herself away from her precious younger sister forcing herself into the small bathroom.Her younger self was staring back at her with wide eyes full of recognition in the small mirror. A sudden pain erupted in her head, her hands flew up to try and massage the pain away. A lifetime of memories replayed in her head. Flashes and voices echoed in her head as details began to blend together. Katniss did not feel herself side down the door onto the bathroom floor. Her breathing was erratic; her brain slowly became aware  
of her surroundings allowing the traveler to gain control.

Standing up to look herself in the mirror; Katniss was displeased with how much shorter she was now. Finding her dark hair in knots had Katniss searching for the single brush they owned. Effie’s shrill voice echoing in her head about appearances and the importance of never allowing them to see her look less than perfect. Silently she winced as she brushed away the knots slowly. Once her hair was untangled, she made quick work of braiding her hair into one long French braid. Calculating quietly in her head from the age her body seemed to be adding in the younger Prim.

‘This must be after the bread most likely around the 70th games’ she thought to herself as she saw the healing wounds on her hands from beginning to use her beloved bow. That meant Katniss herself must be between the ages of twelve and thirteen. Taking a closer look at her appearance, she would have to guess she was in fact twelve. Katniss sighed, deciding to try and get some sleep. Idly wondering if in her current condition her nightmares would still plague her.

Sighing she decided she had to at least try if Prim woke up, she could simply wave it off as a small drop of fear over her impending reaping. Watching the younger girl sleep, Katniss thought over what she was about to do. How was she going to do this alone?

She didn’t know. All she knew was that it would most likely be her going into the games earlier.

“I have no memory of who the Head Gamemaker is left alone if I can get more than one person out of that arena alive… I’ll just have to wait until Mr. Crane gets his job’ Katniss thought.

“Katniss?” A small voice murmured, causing her to turn her attention toward the noise.

Smiling, she entered her shared bedroom to find Prim sitting up, rubbing the sleep from  
her eyes. Quickly the older girl sat alongside the younger rubbing her back.

“Hello, Little Duck.”

XXXXXX

A few hours later, Katniss found herself grabbing her bow ducking under the broken  
section of the fence. She crept along the dirt floor of the forest only to find herself not alone.

‘Wait. This can’t be…. Gale?’ Katniss thought as she stumbled upon a snare. A snare set up so complex she knew of only one man capable of such an intricate design.

“You’re a little young to be out here,” A voice called out. Turning found a younger Gale staring down at her from a tree. His dark hair fell across his eyes almost covering the amount of dirt Katniss knew lay all over him.

“Look who’s talking,” She replied, raising her eyebrow challenging him.

‘Gale…’ She thought sadly, he was still her partner, her best friend. After the war, Gale had left without saying goodbye. Not that Katniss would have even thought of speaking to him when Gale had been assigned to another district. That was the first time Katniss realized just how far they had grown apart.

Gale even at fourteen, reminded her of a grown man. She could guess his age by looks alone due to a lack of posture. Gale only started to stand tall near his 16th year when girls would finally flock to him even if he never paid them a moment’s notice. Despite the attention, Gale was more focused on taking care of his family; neither of them having much choice in the matter. Gale, however, has always at least looked as if he was an adult. There he was nearly 6 feet tall with the typical Seam look of dark black hair and stormy grey eyes. Katniss’s eyes softened until she saw him; she never knew just how much she missed her old hunting partner.

‘I can only hope he doesn’t lose himself in the rebellion again.’

His eyes roamed over her small twelve-year-old form in recognition. Katniss internally sighed, knowing exactly where he remembered her from. The night their father’s died then later when the Mayor collected the grieving families to bestow a ‘token’ of appreciation from the capitol. If she did the math correctly, it would have been almost six months ago. Only a few months ago, Peeta had thrown her burned bread to feed her family. Then in another month or so the reaping for the 70th Hunger Games would take place. Well, she better make the most of her time, hopefully without Gale ever developing a crush on her.

“You know it’s illegal to hunt,” He teased ruffing up her hair. While his tone of light, his body was tense as Katniss knew he was worried that she would tell about his illegal hunting activities. Katniss saw the question in his eyes, why she was out past the district border. She would have thought both of them being out there, they would have seen that if one told the other was going down. Oh… maybe she was oblivious after all.

“We’d both be in trouble then. I guess it’s a good thing we are in this together, huh?” She raised her eyebrow, challenging him to say that no, they were both on their own.

“I guess it is Ms. Everdeen.”

“Katniss.”

“Gale,” He replied.

They nodded to each other, and Gale asked her the one thing that made Katniss breathe a sigh of relief.  
“Do you know anything about snares?”

She would never admit how lovely she found that his grin was the slightest bit crooked and made his whole face to light up.

XXXXXX

A week later, Katniss found herself walking with Prim toward the Baker’s shop at a time she knew Mrs. Mellark would not be there. Ah, there he was her boy with the bread.

“Peeta,” Katniss found herself speaking with a raised voice softly to catch the blonde’s attention. She could have laughed at the shocked look on his face.

“KKatniss” He stuttered shyly causing Prim to giggle. Katniss smiled before turning to her sister, nudging her toward the cakes.  
“Go ahead, look around.”

Once Prim was gone, she turned her attention toward her boy with the bread.

“Thank you for what you did a few months ago. You have no idea how grateful I am. You gave me hope during a very dark time in my life,” She murmured quietly, unsure of how to tell him just how much he meant to her. How much that one act of kindness created a domino effect? Causing her to become proactive and provide for her family.

Katniss did the second out of character thing today by wrapping her arms around him  
softly. Peeta was in shock she noted as he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

“You have nothing to thank me for.”

Katniss smiled softly. “My boy with the bread,” was whispered so softly Peeta thought he misheard.

“Prim! Time to go. See you at school Peeta,” Katniss called softly waving goodbye as she led Prim out the door.

During the school day, she would make an actual effort to simply nod his way in greeting while she walked in silence with Madge. Madge Undersee, her first friend, noticed the change pulled Katniss in close and questioned.

“You and the Baker’s son?” She whispered Katniss noted that by her tone, she was simply curious as to the sudden inclusion of another person in the oldest Everdeen’s world.

“He is a friend,” She replied softly holding onto her emotions.

Emotions that threatened to overwhelm her at the slightest turn because to be back here was mentally overwhelming. The very night she woke up to nightmares that thankfully didn’t leave her screaming anymore. No just left her heartbroken and cold. 

However, Katniss would not waste the opportunity she was given. She would save them, especially Peeta. Her mission came first saving all their lives came first. She could not lose herself in grief over the losses of the people she held dear. She had to protect them, even if they were not hers. They were still them, and she would defend any version of them she could. Madge nodded going back to eating her packed lunch. They sat in silence like usual, a silence Katniss never thought she would have missed. While thinking over her first friend and enjoying the silent companionship, they shared she noticed Peeta heading their way.

“May I sit here?” His shy, kind voice asked.  
“The girls shared a look before nodding their consent making room for him at their small table. Katniss smiled at them both as the three finished their lunches in quiet. Katniss soon found herself day after day sitting with both Peeta and Madge during their small break between classes.

XXXXXXX

“I’m scared,” Madge whispered confiding in them on the day before the reaping. Peeta sighed his fist clenched against his side. While they were right to be scared the chances of them being reaped were slim, but still there was always that chance…. Such as what happened with Prim. Katniss had been back in the past for one month, a month before the 70th reaping would take place. 

Within that month Katniss had regained her friendships with Madge and Gale while speeding up her friendship with Peeta by years. Peeta looked toward Madge compassion in his gaze, “We all are Madge. But this is only our first reaping we probably won’t be picked.”

Katniss stayed silent as she watched her two companions. There was not much she could say other than what they already knew. She felt their eyes turn to her knowing Katniss had started to gather food for her family, thus giving her one more chance of getting picked.

Katniss held her hand softly before saying, “Madge it will be okay. I promise.” Madge attempted a smile as they all fell back into silence.

The bell rang signaling their lunch period had come to an end. Peeta smiled softly as he offered an arm to each girl being the perfect merchant’s son. Madge giggled, taking the offered arm while Katniss rolled her eyes before leading the two back to the classroom. That night Katniss found herself with Gale. It surprised her how quickly he became her Gale again. Together they talked about the reaping, about how the odds still were not in their favor. It was like how it was before she turned sixteen, before the 74th Hunger Games… before she fell for Peeta. Later that night laying down next to Prim, Katniss found herself sleeping without worry or nightmares plaguing her dreams once. It was exactly what she needed to prepare herself to start actively being a significant change within the district and eventually across Panem….as much as she hated it she had to go back into the games.

XXXXX

Prim woke up from her nightmare at sunrise. Katniss wrapped her arms around her sister, whispering softly into her ear, gently brushing her blonde hair away from her face.

“Little Duck don’t be afraid.”

“They called your name!” She sobbed into Katniss’s shirt, causing Katniss to hold her breath, hating that eventually, she would be volunteering to save someone else. But Prim wouldn’t understand. How could she? All she knew was that her big sister would be forced to fight for her life.

“Little Duck listen to me. It’s my job to protect you, right?”

“YYes,” it was said so softly Katniss kissed her forehead in silent encouragement.

“Well then as your big sister I will do anything I think needs to be done. Including going into the games even if it means volunteering in your stead.”  
Prim cried into her shirt harder whimpering soft cries that she hoped that would never happen. That morning she went hunting with Gale. Neither one of them spoke about the upcoming reaping. Although Katniss caught Gale looking over at her in worry. As usual, they split the game they found and traded at the Hob. Katniss then gave her mother the remaining meat then went to bathe. The tub was small, dirty, and water already becoming cold. Because boiled water only remains warm for so long once taken away from a source of heat.

Her mother seems aware enough to braid her hair and leave some clothes from her merchant’s daughter days. Katniss lets out of a sigh looking down at her soft blue skirt and simple white top. She looked like Prim during her own reaping. Her mother and Prim held each other barely able to even look her way as they walked toward the Justice Building.

Katniss could barely remember this day in the past. But there was Haymitch drunk off his ass. This caused Katniss to smirk and inwardly laugh at her mentor.

‘Oh, Haymitch you have no idea what you are in for’ she thought smugly. It would bring her such joy to annoy her mentor again. And then there was Effie Trinket, their escort from the capitol, she stood on the stage this year wearing bright pink everything from her hair to her ridiculously high heels. Once the annual propaganda video about why the games are essential, she began her usual speech.

“Welcome! Today we are gathered to decide who will be the tributes for this year’s Hunger Games!"

At this, Katniss has to hold back laughter as Haymitch comes stumbling across the stage over to Effie mimicking her capital accent. While Effie slaps him away, Katniss looks around for Madge, Gale, and Peeta.

“As always, Ladies first!” Effie’s voice rings out as she stands next to the girl’s tribute bowl where sticks her hand circling the papers until she grabs one.

“Megan Thorn!” Katniss searched for this year’s tribute to find another twelve years old girl who stood there white as a sheet as Effie edged her on to come onto the stage. Before Katniss knew it, she raced out of the crowed of twelve-year-old girls and shouts out.

“I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!”

Katniss couldn’t believe what she heard coming out of her mouth. But it was too late the crowd went silent starring at the little girl who just volunteered for another little girl, they were the same age! 

Katniss could hear Megan gasping backing away in tears holding onto her family and Prim who cried into their mother’s skirt. Katniss couldn’t believe what she heard coming out of her mouth. But it was too late the crowd went silent starring at the little girl who just volunteered for another little girl, they were the same age! Katniss could hear Megan gasping backing away in tears holding onto her family and Prim who cried into their mother’s skirt.

Effie’s surprised voice broke upon seeing who volunteered. Katniss knew she couldn’t believe that one of the youngest possible candidates would volunteer for another of the youngest.

‘Yes, Effie a baby volunteers for another baby’ Katniss thought touched that even now Effie had a kind soul despite her capitol upbringing. Well most of the capitol seemed kind if it were not for the fact they were used to children murdering one another for the  
sake of entertainment.

“What’s your name, dear?” She asked, kindly.

“Katniss Everdeen.”

“Ah, I bet you did not want your friend to take all the glory!” Effie’s voice was false and Katniss knew her escort was lying about what she thought. Katniss decided that if she was going to be a damn Mockingjay, she might as well start now.

“No. I just didn’t think that a twelve-year-old girl should have to fight to the death and I knew everyone else was scared, so I decided that it might as well be me.”  
Effie smiled while saying, “Oh you, sweetheart, you just wanted to get into the arena!”

Laughing off the girl’s blatant disobedience, Snow would be watching her now she knew.

“Now, Boys next!” Effie carried on grabbing a male tribute’s name, causing Katniss to catch the eyes of both Peeta and Gale glaring at them to dare try and volunteer. They had to stay safe, Gale could hunt he was needed here. Peeta poor sweet Peeta would be a comforting influence to everyone she vowed to try and keep him away from the games this time around.

“Dylan McNair!”

Katniss scanned the crowd of boys to find an 18-year-old making his way to stage, his face screaming calm, but Katniss could smell the fear on him. Oh, he would make an interesting ally.

‘I was not going to go into the 70th Games, but I could not let that girl just walk into her death.’ Katniss thought as she tuned out the rest of the speech and as they were about to shake hands, she spoke up.

“Um… Ms. Trinket? I have something I want to do for my district and the capitol. A token to remember us by if we don’t make it,” She said so softly making sure her eyes were wide and innocent.

“Oh, of course, dear! What is it? I’m sure the President would be most pleased with your bravery!” Effie gushed. Katniss stood at the middle of the stage, looking at everyone and tapped a beat a soft beat as she began to sing.  
“Abraham took Isaac’s hand and led him to the lonesome hill.  
While his daughter hid and watched,  
She dare not breathe, she was so still.  
Just as an angel cried for the slaughter,  
Abraham’s daughter raised her voice.”

The crowd gasped, no one expected a song about defiance let alone slaughter. Effie looked pale, and Haymitch well Katniss knew she just earned his respect all over again. Despite knowing that Snow was somewhere in his mansion now officially plotting a way to have her killed, for singing, singing a song not of how she will miss them or about a secret love or love for the country but a song that held a note of defiance. A song about a girl who would defy her maker? That was dangerous. Katniss knew she definitely had a target on her back now, knew Haymitch knew, and she knew that all the other victors would begrudgingly respect her.

“Then the angel asked her what her name was,  
She said, “I have none.”  
Then he asked, “How can this be?”  
“My father never gave me one.”

“Come get me, Snow. You can’t hurt my family if you want me to participate in your dirty games’ Katniss smiled as peacekeepers suddenly came dragging her away.

“And when he saw her, raised for the slaughter,  
Abraham’s daughter raised her bow.  
“How darest you, child, defy your father?”  
“You’d better let young Isaac go.”

Her people, District 12 all at once pressed three fingers together and lifted them toward the direction the keepers were dragging her away. She smiled…. Who knew in order to lite a spark all it took was a little attitude and wanting to protect another life?

As she waited for her family to come and say their goodbyes, she closed her eyes to keep the tears away. She was going back into the arena… A knock as heard and she turned to find her family rushing through the door. She took them both in her arms and gave them the exact speech as last time.  
That Prim can sell products from her goat and that no matter what do not take any extra food once she was old enough. That Gale would help them that Madge and Peeta would look out for them. Next Madge came  
running through holding something tightly in her hand. The Mockingjay pin that her aunt wore to her games with Haymitch.

Madge held her promising that she would help her family in any way she could, to take care and then handed her the pin. The gold pin with the blood of her friend’s dead tribute of an aunt stained into it. The small thing would become the most critical object that connected the past, to her as well as a steady connection to everyone she cared about. Katniss smiled when the pin was once again on pinned onto her shirt.

Gale came next, hugging her tightly, promising to take care of her family. That she knew how to hunt, give them a good show, that’s all they want. Katniss nearly cried as he walked out the door and Peeta came in silently pulling her into a tight hug.

“Katniss”

“Peeta”  
“You have to win” He whispered as they stayed in their own little world. Just Peeta and Katniss together again. Katniss closed her eyes and smiled softly.

“I’ll try.”

With that, she kissed his forehead and whispered, “Peeta Mellark, you are one of the most important people in my life. Just please be safe and happy. That is my wish, okay?”

“My wish is that you’re safe and sound. You keep your end I’ll keep my end deal?” He bargained, smiling softly.

“Deal.”

Once she was alone she played the game she started playing all those years ago.

‘My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am a 23-year-old in a 12-year-old body from the future. I volunteered in the Hunger Games again. My only mission in this life is to protect everyone else, no matter what. Snow let the games begin.’


	3. Girl on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at the past five years or so of writing this story. I am one dramatic writer.... Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Girl on Fire

The small group was welcomed aboard the train, within moments Effie started her long speech. Katniss having heard all of this once before was internally grateful that her ability to tune out the flamboyant woman remained. Effie continued to discuss their schedule and encouraged them to enjoy all the finer things the capital has to offer during their admittedly short stay. The dark-haired girl fought the urge to roll her eyes from her spot on the armchair next to her fellow tribute. Dylan had kept his eye on their mentor, Haymitch who had strolled in obviously appearing to be drunk off his ass.

Katniss can’t actually smell the stench of his favorite liquor. Dark eyebrows raised themselves so slightly the difference was only noticeable to the highly observant victor. 

"Congratulations," Haymitch muttered taking a swig of a dirty looking bottle, his voice raised up slightly in an almost capital accent. Ignoring the inquisitive look on the female tributes face.

Katniss risked a look toward her other tribute, fighting an eye roll as the boy looked ready to get into a brawl. ‘Once a Haymitch always a Haymitch’ She thought with a smirk quickly switching to a shrug when she caught her fellow tribute’s eyes. It took time before anyone spoke.

"When do we start?" Dylan asked after a moment, a moment he spent watching Haymitch walk more like a peacock than Finnick ever did.

“What's your hurry? Slow down enjoy the refreshments while you're still alive" Haymitch drawled twirling his bottle like a wine glass. Fuck her mentor was drunk, not good at all. Katniss spotted a knife at the table. Perfect… perhaps a repeat will be necessary after all. Reacting exactly as Katniss thought he would, Dylan having enough of Haymitch's attitude attempted to snag their mentor's liquor away.

Haymitch narrowed his eyes pulling his drink closer to himself and neatly pinned the younger boy onto his own chair with his foot almost choking Dylan by the throat. 'I was wondering when he would attempt to murder someone' Katniss thought laughing silently.

She knew that years of drinking at Haymitch's level would eventually lead to a situation similar to this. Dylan looked shocked, scared and slowly sit up as not to poke a sleeping bear, the bear, in this case, being his drunk ass mentor. Minutes later Effie made another appearance, her pink hair almost blinding Katniss. The blonde-haired woman completely ignoring the brawl that was happening before her feet.

“Food is ready! Come along dears. You too Haymitch."

'You'd think they were a married couple by their tone alone' Katniss internally laughed.

Oh, Haymitch and Effie together…. Now that would spread the capitol rumor mill. Making their way toward the table the knife Katniss spotted early was laying on the table untouched, this is where Katniss decided to sit. Exactly like last time sitting right next to a rough and semi-drunk Haymitch. She fingered the knife in her hand softly keeping a trained eye on the man before her.

"You want advice? Stay Alive. See now that's some good advice…"

Stab!

Katniss flung the knife almost lazily right between his fingers on the hand that lay on the table. Effie screamed about the table jumping out of her seat panicking.  
"THAT WAS MAGHONY!"

"Damn sweetheart, first the song now a knife? Anything else you can do?" Haymitch  
asked eyeing her with scrutiny.

Dylan seemed to only be capable of gapping like a goldfish. Grey eyes met the stare of  
even brighter grey ones, her mentor's, grinning wickedly. "Well Sugar, stay sober and I just might show you one day.”

Haymitch chuckled so loudly he nearly fell back off his chair. The two shared a grin coming to a silent understanding. 'Well Sweetheart, we may have finally found a winner' He thought.

XXXXXX

The sun was high in the sky illuminating the city one building in particular. The home of its president stood out against the many impressive buildings that the citizens call their home. The daylight swept the entire building except for one room. President Snow sat in his plush office glaring intently at the screen in front of him. The room was dark as night except for the small light coming from a small circular disk that showed a hologram. In all the years he had spent in power, nothing like this had occurred. 

Once in a while a person would be called, and a fire may be lit. But the fire always soon died out. This one, however, was different, almost deliberate. The old man’s face showed no emotion, his eyes hard and calculating as his lips thinned as the loop replayed itself.

A single rose twirling in his hand. A small tiny underfed girl stood upon the stage of District 12 was mocking him. The brunette starred directly at the screen as the song left her lips not once faltering. Grey eyes starred at him showing not a single ounce of fear.

This tiny girl had mocked him in front of the entire country. How could a slip of a girl stand on that stage not in paralyzing fear but in fact uncaring of her actions? There this girl stood in front of her district, not in fear like expected but her eyes showed a determination. While not common, it certainly was not all that rare. It was her actions, movement against the status quo that was so rare. She had mocked the capital. A deadly mistake most never live long enough to even attempt to mend said mistake. He crushed the rose in his hand causing the thorns to dig into his fist. He felt no pain as the  
thorns pushed his skin as his grip tightened when the girl started to sing once more.

Snow starred at his bleeding hand with cold eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen," He snarled.

XXXX

That night on the train Katniss Everdeen was woken up by nightmare after nightmare. Sweat covered her body as she fought to get control over her breathing. The nightmare felt so real, real enough that she was sure that she was watching him die again. Taking a deep breath Katniss turned on the replay of the days reaping's. There he was the Capital darling with his peacock smile standing to the side as the tributes' names were called.

“Annie Cresta,” Katniss winced as the camera turned to face the girl.

"Phillip McKinnon,” The male voice called out as the crowd cheered louder.

There it was the pained look as Annie's name was called. She already looked fragile probably no older than 17. Katniss felt the tears before she even knew that she was crying. Flashbacks of a wedding, Finnick's cries as the mutts hit into him… She hates knowing Annie was alone with a kid because he had to go with her. He died protecting her when he should have been with Annie, his wife, his one true love. The guilt was too much for the Girl on Fire to bare.

She walked to the bathroom turning the water on the hottest setting. She winced as the water hit her bare back, she rocked back and forth muttering useless apologies. And that was how Haymitch found her, naked with scolding water turning her skin into raw flesh. Katniss stared blankly at the wall rocking back and forth from the steam Haymitch guessed that she was like this for at least an hour. He turned to the watch on his wrist, it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

Haymitch cursed turning the water off and wrapping her in a large fluffy towel. He cocooned her in the soft material carrying her back into her room gently. "Sweetheart it's a little early to be acting like a Victor," He grumbled. Silence followed causing him to utter another curse as she continued to mutter before breaking out into heart-wrenching sobs.

Katniss Everdeen was all mumblings, sobs and utterings that Haymitch could not catch a word of. He sat her on his lap, the large towel covering her like an enlarged t-shirt. They stayed like this for hours, Haymitch simply being there as she sobbed her heart out.

"Sweetheart, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to beat it out of you."

"You'd never believe me."

Haymitch looked down at the girl before him. She was already playing the part of a victor, something about that just seemed wrong. No tribute was this traumatized before the games Haymitch knew some tributes that of course suffered before even being reaped but never to this extent.

This extent had President Snow's handiwork written all over the poor young girl. Katniss Everdeen made him have to know why a girl who's never entered the games was pulling off the curse of a victor.

“You're already acting like a victor kid, why?" Katniss sighed knowing that her mentor  
was sober enough to not let this go.

"Fine but don't blame me if you think I'm a lunatic." With that smart ass quip, she jumped off his lap walking straight into her closet. In just under a minute Katniss had walked back out holding a letter. Haymitch raised his brow, his eyes never showing his alarm or recognition of his own penmanship.

‘This is some messed up shit' He cursed cautiously taking the letter. He looked at the girl before him who sat next to him curling her legs up under the giant t-shirt she wore.

Haymitch,

Let’s start off with the basics, shall we? Yes, you are reading a letter written by a future version of yourself. No this is not some twisted capital plot so shut your mouth and finish reading this damn letter. If you need proof I am who I say, then right after you finished your games President Snow came to you with a certain offer. Declining with an assholeness that solely belongs to you, Snow then had your whole fucking family killed.

Weapon of choice?

Genetically mutated Mutts.

That enough proof for you boy? If our girl gave you this letter, then it means we are not totally drunk and noticed the differences in her oh and that thankfully I did not totally fuck up and break her trust. Meaning we probably have woken up to Katniss's screams or found her having a mental break down. Not that you haven't had your fair share of those. Listen Beetee and I send her back not knowing what would happen. Or how things would turn out Haymitch you need to help her. The Rebellion while a success, left many dead. We survived but are not living. That isn’t a life, especially not for Katniss Everdeen.

The future we want to fight for is only going to happen if you help her. You'll need to get the other Victors on her side. Trust in her while she may have the acting skills of a stink bug, her fire is what starts a revolution. Only this time if you do your job right thousands won't die in order to capture Snow. Obviously you must have figured out that she is indeed a Victor. She won her games, the 74th to be exact when she was 16 taking along a young boy with her to the winner's circle. 

Now depending on what that stupidly stubborn girl does, I have no idea what games you are currently preparing for. I can't explain anything more because it's up to you to help her start changing it.

Do not let her down.

Good luck with Spitfire!

Haymitch Abernathy

“Well fuck it that was actually helpful," He growled, who knew that he could be so damn  
annoying? He heard a small laugh in reply and glared at his female tribute.

"You're from the fucking future huh Sweetheart? Well it's a good fuckin thing we disabled all the bugs the President likes to hide," Haymitch groaned running his hands through his dark curly hair.

"Then you know why I am here," Katniss spoke softly. So softly Haymitch had to strain his ears to hear the ending. "Sweetheart we all have survivor's guilt. It's something you won't ever escape you have to know that."

"But if you had a chance to redo a rebellion that should never have been fought the way  
it had. To save your friends?" Katniss looked in straight in the eye. Haymitch internally groaned they were already too much alike both grumpy and sullen but hopeless idealists of a better world even if they doubted everyone in power at the exact same   
time.

"Every fucking time Sweetheart," He watched as a grin appeared on Katniss's face, as much as he would hate to quit drinking Haymitch would. He had someone depending on him now. They sat together in comfortable silence.

“Get some sleep Sweetheart.”  
XXXXXXXX

The next day the train arrived bright and early to a crowd of apathetic capital citizens cheering the arrival of this year's tributes. This was also the day that Katniss found herself being tortured by her very own prep team. Luckily because she was only twelve years old, never would Katniss had thought she's be grateful for her being younger again, they kept the beautifying to a minimum. Even if that minimum to her prep team was still roughly five separate baths, shaving hair from her legs and arms only, her hair brushed and fluffed while her skin washed and lathered in lotions until they reached their beauty base zero. Katniss gave an audible sigh of relief upon seeing a very much alive Cinna walk into the room. The only capitol citizen that seems to dress and act remotely normal and understated.

It also meant the beauty team would no longer be using her like a rag doll to use how they saw fit.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you," Cinna spoke softly as they stared at each other briefly.

Katniss took a moment to just stare at the man before her. The tribute could vaguely recall this conversation from her memories. As easily as this memory was to remember Cinna’s death replayed in her mind just the same.

"Most people just congratulate me," She replied meeting his stare just as she had the first time around.

"What you did out there was brave," Cinna smiled showing his sparkling white teeth before continuing, "My job here is to help you any way I can. To help you make an impression on the sponsors."

"You're here to dress me up in pretty little dresses."

Cinna grinned, “I’m here to make people see you Katniss.”

"How do you feel about fire?" Cinna asked pausing for a moment as he looked her over.

Katniss allowed the familiar feeling of safety to envelop her as he studied her. Cinna never once made her feel an object, Katniss knew he was studying only to note her appearance rather than a desire for it. 

“As long as I'm not burned call me pyro."

"Well for the parade today I want them to see you not just as a tribute from the twelfth district," His reply came swiftly as he continued on to explain his idea in such extraordinary detail that only a true creator could understand.

As if on cue she asked, "Aren't we supposed to dress up as something to represent our district's job? District 12 has always been mining."

XXXXXXX

Katniss stood by Dylan both of them wearing pure black suites, dressed as similar to  
coal as they could without looking crazy. Katniss looked over at Haymitch who stood  
next to Cinna prepping them for the Tribute Parade.

"Remember smile, make them remember you," He said roughly, more for Dylan's benefit.

She nodded in recognition before motioning that she would be back with a tilt of her head. Katniss walked purposefully toward this year's District 4 tributes. "Hello my name is Katniss Everdeen," Katniss introduced herself first shaking Annie's hand then her fellow tributes. She nearly laughed at how shocked they are as what she hoped passed as a friendly gesture. After all, she has never been good at friends.

"Annie Cresta," The brown-haired girl spoke softly. Katniss was not all that surprised at the pitying picture thats he made. She was like Peeta a pure soul. Like all other pure souls, not made for taking place in the games.

She turned to them and smiled, "It's a pleasure meeting you. I hope we can help each other." The Girl on Fire turned around before she could risk the chance of the capitol's sex symbol running into her. She fought back the tears as his fate flashed before her eyes. No, she wasn't ready to face him yet. While Katniss knew that eventually, she would have to see the bronze haired man.

She would fight like hell to keep that day as far away as possible. Upon returning to her chariot the announcer's voice rang out in warning. "All tributes to their chariots. Start time in five minutes!"

Katniss smiled at her tribute partner as they climbed into the chariot. As soon as the horses started moving the young woman felt the familiar hiss of the fake flame coming to life. Katniss worked with her instinct, as her instinct has saved her life more times than she cares to count, taking Dylan's hand into her own then only to hold them up to the crowd. The said crowd roared in approval as the tributes of District 12 took up all the citizen's attention.

Screams from the crowd reached their ears as they heard chants of "GIRL ON FIRE!"

Katniss looked up to the screen showing what was being broadcasted to the rest of  
Panem, showed with subtitles her being dubbed the Girl on Fire. Dylan laughed looking over at her.

"Well, at least you'll be remembered." The chariots continued their pace toward the end of the road. The end of their path was where Katniss Everdeen would see President Snow for the first time since his death along with the death of President Coin. There he was, President Snow standing directly above them staring directly at the District 12 chariot right into the gaze of Katniss Everdeen. Snow's gaze hardened as she smiled up at him her own gaze cold as stone, the president almost stepped back in shock at the gall this girl had. Turning away his gaze swept across the other tributes. Raising his hand he silenced the screaming crowds.

The one thing Katniss failed to notice was that someone else's gaze was on her. Sea green eyes followed her every step starting from the smile she gave sweet Annie all the way to the hardened stare she gave to the cold unfeeling president. Finnick Odair found himself cursing the games once more. The 19-year-old could not believe that this slip of a girl defied the capitol. He only wished that she would have had a chance to live. There was no way for District 12 to have a winner, not with three career districts and the last district having a slip of a girl as a tribute.

There was no way for Katniss Everdeen could become a Victor.

“Oh if only he knew she already


	4. Little Flame

Chapter Three: Little Flame

Finnick Odair found himself in a situation that he would have never considered. “What the hell is he thinking?” Finnick thought to himself. Before him in the mentor's lounge sitting in the armchair opposite of where he himself was sitting was the District 12's sole living victor, Haymitch Abernathy. He looked different than usual. This should have clued him in on that the older victor was up to something.

Finnick never said he was an intelligent victor. 

The 50th Hunger Games winner was dressed in a clean dark-colored suit. Black pants and jacket with a crisp clean white dress shirt and his hair looked like it was shampooed and conditioned. This should have been Finnick’s second clue. The drunken victor took the time to brush his hair somewhat. Finnick, however, noticed the biggest change of all. Haymitch Abernathy had no bottle in his hand nor did his breath reek of the bitter beverage he favored. The victor who was best known as "The Drunk" was a hundred percent sober. The youngest Victor to win to date could not believe what he was seeing or hearing.

"Are you serious? Haymitch one of your tributes is twelve! Twelve for god's sake! She won't last the blood bath" Finnick growled at the older man. It was a well-known fact that most of the younger tributes did not last long. If one did not kill, then they did not survive. It was a rule that Haymitch taught him his first mentor year. Any other year Haymitch would be agreeing with him but something about this girl was different.

"Odair that girl is not who you think she is. She'll surprise you but you know that she needs allies. As you so lovingly pointed out she is twelve. She needs friends" Haymitch sighed rubbing his fingers along his forehead. Sweetheart had been painfully clear about her feelings on allies and especially the district four tributes. Haymitch also saw the way the girl looked at Panem’s “Sex God.” It was hard not to recognize the deep grief and torment in those grey eyes.

“Fuck it. Why does it feel like I am playing matchmaker?” He grumbled to himself.

"You act like she has secrets to tell" The bronze haired, 19-year-old young man muttered from his place across the older man.

Haymitch grinned before giving him a noncommittal shrug in reply. “Like you wouldn’t believe Fishy,” Haymitch thought with a grin. Haymitch did not believe Finnick would need much convincing of tagging their tributes together as allies. If there was one thing the victor was good at, reading people would be it. Just as he saw the struggle in Katniss’s eyes when she saw Finnick Odair; Haymitch saw the mild curiosity she caused in the other victors especially in the one across from him.

Maybe he was playing matchmaker. Not that anyone would believe him.

Katniss made it almost painfully easy. Causing a scene at your own reaping after you volunteered for the position would cause a wave of curiosity. Forming an alliance would allow Finnick the excuse to pay attention to the dark-haired girl while not ignoring his own tributes. Haymitch smirked, no Finnick despite his certainty of her demise could not pass the chance to satisfy his own curiosity. Even if his excuse was to see if an alliance would be worth it.

"Alright I will think about it. My tributes won't be allowed a part in the Career pack if I agree. I will not leave them vulnerable because you developed a miniature heart" Finnick growled. "Trust me Odair that little girl is a whole lot more than she seems" Haymitch grinned cataloging the agitated expression coming from the younger man.

"Let's just hope that they last the first day of training" Finnick muttered eyeing his expensive watch, Haymitch finally saw what the boy was trying to hide. The usually drunken victor stared down at the District Four victor frowning, "Snow has you working double."

Haymitch muttered obscene things causing Finnick to laugh darkly. Shaking his head, the young man replied cheekily, "I'm compensating the sponsors. Apparently. the ladies and men cannot get enough of me." Haymitch knew better than to show sympathy toward the younger victor. That same young man hated sympathy with a passion, however, that did not stop him from fearing what Katniss knew about Finnick's situation.

He gathered that in Katniss's timeline they had gotten close. Haymitch feared the knowledge of Snow's dealings may become too much for her to ignore putting all their hard work at risk. As he feared her plans were, from the bits he could get out, well without a better word suicidal. After a full nights coaching, the man had gotten a begrudging agreement to remake the plans together.

From the bits of conversation, they had between Effie's screams of manners and scheduling, Haymitch had come to a few conclusions. One that Katniss Everdeen was clueless about the way people saw her, just from the stories alone she shared he could tell. Secondly, she was horrible at following directions. This made the editing of her half-baked plans a future source for migraines Haymitch was sure. Third without even meeting him Katniss Everdeen has gotten under Finnick Odair's skin. Finnick Odair has no idea that same girl he would brush off as a blood bath victim had gotten underneath his skin. 

How could he not have noticed it? Despite all the talk of her going to die he still perks subconsciously at the thought of knowing her secrets or the thought of in some way being able to help her through this alliance. Damn that boy was a goner before the games even began! His final conclusion Katniss Everdeen would grow up to be a leader. This quality of hers to lead even on the unconscious level already starting to show. Through Finnick's willingness to throw his tributes away from the Career pack for her, Annie who while not a volunteer is from a district that produces many has shown a willingness to get to know the younger girl and hell even through getting himself to stay sober enough to help her despite knowing the shitty rebellion she described. Haymitch had to grin to himself even that fish boy would soon recognize the leader that girl could be.

XXXXX

“Later that night the mentors and tributes each found an envelope that held an invitation. The invitation was for a dinner just for the tributes and their mentors. As a change of pace Snow seemed to have decided that the arena was not hard enough now he wanted them to make friends! Haymitch immediately turned his attention toward Katniss who had turned white as the news. Dylan gently touched her shoulder making the younger girl look up at him in terror.

"Don't worry this is just dinner. Snow's way of telling us he is in charge that he can make this as hard as he wants it to be. No more singing rebellious songs okay kid?"

Dylan rubbed her back gently reminding her that this was most likely her punishment for the reaping.  
‘Fucking Snow. Bastard deserves to choke on his own poison’ Katniss thought vivaciously to herself.

Katniss smiled softly at her fellow tribute before turning her attention back to Haymitch, "So when's this dinner?"

"Tomorrow night after your first day of training. Remember what I told you?”

Both tributes nodded in unison sighing as they sat through dinner. Their escort attempted to keep the conversation flowing but to no avail. Katniss truly appreciated Effie's kind soul she was someone who did truly care about her tributes despite her nasty role in the games. Katniss could only hope it was in her power to keep her safe from all the chaos she was about to cause. The Girl on Fire racked her brain on what this new event meant or how it will affect what happens in the arena. She didn't even know if she'd be capable of doing what she had planned this early in the game. It was easy to assume that she would get no rest that night. The girl barely heard the small chatter that surrounded her. Her movements were robotic as her thoughts twirled and twirled trying to find the answers she longed for. She didn’t hear Dylan ask what to expect about this dinner, Haymitch’s very audible eye roll or Effie’s exuberant answers filled with all the fluff that was the capital.

“Pass the knife please?” She interrupted the idle chatter, causing the others to look at her strangely. Dylan handed her the knife carefully, watched in awe as she used said knife not to ruin the table much to Effie’ relief but used it as a setting in some weird design on the table.

“Nope Sweetheart can never pass for normal.”

XXXXX

Early that morning Cinna entered their floor with the prep team up and ready to torture the young girl. Immediately they began to work on her. They eagerly grabbed a tired and cranky Katniss choosing to scrub her raw. The water was near boiling when the prep team dropped their charge into the tub. Katniss hissed as the prep team took a limb each and began to scrub. They poked and prodded her until they were sure she could do no damage until they saw her next.

“I liked these people?” Katniss thought grudgingly as she was toweled off. Cinna then dropped off her training outfit. A simple black shirt and black form-fitting pants were given to her. The dark-haired beauty sighed at least they weren't attempting to make her look older at least not yet. Even Katniss knew at twelve she would never be able to pull off their ''modifications." She only hopped that Cinna would be able to stop them from attempting to recreate her again.

After getting dressed the young tribute made her way to the living room where everyone stood waiting on her. It was Effie who escorted them down to the training room. It was that moment Katniss suddenly understood exactly how little Rue must have felt.

Everyone was bigger, taller and well rougher than she. Having paid little attention to the tributes during the parade, Katniss took a moment to study them. She remembered that last time most of them drowned from the flood. The Girl on fire couldn't help but wonder who made that happen last time. Sweeping the tributes Katniss found the ones from District 4 with ease.

The boy, Phillip, if Katniss recalled correctly was talking softly to a nervous looking Annie. Annie was rolling her hands together softly. Phillip talked her down calmly as if he had been doing this all his life. They never noticed that she was watching them, a trait Katniss knew that could get them killed. Her eyes narrowed examining pre-games Annie, the one who crept up on Finnick Odair. Her brown hair was tied up into a messy bun, the lack of emptiness in her eyes lets Katniss know this Annie while fragile still had every ounce of strength she could possibly be gifted with. She was lean, muscled but filled with untouched innocence. She really was too good to survive the games. Katniss  
couldn't help but wonder what that meant about herself? Katniss shook her head it was useless to let those thoughts fester. 

After all she still had a job to do.

“Don't let the Careers in on that your scared" The dark-haired beauty spoke softly causing the other tributes to look over realizing she was there. Phillip took a defensive stance next to Annie looking over Katniss as if she was already a threat. Katniss instinctively held her hands up allowing herself to get into a defenseless position showing them she meant no harm.

"Relax. I'm a friend honestly but the other Careers will chew you out first if you give them even an inkling of weakness" The mentally older then all of them girl advised.

Phillip relaxed a little before nodding to Annie who looked over at the other girl curiously.

"Why would you want to help us? We technically come from a Career district" Annie questioned from her spot next to her district partner.

"Just because we have to play this game doesn't mean we have to play it exactly how they want us to" Katniss replied her mind spitting out images of Thresh the boy who refused to play by their rules. Annie gave her the brightest smile, so bright that Katniss could see how Finnick Odair could fall in love.

A love that started out from friendship developing ever so slowly despite what happens to her in the games. Suddenly Katniss felt sick to her stomach wondering just how much of Annie remained after she saw her partner beheaded. Did Finnick stay near out of guilt? Or was there enough of Annie left that their love survived? She shook her head softly she could make no guesses when it comes to their relationship, she only saw it from the outside, Finnick never really did explain but again he never had to. While Peeta was never the same she stayed just to catch a glimpse of him as a whole again, a  
bittersweet kind of torture.

Blinking softly Katniss found Annie looking at her with worry etched into her young face. Katniss forced a smile on her face as she suggested training together, make the most of their time. When in reality Katniss used this time to evaluate how best to protect them.

Annie proved her usefulness with a trident, she was no Odair, but she was pretty good. Even better with tying knots, she ran through them so quickly Katniss could barely name three. Phillip was just as good while neither had any knowledge of plants, plenty on fish and how to catch but not even the basics on plants. Katniss spent over an hour going over plants with the ocean-loving tributes. She told them of the plants to avoid, how many plants had multiple uses that one could kill you but if crushed and melted with the correct plants could help ease the pain of a burn. She showed them night lock, the very thing that once saved both her and Peeta. Not that she mentioned that particular part.

Katniss couldn't help but laugh at Annie's poor posture while holding a bow or Phillip's frustration about why using fires at night was a bad idea.

"You want the Careers to find you in the arena at night when you're tired and  
defenseless?" She argued. Being with them was easy, too easy Katniss couldn't help but want to help them live. They made her feel at least temporarily like she really was a kid again. That was how she spent her first day of training feeling carefree especially when Dylan showed up to join them once they stopped by the trident station.

For the first time in a long time, Katniss could forget. Forget that every night she woke up screaming bloody murder, that Haymitch had started to hold her at night to at least help her get a few hours of sleep. The nights soon turned into all-night talks when the nightmares wouldn't leave. Just for one moment, Katniss could forget all of that.

Everything that reminded her of the games, the rebellion or even death evaporated before her. It was nice to feel carefree for one moment. Sadly, like all moments it came to an end. The time came all too soon for her liking. And she was dragged by her district partner back up to her floor while he gave her a sympathetic look when she asked why he was dragging her. Telling her Effie wanted to make sure she did not make a fuss so no matter what drag her back to the apartment suite.

"See you later Kitty!" Annie called already attempting to make a nickname stick to her.

XXXX

Cinna was waiting for her when the elevator door opened. Cinna gently took her into his arms walking back straight into her room where he braided her hair in the style, she had it during her reaping. Then he picked out a lovely red dress for her to wear. It was as If a flame was captured into the dress. The dress had short sleeves with a modest straight neckline. The dress flowed down just past her knees so when she twirled, she was a little flame. When she walked back out into the living room said room went quiet. She simply raised as eyebrow and asked "What?"

It was Haymitch who chuckled "Look we have a lady in our mists! Where's Sweetheart little lady?"

Katniss glared at her mentor as her partner just shook his head, "One day you're going to drive boys insane with that pretty dress and when you shoot them for opening their mouths!"

Katniss snorted in reply, "I don't deal with boys. And who says I'll be alive along enough for that to happen?"

This silenced the room as Haymitch, and she shared a look. That look took place of a whole conversation that only the two of them understood. He said that she needed to lighten up a little while hers snarled that she never had time for hormonal boys before what makes him think she'd ever give them a thought now? Haymitch internally chuckled from what he could see even if she didn't want the attention, she would eventually be getting it.

“Sweetheart let's hope your plans finish up before Snow can sell you" Haymitch thought darkly twirling his drink.

Once all of District 12's mentor and tributes were ready, they made their way down to where the party was going to be held. Katniss froze, there before her wearing black dress pants and a freshly laundered white dress shirt stood the one man, yes man, she was dreading to see. As usual he wore his smirk that all the lovely ladies of the capitol swooned over. The newly turned 19-year-old really did have the ladies after him.

Katniss sighed her thoughts turning dark, while she would always see him as the man who was her friend, Finnick Odair was still just a boy forced into growing up into a man far too quickly. Especially when it came to uh… certain adult luxuries. Katniss barely noticed Haymitch gently pushing her forward until Finnick was staring down at her with sympathetic eyes and his usual capitol loving charming grin.

"Well if this isn't the Girl on Fire!" He bellowed grinning down at her small frame.

"Well if this isn't Finnick Odair! Have the ladies already gotten their fill of you yet?" Katniss bit. The bronze haired young man only grinned wider hiding his shocked expression like a professional Katniss thought. The grin only turned her stomach, it was his capitol mask.

"Aren't you a little young to know such things? You sure you know what you're talking about little girl?" He asked his eyes hardening slightly the only clue to his real thoughts.

"I guess I'm not much of a little girl as you thought"

Katniss turned her comments back to light banter, immediately sensing his need to forget. “I know you better than you know you think Finnick” She thought to herself.

"You're not the Girl on Fire, you are not even on fire at all. You are a flame! That's what I'll call you from now on okay kitten? You'll be my Little Flame" Finnick chuckled cheekily enjoying the flash of anger he saw in her eyes.

“Only if I can call you Peacock. Will you be my Peacock?" Finnick laughed taking his hand out before her turning to Haymitch.

"May I take the Little Flame out onto the dance floor?" Haymitch chuckled, "Only if she lets you, Lover Boy"  
Katniss only had time to turn her head and glare as her once friend dragged her onto the dance floor. She took the silence as a chance to study him. He looked the same only younger, less Capitol citizens on his bedpost. Katniss quickly calculated that he must have only begun compensating his sponsors for at least a few years, Finnick mentioned casually that they started him at sixteen. Probably would have waited longer but Snow made the mistake of waiting before. Apparently, a victor committed suicide upon finding out Snow's plan. 'That and he couldn't pass on someone as popular as  
Finnick' Katniss thought darkly. She was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed  
Finnick's voice starting up.

“Why the interest in my tributes Little Flame?" Katniss twirled around him letting him lead, watching other mentors dance with each other or one of their own tributes. Well isn't that interesting… She knew that undertone it was the same as when he offered her the sugar cube.

"I refuse to play by Snow's rules. Especially too the letter. Don't worry Peacock your tributes have nothing to fear from me. Any backlash from Snow I'll make sure can't come back to them."

"Little Flame if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get on my good side. Don't worry Little Flame. How about I make a deal with you? If you win, I'll be your first kiss "

His voice was so low so sensual, so teasing and mocking Katniss cursed her body for reacting to him at all. Damn his proximity! There was only one thing she could do at the moment. And that was blush.  
She blushed still attempting to snarl out, "You wish Peacock. I'm not some naïve girl who has a crush on you that you can patronize."

Finnick chuckled at her flushed face as she attempted to be rude and biting while stomping away. She really was just too cute; He did not let her go. Grabbing her small arms and lifting her up with ease Finnick twirled her around in his arms causing the room to stare. Her legs immediately wrapped themselves around his upper body while her flimsy arms wrapped around his neck to prevent him from dropping her.

Haymitch stood across the room watching with his friend Chaff from District 11 and chuckled at how adorable she looked almost as if Finnick and the Little Flame were siblings. The two locked in a staredown never noticed how the whole room went quiet just to watch them interact.

"Katniss" Finnick began before his smirk reappeared on his handsome face, "Relax your secrets are safe with me. You're a peculiar girl but you can consider District 4 your ally. However Little Flame in exchange I would love to know how someone as young seems to know about something as dirty as my job" The last sentence was whispered in her ear causing Katniss to freeze.

“I have no idea what you do Odair. And I don't have any secrets worth your time at least not yet" This she whispered staring straight into his sea-green eyes winking.

"Now put me down Fish Boy!" She yelled out loud so everyone can hear causing everyone to chuckle as she jumped down off of him.

Katniss took a deep breath once she was far enough away from him. If she thought she had issues with men getting close to her before, her trouble seemed to have only doubled since coming back. The girl now known as Little Flame quickly made her way over to her allies, Dylan, Phillip, and Annie. Who all wore matching grins and were looking between her and fish boy curiously?

She groaned what the hell was she doing? Did she really just flirt with Finnick Odair? God, her pre-teen body was not helping her keep a straight head. She could only hope that her presence did not sabotage Finnick and Annie's relationship. As she talked with the brunette, Katniss found herself questioning her every action. A chilling thought went through her mind as Finnick emerged to ask Annie for a dance.

‘Please let me save Annie. Don't let my presence keep her from winning these games. Annie and Finnick deserve to raise their son together' she thought. If only she noticed the sea-green eyes watching her all night, then she would have noticed that Finnick Odair already had his sights set on her. Finnick Odair decided as he watched her from his spot next to Annie on the dance floor that his Little Flame had secrets. He was going to find them he decided, turning to attention back to Annie. The girl in his arms smiled before saying something if he was smart enough would have took to heart.

"Careful Finn, that Little Flame might just catch you in her fire".

And catch him she did not that either of them knew it.


	5. You'll  Be Bright

Chapter 4: You’ll Be Bright

They had a single week to prepare, it was perhaps a good thing that the tributes did not have a lot of time. The more time spent in the capital the more obvious the over-indulgence of its citizens and the gruel fate all but one of them will face could set in. The tributes spent hours in the training center a day. Trying to push as much knowledge and practice into their heads as one possibly could. For the female tribute of District 12 it was spent going every possibly scenario, this occupied so much of her time that she barely knew what day it was.

That night Katniss found herself back on the roof curled up by the edge looking out at the sky. The fake sky above her, because of course they couldn’t actually be outside was better than no nature. Tomorrow morning, she would be back in the arena once again fighting for her life. This time she would be attempting to save another districts tribute…now how will she do that and save herself?

"It's rather late Little Flame. Shouldn't you be asleep in your own bed?" Katniss rolled her eyes as she felt Finnick sit next to her. His bronze hair once again styled perfectly, she assumed in what was a scientifically proven style that would attract customers. She found herself wondering what style he would pick for himself?

"I can't sleep. Something you must be familiar with," She retorted ignoring the strange turn of thought. Immediately freezing when she felt a warmth cover her knee. Looking down she found Finnick's hand laying on her knee as she knew she would. Finnick smirked at her nudging against her softly.

"See I knew you loved me Little Flame."

Katniss looked away in a fit of laughter before his stare made her look back at him. They shared a look that spoke all the words they would rather remain unspoken. The two sat in silence taking what little comfort they could from each other. Finnick kept glancing over the young girl before him. There was something different about her just like there was something different about Annie. Annie who seemed to creep up on him with her gentle smiles and deep innocent friendship. Who had an inner strength that filled Finnick up with strength of his own to keep going, to keep Annie alive no matter the cost.

Annie who slowly stole his heart slowly day by day. Finnick finally had a loved one once again a ray of sunshine while he sat in hell. The connection to Katniss felt different she held a defiance deep in her bones, a silent strength that she held the world on her shoulders. Yet she was still standing. For two young girls so different Finnick was startled by how quickly they both were finding a place in his heart. He saw the leader this Girl on Fire could be even at such a young age. Fate had to be cruel and soon she would be dead.

Wouldn’t she?

Sighing deeply as he saw her close her eyes, he had to wonder why this girl kept coming to his mind.  
He couldn't let her go, a man madly in love could not get a little girl out of his mind. There was nothing wrong with how his mind thought of her, there was nothing inappropriate. Finnick knew the capital at least had not completely defiled him into that type of monster. There was just something about her that struck him. Fin wanted to protect her perhaps even more than he wanted to protect Annie. He sighed having to accept the fact he could at the very least protect them both while they remained together. He had to hope that at least one of them would him but which one?

It was nearly daylight when Katniss finally truly fell asleep. Her head was tucked into his shoulder her brown hair covering her eyes. His arms soon found themselves tucking under her knees and around shoulders. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing soft and constant he carried her back to her room. As he reached the penthouse his mind wondered back the night before when they forced her into a formal dress and onto a stage for the interview.

XXXXX

The crowd was roaring in approval as the Girl on Fire walked out in a fiery dress whose edges resembled living flames dancing across her feet, as the strips of red fabric seemed to twirl as she walked. Simple yet life like seemed to be Cinna's signature this year. Her dark hair was swept up into a beautiful bun, Katniss Everdeen was a goddess on fire. No correction she was the goddess of fire tonight and the crowd loved it. Caesar Flickerman smiled widely at the girl with his wide smile and flaming red hair to match the occasion.

“Welcome Katniss! My don't you look lovely" The man smiled his eyes gentle as if he was trying to sooth a child. Which Katniss thought he probably was if she were in fact still was one. While Caesar was a capital man deep down he was a genuine human being. Katniss returned his smile wide shocking even herself with being able to at least somewhat act.

"So, Miss Everdeen how are you liking the Capital so far?"

“To be honest Caesar its beautiful and the people have been generous and welcoming but I still miss home."

"Of course, we understand. Speaking of back home that was very brave of you to volunteer for that girl."

"It was just something I had to do. She was terrified I knew she couldn't go to the arena."

"Why? Was she your friend?"

"No not really but I was mentally prepared for the games she wasn't. I had to protect her."

The silence that engulfed the crowd was tangible, just as the silence seemed to drag on the crowd cheered for her causing her to give them a soft smile. The show's host held his hand up grinning as the crowd fell deeply in love with the little girl before him.

"Now Miss Everdeen as you've put it your prepared how did you get that 11?" Caesar chuckled leaning forward closer to her like an energizer bunny. The dark-haired girl smiled leaning forward as if she were about to share a secret.

"Why Caesar I was told never to tell a soul!" The crowd cooed at the cheeky young girl while Caesar asked if she would at least give them a hint at what it was.

"Sadly no, but I do have plenty of other secrets."  
"Oh, what secret will you be sharing with us today?"

"That I plan to try my hardest out there for my sister." Caesar's expression turned genuinely sad as he muttered "Of course" before gesturing toward the crowd for his next question.

"And what would you tell her right now?"

“I'm going to try Prim. I love you," Katniss smiled hoping it seemed genuine as her tears watered thinking about the little duck who was now alone with their almost comatose like mother.

And the buzzer went off.

XXXXX

As Finnick tucked the young girl into bed he could not help but notice how frail she was. While she was by no means malnourished, she did look sickly. All too thin for a girl her age it was almost as if she didn't even reach puberty. While she was far too thin for his liking her arms seemed strong, not exactly muscled not yet but it was as if she had spent months working hard carrying heavy bags or something.

His mind raced across his memory of the interview. The girl on stage was not Katniss, while the differences were barely there they existed. Katniss was an extremely bad actor Finnick decided but she seemed to already be creating a mask for the public. It was similar to how he dealt with the capital putting on a mask complete with its own personality for the public. The other tributes tried but nothing compared to the girl before him. They were so obvious, their nerves showed, so did the careers over-confidence.

However, Katniss acted as if she had done this for years, she obviously did not like being in the spotlight but she put on a smile and showed an effort, with an air of innocence yet wise beyond her years made the capitol love her. These shocking differences kept nagging at him but he did nothing about it. After all what else could he do? She was entering the games in the morning.

Katniss slept through the night without a single nightmare surprisingly. By the time she opened her eyes Cinna was sitting on her bed looking down at her with a friendly smile.

"Hey there Girl on Fire."

"Cinna what time is…..."

"Go hurry and eat then we have to get ready."

Katniss nodded feeling herself slowly shut down emotionally. Steeling herself for what was to come. Her own way of sheltering herself as best she could. She would become a cold-blooded killer in that arena especially if it meant keeping those that mattered safe. That's all a victor was right? Cold blooded killers only they had nightmares instead of fantasies about the bloodshed that leaked from the arena.

Effie gently handed her a bowl of oatmeal explaining Haymitch's orders. She smiled at Effie making an effort to nod as a way of communicating that she understood. She ate her meal lifelessly staring into the bowl trying desperately to make sure that her thoughts stayed away. Not a single thought would be helpful at the moment. Once done she handed her dish to her avox and Cinna sent her straight into the shower.

She turned the water on hot and sighed in relief as the shower hit her back. Katniss closed her eyes letting the water wash over her. She long away stopped hoping it would wash the blood off her skin. Gently scrubbing herself clean taking great care not to rub hard enough to cause irritation or for her to get raw. Sighing softly, she began to play the mental game Peeta had begun.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen and my home’s District 12. Real. I was transported through time now I'm trapped in my younger body where I am now taking part of the 70th Hunger Games. Real."

The dark-haired beauty choked down a sob as the reality of what was happening hit her. She was going back into arena. And this time she knew it wouldn't be for the last time either. Breathing deeply, she focused solely on her breathing nothing else for a good five minutes. Wrapping a towel around herself where Cinna laid her outfit for the games.

It consisted of sturdy, black pants almost water resistant along with a black training top. The arena would be a forest type situation with a huge chance of contact with a major source of water. That's what entering the games multiple times does to you, your able to figure out the arena based on your outfit given fairly well. Cinna knocked on her door, Katniss immediately let him in. They exchanged weary smiles as he led her down to the hovercraft stopping once they reached the ramp.

“He wanted to say goodbye in person Katniss," The designed explained quickly as they shared a brief hug, with Cinna whispering, "Remember I'm betting on you Girl on Fire." With that she was escorted onto the hovercraft and forced into a seat across from the male District 1 tribute. The cocky grin he gave caused Katniss to feel sick to her stomach. She felt his grin widen as she looked away. A nurse came over coldly taking her arm and explaining that she was injecting her tracker.

"Yes, we wouldn't want a tribute escaping an enclosed arena" She thought bitterly.

Haymitch met her at the terminal, they stayed silent as they walked toward her departure room. Katniss refused to think about the money spent on making new arena's every year let alone the tunnels below that create the terminals that shove them into the arena in the first place. Inside the room was black jacket, Haymitch grabbed it helping her put it on.

"The arena will get cold at night remember that. I don't know why I'm telling you that," He grumbled knowing perfectly well she could probably mentor twice as better with one game let alone two under her belt. His words caused a smile to form on her face. He was unprepared for her to tackle him into a tight hug so unlike the personality she showed him that at first he took a step back. Haymitch softened as he held her in a very fatherly type of hug. Katniss smiled feeling the positive emotions this contact gave both of them. She guessed that while they always seemed to have a close relationship it would develop into an even more familiar way because of her age this time around.

"Aww old Haymitch has a soft spot for little girls," She thought happily letting herself have this one moment.

Katniss knew their moment was over so she took a deep breath. "It's pointless to tell you what to do you Brat so just stay the fuck alive okay?" He grumbled at her catching her smile.  
"Stay sober and I might," With that she entered the clear tube that would lift her up back into hell. They shared a look as the lift turned on twisting her above the ground.

XXXXXX

Katniss breathed heavily attempting to gain her ground as she looked around for her district partner. She found him quickly as well as spotting the two from district 4. The arena was exactly as she expected a forest on one side and a valley on the other. The valley was where a huge dam of sorts laid waiting. And within the forest was a lake, she saw birds soaring the sky through the distance deep within the forest…. Food, water or both lay deep within. The clock appeared alerting the tributes that the games were about to begin.

60 seconds

Katniss searched the cornucopia for a bow. There in the middle was a single bow and a bag of arrows. She needed to get to that bow but how could she when she needed to get the others to safety?

59 seconds

Katniss spared a look at Annie who had a look of nervousness with determination set across her face. This Annie was prepared to fight, this Annie had a young victor that she was in love with or at least cared deeply for to go home to. This was not the Annie she met in District 13, the one whose only link to sanity was when Finnick took her hand and brought her back to the world because that Annie could only cope with reality when he was around. Annie caught her stare as Katniss motioned away from the cornucopia.

58 seconds

Dylan nodded towards her as she mentioned where to meet up once she got his attention. Phillip looked at her almost frozen in shock. Katniss turned grim how was she supposed to save him when he couldn't keep it together?

"Damn it, Phillip shake out of it or you're going to be fodder for the bloodbath."

57 seconds

“Phillip," She whispered harshly hoping he would at least see her. Phillip's eyes found hers and Katniss was immediately filled with dread. His eyes were filled with determination. Not a determination to survive. No this was a determination caused by wanting beyond anything else to keep someone else alive. Katniss swallowed harshly hoping what he planned was not what she feared.

56 seconds

55 seconds

54 seconds

53 seconds  
The clock was running out and she had to figure out something fast. Getting into a running position she focused in on the distance between her and the District 4 tributes.

52 seconds

It would take her five seconds to get to them. Five seconds was more than enough time for a death blow with the right angle and if another tribute got in range…

51 seconds

50 seconds

She watched as the 12-year-old girl from eleven fidget from her spot. Katniss's hatred for Snow and the games only grew with each glance of the young children gathered around for this slaughter. Katniss sighed keeping her footing sturdy and light as she angled herself toward the direction of her allies. Katniss felt Annie take a nervous step to readjust her footing. "Good" She thought fearing for a second that Annie would step off her place too soon and be blown sky high for all of Panem to see.

30 seconds….

20 seconds….

10 seconds…

The air suddenly felt thick as the tension rose throughout the longest minute of her life. Katniss found herself having to watch her adrenaline shot up throughout her body.

0

XXXX

The air felt numb as a cannon fired signaling the games have begun. Katniss immediately ran for the tributes of 4. She felt Annie grab her hand upon reaching the older girl. Together they ran toward Phillip who upon running past had saw a tribute attempt to aim at Annie. Phillip locked himself into battle with the tribute already fighting for his life.

Quickly she got Annie of the middle of the bloodbath as they watched the male tribute from District 2 easily get the better of Phillip but as hard as she tugged Annie would not budge. Annie gasped as Phillip yelled at them to run. Dylan had finally reached them, and the games had been going on for two minutes.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

Cannons fired left and right as the tributes started to fall, Dylan grabbed both of their hands and started to pull quickly giving Katniss the bow and arrows from the cornucopia.

"Let's get out of here," He muttered.

Then it happened the one thing Katniss feared would be the cause of losing Annie's sanity. They were surrounded a few feet away from Phillip as Katniss protected Annie while Dylan covered their backs. Katniss found herself shooting an arrow into a tributes heart as two more cannons boomed.

Boom!

Boom!

"PHILLIP!"

Katniss turned to see Annie frozen in fear just a step ahead of her as the District 2 male with a small sword beheaded her District partner. Blood was everywhere as the telltale cannon boomed. Katniss watched as Annie fell apart in seconds, the huntress having to drag her away as Dylan dragged Phillips body with them. Within minutes they heaved through the forest searching for shelter. It was only then that Katniss noticed that the tribute she killed had actually met her target, Dylan. His shirt was stained dark as the wound on his chest bled.

"Don't. I'm fine," Dylan muttered as they half walked, half dragged the dead body and spaced out girl to shelter. They finally reached a cave one similar to the one from Katniss's own original games.

"Why drag his body?" Katniss questioned while somewhat glad she could now give Phillip at least a somewhat proper goodbye, still worried about how seeing the body was affecting Annie.

“I know you Katniss, you would want to at least do something to say goodbye," He groaned sitting against the tree outside of the cave having Annie look around the cave. The blank stare she received was enough for her to know that Annie was going to have to hide for the rest of the games. She would protect her at all costs but Annie survived once on hiding that skill will help them survive this time around.

"Let me see," Katniss asked softly watching as her partner twitched in pain barely able to breathe properly.

Annie sat in a corner of the cave where she could watch them, curled up and not truly there. But Katniss noticed that she responded to them, she was there she knew what was going on only she was not able to break free the nightmare of Phillip's death will replay in her mind over and over. Katniss shook her head there was no time to think about Annie's mental health when Dylan's physical one was quickly losing its battle. The girl on fire sighed as she cut off his shirt to see just how deadly the wound was.

The knife was embedded deep into his body, Katniss could probably get it out, but it would cause him even more pain and bleed out quicker. Not even the best medicine the Capitol could offer would save him now. Maybe if they received help the minute he was attacked not now when it was nearing a half an hour since the last boom of the canon.

"It's bad I know," He gasped softly holding her hand and squeezing it softly.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry," She muttered tears forming and slowly dropping from her lashes. Dylan wiped her tears softly.

"I promised Haymitch to look after you. Katniss you're too young to die here. You have to survive you and Annie have to survive one of you has to win." 

Katniss whispered "What about you? You're not much older than I am."

Dylan laughed weakly, "At least I got to pick who I died for.”

Katniss glared at him weakly as she helped him lay down next to the headless body beside them. She made sure he was comfortable with what was left of his jacket under his head as he gasped for breath. Dylan winced as she pulled the knife out and quickly pushed the gauze onto him attempting to slow the bleeding.

"Thanks."

Her teary grey eyes looked down at him, "What for?"

"Not dragging out my imminent death." Katniss laughed thinking of how Haymitch said something exactly like that only two weeks ago on the train about their imminent death.

Before she could reply the cannon boomed as Annie seemed to wake out of her haze and sat down next to her. Then much to Katniss's surprise, the national anthem began to play. Katniss and Annie sat and watched as ten tributes names lit up the sky. Katniss held Annie as she sobbed upon seeing Dylan's even if the capitol had not had the space to collect either body yet. All of them bloodbath kills, 24 came into the arena that day and ten did not make it through the night. Grey eyes watched the sea-colored eyes of the girl before her. After making sure both of the dead were in a peaceful position

Katniss gently talked Annie into decorating them with flowers surrounding their bodies. Annie smiled softly, "Are there even flowers around here?" Katniss pointed to the flowers about twenty steps ahead of them. Together they collected the flowers and made a sort of sword out of the flowers between them. They formed clouds of stars and pieces of their districts with the flowers silently. Pretty soon their partners were surrounded by things that would remind them of home. Annie looked toward Katniss in silent question and she smiled.

"We should give them a goodbye," At Annie's hazy uncertain look Katniss started to sing  
softly.

All the things you'll love,  
All the things that may hurt you,  
All the things you shouldn't do,  
And all the things you want to...  
They're calling your name...travel safely.

Tears left her eyes as Annie's soft voice slowly echoed hers as she put three fingers together and lifted them toward their fallen district partners. Annie, of course, followed Katniss's lead. Taking Annie's hand, they kept singing their final goodbye.

Every first kiss, every crisis, every heartbreak and every act of kindness...  
They're calling your name...travel safely.

Katniss thought of everyone she has lost because of the Capitol because of the games… Her mind whispered its goodbyes to so many people. Dylan, Phillip, Finnick, Mags, Madge, Prim, and Rue only to name a few.

Every empire, every monument, every masterpiece and every invention,  
They're calling your name...travel safely.  
I found stars on the tip of your tongue.  
You speak Poltergeist, so do I. So do I.  
What comes will come.  
What goes will go.

The wind will blow where the wind is blowing.  
Let go of where you think you're going.  
We'll never know why it flows where it's flowing.  
We've always been what we will always be.  
I'm so convinced we have to get there, we can part the sea.  
So bring the dead to life, turn your blood to wine.  
All your life you have waited for this moment to arrive.

As they finished the last thing the cameras saw before Snow cut them off was Katniss Everdeen holding a sobbing Annie in her arms and whispered.

"I promise You''ll be Bright.”


	6. Mentors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the school and business closures or reduced hours and all other restrictions, I know people are in a very distressing state of mind. My job working in my local school district is temporarily on hold. Most likely for the rest of the school year. I would like to do my part in helping add some entertainment and hopefully light-hearted fun. This is not a very light-hearted story but I know it has come to mean something in previous editions. So during this time, I will do my best to increase chapter releases. Two this week!!

Chapter5: Mentors

Waiting.

Waiting had to be the worst part of being a mentor. At least that was one Haymitch Abernathy’s opinion. He had yet to decide if waiting alone or with the ugly lot would be worse. Most would assume that the mentors would be locked up in their own little holes until their tributes needed money. They could not be more wrong, the previous victors stood together united as they watched their tributes fall. This year it was no different.

Here they were locked into conversations among the biggest donors begging to scraps. This was what the Mentor’s Room was all about. Decorated in a cream color with couches fluttered across the room in light tans and bright colors of red, yellow and orange. Comfortable but like anything in the capital something felt not quite right. During the games the mentor's room held every victor standing around the room staring at the giant screen that would show the annual games. To the side linear to the screen was a door that led to the Mentor's computer room. The room held computers set within two straight lines from District 1 all the way until District 12. At each station was a computer and a small screen that would be dedicated to the districts tributes 24/7.

Haymitch could see out of his peripheral the youngest victor to win their games to date with a flock of women of all ages trying desperately to get him into the clutches permanently. He smiled with charm as with his freshly whitened teeth, gelled hair and tan skin while his mouth spun tales of lies about his tributes in order to get those much-needed sponsors. If being a peacock was helpful anywhere it certainly would be the capital. 

"Finnick you’re so sweet taking care of those tributes. You must be so stressed out, anyway I can help relax those muscles…" A woman cooed running her fingers along his arm in an attempt to seduce. Finnick mentally restrained himself from throwing the vulgar woman as far away from him as possible. However, he did not do this no instead he gave her the Finnick Odair smirk a light dose of intense eye gazing and simply said.

" I'd much rather my job was to take care of you."

The capitol woman swooned clutching onto his arm tighter and gave a promise of sponsorship so he would have more time to take care of things. Finnick forced himself to smile seductively at her as she walked away to talk to an equally shallow 'friend', his body felt violated at just the thought of having to bed that woman. If she kept her promise within the month; he would be sent to a room of her choosing for an intimate night with the Finnick Odair. The bronze haired victor shook himself from his thoughts his gaze sweeping the room for a familiar face.

The charming victor saw the drunken victor pulling off what seemed to be a decent conversation with a few sponsors. Their eyes met for a second as Finnick smiled seductively at the women in the room excusing himself from conversation just as he reached the door to the computers. Haymitch met him inside with a curse as soon as he closed the door. Finnick watched amused as the older man grumbled paced around grumbling to himself.

"Abernathy, what is up your ass now?" Sea-green eyes locked with steel grey in a match of agitation and amusement. The older man gave in with a chuckle.

"It's that obvious huh Odair?"

"For a victor maybe. What's gotten up your ass Abernathy?" Finnick muttered sparing a look in the direction he has previously occupied.

"Spitfire"

Finnick's gaze hardened but his eyes held a genuine sadness, "What about her? She is already having to survive hell. What else could be happening?"

"She entered the games as a twelve-year old dumbass."

"You know the law twelve-year-old’s are eligible to be reaped Haymitch" Finnick said internally cringing as his gaze ran across the screen.

“Funny enough this will be her third games. Who the fuck survives three let alone two?” Haymitch gaze was calculating. He had watched Finnick Odair with the girl, saw his reactions to her on screen. He would be the perfect ally, if he knew the truth. 

Katniss would surely murder him once he got back. 

“You're drunk" Finnick muttered trying very hard not to pound his head into the nearest wall.

"Actually, I am 100% sober for once. Believe me it sucks."

"You've gone officially insane Haymitch. This is Katniss has never been reaped before."

" You're telling me Katniss Everdeen never gave you the slightest hint that something was out of the ordinary for a poor tribute from the poorest district?"

Finnick kept silent as Katniss's actions rolled out through his memory. He did not doubt that she was different but so what? Green eyes met gray as both men eyed each other momentarily. 

" I think everyone can see Katniss is different. But unique tributes do happen” Finnick spoke quietly careful of the eyes of the other mentors. They only received the occasional glance, as they were known to be somewhat friendly. 

“You know there is more to it than being unique” Haymitch growled his gaze hitting the younger man hard. 

“Let's say I do believe you. What the fuck are you going on about?"

"It’s a mind-bending fucked up story. One that Spitfire will surely roast us alive unless she feels like BBQ" Haymitch joked his long hair falling into his eyes as his head rocked in a small bout of laughter.

"Haymitch, we have sponsors to get. Hurry the fuck up unless you want people to think something weird is going on" Finnick growled looking at the clock as the time for the opening soon approached.

“Like what? You know as well as I do that no one will think a damn thing” The older man sighed as Finnick threw him a second heated glare. 

"According to our dearest tribute, back in the war our beloved president had District 13 secretly working on a project. This project was to create a machine that would send a person back into their previous selves' bodies. Snow wanted an insurance policy in case we revolted. Obviously, never used it." 

Finnick growled tiredly, "How does this fit in with Little Flame.”

The young victor listened intently as Haymitch explained everything. The victor had long suspected District 13's survival. Even if the planned revolution soon to come was a surprise. Finnick found himself wishing for his rope. Haymitch explained how Katniss once more angered Snow into changing the Quarter Quell and pushing all the victor's back into the arena. 

He refused to cry when Haymitch gently put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke of Finnick's wedding to Annie and their future son. Of how Katniss and Finnick found a deep friendship that only a pair of victors could share. Haymitch murmured that Katniss Everdeen only mentioned these personal things about what happened to them when he found her after a hellish nightmare.

Haymitch even showed him the letter that Haymitch's older self-had written. The boy who lived in water and had mastered the trident, the weapon of the sea king could not believe the things he was hearing. That was until Haymitch handed him another letter this one unopened. But the handwriting was unfamiliar.

Dear Beloved Fishboy Finny,

Johanna here and I have no fucking idea where to start. Let’s start with the beginning  
shall we?

In case we haven't met yet here are a few things that I know about you. You, Finnick  
Odair started to have feelings for one Annie Cresta around the time of her games, you  
shrugged it off and fought it. You believed in the friendship that she gave; she is your  
light beyond the dark. 

Your words not mine dumbass. Annie crept up on you, didn't she? First, in friendship and if my guess is right as we speak those feelings may or may not have changed in the slightest. 

Secondly you only do what you're told because your family was targeted because you said no.   
About two weeks after your games, correct? You still have your mother living with a younger brother but are no longer close because you closed yourself off from them. And lastly your father taught you how to use a trident with a nasty little trick and when you needed to calm down. He used rope to get your mind off things. 

Thus, by now you're probably fidgeting with a piece of rope right now. Now that the emotional shit is out of the way. Believe what Mr. Drunk off his Ass is telling you. Everything is most likely true we all know the man loves to gossip. But he and Katniss are telling you the truth. When Katniss asked me to write you a letter, I had no idea what to say.

I hope this is believable enough for you.

See you after the 71st Hunger Games!

Johanna Mason

Finnick Odair immediately stopped fidgeting with the piece of rope hidden in his pant pocket that he only just found he had on him. Finnick stared at the letter with a deep sense of dread. While everything in the letter was true. He felt something had shifted, something that he could not place. Then he heard the announcer's voice loud and joyously. They had announced the official start to the games.

Haymitch grunted as he pulled Finnick off his ass and together made their way back into the room full of sponsors waiting to watch the game with their favorite victor. Finnick's eyes found themselves locked onto Katniss's form unable to look away. Little Flame was very still on the screen. The water loving victor noticed the other victors mumbling to themselves about what they thought would happen, every single victor ignoring the sponsor's even if briefly. He tried to ignore the hushed voices of sponsors as they talked about the tributes as if they were meat that they could buy and pick at.

He longed for tomorrow when the sponsors would mostly be downstairs and only groups would enter at a time to watch with the victors. The rules were no tribute could receive gifts on the first day so therefore after that sponsors would only arrive in shifts to the room, none were allowed into the computer room. This rule was made so that as the games went on the victors with competing tributes  
would have more time to try and help and gain sponsors while all victors could go downstairs and mingle at any time. 

While Finnick thought Snow simply wanted them to constantly be on their toes for the next group of sponsors to enter so no victor could truly mourn while watching the kill fest. The victors were spread out across the room. The screen was floor to ceiling and surrounded by couches and at least a dozen arm chairs with a buffet at the back of the room. 

Finnick sat down between Mags and Haymitch. The dark-haired victor gave him a nod as his eyes stayed glue to Katniss running toward the District 4 tributes. While Dylan ran straight for the cornucopia dodging the Careers who immediately set out for the first kill.

Finnick felt his heart race as he watched his Little Flame grab Annie's hand. He could not tear his eyes away as he watched them watch as his male tribute was beheaded. Not once did his eyes leave the screen. Silently his hand gripped Mag's hand gently in an attempt to offer some comfort to his mentor. She smiled and weakly gave him toothless grin that he noticed from the corner of his eyes. They watched as Dylan worked with Katniss to get Annie away from the battle and to safety while bringing Phillip’s body back with them. Haymitch grumbled throughout the day how much he  
needed a drink. Finnick and Chaff laughed because they had an idea of who made him  
promise to stay sober.

"Little Flame got you there huh Haymitch?"

A cup was thrown at his head.

Chaff nearly fell onto the floor laughing at the two of them glaring at each other. Silence filled the room as they heard a song. Turning toward the screen they watched as Katniss start to sing a beautiful goodbye to her fallen allies. Finnick turned to Haymitch as he saw the older man attempt to hold in a groan.

"What does she plan on doing now?"

"Well Goldilocks I have no fucking clue" Haymitch muttered, "That girl hates to be told what to do. Never follows orders."

Finnick laughed seeing as that conclusion was not a hard one to figure out. He shook his head as Caesar's face popped up onto the screen as the recaps of the interviews and the first day in the arena played out. Seeder turned the screen off sighing.

Finnick closed his eyes as Haymitch muttered, "Well we will be able to send supplies tomorrow. Goodnight.”

Finnick nodded as he watched Mags wipe tears away mumbling something unintelligible to most people.

"Yeah Mags I know" He murmured softly.

Haymitch save them all a wave as he walked out of the door straight toward the elevator that would send them off to their level. Finnick hoped that he would go straight to bed but he doubted the older man would. Wrapping his arm around Mags as he walked her out the door as well and into the  
elevator along with Haymitch. The ride was silent as Mags tucked herself under Finnick's chin sighing as she closed her eyes falling asleep. He smiled gently at his mother in all but blood as he picked her up gently nodding to Haymitch as the elevator reached level 4. The last thing Finnick saw before he went to sleep was the emptiness of Annie's eyes.

XXXXX

The next morning Haymitch woke up to the sound of Effie screaming at him through the closed door. Steel grey eyes narrowed at the door that was shaking against Effie's banging. Throwing the comforter off of him Haymitch yelled out right back at her.

"God Damn it Effie! I'm awake!"

Her shrill voice's reply escaped him as he mentally blocked her out. That woman would most definitely be a major reason he died young. Instead of focusing on an angry Effie he focused on what he had to do today. He could only pray that the sponsor's he managed to get already sent in their money. And that other sponsor's or even the ones he already managed to get would be feeling rather generous. The walk through the hall to the elevator was spent inside his mind going over the costs of supplies and how quickly they would be increasing.

As soon as Haymitch walked through the door to the mentor's room he was swarmed. Putting on what he hoped was an at least half -charming smiles he spent the next few minutes talking about Katniss. He spoke of how her singing being a pleasant surprise. How tragic his male tributes death was and how they needed sponsors to help her though the games. He spoke words of encouragement that helping her would boost themselves because she was so young! A twelve-year-old surviving the bloodbath was rare indeed.

"It be such a tragedy is the world lost a voice such as hers so soon" Haymitch murmured softly into the ear of a music loving capitol citizen who cooed at the thought of Katniss singing for one of her parties.

"Would she?"

Haymitch bit back a laugh as he replied, "You'll have to ask her yourself when she gets out".

How he hoped that Katniss did not feel like skinning him alive for this. Finnick internally shuddered as he overhead Haymitch attempting to get sponsors while not overtly selling out her voice to get it. Well Haymitch thought the girl knew what would happen if she sung especially so early, it was hard to get the first day cut off of unwanted choices, now she is profitable to the capitol as well as a trouble-maker.

The bronze haired victor turned to greet a few clients who were known to be very generous. One who currently wore her skin a bright pink with an extremely dark pink color for hair wrapped her arms around his.

"I'm looking forward to continuing this discussion tonight Finny" She cooed, he had to stop himself from cringing at the awful nickname. Finny really?

"Ah Miss Davenport. The Heights at 8pm" Finnick recollected from the white sheet of paper that was delivered this morning for his duties for the week. Faking a smile, he whispered in her ear.

"Miss. Davenport, I'm sure we will be too busy with other activities."

It was whispered so softly Finnick knew the stranger before him thought it was sensual and seductive. After all that was what was expected of him. As Miss Davenport giggled and hit him playfully as she began talking about how exciting the games were. Finnick's eyes stayed tuned to the screen. It was sad how easily capital women were fooled into thinking he cared or that he paid their conversations any attention. His gaze traveled over to the sole mentor of District 12, Haymitch sat surrounded by sponsors of both genders and by the looks on their faces they were buying whatever it was he was selling.

Haymitch looked over and nodded his head at Finnick's silent question. With that Finnick gently nudged the conversation toward Katniss and Annie's alliance.

"So, what does the pretty lady think of the alliance between 12 and 4 hmm?" He asked seductively in the ear of a purple haired capitalist. The young woman who was easily pegged by Finnick as a woman who was never told no giggled.

'Your girl and that girl from District 12 seem interesting."

"Well not as interesting as you I can assure "She blushed and Finnick knew she would be a very generous sponsor.

“You know the girls could use some food" He mentioned casually as a few minutes passed.

"Oh! Those poor tributes! I'd love to help you out Finny-bear" Her hand ran up his thigh and immediately Finnick nibbled on her ear forcing himself to not vomit at the girl's touch.

"How to thank a pretty lady I wonder…" With that District 4 had another thousand dollars and Finnick had another appointment to attend to that night. Haymitch watched as the younger victor wooed women who had so much work done in the name of fashion, he doubted they had one original bone still in their body.

His eyes locked on the swarm of sponsors that slowly walked out of the room most obviously going to put money into the mentor's pockets. The clock struck nine as the TV immediately turned on as the recaps of the previous day and night rolled through the screen.

XXXXXX

Five more were dead before the day was over. Haymitch watched as the girls woke up from saying goodbye to their fallen allies and stayed close to their shelter. He cursed as Katniss searched for water and attempt to hunt for nourishment. He saw the weight on his tributes’ shoulders get heavier as she hunted for food. Haymitch watched as Annie's sanity slip further away, her eyes staying that foggy misty look with only a few moments of clarity seeping through. It caused Haymitch to wonder just how Fishboy and the Mad Girl's relationship developed to the point of marriage.

"Damn Sweetheart telling me all that personal shit about all of us" He growled at the dark-haired girl on the screen.

The day was spent between watching the games and attempting to gain more sponsors. As the night soon began to fall on the tributes, Haymitch cursed at the fact that they did not find water anywhere near them or the fact Annie refused to budge to go look further away. Storming into the computer room he sat at his districts’ computer only semi-aware that Finnick followed.

“Finally decided to grant them a gift huh?"

"I don't see them finding shit anytime soon"

"True. Should I transfer funds over? I don't see them having wounds anytime soon" Finnick muttered looking at the screen where a battle between one of the few stragglers and a career were being fought out.

"No. Let's save your funds for emergency" Haymitch groaned muttering about how badly he needed a drink.

Finnick rolled his eyes, "Haymitch I doubt you'll find much time to drink with that girl around".

At this, the normally drunken victor threw a glass at him. Finnick chuckled as he ducked thanking god or whoever was up there for good reflexes.

"Save that for later now send those two some water and food" Finnick was sure the glare he received was meant to put him six feet under. The screen that showed Annie and Katniss suddenly seemed to flash. Both mentors felt themselves go on edge. The screen showed Katniss with Annie hiding behind her inside the cave.

Katniss was having a standoff with the Career pack's leader. Finnick found himself not caring which district it was; he could only feel dread at the fight that was about to occur. Grey eyes on the screen turned deadly as an arrow was pointed straight at the blood-hungry pack of tributes.


	7. Changing Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support! I hope you like the latest chapter, I will be working on finishing the editing for the next one soon.

Chapter 6: Changing Tide

The only mention one could see in his eyes was anger. Anger that was completely directed toward her. For what it was worth. Katniss held no delusion that she would ever guess the reason correctly. If she had to guess it would be that he was angry over the fact she was still alive. A tribute that was  
made to be a contender for a bloodbath victim actually surviving the first blood let alone surviving for this long certainly would piss off a career. His eyes reminded her of Cato.

Cato who only knew of wanting glory for his district. The only relationship she would have ever guessed him having would have been with Clove. The way she called out for him and how his voice returned her call with pain reminded her of how she acted with Peeta.

Keeping her grip on her bow strong Katniss quickly found Annie safely hidden in the cave behind her. Annie's light brown hair popped out as Katniss silently motioned for her partner to stay hidden. Steel grey eyes met with cold brown as he held a knife and her a bow. Katniss felt her arms pull tighter her aim would be true. It had to be.

"Look what we have here, a poor malnourished girl and her insane dog."

Laughter from the other careers did nothing to faze her. All career packs were the same. Every single one of them were over-confident. Overconfidence was not a strength, it was always their biggest weakness. Katniss simply continued to stare her arrow pointed straight at his heart. The leader saw her indifference to his taunts and the anger he felt multiplied. He let out a roar of deep hatred and before he could finish throwing the knife.

Katniss shot her bow straight into his heart without hesitation or nerves shaking her aim. The canon boomed as the other careers raced toward her. In her line of vision was a nest of tracker jacker’s above their heads. Quickly she stepped back and shot into the nest running toward Annie as they hid in the cave away from the dangerous mutts. Katniss let Annie curl up into her as they heard the screams and at least one canon boom. Quietly she whispered apologies to those that she killed.

That made her kill count up to two in these games, in her life well she has long sense lost count of those lives she held responsibility for. Maybe it was guilt or perhaps she had simply acknowledged the realities of war and she began her count. She would always count would always take responsibility. To take a life was to answer for it. She soothed Annie's muffled cries as she gently rocked her to sleep.

Katniss ran her fingers through the girl's hair softly singing a lullaby. The dark-haired girl sat back against the wall protecting the sleeping girl from harm. Slowly sleep took even her under its spell.

XXXXXXXXX

Katniss didn’t know when she fell asleep, but she cursed herself. They were lucky that they were not found. She was so intensely focused on her inner rage Katniss didn’t notice a package waiting for them just outside the cave. Sensing the swift of body weight, the former victor looked down just in time to catch Annie waking up.

“Mornin’ Sunshine,” Katniss whispered.

“Sunshine?” The barely focused girl murmured looking up at her savior in awe.

“Yes, you are pure sunshine. I think I will call you Sunshine from now on” Katniss replied softly, a soft guilty tug on her heart letting her know the real source of the nickname. Katniss took the opportunity to stretch when Annie pulled away to begin looking around.

“Katniss!” Annie called bent over something barely outside of their little hideaway.

“What is it Sunshine?” Katniss returned, her hand immediately reaching for her bow.

“It’s a package!” Annie gently held it returning to the safety of the cave. Katniss looked down at the package Annie held in her hand. Inside was a canteen of water and an assortment of food. With all the gifts was a single note.

Stay Alive  
H

Katniss chuckled as Annie looked at her curiously. She handed the other girl a piece of  
bread.

"Looks like today is our lucky day," She told the girl as they sat with the canteen and bits of food between them.

Annie gave her a gentle smile as she nibbled on the food given to her. Biting into her own Katniss thought of how she was going to get Annie out of this cave. Surely the gamemakers’ would eventually chase them out. The question turns into how to get Annie's sanity to reappear even just temporarily. Just long enough to find better conditions.

"Annie?"

No reply.

"Annie?"

"Yes, Katniss?"

She turned to find Annie rocking against her feet having finished her piece of bread. Giving her a gentle smile, Katniss saw some of the old Annie out.

"Annie, I know you want to say but… we need to leave. Before the gamemakers’ chase  
us out"

"But…. what about Phil…"

“They are dead, Annie you know this…" Katniss sighed gently rubbing the girl's back, "I promise nothing like that is going to happen to you. But Phil would have wanted you to go out and find yourself some water and food , okay?"

Annie's eyes, while clouded again, still held onto the reasoning that she gave. Nodding in agreement, Annie went back to what Katniss knew her once as, a mumbling mess only now Katniss heard the words she whispered. It broke her heart to know that all Annie could see and think about is blood and what happened to her partner. Nothing else is seeping through only those two minutes of horror she was forced to witness. Katniss pulled Annie up on her feet carefully.

"Yes, there was blood Annie. But I'll keep you safe, I promise".

This earned her a tight hug as the other girl used her as a rock. Katniss had to take back her earlier statement maybe Annie only needed people to rely on, someone to care about her even if she never got better… Suddenly it became very apparent how Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta were able to get married… she was finally able to see the amount of damage both endured. Now she could truly see how Finnick was so patient with her…. Not out of duty or even just love but an understanding. Katniss found herself able to relate…afterall, wasn't she just like Annie in the height of her depression?

N,o, not even that… every victor loses a bit of their sanity when they win. Katniss did not mind having Annie use her as a crutch, it felt nice to be needed again. After so many years of taking care of others, it was all she knew. They spent the next few days in silence walking toward signs of water and food. During the day, they would make their way toward what Katniss hoped was a source of water. At night they would find shelter between the trees , or if a cave was nearby, they would rest in one of them.

For the next few days, Katniss kept an eye on Annie, making sure she didn't fall apart completely. It was on the fifth day that Katniss realized that it was quiet. The gamemakers’ would be getting bored by now. There has been no canon's firing to signal the end of a battle that would mean they were itching for a fight. With just a handful of them left, the gamemakers; will start to interfere.

They were nearing what Katniss suspected to be a source of water. However, no animals were around. Everything was silent so silent that Katniss felt the presence of danger coming. Turning to Annie, she carefully watched as the girl was lost in her own world. That was when she heard it, screams and a strange whooshing sound. The sound seemed to have temporarily woken Annie up.

"Annie?"

"Water…that's the sound of flowing water. District 4 is surrounded by the ocean, you know. It's coming this way,” She explained, allowing Katniss to act as if she only just barely knew what District 4 did.

“Well just in case we should head to higher ground," Katniss suggested, thinking how to avoid letting anyone know that she knew how to swim. Annie nodded as they quickly climbed up the strongest tree they could find. Seeing as the arena had no elevation, nor did the gamemakers decide to gift the tributes rafts in the cornucopia. Just as they steadied themselves into the tree, the flood came roaring passed them. The current was so strong both girls had to rely on instinct the minute the flood broke into their tree, sending them spiraling into the water.

Immediately the Girl on Fire stripped off the jacket that wore her down. Taking a deep breath, she ducked under water to strip herself of her boots. With the heaviest parts of her clothing off, Katniss immediately felt lighter as she looked around, keeping afloat.  
Quickly locating a large tree branch, she swam toward it. She would need something to help keep her afloat and save her energy.

"Annie! Annie get a branch! Save your energy!" Katniss screamed as the flood slammed against her body.

She spotted a career swimming toward her. The tribute grabbed onto her, trying to take her down with them. She kicked and punched,but because her body was so tiny, it barely did any good. Her body was much weaker than that of her sixteen-year-old self. She internally curses her smaller, weaker body as another wave crashed into them. The tribute's eyes glassed over as a wave took him over,leaving Katniss free to swim back to the branch that thankfully was still within her reach. Taking a deep breath, Katniss allowed herself the chance to rest.

Still, Annie was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully she knew the girl was the greatest swimmer in the arena. Keeping her grip on the branch as she counted the number of canons. Three canons were fired off, leaving five more tributes left. She steeled herself against the waves as the flood carried on. Fear ran through her as the flood refused to stop, and nothing came up as she tried to remember the year of the flood or anything someone might have said about it. Yet she came up with nothing.

“Annie! Annie, where are you?” Katniss called out again.

“Katniss could not sleep, the gamemakers still have yet to stop the flooding. She thought it was laughable that the gamemakers could set something in motion yet are helpless to actually put a stop to it. It had been a few hours, yet the flood seemed unstoppable. Another two canons were fired by the end of the night. That meant three more tributes were still alive. She had yet to see Annie's face on the list of the dead. So thankfully, that meant there was only one other tribute besides Annie and herself to contend with battling the damn flood.

It wasn't until the last canon was fired by mid-morning the next day that the flooding finally stopped. It was an extremely tired and sleep deprived Katniss that found herself panting as the last streams of water flowed past her.

"Katniss!"

She slowly stood up as she registered Annie's voice.

"Annie?"

"Katniss! Oh, thank god, it’s you!" Annie cried. The light brunette rushed over, nearly tackling Katniss to the ground. She returned the hug tightly ,just glad that this part of history was not changed by her.

"Annie, it's down to you and me," Katniss told her softly, rubbing down her arms in a gentle manner. Annie started to cry as Katniss soothed her. Slowly she pulled out from her pockets two knifes. They were short but extremely sharp. Annie looked at her startled as she was handed a knife. Gripping her knife loosely as she gave the other girl a tight smile.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"  
"Then on the count of three prepare to take it to your neck," Katniss whispered so low that the cameras could not catch her words. Annie nodded as the count down to three began. Fear was everywhere on her face as once they hit three, they both made deliberate movements to slash their own throats.

It was then they were both thrown onto their backs as a large dog like mutts attacked them. Annie screamed in fear, her knife barely in her grasp. Katniss growled as she heard the girl's terror filled scream. Katniss slowly pulled her legs against her chest, all the while pushing the mutt away as far as she could, and once her feet made contact with the dog's chest, she pushed and stabbed it directly where the heart should be. It whined to death so pitifully Katniss nearly felt sorry for it. Not wasting any time, Katniss ran over to where Annie lay with the dog still attempting to bite her. Annie was able to keep the dog away from her throat by inches, but she could tell that her strength was  
wavering.

“Annie stay still" She whispered as she grabbed the dog by its throat to both the girl's surprise the dog yelped like a newborn puppy going completely still as if Katniss was its mother picking them up by her mouth. Slowly dragging the heavy put away from the shaking girl she immediately let go of the dog. The dog started to growl inching closer with each sound. Katniss stood in front of Annie to protect her. The mutt prepared to attack again but this time Katniss knew what to expect. Quickly lowering down to the dog's height, she stabbed the dog as soon as it raced toward her knocking her down in the process.

Groaning, she pushed the dog away quickly, looking over at Annie's shaking form. Cursing herself, she ran over to the girl and held her. To the gamemakers she clearly spoke, "Annie is in no shape to fight, and I refuse to kill her. You can try and make us fight, but I won't, and you can't keep us in here forever. We'll just end ourselves first."

Just as Katniss was pulling out the knife again, a voice was heard over the arena.

"Wait! Stop! Ladies, Gentleman meet this year's Victors of the 70th Hunger Games!"

Annie's knife was dropped instantly as she clung to Katniss, whimpering. Katniss allowed herself to close her eyes as she kept Annie in a comforting hold. They did it, she actually got them both out of there alive. As the hovercraft roared over them, lowering to gather them. Katniss could only think of what Snow would do to her in retaliation. She still had years before things were truly going to be ready to set in motion. But no matter what he would do, she could survive it. Things were changing, the tides were changing, and Katniss would make sure the tides stayed that way.

"Shh, now Annie your safe now. Safe and Sound"

"Don't leave me."

"Shh, you will never be alone again. I promise."

XXXXXXX  
They were split up as the medics looked them over and healed their wounds. They were scrubbed to the point of sensitivity and their skin bright pink. Katniss found herself being plucked, hair pulled, washed ,and dried just for the capitol. There was talk of enhancing her features ,and Cinna's voice would be heard vetoing any changes.  
"She is far too young for that," He reasoned.

Soon they were alone, and Cinna had swept her up in a hug. Katniss sobbed into his chest the relief she felt finally overwhelming her. Cinna gently rocked her back and forth until she was once again calm. She broke away to look up at him.

"Where's Annie?"

"With her own prep team. You'll be allowed to have your interviews together before the recap."

Katniss smiled softly, nodding to show her understanding. Cinna gave her one last hug before letting her get ready for the crowning of the victors. The dress she was to wear was one of Cinna's beautiful creations. Pure white that went to her knees with a pair of white flats. The dress had short sleeves and swayed when she walked. Her hair was swept up into a braid on her right shoulder. It shocked her how innocent she looked.

She was truly a young girl now. Obviously, Cinna hoped that this would curb Snow's wrath from being completely over the top. If only they knew Snow would always choose the over the top solution to his problems.

Annie was standing next to her, wearing an ocean blue dress. Annie smiled as soon as they came into view. Katniss could feel her motherly affection rise up as seeing Annie again. Taking the other girl's hand, she gently led them onto the stage. Where they stood together during the crowing ceremony.

"Don't worry, Annie just smile, and soon it will be over" She whispered into the other girl's ear, earning a gentle squeeze of the hand.

The capitol really went all out as the cameras swarmed around the stage. Wanting as much coverage as possible. The whole country was whispering about having two victors. Katniss noticed that some people looked fearful others, especially victors she would see walk past walked around a little bit taller. The country was in an uproar over two victors, let alone having two from different districts. Katniss kept a smile on her face throughout the cheers, even when Snow's cold eyes put a golden crown on her head.

She felt the hatred through his eyes like she was actually slapped. It was as through his eyes reached and stabbed her soul. I took all of her strength not to attack him right there and then. As the victors were ushered away after the ceremony, Katniss was notified by Effie that the final interviews would take place the next day. However, it was the pained look on Haymitch's face that let her know the truth. Snow would not let her leave the capitol in one piece, he would seek to find a punishment that would keep her in his control yet destroy her all the same.

"Hey old man," She murmured softly, pulling him into a warm hug.

"You did it Sweetheart, but as what cost?" He whispered, tightening his hold on her. This caused her to smile Haymitch actually cared and was showing it, oh she would never let him live this down.

"A price I am fully willing to pay. I'm only twelve remember? Anything truly revolting will wait until I’m older"

“But Annie isn’t”

And that was what put an arrow through her nearly dead heart.


	8. Earning My Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I promised the next chapter soon, and here it is! Grammar is an area of challenge for me, so please forgive any large mistakes that I did not catch.

Chapter 7: Earn my Trust

By the time she had woken up, the sun had yet to rise, and she was surrounded by silence. Closing her eyes, Katniss took a moment to breathe before she hears began to recognize footsteps coming her way. She had barely heard the door open when her escort could have woken the entire building with the excitement overflowing out of her. Katniss had seconds after a soft knock before Effie's head could be seen peeping through a crack in the door. Effie in a flurry of orange was cooing over an invitation that was delivered that very morning smelling of roses. Effie's bright naïve smile almost blinded Katniss as she was handed the rose smelling envelope that most certainly held one of her worst nightmares.

Katniss waited until she was dressed and sitting near the dining room table before turning her attention to the envelope in her hand. She could practically feel Haymitch by the door, a strange mix of protectiveness, awe, and amusement at her blatant attempt of avoidance. Katniss had put the envelope on the nightstand as she heads towards the shower. The young woman pressed every button, including the repeat. The victor was shampooed three times, conditioned four, and had soaked in all the body oils she could find before even attempting to leave the comfort of the bathroom.

Entering the dining room, her expression grim as she held the envelope.

"Katniss Everdeen! You haven't opened it yet! Have I taught you nothing! Open it open it now!" Effie gasped, pointing a freshly manured nail at the young girl's face.

Not particularly feeling up to dealing with Effie, Katniss held the envelope up using a  
finger to open the back before reading the note inside. The District 12 victor had the pleasure of receiving an invite for a private chat about the games with the President. She clutched the invitation in her hands as she glanced over at Haymitch, who seemed to be itching for something to drown out his thoughts. Their eyes met as Haymitch's grim set face spoke more volumes than anything they could have spoken out loud.

"Looks like the President wants to meet me," Her tone was pleasant for Effie's sake rather than the infuriated she was feeling underneath her very bones.

She had no way out of this.

"Behave yourself, Sweetheart," Haymitch warned his tone grave and obviously on the edge of reason. The appalled look on Effie's face at the thought of Katniss doing something embarrassing was almost worth it. Effie's shrill voice went even higher as she begged her victor to be on her best behavior. All she could do was sigh and pretend to listen to her lecture before she was forced to go get ready for the meeting with President Snow.

If she didn't know any better, it was as if Effie was planning their tea party! As it was Effie's rant took half an hour to wrap up. Then she took the liberty of pushing her toward the bathroom, calling on her to hurry that it would not do to make the President wait. So, to appease her escort Katniss turned on the shower, the water quickly heating up into the perfect temperature. Stripping down, she stepped into the warmth that the shower provided. Letting the water warm her tense muscles, Katniss finally took a breath. One more day and she would be back home in District 12.

Looking at the thousands of choices before her, Katniss chose the smell closest to the ocean. Something she remembered from one of her long talks into the night with Finnick. The youngest victor could recall Finnick describing the scent of the sea as something both foreign yet familiar at the same time. He described the smell of seawater as a spice that you couldn't quite taste but could never forget. Katniss quietly told him about the forests back in District 12, how the smell of pine was home.

By having the scent of the ocean on her skin, she could almost feel he was actually by her side. She would need that feeling of safety to survive this meeting. Once she thought she was as clean as one could get, there was no getting the blood off her hands, she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself.

Once inside her room, she found Effie had Cinna send up an outfit. She really was starting to wonder just how many costumes had he designed at one time for her? Cinna once again played up her young age with a dark blue dress that would stop at her knees. Katniss's dress was made of fabric lying loosely against her skin. Neither tight or too loose in its grip. It was enough to show it was obviously designed for someone young not made for a girl trying to appear older for the crowds. The fabric felt like on her skin as she found a pair of white flats that made her already small size seem to shrink.

Looking into the mirror as she braided her hair, she could almost believe that she was twelve. Truthfully when she looked into the mirror, she felt as if she was looking back in time. When she was twelve and just barely starting to learn to hunt on her own to feed her starving sister and mentally unavailable mother.

XXXXXX

A peacekeeper was found waiting to escort her over to the Presidents mansion when she finally decided to open the door of her room. Smiling softly, she closed the door, gently letting Effie explain that he was there to escort her to the mansion. Katniss kept her smile on her face even if all she wanted to do was run. Katniss waived goodbye telling them that she would see them later that evening she allowed the peacekeeper to lead her out the door. Snow's home was exactly as she remembered, cold and utterly devoid of life. Everything that was supposed to seem cheery and full of life was fake.

There was no life in the house, absolutely none. The peacekeeper kept silent the whole drive over quickly, rushing her through the front and straight for Snow's office. Snow's chair was facing the window behind his desk when she walked in, well to be precise was gently pushed through. The chair was huge, and Katniss knew it would be worth more than what it would cost to feed her district for three years combined. Their eyes met as the chair turned around to reveal the devil incarnate himself. All Katniss could feel was a dreadful numbness strike throughout her body. The pure hatred that poured out of his gaze, however, did not faze her. Instead of a sweet smell, it was the sickening smell of his favored roses.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen. So glad you could make it" Katniss bit her lip as her thoughts fought to stay clear of murder.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. President."

"Miss Everdeen, I am sure that there are places you would rather be. I propose that we get straight to the point, and let's not lie to each other. We will keep it simple."

"Make what simple, sir?" Katniss replied keeping up the façade of being a naïve twelve year-  
old girl. A girl who was completely unaware of the dangerous consequences of her actions. The man chuckled darkly as Katniss fought the urge to use the stapler on his desk against him. She could tell he thought she was suspicious, and that was dangerous, she was vulnerable if caught. Oh, if only he knew…

"Do not patronize me, Miss Everdeen. You caused quite the stir during your reaping. Then again, during your games with your singing and well the outcome. It's a mistake you are going to have to fix." He growled.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was angry at having to be reaped. Even if it was too save another," She replied, trying to keep her voice young and innocent, as if her mind did not know exactly what her actions meant. If only she realized what her actions caused when she was sixteen…

"I would listen carefully now, Miss Everdeen. It would be so easy to have an accident happen at that school of yours. Or perhaps in the village where you live? You wouldn't want anything to happen to your family or friends? What was that one boy who was interviewed? Gale wasn't?" He saw the pain in her eyes, the grin on his face apparent with the glee he was feeling.

"What could have a twelve-year-old girl do that would cause you trouble?" She snarled.

"We both know you're now an ordinary twelve-year-old. I don't know what it is about you, but you must be careful, Miss Everdeen, or those you love will pay the price."

"And your demands would be?"

"Now, Miss Everdeen, I am not a cruel man. Your young you still have a long way to go before it is appropriate to compensate your sponsors. But you caused a stir in the capital, my dear. Let's start off with controlling the damage you have caused by tricking us into two victors. You will make it clear that you did not intend to survive that our Head Gamemaker read you wrong. You are ever so thankful to be alive, you hear me? As for the second, many of your sponsors have young children that are in awe of you. Perhaps you would be delighted at having meetings with them?"

"Of course, sir, but what you described as what happened during the games was what happened. I am truly amazed I am alive," she lied as Snow gave her a hard look as if trying to spot the lies.

"Well, then we have nothing to worry about. But Miss Everdeen, do be more careful you never know some people might take your actions in a rebellious fashion."

Her eyes lit up as if she was horrified at the thought, "I never would intend for that!"

"Goodnight, Miss Everdeen."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but what about Annie?"

"Ah, Mr. Odair has negotiated some things with me, in Annie's place, after all the sponsors must be thanked for their generosity."

Katniss nodded to herself as she walked out the door as fast as she could. Snow thought he was smart, that she or anyone else for that matter did not know about Finnick Odair's predicament. Luckily Snow simply thought he conned a naïve girl for some lousy autographs and eventual prostitution.

"Let's keep it that way," She thought to refuse. Take the time to think about what she may have to do to keep her family safe. Katniss left the mansion as soon as she hit the front door. She felt so dirty by merely  
being in his presence for a short period. However, the minute she walked back through the doors of the training center, her prep team surrounded her. Katniss smiled softly at the reminder that her interview was that night. Closing her eyes, she let them do as they wished, which was dragging her back to her rooms, where they proceeded to push her straight into the shower again.

"At least I can feel somewhat clean after that cursed meeting with Snow," She thought.

XXXX

Her prep team did all of their usual antics muttering to themselves that they thought she couldn't get this dirty in the capitol. They washed, shaved, and pampered her until she was once again up to their standards. She let them, after all, they were terrific as their job. She learned the hard way to just let them at it.

After two hours of being washed, shaved, shampooed, and prodded again, she was ready. One thing she noted that she would never miss was the fact they actually dressed her. She luckily only had to get redressed in the lovely blue dress from earlier, she noticed much to her amusement that it was washed and dried as well. She was gently pushed down into the chair as they twisted her hair up into a bun. Even at twelve, she grumbled she was forced to use one of her relationships to gain sympathy. 

Only this time, they were playing up her role as an older sister.

Haymitch sat in front of the TV as she finally was allowed to walk out. He looked up at her with concern until she waved him off. "You sure are a Little Flame, aren't you Sweetheart" He muttered, causing her to glare at his chuckling form.

"Come on, Sweetheart, you have a mad girl waiting on you" The older man chuckled at her softening features at the mention of Annie. The lights were blinding as she sat there, clutching onto the other girl's hand. The crowd cheered at the sign of unity between the districts. This astonished Katniss, perhaps Haymitch had been right when he said that a deep undercurrent of anger had been  
going on for years before her games. She shared a smile with Annie as Caesar was introducing them. 

Katniss had to fight for control of her breath. Oh, how she hated it here on this stage, where everything was all too bright, and the people were faceless blurs. The air felt dry, the camera lights suffocating the life out of everything. It seemed nothing in the capitol was ever truly real.

"Citizens of Panem, can we get a huge welcome for our Victors!" Caesar roared with a massive smile on his face. The crowd cheered as the girls smiled, Annie keeping a tight hold on her sanity that seemed to be linked with her hold of Katniss's hand.

"Miss Cresta, Miss Everdeen, how have you been since leaving the arena?" He  
asked gently.

It was Annie whose eyes were wide and searching who spoke, "I'm just glad to be going home."  
Caesar nodded, "And you Girl on Fire?"

Remembering her talk with Snow filled her body with dread, but she had to make it seem that he scared her into submission…after all, she had years before she could even count on District 13 as if she ever would genuinely count on them…

"I'm just shocked to be alive here today with Annie," She murmured softly, holding back an eye roll as the crowd ate it up.

"Yes! Such an unusual ending. Please tell us what really happened between you two in the arena that night?"  
Annie let out a whine as her eyes closed and she started to rock herself the minute she began to hear the word arena again.   
All one could hear from her were murmurs of "Trust me…. blood…Phillip…. Finnick don't let go."

Katniss knelt down next to her, shushing her as gently as she could. "It's okay, Annie. It's over you are no longer in the arena, and you never have to go back. Finnick is backstage; he is right there, see?" She pointed out to the edge of the stage in the back where the mentors stood, she could see Finnick's worried eyes from there.

Speaking louder so the crowd could hear. "Caesar, I'm sorry, but it would be best is we let Annie get some rest," she smiled apologetically.

Soon peacekeepers gently subdued a whimpering Annie as they lead her into Finnick's arms. At the same time, Katniss watched out of the corner of her eye as Mags comforted the girl.

"Well, Miss Everdeen, perhaps you can enlighten us as to what happened?"

"Back in the arena, losing her district partner was very traumatic. I doubt she will ever be the same again. She could barely take care of herself; I just had to protect her. In the end, I never meant for the game makers to keep us both alive I only wanted Annie to live, but she would never let me, so I had to trick everyone."

The crowd loved the response even if Katniss was sure everyone could spot the lies coming out of her mouth. Katniss wondered how they would respond to what she really did to all the plans she was making. She tricked the game-makers in more than one way; on one hand that they would lose both their victors if they let things go and again just now that it was just a ploy. She wondered if the citizens saw it for what it was Snow's way of controlling the rebellious tendencies of the districts. She knew the people in the districts would not believe a word coming out of her mouth tonight. She would admit it was a risk doing what she did, after all, Crane was only the head for one year.

God, she hoped this did not cost him his life again…

Katniss did not want to think about what she'd have to do if that did not work. What she would have had to have done if that did not pass. She was genuinely thankful taking this risk actually paid off. She could only hope this would still spark something within the districts, perhaps a deeper spark that what she started with Peeta. Well, Haymitch would be sure to tell her as soon as he got caught up on the news.

"Miss Everdeen?"  
"Excuse me? I'm sorry I guess I was lost in thought" She smiled.

Caesar smiled down at her softly, "Just one while question before the recap. How do you expect your little sister to react to the news that you've won?"

"She will be happy that I am coming home."

The interview came to an end as the time drew near for the recap to start showing. Katniss was able to sit through the recap of the games without much of her feelings showing through. For a PTSD patient, she felt rather proud of herself that she could control her actions to merely looking away and closing her eyes. What broke her was the gift snow sent her that night once she was again inside the supposed safety of her rooms. A bouquet of roses with a note was waiting for her.

Safe journey home, my dear. 

-President Snow

Effie shrieked as the vase holding the roses crashed with a heavy thud. Haymitch grabbed Katniss by her arms as she screamed and kicked against him. All one could hear were screams as Haymitch told her to calm down. She was so intent on getting out of Haymitch's grasp and destroying the flowers she did not hear the doors open, revealing a victor from District 4.

Different arms wrapped around her as she felt Haymitch give a last squeeze before she felt him let go. Katniss sobbed into the chest the unknown person, not even caring who it was just that she had no more control over herself. If it was someone, she didn't trust she knew Haymitch would never have let them touch her. As it was, she let herself be comforted by strong arms enjoying the warmth that this person provided. It was strange Katniss swore that the person smelled like the ocean…. like Finnick….

"Finnick," She thought as she forced herself to pull away slightly to get a good look at this stranger. And there she was in the arms of Finnick Odair, who was looking down at her with concern.

"Fishboy."

"Hello to you to Little Flame."

"Are you here to yell at me about what I said about Annie?"

"It was risky letting Snow know she was unfit to serve out in the open like that. However, you did it in front of the entire country. I doubt she can disappear without people noticing." 

"That should add plenty of cover to what you will do to protect her," Katniss whispered. She did not even fight when his grip on her tightened. 

Her eyes swelled with years as she let herself go in the safety he provided those he cared for. Internally she cursed herself for being so weak. That didn't stop herself, however, from taking the comfort that Finnick was offering. If anyone asked, she would blame it on her twelve-year-old bodies' lack of strength and endurance. In his arms, she felt the safest she had had in years. She vaguely recalls him scooping her up as she started to drift off, laying her head on his chest. Finnick stayed the whole night, Katniss would soon realize as she woke up. That morning Katniss groaned, waking up to find herself still wrapped up in his arms. The funny thing was she simply felt the safety only a friend could provide, a type of friendship most people would never understand.

"Fishboy," She whispered, shaking his shoulder.

"Mmhm," He groaned, pulling her closer, causing a blush and a sigh of annoyance to occur out of the twelve-year-old girl.  
"Come on, Fin! We have trains to catch," She didn't expect her reaction to him, opening her eyes to be breathless.

"Like what you see, Kitty Kat?"

"I'm twelve, are you sure that's appropriate?"

"Sure, let's keep telling yourself that," He winked. Katniss froze as the nickname he called her finally sunk in he had not called her that since she was seventeen….

Katniss expected a joke about teenage girls always being affected by him not whatever it was that he just said.

"Haymitch," She growled as her mind connected the dots.

"You know!" She growled again this time at him as he sighed and nodded.

"Don't be mad at him. You needed more allies, and I'm the closest person to your age that would understand you or why you're doing this crazy stunt," He whispered, sitting beside her.

Tears started to fall despite her best efforts. She could not believe that all she could feel was relief at his words. He believed her! He was going to help her. Much to the surprise of both of them, she threw her small body at him in a tight hug.

"You believe us, "She whispered into his chest.

Finnick chuckled, "Yes, Little Flame. It's hard to refute the truth when a future victor goes around writing letters to give to me. But I want to hear about all of this from your perspective, not the old drunk's retelling of it."

She smiled softly, "You'll have to earn my full trust back first."


	9. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder at the current time in the story Katniss is 12. I will be keeping track of her age for the audience as content will get more mature with her age.

Chapter 8: Going Home

If there was anything that truly caught her breath, Katniss would definitely say it was not the celebrations the Capital hosted throughout the entire city forcing the newly named victor to prance through the city before finally allowed to even see the train that would let them escape. With Haymitch at her side, Katniss could not help but let a breath escape at the designated train for District 12. The twelve-year old could practically feel her body vibrate at even the smallest glimpse of freedom.

Before her were Finnick and Annie waiting in front surrounded by cameras. Annie was dressed in a very flimsy, but pretty aqua colored spaghetti strapped dress and sandals. Finnick stood next to his newest victor, smiling widely either for her or the cameras Katniss could not truly differentiate.

Aware of the cameras that surrounded them Katniss held Annie tightly to her as she whispered softly low enough that the microphones could not pick up her words. The District 12 female victor looked up at the victor of District 4 when she heard a slight cough. With a smile Finnick was handing her a piece of paper as the cameras flashed.

The newly made victor growled as Haymitch put a warning hand on her shoulder as she carefully let Finnick put his arm around Annie. Katniss looked up at Haymitch and sighed muttering she wasn't going to attack the camera crew.

"I know old man I know. No murdering paparazzi.”

Finnick grinned as Haymitch gave her an exasperated look.

"I'll have you know I'm not old," He grumbled.

The train whistled softly alerting the small group and their following to the time. Katniss held Annie close to her for a final time, completely oblivious to Finnick and Haymitch’s amused chuckles or the ensuing coos of the photographers.

"Alright Little Flame make sure you call that number anytime" Finnick grinned at the camera's as he and Annie walked away.

"What a Peacock,” Haymitch sighed pulling Katniss inside the train.

“I always assumed he was more of a flamingo" Katniss murmured to Haymitch as her mentor attempted to stop coughing. 

“Damn girl, could you warn your old man? You’re going to give me a heart attack!” The two shared a grin just as Katniss caught her legs in time to stabilize herself as the train started to move. 

“Alright Kiddo, you’re going home,” Haymitch’s eyes grinned catching her starring out at the window as thousands of the capital’s citizens began to blur together. 

“Finally.”

XXXXX  
It took all of five seconds after the train starting to physically move for their lovely overly glorified babysitter to lock them into a compartment to lecture on what Effie assumed would be her victors first Victory Tour.

“Poor Effie, she puts all this effort even with victors like Haymitch and I. I almost wish I could be more enthusiastic” Katniss thought as Effie’s shrill voice echoed itself. 

Smiling, softly as Effie, Katniss held her composure as Effie seemed to increase her pure enthusiasm. On second thought perhaps faking enthusiasm would make Effie into an even bigger monster. Katniss settled down into her seat on a loveseat continuing to share secret looks with Haymitch when Effie’s back was turned. She listened as Effie explained that as a victor, she would have six months to enjoy back home before the victory tour. 

Then how the victory tour will be run, of course the explanation took longer than it should with Haymitch butting in every few minutes. A habit Katniss knew came from needing to rile someone up, to feel something other than any pain or numbness. The duo was truly entertaining together. Katniss wondered often if they acted this way to avoid admitting they generally liked one another. Then again it was Haymitch he always liked to keep secrets.

While they bickered, Katniss took out the piece of paper Finnick had handed to her. She held it in her hand wondering what would be next for them. After all he now knows her secret. Not like she didn’t trust him it just made her wonder. If he asked would she be able to tell him the answers? Quickly she opened the note and written on it was a neat set of numbers with a scribbled message on the bottom.

Little Flame,

I meant it. Call me anytime.

-Finnick

Folding the note back up into her pocket she smiled. It felt nice surprisingly that someone close to her age knew the truth. She looked over to the two adults in the room to find they were still arguing. Rolling her eyes, she called out from the door that she was going to rest. She didn't bother waiting for a reply. Upon reaching her room she carefully laid down her instincts still rather high from arena. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to go to sleep. Her body seemed to be rebelling it only wanted to rest when she was near a trident wielding victor it seemed.

No.

It couldn't be, Katniss Everdeen did not do things like that. Not even when she was a twelve-year-old girl. Katniss groaned knowing that life was a victor meant a lack of sleep but if she could only sleep around Finnick Odair? God help her it would be along year until the next Hunger Games where they would have more time to interact.

"Damn it I don't know what's worse nightmares or no sleep at all" She whispered to herself. With that Katniss refused to think of what any of her thoughts could possibly mean. After all it was just her teenage hormones correct. It was obviously affecting her more now than it did originally. So, the thought that if Finnick Odair was there that she would sleep peacefully was pushed aside and locked into the back corners of her mind.

With that her eyes closed, and she entered into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXX

She was back in the underground of the Capitol. Bombs were dropping everywhere Boggs lay dead at her feet. She heard Snow's cruel laughter in the distance. She could feel her fear rising as the ground slowly filled with blood. A million faces raced at her causing her to kneel in the blood. She saw Rue, Cato, Glimmer, Foxface, Dylan and so many more. She cried out the names of those she knew and sobbed her apologies to those she did not. The world of blood was spinning much like the arena of the Quarter Quell. Before she knew it suddenly felt hot. Opening her eyes, she found herself back in that arena the bloodied bodies of victors surrounding her.

She had to find him. She needed to find Finnick.

"Finnick!" She screamed trying to ignore the corpses.

"Katniss!"  
Dread filled her as she ran toward his voice. Then she heard Peeta's distressed voice calling out to her, then her mother's, Prim's and finally Gales. Sobbing Katniss ran in a random direction hoping she could save someone, just one…

'Please let me save them' she pleaded to herself.

No matter how far she ran or changed directions Katniss went nowhere. She did not move she felt her body tire, yet she was still no closer to the voices. Still she kept running and running never stopping. It wasn't until something ran straight into her that she felt herself slow down. Finnick Odair was standing there with a mutt chewing on his shoulder.

"Katniss Run!" He yelled as he fought off the mutt. But she couldn't move a muscle. Something kept her there watching as Finnick was mauled by a monster meant to kill her.

"Katniss" The beast hissed, Finnick falling to the ground with a groan.

"Run Girl on Fire Run" He whispered his eyes quickly losing their spark of life.

"No Finnick stay with me!" She screamed slamming into the invisible force field meant  
to keep her out. Then the world began to spin around and around. She turned over to find she was back in Snow's office.

"Miss Everdeen for your crimes, your fellow victors shall be put to death" Snow's voice echoed as the room turned pitch black and the voices that haunted her began to fill the room.

“Want a sugar cube?"

"If I die, I want to die as me not as a part of their game."

"I would use this to signal the end of the workday out in the fields."

"Nice Shot, Sweetheart."

The voices never ceased as she screamed at them to leave her alone. Strange hands began to hold her down. She fought against them screaming and kicking.

"Wake up, Sweetheart."

"Damn it, Katniss I'm trying to help you!"

XXXXXXXX

"Haymitch?" She whispered.

"Wake up Sweetheart."

Opening her eyes Katniss found Haymitch above her. Her eyes teared up as she allowed him to pull her into the comfort of his lap.

"It was just a dream Sweetheart," He sighed. Sniffing she retorted the best way she knew how, "For a lonely old man you seem to be doing a really good job at being fatherly."

Immediately she regretted it knowing while their relationship was close that would have definitely crossed the line.

“Someone had to let you be twelve for once. If that means I get stuck being your damn parent, then so be it Sweetheart. Besides any kid of mine would have been exactly like you."

"Meaning you don't trust me to do any planning on my own," She snorted.

"Your last plan I didn't help with almost got you killed."

"Like you could have done better."

“Sweetheart I would have gotten you out without the fight with the mutts."

"Just don't keep me in the dark anymore. Yes, Snow is watching me but not that closely yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it. But for now, get some sleep."

"Yes Dad."

XXXXX

If Katniss had opened, her eyes she would have been her mentor roll his eyes and smile along as she felt the smack on the head she got. The next time she woke it would be because they had reached District 12. Katniss busied herself with braiding her hair as the train was pulling into a stop. Her mentor stood by the door wearing a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny my ole Drunken Mentor."

"Looks like you have a few admirers outside."

Katniss bit back a scowl as she muttered, "Peeta and Gale are not…"

"You admitted it yourself that they did."

"Yes, in the past not now!"

Haymitch chuckled, "If you thought you could change that then you really don't know anything about people." She scowled while he chuckled louder.

“Don't worry about it. You've made yourself clear. Keep it that way and I'm sure they will forget that silly crush."

"You think that'll work?" She asked knowing that there was no change in hell it would.

"Peeta possibly that boy wants you to be happy, Gale hell no." 

Katniss growled as she followed her annoyingly cheerful mentor out to the waiting crowd. Spoke spotted them immediately from her spot outside of the train. Prim was sitting on Gale's shoulders both of them smiling brightly. Close by stood Peeta and Madge who were the loudest of them all cheering. Tears filled her eyes at once again seeing her loved ones alive and well. Somehow, she would make sure the capitol would not taint them. She would take on all the darkness that Snow would throw at her. But for now, she could breathe and let her worry go even just for a moment.

Once she was within reach Gale let Prim down as that the little girl could run toward her older sister. Prim did indeed run, as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Katniss smiled opening her arms wide as her body instinctively bent with the force of Prim hugging her tightly. The two sisters held each other tightly not paying any attention to the camera crew that surrounded them to broadcast her homecoming for the entire country to witness.

"I missed you Little Duck," Katniss whispered into Prim's hair kissing her head softly.

Pulling her close Katniss smiled at her mother and her mother and her few friends that had gathered around them. Prim wrapped her tiny arms around Katniss as she told her all about their new house in Victor's Village. Katniss smiled at Prim's excitement about hot water. Her mother was much the same as before constantly looking her over but remained silent and kept her distance.

“Well it's not like I would expect anything else. We spent so much time avoiding each other…" Katniss sighed internally. The damaged relationship between mother and daughter could never be repaired from where the young victor stood. Her past actions remained all too clear inside of Katniss's memory.

The walk toward their new living quarters was mostly silent except for Prim. Prim was talking her older sister's ear off as the elder smiled down at her sibling. This time Katniss would make sure Primrose would live well past her 13th birthday. The house that was chosen was the exact same as the one before. Haymitch's house was directly across from hers. Katniss smiled to herself as her mother shivered at the mention of Haymitch. It pleased her slightly that her mother could show emotion even if it wasn't directed at her. No, she had overcome that mountain years ago.

The first thing she noticed was the increase of her mother's medicine supplies. She must have seen the question on her face because her mother soon spoke.

"Due to our recent…change…. I thought it would be a good idea to start practicing again perhaps have an apothecary run through here" Her mother looked as if she were asking permission… well technically it was her house….

"Sounds wonderful, Mom."

The look on her face made Katniss smile, the pleased look on her mother's face made her heart melt slightly. True they were never close but the woman before her was one she could learn to respect again. This was the woman her mother had become after her first hunger games, the healer the woman who found herself wanting a purpose other than barely being a mother. After all, not everyone had a healer's touch, and her mother was an amazing healer.

Maybe it Prim had not been murdered, they could have grown together, truly together again or not… That was when Katniss Everdeen decided that if she was going to throw everything out of the window why not try and close the gap between them? She'll never stop doubting her mother, this she knew but she could attempt a relationship. It was Prim's giggle that brought her out of her thoughts. That monster of a cat of hers was hissing at the elder sister. Her grey eyes narrowed at the squishy faced cat.

"I could still cook you Brat."

Prim held the fur ball against her tiny body tightly, "Oh Katniss it's not his fault! You're just not a cat person."

"How's your goat Prim?" She asked her sister.

Prim's reaction was immediate as she began talking Katniss's ear off on how she helped her new goat back to health taking over the conversation. The two stayed like that for hours, into dinner and throughout the night. However, when Prim began to yawn Katniss immediately decided it was time for her younger sister to go upstairs and into bed.

"What about you?"

"I'll be up in a few minutes Prim. I'll follow you soon okay?"

"Okay."

Katniss waited until she saw her little duck was up the stairs and closing the door to her bedroom, the first one she never had to share… Sighing the older girl looked around for the clock seeing that it was 10 in the evening she debated what she was about to do. She couldn't risk waking her family up with her nightmares being what they were. She could go to Haymitch, but he was probably drinking up for lost time back in his home.

She would tie knots, but she had no rope…Suddenly the piece of paper in her pocket seemed so inviting. The problem was that Snow was undoubtedly keeping him busy. He deserved his rest if he was taking on Annie's punishment for her. Katniss had no doubts what kind of deal Finnick negotiated with Snow for. He would serve the minions of hell forever is it meant that she had the one thing he could care about, her freedom.

But it couldn't hurt to at least try? After all he was one of only two who knew her deepest and quite possibly darkest secret. Her hand went into her pocket and pulled out the note Finnick had written. Before she realized what, she was doing, her brand-new phone was being dialed for the first time. Her heart began to race as she heard the first few rings. Silently she began to hope that maybe he would not pick up. Luck did not seem to be on her side as a deep baritone voice floated through the line.

"Hello?"

"It's me Odair."

“You'll have to be more specific there. I give my number out to many lovely ladies," Katniss rolled her eyes at his flirtatious tone.

"And here I thought I was special."

"You are Little Flame."

"So, you do know who it is," She teased quietly to keep from waking the sleeping members of her family. Hearing his chuckle caused her heart to speed up not that she would pay it any notice.

"What time is it there?" He asked gently.

"Nearly 10:30 in the evening."

"You're having nightmares."

"More like choosing to avoid them," She corrected.

"Well then we have a long night ahead of us."

"We do?" She hated how vulnerable she was with him, even with Haymitch and especially back with her Peeta when he was still alive.

"That's what friends do isn't it?"

"I've never been very good at friends," She admitted.

"I can tell" He laughed before continuing, "So have you heard of the Mermaids legend of District 4?"

"No, I don't believe I have."

As night turned into day Katniss Everdeen listened to the soft baritone of Finnick Odair. He told her of the legends that surrounded his district of the sailor who fell in love with a mermaid who in the end saved him from her own kind. Of how their descendants are said to have amazing swimming skills and are the most beautiful of those in District 4.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his voice filled her head with stories of his favorite trident lessons from when he was little with his father. And how he tied a trident to his hand for two weeks until the weight was a part of him and wielding the trident became easy. She loved how his voice described using the trident and how similar it was with her bow and arrows. She didn't even scold herself for thinking of how good his storytelling was.


	10. Let Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your support! It makes me feel great to know that I can provide some entertainment that you all enjoy.

Chapter 9: Let Me

Little Primrose Everdeen was not as oblivious as her older sister thought. Her seven year-

old brain could tell there was a something different about her sister, first it was after an incident with a boy she came to know as Peeta, then it was that strange morning where Katniss could not stop looking at her. The biggest difference Prim noticed was after The Hunger Games, her sister had found a friend.

Katniss Everdeen was not a loner; she simply just held a very few people precious enough to give more than a few seconds of time. Prim could easily count the number of people her sister cared deeply for their mother, Prim, Peeta, Madge and Gale. Through Gale, his entire family were slowly included into that list. But since the games, Prim noticed that Katniss had added a few more Haymitch, Effie and Annie. The fourth name that Prim found herself adding was different than the rest.

This fourth member was not someone who she was calm around, nor someone Katniss had to take care of or watch but someone who seemed to take care of her as much as she took care of him. At least that was how it appeared; the most important part Prim saw Katniss put her trust in his hands. Prim once thought if anyone could simultaneously seem to be taken care of and be the provider for Katniss, Prim thought it would have been Gale or even Peeta. They both seem to have developed a type of crush on her sister even in their short friendship. However, it was neither of the District

12 members that unraveled the mystery that was her sister. Never in her short life did she think it would have been the victor, Finnick Odair.

"Katniss?"

Prim waited quietly not physically touching her slumbering sister from her spot in her chair next to the sole phone in their new residence. Soon, Prim was found herself starring into the bright grey eyes of her older sister. It took only seconds from the sound of her voice for Katniss to awaken, alert as if she was not slumbering just a second ago. Despite the newly developed insomnia Prim noticed in her sister, Katniss did sleep if not peacefully or deeply. Prim knew that Katniss could always tell where she was, even in her sleep.

The youngest Everdeen noticed it in the way her sister would tense when exiting the building or how her body always knew to face the door. Deep inside she knew Katniss had started these habits earlier, the games only made the changes more pronounced. Like how whenever a select few were around, the elder Everdeen sibling would let her eyes wander to the exits less frequently than when they walked by a Peace Keeper.

Blinking away the last of her sleep Prim giggled when Katniss finally noticed the phone in her ear. The youngest victor had fallen asleep on the phone with the newly friended Finnick last night, neither Prim nor her mother had the courage to even attempt at moving her into a more comfortable position. Knowing that the only thing to come from attempting were broken bones and a pained expression on Katniss's face. Sighing, Katniss slowly untangled herself from the phone hanging the device back into place she looked over. She looked into her sister's worried eyes and her heart ached with guilt.

"Sorry Little Duck. I must have fallen asleep while on the phone last night I'll be more careful next time," She apologized sincerely as she gently tugged on a little blonde braid.

"Who were you talking to?" Prim asked as she and their mother finished organizing the last of their supplies.

"Finnick," Katniss replied with a raised eyebrow at her sister's questioning.

"Finnick Odair? Again?" Prim asked, her voice giving off a slight squeak that caused

Prim to blush once she heard it.

Katniss laughed quietly despite her better judgement at how weird it seemed for a seven-year-old Prim to be star-struck by a so-called playboy. Allowing a smirk to grace her face, she nodded in affirmation as Prim let out a small scream as she began asking all of her questions in one breath. Laughing silently to herself Katniss held her hand up to stop Prim's interrogation.

"Why the sudden interest in Odair Little Duck?"

The younger girl looked up," Your friendship is strange is all, you only ever talk to Gale

and Peeta."

"I don't need to talk to anyone else, and I talk to Madge" Katniss spoke softly to herself, relaxing as her fear of dealing with a crush was eliminated. If Prim did develop a crush Katniss grudgingly admitted that Finnick would not be the worst choice, he would also not tease her endlessly about its Katniss? Yes, little Prim? No. But for now it was simple curiosity and a subconscious need to see who her older sister would consider worthy of being called a friend.

"So how on earth did you meet him? I thought they kept the mentors away from the tributes?" Prim asked her eyes wide with glee.

"Oh! they had party that year we were told we had to attend. We met there." Prim smiled before turning back to sorting through their supplies. Katniss stood from her spot near the phone making sure it was secure on its post. Once the medicine was packed away their mother started to cook breakfast. The trucks of food would be delivered that day and once a month for a year to District 12. Katniss smiled softly as she thought of being able to help feed her district once more even if it was only for a year.

XXXXX

Her days of freedom passed far too quickly for Katniss's taste. As the days progressed

Katniss found herself looking forward to her nightly conversations with Finnick. He never once complained that she would fall asleep on him every night without fail. Finnick never seemed to mind talking until she fell asleep even if she would yawn almost every other word. He would never tell her to hang up and head back upstairs. While her nights would be filled with talks with Finnick Odair her days were spent for the most part hunting and trading her meat.

After school hours were over, she would find herself waiting for Madge and Peeta. Katniss admitted to Finnick that being considered an adult, was a perk she had no problem using. Despite the perk she would forever be thankful that they refused to treat her any differently. While it took most of twelve a while to treat her normally again. Gale, for example, seemed to be looking at her differently even now. Whenever they hunted together which was often because he was still far too young to start working the mines, she could feel his eyes on her. She had to fight her instructs that told her to do anything to get him to stop.

"You're growing up Little Flame. You'll be thirteen soon and the games changed you of course people look at you differently," Finnick shrugged off her worries one night. It was Sunday meaning it was the day both she and Gale would hunt together all day and she finally had enough with the stares and the off handed comments that she was sure Gale knew he was doing.

"This isn't like before and its Gale! He is supposed to be my best friend!" She stressed groaning at how unhelpful the fish village victor was being.

"Kitten if it bothers you talk to him. But you can't control how he feels" She could practically feel his concern rush over her.

"Hey, how's Annie doing?" She asked attempting to change the subject.

"As well as one can expect."

"Has she crept up on you yet?" She teased her hand absent mindedly twirling the cord onto her fingers. For a moment she thought she had crossed an invisible line that they had agreed upon but of course never said aloud until she heard him sigh over on his side of the line. Katniss leaned forward and was prepared to change the subject again when she heard his voice.

"Katniss…"

"Finnick?" she whispered looking up at the clock, two in the morning.

"You've changed things. Don't be surprised if things don't develop as you expect. I'm fine Little Flame but no I am not in love with Annie Cresta."

Now it was her turn to growl softly despite knowing Finnick would hear it in her voice, "Feelings like that do not simply disappear, your love was strong. You are being stubborn."

"Hello, pot my name is Kettle."

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Fishy."

"Didn't you have two boys crushing on you at one point?"

"That is something I hope to avoid," She growled.

"As much of a people hating person you are. You do tend to attract a lot of people. They probably are already in love with you," Finnick teased chuckling as he heard a tiny mumbling on the other end, the telltale sign he was getting under her skin.

"Shut up Fin" She sighed, leaning her head against the kitchen wall.

"When do I get to know all your juicy secrets Kitty Kat?"

A shiver went down her spine at the familiar nickname and the sudden deepness that came back into his voice as if he was trying to seduce her.

"It's a tale best suited for when one is face to face with the listener," She whispered back low causing another round of chuckles.

"Well played Little One. Have I told you about how Haymitch and I met?"

She instantly perked up, "This better be good."

"Oh, only the best for you Girl on Fire."

XXXXXXXX

Katniss never noticed when her eyes began to flutter close or when he whispered a soft goodnight. The Everdeen's have become accustomed to finding the older daughter sleeping by the phone. So, when Katniss woke up, she was not surprised to find her mother and sister working together in the kitchen. A warm breakfast waiting for her by the counter. Knowing that her time was growing short Katniss found herself going over to the school and waiting for Peeta and Madge.

Once the last class had been dismissed Katniss found herself walking along side Peeta after dropping Madge off at the Mayor's office. The young Madge smiled with a small wave as Katniss and Peeta took the long road towards the Seam. Katniss kept a slow pace for the boy to follow, pointedly ignoring the questioning looks he sent her way. Her mind while far more developed than her nearly 13-year-old body, Katniss found herself questioning if she would ever tell him the truth.

She couldn't help but understand why Haymitch kept so many secrets from them the first time around, Katniss knew the less Peeta knew the harder it would be for Snow to use him. She had already entered the games, she was on Snow's radar, currently she was simply a young pest, but Katniss knew he would see her for what she was sooner than she would like.

What scared her most was what could happen to Peeta. Katniss was shaking down Haymitch to use all contacts to get word to District 13. Haymitch understood her, knew where she was coming from Peeta could not, he was not her Peeta, but Katniss never wanted him to be that Peeta again. The loss of her fellow victor was a price she would pay for his freedom. She listened as Peeta talked about the things they were learning at school. She was so in tuned to his voice she missed when he asked her a question instead being lulled to a comfortable trance by his voice.

"Do you regret not going back to the school?" He asked.

"There are other more important things. Things that school cannot teach," Katniss looked towards her friend attempting to read his reaction.

"Really? Like what?" He laughed causing her to smile the smallest one she owned, she would have been offended if she really was twelve, but she knew Peeta. He would never laugh at her.

"You'll know it when you see it."

His hand found hers giving it a gentle squeeze. Katniss smiled Peeta was always there in any occupation she needed him. Her heart gave a lurch as guilt soon overwhelmed her. He deserved better so much better

"Kat? What's wrong?" He asked as she blinked away tears as her world started to refocus.

"I'm sorry so sorry," She murmured clutching onto him. She knew if she opened her eyes Peeta would be smiling a sad worried smile. She whispered her thanks as he wrapped his arm around her soothing her gently.

"Haven't you thanked me enough? You by the way have nothing to be sorry about" He told her, his voice genuine and kind as always.

"Peeta don't ever crush on me," He looked startled before letting out a strained chuckle.

"A little too late."

His eyes softened at the pained look on her face.

"Kat it's okay. I never would expect anything from you. We will always be best friends ok?"

She leaned on his shoulder allowing his presence to comfort her.

"There's a lot I'm not telling you."

"I know."

"I want to, but you couldn't understand. I don't want you to be able to understand."

"I can accept that."

"I knew you would" She whispered, Peeta shaking his head knowing her mind was already in a place he could not follow. To be honest Peeta was not sure if he wanted to, the haunted look in her eyes said all that he needed to know.

Peeta let her lean on him for the rest of the night. He didn't talk or try to distract her. He allowed her to tell him at her own pace. That was her favorite thing about him and would always be. He was just Peeta and Katniss could just be. He was not her Peeta, but he was still Peeta.

"Do you want to know?" She whispered.

"Only what you can tell me," Peeta chuckled weakly, Katniss smiled squeezing his arm softly.

"All you have really is your instincts, you either want fight or run. Tribute's cannot rest, your body is under constant strain you can't think, thinking gets you killed. All you have time for is survival…" She paused, as all three games she had survived replayed in her mind one by one.

A warm hand wrapped around hers, "Katniss… you don't have to."

The smile on her face was the brightest Peeta had ever seen on her, "Someone told me that I should have someone other than Haymitch here who knows something about it."

"Sounds like a wise woman," Peeta replied, not seeing the eye roll at the term woman.

"What makes you think it was a woman?" She asked, her voice gentle much like she when she was with Prim.

Peeta shrugged, Katniss sighed knocking her shoulder with his gently.

"Peeta…"

"It's okay Katniss, please tell me more. You shouldn't go through this alone."

Katniss kept her secrets, but she wanted him to be prepared if she couldn't stop him from being chosen. She told him of the constant fear and dread that filled you, the week before entering the arena. The way it changes you, of how once you enter the arena the only thing you can rely on are your instincts. She told him each time she killed a part of her died with them. That even just knowing you had a part in their death causes a part of yourself to be lost.

Katniss couldn't tell him that he will be a victor, that they would fall in love, that he would fight to be by her side. She didn't tell him that he died fighting to love her.

XXXXXX

By the time Peeta walked her home it was nearing eight at night. Before she could open the door an over eager Prim opened it for them. The younger girl nearly blinded the brunette by jumping into her arms talking as fast as her smaller lungs could allow. Katniss narrowed her eyes at Peeta when he chuckled, her arms immediately wrapping around Prim.

When she managed to quiet Prim down, allowing the younger girl in question to pull her closer to the door. Much to her surprise Finnick Odair stood behind her little sister with a mixed look of amusement and pain hidden behind his eyes. Something only Katniss would be able to comprehend.

The only question she had was who?

"Look who came to visit!" Prim squealed in delight pointing to their guest.

"Finnick."

"Katniss"

She smiled taking his hand turning to face Peeta.

"Finnick Odair meet Peeta Mellark," She introduced.

The two nodded at each other before shaking hands. Katniss found it odd that Finnick Odair would treat a twelve-year-old Peeta like a man. It was not that long ago in her mind that Finnick was acting like an older brother of sorts to the younger victor, introducing their favorite game to them. She smiled softly "Peeta do you want to stay?"

"Peeta shook his head "I better head back home. I'll see you later."

Looking over at Finnick she shrugged, "Well that's Peeta."

"You truly are oblivious, aren't you?"

"So Haymitch has told me," She scowled as the man before her grinned childishly at her.

Sensing the need to change the subject he continued, "So what's there to do here in twelve?'

Katniss stayed silent for a moment, "The only worthwhile thing I do is hunt then trade it back at the Hob."

When she noticed how generally curious, he was Katniss had to smile. She kept a smile on her face as she explained quietly as she took him to the guest room across from her own. Finnick smirked at the mention of Sally's special stew.

"Sounds interesting."

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to District 4."

"While I love my home. I think yours could suit me just fine as well." Somehow that track of thought no only scared her. They sat on his bed talking until a suddenly shy Prim came in to tell them dinner was ready. If someone would have told her that Finnick Odair would fit in so effortlessly with her family during the Quarter Quell well, she would probably have skinned them alive. But sitting across from him as he bewitched her little sister with tales of mermaids, sailors and fortunes long lost, she

suddenly could see what the female population, what Annie saw in him. Finnick Odair was something else that was for sure.

XXXXX

After dinner Katniss and Finnick cleaned up. They worked together silently occasionally bumping into each other but not hard enough to interrupt their seamless teamwork. Normally this might have been awkward however apparently late-night talks and having future knowledge means that they get to skip all the awkward moments of spending so much time together. Not that in the original timeline things went this smoothly. They were almost done when Finnick decided to speak.

"How are your nightmares?"

"Honestly? Horrible but talking with you helps."

Katniss wondered if he grinned like that on purpose or if it was a reflex.

"I'm waiting for the declaration of love," He droned on exaggeratedly.

"Don't hold your breath," She laughed wiping her hands dry.

"You wound me Everdeen. What would you do without me? All those nightmares."

"I don't know," She whispered causing his playfulness to disappear. He pulled her

against him gently brushing his hand through her hair.

"Shh I'm sorry. What's a couple of nightmares after what we have been through?"

Katniss starred at him as if she could see right through him, Finnick did not doubt that she could. A few minutes passed as they sat in silence, Finnick decided that if she wouldn't talk then they had to at least be comfortable. She looked startled when he pulled her into his lap.

"You learned to trust me once I'm sure you can do it again."

He cut her reply off seeing exactly where she was going, "I won't leave you alone Katniss. I'm always going to be there for you."

"Why?" She croaked hating how the years of grief made her soft.

"Because you've learned the hard way like me. That we have to put trust in someone even if being that vulnerable sucks."

She looked at him softly, "You and Haymitch are the only ones who could ever fully understand…"

"Then let me… Trust that I'm not going anywhere this time around."

And let him she did. She finally cracked letting him in on all the secrets that she held from her time travel. She told him everything…Details even she herself thought she had long forgotten. She told him of her first time in the arena, about Peeta, how twisted and confused she felt. She told him about her first time in the arena, of how she did it to save Prim. She told him about Snow and all of their meetings. She retold how they met with the sugar cubes and how they allied during the quarter quell.

Finnick for his part stayed silent and listened. He listened to her talk about Johanna and Peeta's kidnapping, their rescue, Gale and about Coin. How their life in District 13 was strict and their labels of mentally unstable? He clenched his fists as she cried out the tale of his death, of Snow's and how she shot Coin through the heart instead of Snow.

He mourned the losses of Mags, Prim and even himself. He held her as she told him how despite being hijacked Peeta fell in love with her all over again. Then as she cried her heart out over all the deaths, she witnessed he rubbed her back as she retold what happened since she woke up in the past.

"You agreed to do Annie's punishment didn't you" She told him. She did not accuse or even question him she was simply stating a fact.

"It was all I had to bargain with," He sighed.

Finnick started to say something but Katniss saw the change in his mind as he swiftly switched thoughts.

"Yet the world is in yours. I think that's more than fair," He countered.

"You're far too good, Finnick."

"We are far too similar for our own good."

"I doubt I have any goodness left," Katniss whispered into his shoulder.

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't."

"I'm here because I'm selfish and refuse to live like that anymore."

"I'd hardly call that selfish."

"Fin being a victor is being selfish."

"Then I guess we are just a bunch of selfish fighters," He laughed kissing her forehead.

It was then that he pulled out two pieces of rope.


	11. She's Special

Chapter 10: She’s special

  
It was strange having Finnick around actually in her home district. It's been months since the games ended and she was sent home. Christmas was around the corner yet Finnick was still here. True he had to leave a few times for about a week for 'business' but without fail he always chose to return back to District 12. Prim much to Katniss's amusement has grown attached to the Golden Boy of Panem.

Even her mother seemed to grow attached to his constant presence. Madge was friendly whenever she would stop by the village for a chat and Peeta even if she noticed he seemed resigned somehow was quickly becoming a friend to the other boy. The only person who seemed bothered by him anymore was Gale.

"I can't believe he is still here! How do you put up with him Catnip?" Her longtime hunting partner grumbled during one of their hunting sessions together.

Katniss sighed, "He's my friend Gale. One who is helping me prepare to mentor a couple of kids being prepared for the slaughter."

“You have a mentor," Gale growled out as they stopped in their tracks turning to look at one another with glares straight to the heart. Katniss fought another sigh from escaping her as she saw Gale steaming through his soft features. The boy's one weakness would always be his temper, sadly she knew she had the exact same problem they really were too much alike.

Katniss inwardly fought with herself kicking off the snow from her boots. She refused to fight this obviously unwinnable battle with her friend. If she could really ever call him that anymore for her it's been years since she had a decent conversation with him. While she was able to rekindle the friendship this time around the same problems were arising as before. Katniss truly did not know how much more she could take.

“Yes, Haymitch is my mentor but he is hardly capable of teaching me when he sucks at it" Katniss smiled softly. Haymitch Abernathy was a victor, the man got results even with his unconventional methods but the comforting and likability parts took a heavy hit a long time ago. It was a good thing Katniss was just as hard to understand or they would never get along.

"Finnick's dangerous especially around you, Katniss," Gale stressed punching a tree that was close to him.

"Finnick is my friend."

"He goes through multiple women during his trips to the capitol. Can you really be friends with someone that cruel," Gale growled towering over her small frame.

"You talk as if you know exactly who he is Gale. When you have yet to even introduce yourself to him" Katniss's voice turned icy, as frozen as the ice-covered lake, they were only a mile from.

“I do know who he is Katniss. You deserve better than that. At this rate you will become one of them!"

"His lovers or a Capitol's Victor?" Katniss rebutted taking Gale back by surprise at just how fierce his little friend could be.

"You're falling for him Catnip. I don't want you getting hurt or becoming another crazy victor."

"You don't know what you're talking about Gale," She whispered softly turning her back to him.

"You're so young, Catnip, you don't see it. But you will. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Just what are you trying to say Gale?"

"He is the Capitol's puppet."

"Like I said Gale you know nothing about him. It may surprise you. He is actually honest with me it's a mutual friendship. One where petty jealousy doesn't make us angry at the tiniest things changing," She muttered.

"I doubt you really do. What happened to you in that arena? Suddenly a guy you would have mocked is your best friend?"

"The arena has changed me. You look at things black and white, we don't."

"We?"

"I'm a victor now Gale. Victors as a whole are broken more broken than I was before the arena. Being in that arena changed everything."

"Do you hear yourself Kat?" Gale had never looked so torn in her eyes.

"Gale…"

"No, I don't want to hear anymore," with that one of her oldest friends walked out on her. Katniss looked onward watching as his back slowly faded from view. What he had said hurt. Hurt her deeply because a part of her knew exactly how he saw things.

It was exactly how she saw things once upon a time a long time ago. He was right when he mentioned how she would have mocked the victor she was defending. How all the girls flocked to him. But now she was only saddened that the girls would pay for someone's company when they knew it was not real. Now she felt sickened at how she used to view Finnick when he has done so much for her.

She never did go after Gale. Katniss stayed back in the forest to attempt to finish their hunt for the animal's brave enough to come out in the middle of winter. The next few days were spent avoiding Gale. She would even walk the opposite direction of Finnick, because she didn't feel the need to talk to him about his. He would make her talk then probably go punch Gale in the face just because Katniss was sure he had some sort of hero complex. While avoiding both boys, Katniss filled her days with trading at the hob, gathering herbs with Prim and their mother. Her nights were spent often visiting Peeta at the bakery his family owned.

 **XXXXX**  
That afternoon Katniss was watching as Peeta showed her how to make her favorite cheese bread. Currently she was trying to knead the dough and was failing miserably. Peeta laughed as he looked over to check on her progress. Taking her hands in his he showed her how to do it properly again, and again.

"I'll never get this," She grumbled. Looking over at the dough finally ready to begin the next steps as Peeta grinned at her.

"You're doing just fine," Peeta laughed. He continued to watch her as she scowled at the dough before her, her hair braided once again down her back, the flour all over the kitchen including covering her face and the entire front side of her body. Peeta turned to stand behind her, at this age Peeta was surprisingly taller than her, carefully not touching her to much as he took her hands into his. Together they kneaded the dough as they prepared to shape them properly.

"Thank you Peeta" The brunette said sarcastically.

"You can't be good at everything, Girl on Fire."

“It's official Katniss and kitchen should never be allowed in the same sentence," Madge's voice echoed just as they turned to find their friend holding back her laughter. Katniss surprised even herself when she raised her hands above her head. Shouted a loud “Fine!” and proceeded to sit at the table glaring at them childishly.

The trio looked over at each over, the silence stretched out for a minute before all three were bending over laughing.

“Katniss… you….” Madge erupted into giggles.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone else I did that.”

 **XXXXXX**  
It wasn't until the fifth day that Finnick cornered her. Ensuring that the girl actually had to face him. She was skinning some squirrel for dinner when she heard the door close. Finding Finnick standing arms crossed and a stern look set onto his features did not surprise her. She knew it would come eventually. Katniss had simply hoped that she would talk to him before he hunted her down like a dog.

"Finnick," She whispered looking up at him softly putting the knife down. It would not do  
well to put a victor on edge especially not a victor like Finnick Odair.

"Care to explain your complete absence from my life the last few days?" He spoke softly in a tone that told her he was more worried than actually angry at her. Worried was good, angry would only lead to an argument and arguments led at least between them to a war of words that could last years.

"I have not been absent," His look told her he was not buying into it.

"What was going on in that mind of yours?" He nudged her shoulder as they stood side by side. Moments passed as Finnick took the knife and started to skin the squirrel as she readied the meat.

"Exactly what runs in yours" Katniss would never let Finnick know how grateful she was that he simply let her talk. There was no trying to persuade her or deny anything that she spoke of as a lie, he just listened.

"We've all changed. You haven't exactly been through nothing. I can't say if it's bad or good from experience it's usually a bit of both."

“The worst part I can never tell him. He would never understand. Gale can't accept that there are things about me he will never understand," Katniss leaned into his shoulder somehow she knew he understood her perfectly.

"Most people can't. They all want to know about the action but no one knows what it's like living it, living with it."

"Kitten what did you argue about?" Finnick asked when she finished preparing the meat. Katniss subconsciously leaned a bit more into him as they talked, his arm wrapping around her slim shoulders as they put away the meat for later and made their way to her room.

"You."

Finnick chuckled smirking at her, "Awe little Gale is jealous."

Her glare didn't hold as much anger as any of the glares she gave him before.

“He thinks I'm turning into a Capitol loving…."

"Whore" Finnick sighed.

"Technically that was not the word he meant to use."

"But it was what he was thinking would happen" Finnick growled, "Your twelve what does he think we are?"

"Apparently by being near you so much is going to cause me to declare my undying love for your playboy self" She grumbled.

They shared a look before falling into deep laughter.

"I guess I can understand why you would choose to avoid him even me at the moment."

"Ah my other half" Katniss jokingly called him as they enjoyed the comfort they could take from one another.

"I invited Mags and Annie over for Christmas in twelve," He told her as they made their way downstairs to where the rest of the family was.

"I get to meet Mags?" Prim asked as she looked between the two victors.

"Yes, you will," Katniss replied answering his unasked question causing Finnick to break  
out into a large grin.

"You'll love her Prim and she will love you," Finnick told the younger blond. The youngest Everdeen smiled as she began to explain all about her day at school to the two teenagers. In unison the victors sat down close together talking with Prim completely unaware of their actions. Unknowingly being watched by Haymitch and Mrs. Everdeen.

The mother sighed, "It's going to be him isn't?"

Haymitch eyed his former tribute's mother warily thinking over what to actually indulge the woman.

“Only if she lets him.”

Mrs. Everdeen smiled softly, "He's her version of a man whose singing could make the birds stop and listen."

Haymitch looked over at the thin and worn woman beside him before breaking out into a smirk.

 **XXXXX**  
It would be another few days before the new arrivals would actually arrive into the last district. Mags and Annie arrived by the Victor's train a few days before Christmas. Gale was still not talking to her and Katniss was beginning to worry. Currently she was with Annie and Finnick taking them on a tour of the few shops they had. Mags was currently in deep talks with Prim about herbs and their medicinal uses.

"Everything is so…" Annie trailed off as she looked around Finnick dutifully standing beside her.

"So old and small? I know but it's home" Katniss smiled as Annie tried to tell her that was not what she was going to say.

“But that's the truth. It's okay we may be poor, but we are poor and happy" Katniss reassured her that nothing she could say would actually offend them. Katniss held a snort back as she watched Finnick eye a small box of sugar cubes. He gave her a small grin as he caught her eye.

"Sugar cubes Finnick really?"

"He loves them," Annie chirped looking around for something Katniss vaguely recalled something about a souvenir? Katniss watched as the other girl circle around so she could not tell what she was looking at.

"She is excited about your reactions to the gifts she bought" Finnick smiled behind her. Katniss noticed he was still holding onto the box of sugar cubes.

"Keep that up and I'll have to buy it for you" She grinned as his hand brushed across her shoulder.

"You can never have enough sugar cubes" He retorted.

"Your teeth will rot."

"Darling the Capitol would never let that stay true."

"Don't let them."

He looked startled by the rise in her voice.

"Why?" He asked quietly holding back a smirk.

"They'd erase the chip in your tooth. I like that there is an imperfection on you."

"You've paid a lot of attention to my looks," He noted teasingly.

She smacked him in the arm causing Greasy Sally to chuckle as them from her corner.

"Your good looks sadly are blinding."

"You wound me."

"You'll live."

"Heal me?" He chuckled darkly in her ear.

"Odair," She hissed as he chuckled at her. Before he could reply Annie was back at their side holding a small bag. They decided that Annie had enough for today. They walked back to the Victor's Village in silence as Annie quietly was awed by the snow on the ground. Finnick kept glancing at Katniss  
much to Annie's secret glee. Once back through the doors of Katniss's new home the victors found Mags sitting between the other two Everdeen ladies with herbs spread out across the table.

Finnick shared a look with Katniss as the others looked up from their conversation. Prim smiled up as Katniss walked over to her. She began talking about all the things she learned that day. Finnick and Annie stood together smiling as they watched the two siblings interact.

"Fin?" Annie whispered in his ear.

"Yeah what's wrong Annie?"

"She's special, isn't she?" Annie whispered in awe smiling up at her mentor.

Finnick smiled, "Yes she is."

**XXXXXX**

It was not until later that evening after everyone went to bed did Finnick and Katniss find themselves alone again. They laid together on her mattress looking out the window in silence. They found that just being together for a while before they fell asleep truly did wonders for their nightmares. Apparently having someone to share it with was exactly what Katniss needed and Finnick only wanted to help.

"Are you going to start a war?"

Katniss looked over at him, "The war is going to happen with or without me. However, I think my actions did cause the pot to stir so much that the war probably occurred sooner than 13 wanted it to.”

Finnick held her hand softly.

Katniss closed her eyes pulling her hand away but Finnick would not let her, "Fin you gave your life for that damn rebellion and it cost you everything. I can't do that to you again it's my fault you died."

Finnick chuckled darkly, "I chose to follow you and I'm choosing to do so again. But do you even know what you're fighting for?"

Katniss leaned in closer making sure their eyes met as she answered, "I never had much of a reason to fight before, now I do.”

He didn't expect her to bury her head into his chest heaving heavily a sign of someone trying to stop themselves from breaking down. He held her as she cried. He didn't know what to do when she whispered, "Sometimes I wonder what my father would do?"

Finnick looked down at her, "He would be whatever you needed," then he decided maybe it was time to share with her his secret talent.

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_   
_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..._   
_Get out your guns, battles begun,_   
_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_   
_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_   
_With my heart on a trigger."_

Katniss looked up as he held her tighter she held onto him leaning into his shoulder. Her  
breathing started to lighten as she listened softly.

_“They say before you start a war,_   
_You better know what you're fighting for._   
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_   
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._   
_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_   
_Fighting til' the wars won,_   
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._   
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._   
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_   
_... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."_

He kissed her forehead softly just feeling the relief that this was helping. Katniss was  
lost in his voice as she spoke, "Finnick…"

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_   
_Don't mean I'm not a believer._   
_... and major Tom, will sing along._   
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._   
_They say before you start a war,_   
_You better know what you're fighting for._   
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_   
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

They simply just looked at each other Katniss's tears slowly coming to a stop as she starred at him. Finnick for his part held her as she slowly closed her eyes drifting off to sleep in his arms finally exhausted.

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun,_   
_Fighting til' the wars won,_   
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._   
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._   
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_   
_... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._   
_Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_   
_I'm an angel with a shotgun..._   
_Fighting til' the wars won..._   
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back... "_

Katniss drummed the beat of his voice against his chest her mind completely blank other than the connection they currently shared. All she could feel was warmth and safety.

 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
 _Fighting til' the wars won,_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_  
 _... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._  
( _Live, not just survive)_  
 _... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._  
 _They say before you start a war,_  
 _You better know what you're fighting for._  
 _Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be"_

Finnick gently touched his forehead with hers and whispered, " I'm going to be whatever you need okay? I'm all yours Everdeen"


	12. Christmas

Chapter 11: Christmas

The moment he closed the door to Katniss’s bedroom making sure the hell cat would not wake up. He began to inwardly curse at himself, recalling the events of his visit so far none of it would be good for her. What had he been thinking? No wonder Haymitch was often so grouchy around him, the little he could do to help Katniss did not outweigh the danger she was in being so close to other victors.

Especially him.

His friendship with Annie, and Mags was different. They were from his own district, whatever they did was not as heavily scrutinized based on the fact, how much could a couple victors do? Especially with a district so on the edge as District 4, close enough to be career but far enough that is was no guarantee. Katniss was special, Snow would want to keep an eye on her on all her relations. He  
would know exactly who she talked to, for how long and in public exactly what was spoken. Finnick could be thankful that Haymitch would make sure her house was bug free, even if they had to check for bugs every day once they returned.

Fucking Snow.

He would use their friendship against her, would use whatever it was they were becoming against them. He inwardly groaned, he could feel the connection it was more than that of a fellow victor, fellow victim or that of a friend. He could hardly describe it, but he would follow her. Katniss Everdeen was a survivor she has a spark even if at time it was buried so deep Finnick knew she was back beneath all her past experiences. The original experience.

She was a leader, even if a reluctant one, there was something about that spark as small as it could be. Katniss could reach people in ways Finnick could only dream of. It was that spark that drew him to her in the first place, that got under his skin, how such a tiny thing could survive the blood bath?  
Then she saved Annie, a girl far too sweet to ever have been in the arena, mentally destroyed by it.

The most surprising thing of all is that, despite the clear indications from that letter, she became his friend. All on her own at first, he simply believed what they were spouting even if he could hardly believe he and Annie were together. He believed that the future was brighter than the present, that the loss of life so dire the few surviving Victors could hardly breath.

That was hardly that difficult to imagine.

No what surprised him was that Katniss’s effect on him went past getting under his skin as the surviving underdog, past his belief in her rebellion, past his grief over all that she had to have gone through. Her friendship was true, it was not fabricated from her past, his alliance with them or even her saving Annie. Finnick had no clue how but she was no longer the only thing stopping another bloodbath that needed help, she was his friend, his ally, his leader.

He trusted her.

Maybe it was because they were both victors, that hollow look in her eyes was both destroying and relief. He was relieved that someone who knew what it was like in the arena was fighting, he was destroyed that she was simultaneously the youngest victor and the one with the most arena victories. Or maybe it was that she all at once wanted nothing to do with him, couldn’t stop herself from telling him the truth. She never once lied to him, she trusted him or who she knew him to be. She trusted him enough to not only let him in on their plan, but to never once manipulate him into doing a single thing.

It was the strangest yet most direct friendship he had ever had. It was feeling that could never be repaid, so instead of paying her back Finnick would be by her side. He would be that friend, the one of two that knew everything. He would watch her back, made sure she survived to grow up, maybe even beat up some gruff boys that tried to get handy, hell she would beat him to it.

Finnick laughed to himself, the poor boy that fell in love with her was in for a wild ride. The reporters could gossip all they want, Finnick and Katniss were beyond words, their relationship just was. It was a friendship, is was family, it was an alliance it was everything and nothing at all.  
It was a friendship that required constant hole digging, or else one female would dig herself in so tightly Finnick doubted anyone would find her. This was why Finnick vowed to be whatever it was she needed, he could be in places and do whatever it took to keep her safe in ways that even Haymitch begrudgingly admitted that he could not do. He would help bring the other victors along, he could get sponsors to forget that they sponsored and sneak funds away, Finnick could be the arms that held her back when she would break.

Finnick would be there, when she finally aged up appropriately and Snow would try to break her. Katniss was the spark that even Snow noticed how bright she was lit. He would want to break her, break her down to her soul. Finnick growled as he finally closed his eyes from his spot on the couch, Katniss was in danger, always would be. She was too dangerous to be left alone, but perhaps their friendship while dangerous could be protective?

**XXX**

Katniss always woke up early especially in winter, when the silence could envelop her before the soft shuffles could be heard as everyone shuffled to get out of the cold. Blinking away the last bits of sleep from her eyes, she slowly got up to look outside the window. Fresh snow was over the ground not a single footprint showing the only proof of life within Victors Village. The sky was still dark, and she could hear the soft breathes of the others from their closed rooms.

The view was one far different than she was used to, snow full of tracks with streaks of grey and brown from the constant flow of traffic. That was the view from her childhood home, the one as a victor she gave up to protect her family. After all, only a few knew why one would want to reject a new home.

Pulling her father's leather jacket on along with her boots Katniss prepared for a walk into the chill. She absent mindedly braided her hair onto one side not paying much attention to her surroundings as she went through the movements not registering exactly what she was doing yet. Due to her absentmindedness she did not notice the male figure on the couch as she quietly went toward the exit.

"You're up early" Finnick's soft baritone broke the morning silence and succeeding in waking Katniss up from her fog.

Turning on her heels quickly she found Finnick holding his hands up as he was faced with an arrow to the heart. Katniss softly searched her mind for when she grabbed her bow or how Finnick could have seen it when it was still dark as night. Lowering her bow and arrow she glared at the bronze haired man before her.

"You startled me."

"Obviously," He sarcastically replied pointing to her weapon of choice.

Sighing she laid her weapon down to sit next to him on the couch. They sat shoulder to shoulder basking in the comforting silence they had together. Katniss was struck by how grateful she was that she did not feel a sensation of rush when it came to Finnick who was obviously waiting on her.

She did not disappoint, "Sorry I am still…”

“I know" was his quiet response.

"Still it's not every day you get a bow and arrow in the face."

"Somehow I think it's common in a life with you" He grinned down at her as she glared fiercely.

Begrudgingly she had to agree, "It's possible."

Katniss sighed cuddling under his chin as she settled into his side. Finnick immediately responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulder quietly. Knowing better than to comment, or else face another arrow in the face.

"Nightmare" He said guessing correctly as she answered yes with a nudge of her knee against him. Finnick sighed as he rubbed her shoulder softly.

"You can always come to me" He scolded her, eying her silent form warily. Katniss shook her head, loose strands falling into her face.

The girl really did hate to rely on others. Then his thoughts soon followed down a different track. How can he comfort her when he knew she knew that the nightmares never went away? Well it could be worth a try if she didn't kill him first…

_"Tell me everything that happened_   
_Tell me everything you saw”_

Finnick looked at her watching grey eyes close just as he was about to apologize, she responded. Much to his surprise, matching his tune creating a melody.

_"They had lights, inside their eyes_   
_They had lights, inside their eyes"_

His hand gently rubbed across hers as he responded in kind. Finnick kept his eyes off to the side, acknowledging that as a fellow victor he could offer her something her other friends could not.

_"Did you see the closing window_   
_Did you hear the slamming door?"_   
_Katniss's head slipped into his shoulder her voice soft and quiet._

_"They moved forward and my heart died_  
 _They moved forward and my heart died_ "

His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into his lap causing her to look at him with a glare worthy of a victor. His grip tightened forcing her to get comfortable.

_"Please please tell me what they looked like Did they seem afraid of you?"_   
_They were kids that I once knew_   
_They were kids that I once knew"_

Her tears finally escaped as he held her close and together, they sang the one thing they both knew.

_"I can say it, but you won't believe me_   
_You say you do but you don't deceive me_   
_It's hard to know they're out there_   
_It's hard to know that you still care_   
_I can say it, but you won't believe me_   
_You say you do but you don't deceive me_   
_Dead hearts are everywhere_   
_Dead hearts are everywhere"_

He asked her one final question as he wiped away her tears.

_"Did you touch them_   
_Did you hold them_   
_Did they follow you to town?_   
_They make me feel I'm falling down_   
_They make me feel I'm falling down_   
_Was there one you saw too clearly_   
_Did they seem too real to you?_   
_They were kids that I once knew_   
_They were kids that I once knew"_

Katniss cracked crying wholeheartedly into his shoulder as he offered her silent comfort.

_“I can say it, but you won't believe me_   
_You say you do but you don't deceive me_   
_It's hard to know they're out there_   
_It's hard to know that you still care_   
_I can say it, but you won't believe me_   
_You say you do but you don't deceive me_   
_Dead hearts are everywhere_   
_Dead hearts are everywhere_   
_I can say it, but you won't believe me_   
_You say you do but you don't deceive me_   
_“It's hard to know they're out there_   
_It's hard to know that you still care_   
_I can say it, but you won't believe me_   
_You say you do but you don't deceive me_   
_Dead hearts are everywhere_   
_Dead hearts are everywhere"_

Her silent question was answered with his weary nod. She gave him her hand as they breathed softly just taking comfort in each other.

_"They were kids that I once knew_   
_They were kids that I once knew_   
_Now they're all dead hearts to you_   
_Now they're all dead hearts to you_   
_They were kids that I once knew_   
_They were kids that I once knew_   
_Now they're all dead hearts to you"_

They stayed there entangled together until the others slowly started to wake up. Katniss's walk long forgotten as for a few hours they accepted that someone else was feeling the exact same way they were. It was Mrs. Everdeen who was the first one to reach them downstairs. As she did, she mumbled a question quietly to Finnick upon seeing her daughter lost in thought.

"Hot Chocolate," He answered quietly as not to wake the seemingly sleeping girl in his  
arms.

The oldest Everdeen woman only shook her head at the two of them before heading quietly into the kitchen. It wasn't until Prim came running down the stairs that Katniss began to stir. She gave Finnick a grateful smile as Prim wormed her way into sitting next to her older sister, Annie on Katniss's other side sitting happily on the floor amid the commotion. The rest of the morning was sharing and exchanging holiday traditions between the two districts.

Katniss explained quietly that twelve did not have much but every year they scraped enough by to create a small Christmas dinner for everyone. This would be the first year that they could afford decent food and actual presents. While Finnick shared stories about four's festivals all month long, mostly sea themed, and how if one could afford to go it was fun. He also shared how every year his mother had made sugar cookies.

“She only could bake them for special occasions, so we always had them for Christmas and if we were lucky our birthday" Katniss smiled at the story as she and Finnick grinned at how captivated the youngest Everdeen was.

Mags just smiled as she gently squeezed Annie's hand while she told them of her families' Christmas dinners and the stockings of seashells that they would use to make jewelry.

"Why aren't you with them now?" Prim asked softly as she handed everyone a present from under the tree. Annie's reply was spoken so sweetly and in such an understanding tone Katniss could not believe someone could speak about such loss this way. Would she ever sound like that?

"There was a… accident… about two weeks after I returned home. They didn't make it"  
Annie whispered.  
Snow's cruel smile entered Katniss's mind as a young Prim puled a crying Annie into her young arms. She turned to Finnick who looked pained as they shared a silent conversation.

'Why didn't you tell me' she accused with a raised eyebrow and cross eyes. His eyes  
spoke of thinking she already knew. Katniss took a breath a deep one as she gave Annie a tight smile.

“Don't keep things like that from me okay?"

She would have been able to feel Finnick's gratitude from miles she was sure. Yet at the moment she really did just want to him to choke on those sugar cubes. The rest of the morning went by quick and with no more drama luckily. From Katniss, her mother received a rare book on medicine with a section for notes and an inscription of a Mockingjay symbol inside the cover. Katniss felt a blush heat up her cheeks as her mother sat there with the book in hand holding onto it tenderly. The older sister smiled as her reaction told Katniss all she needed to know. Prim received a small Mockingjay  
pendant that would fit comfortably under her shirt and long enough to grow along with her.

"So, no matter what I will always be there" Katniss whispered in her ear as the two held each other. Katniss gave Mags an enlarged knot tying kit causing her to laugh as Finnick and Katniss chuckled at the internal joke.

"He did say he learned from the best" Katniss nudged a chuckling Finnick. Annie on her turn took great care in opening her present. Katniss was in awe at the gentleness of Annie's hands as she unwrapped her gift. Inside the box was a wide scrapbook/journal a blazing Mockingjay etched into the cover. Don't let the Capitol win. Remember who you are, who you will always be.

"I won't" Annie whispered as she pulled a smiling Katniss into a hug.

Finnick raised his brow at the long box that supposedly held his gift. Katniss smile motioning for him to open it.

"Afraid it will bite you Odair?" She teased. Unlike Annie her mentor tore into the paper opening the box within seconds, a new personal best Mags giggled. Inside was a handcrafted bow made for someone Finnick guessed was his size and height. He looked over at Katniss who suddenly felt nervous over his reaction.

"How?" He asked, knowing that no district was technically allowed to have weapons unless it pertained to an accepted job.

"I was taught how to make them. Thought that you'd want to learn after you expressed the interest before…" She looked down nervously.

Finnick chuckled gently tucking his hand under her chin and lifting her up to meet his  
gaze. "I love it. But I only want to learn from the best. From you.”

“I think that could be arranged."

It was at that point Haymitch strolled in chuckling at the sight he walked in on. Apparently, they did not notice just how close they were…

"Fishboy I'd wait a few more years before I have to kick your ass" Katniss's mentor growled playfully as they jumped up and away from each other. Finnick pulled away muttering, "I'll never win with you Old Man."

Haymitch grinned, "I believe that's the point." The boy in question groaned as everyone else chuckled at their antics. Haymitch grabbed a bottle of water surprising the people around him.

"What you want me drunk?" He snapped as he waved them on to continue as Prim unsurprisingly was not afraid of his snap and handed him a present.

"From Katniss, I helped pick it out" Prim smiled at him causing the grump to soften a bit.

Prim really did have a way with people. Opening the present, he looked toward Katniss who only motioned for him to keep opening his gift. Inside was a leather string with a Mockingjay on it. The look he gave her caused her to laugh.

“Come on you are not a bracelet man."

Haymitch grumbled a bit but everyone watched as he tied it around his neck the pendant hiding easily under his shirt.

Finnick chuckled "He actually accepted it."

Katniss shoved him threatening "I'll make sure yours is flamboyant as you are."

The glaring match they held was enough to cause the adults into a fit of laughter. The day went on with the exchange of gifts, for Katniss the firsts from Haymitch and Finnick were the most surprising.

"I didn't think you'd get anyone anything" She told her mentor as he smirked at the box in her hand. Then the clock struck noon and Mrs. Everdeen and Mags ushered everyone into the kitchen for some lunch. Katniss sat around the table next to Annie and Finnick watching as everyone interacted with a smile. Her stomach did a small flip as she felt the absence of the Hawthorne's. But Katniss hoped to see them at the District's Christmas dinner.

The Christmas Dinner this year was held out where the reaping's were dealt, next to the Justice building whose doors were open where the food was stored. This year the Mayor made sure to push off a very festive feel, the whole district was a busy with the thought that for the first time in years everyone would have enough to eat. Finnick sat with Katniss as she described to him how things usually happened.

"Twelve really is the poorest district," He sighed as he watched young children rush into the building yelling in excitement. He didn't even flinch as Katniss gave him a slap.

"Yes, but take a closer look," She pointed onto the distance where strings of cheap lights were strung up all over the yard. Finnick took his time to look around, he saw adults and children alike all far too thin. But they were dancing, dancing with joy as old recordings played well known Christmas Carrols that the Capitol let be known to the world. Katniss giggled at the look of awe of his face.

"We can dance" She shrugged smiling as a slow-moving Gale walked over.

Finnick wiggled his eyebrows discreetly at her as she rolled her eyes back at him.

"Katniss" Gale whispered completely ignoring the man beside her.

"Gale" She replied curtly.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked eyeing Finnick warily.

Katniss looked at Finnick quickly who waved her on, "Come on Little Flame I’m a big boy. I’ll be right here when you return.”

Katniss sighed, "Alright Gale. But only for a few minutes."

Gale gave her a crooked smile as they walked a little way from the party.

"Alright Gale what is it" Katniss sighed crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry okay? Kat I'm so so sorry" He pleaded pulling her closer to him.

"About what exactly Gale?" Katniss sighed looking up at him seeing the desperation in his eyes.

"Assuming. Assuming you had a ridiculous crush on the Golden boy of Panem for one" He told her.

"Gale what is the matter with you? I'm twelve and just came back from the games. I haven't changed that much."

"He's always here. He doesn't belong here doesn't he have a nice victor's home to go back to."

'I invited him. I need someone closer to my age than Haymitch who understands."

"You won't let anyone else try! You've always been strong by yourself."

"That may be true. But there are some things only you can understand by experiencing them" She growled.

“I'm sorry okay? What do you want me to do?"

"Give him a chance. Finnick is here to stay. I care about him."

Gale's face hardened as his hands set into fists, "Fine Catnip. "

Katniss sighed, "Finnick is nice Gale. I care about him as much as I care about you."

Gale sighed softly giving her a small smile, "Alright Kat. Let's go back."

Just as Finnick said he was exactly where he was. Only this time Finnick was talking with Madge and Peeta. Prim was out on the dance floor with an even taller than ever Posy. Katniss and Gale shared a look smiling as they watched their younger siblings. Finnick saw them first as Katniss made her way to the open spot next to him.

Finnick smiled at her as she took her seat whispering, "You okay?"

"Yeah"

Finnick nodded squeezing her hand under the table. Katniss smiled at everyone and she looked over to find Gale still standing.

"Gale?"

Peeta and Madge scooted over immediately to make room for another. Gale smiled stiffly but still joined their table just as the food was called out as ready. Katniss made her way to go grab a plate when Finnick stopped her. When she looked at him questioningly, he raised his brow.

"I'll grab you and Prim some okay? Stay here no need to lose you in the crowd" Katniss rolled her eyes muttering about how she can do things for herself. Gale was about to speak when Finnick spoke silencing them all.

"Little Flame let others take care of you every once in a while. It's not the end of the world."

As Finnick walked away toward the food with Peeta in tow for extra hands. Annie had decided to join them giggling at Katniss's reaction.

"He likes to protect those he cares for let him. It's the one thing he can control" Annie spoke wisely, for a minute everyone almost believed she was fully there all the time. Katniss sighed things would only get more complicated from then on wouldn't it? She could feel it in her bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Song is called Dead Hearts, by Stars. It just seemed like the perfect song for them. A bonding moment to mourn the loss of fellow tributes.


	13. The Reaping

Chapter 12: The Reaping

The rest of the year went by as much as the first half which visits from the District 4 Victors when permitted. The morning of the reaping started like any other day except the atmosphere was filled with the silent fear of parents and children alike. In the Victor's Village, the light had barely begun to shine. The room was quiet as the run rose through the window hitting the bed inside. Laying under the covers was a peacefully sleeping Katniss Everdeen.

As the sun hit her face her internal clock shook her from her slumber as she stretched. Sitting up on the edge of the bed she gently fingered the ring that was delicately hanging from the silver thread around her neck. It was a silver ring with a stone set in the shape of a shell, a beautiful sea green. The fact that Finnick gave her anything was a shock then her eyes lowered to the slim silver bracelet on her wrist. Haymitch had seemed it appropriate that she have something to remember her history by.

The bracelet had several charms swirling around her wrist. The first was an hourglass for obvious reasons, a Primrose for her family, a seashell for Finnick and Annie, an arrow to remind her of home and of Gale and a Mockingjay as a reminder of why she was there. A dandelion was next a reminder of Peeta then finally a Jaybird for Rue. He left a few spaces open for her to fill. She smiled at the blush that crept up on his face as he told her of the charms. As hard as he is around the edges, she would not pick anyone else she would rather take his place in her heart.

Her soft smile soon disappeared it was reaping day.

Looking at the time on the clock on the wall Katniss sighed. Soon in every district reaping would be taking place deciding the fate of 24 children. Finnick, Annie and Mags had left to go back to their district a week ago, Finnick however still called her every night effectively keeping her nightmares at bay. She slowly got dressed in the new dress from Cinna. It was truly a masterpiece with short sleeves, the length of the dress just going past her knees slightly. She put her hair into her usual single braid as she avoided the knowledge that she would be sending two kids to their certain death. Her expression turned grim as she thought of their predetermined fate.

After all it was Johanna's year…

A soft knock interrupted her dreaded thoughts. She turned around to find her nine-year old sister lean into the door frame.

"Yes Prim?" She asked softly pulling her into a hug.

"Are you going to be okay?" Prim asked.

Katniss smiled softly as she murmured that she'll be fine and that she would be back before she knew it. As Prim left Katniss looked over at the small suitcase Effie had arranged for Katniss to take. She had packed up all of the approved clothing from Cinna and a few of her own as her mind traveled back to the last few months.

**XXXXXXX**

The month of May hit the 12th District of Panem much sooner than Katniss realized. Katniss was laying down in bed slowly coming to when her door banged open revealing a grinning Finnick with a large tray in his hands.

"Wake up Birthday Girl!"

Katniss groaned softly, "I don't remember telling you that."

"No but Prim cornered Haymitch and I a few weeks ago, Haymitch of course never thought about when your birthday was so when she cornered us well, we agreed you had to have a birthday."

The dark-haired victor signed as she sat up in bed.

"I believe Haymitch did not know me until last year of course he didn't know."

"Well now we do, and it will forever more be one of my favorite days."

"Oh, why is that?"

"It's a day I can celebrate you and you cannot argue."

**XXXXXXX**

The train stood still waiting for its two occupants to step onto it, shimmering in the last few rays of sunshine. Katniss stood with her sister as the two District 4 victors double checked their own luggage. Finnick was done first and pulled Prim and Katniss into a tight hug, earning a soft giggle

from the younger sister. Katniss rolled her eyes at his wide grin while she could hear Annie giggle pulling Prim into another hug.

"You better take care of her," Katniss whispered into Finnick's ear as she finally pulled

away.

"You better take care of yourself. I got Annie, you need to focus on you," Finnick chuckled patting her head only making the height difference at their current ages even more apparent.

"I have Haymitch to look after," She countered pulling away from his hand.

"Then you better take care of yourself. The old man can be a handful" The golden boy of Panem grinned at her as he gently pulled Annie away, carefully helping her onto the train as Annie gave Katniss a quick hug.

**XXXXXXX**

Katniss rolled her eyes at the memory. Finnick seems to have taken on the role of get Girl on Fire to accept help from others and show her feelings. Katniss apparently needed to learn to trust or as Finnick would put it.

"You need to let your wall down. I'm determined to not let you lock yourself away."

From her own prior knowledge, Katniss knew Finnick could be stubborn, she just did not think he would use it for anything to do with her. The clock struck one and Katniss slipped on her shoes subconsciously making sure her bracelet and necklace was in place. She nodded her head in greeting as she went to go wake up Haymitch, who would surely still be asleep.

Reaching his door, she took her key, a quick swipe while the old man was drunk to make a copy and return before he woke up and opened the house quietly. Haymitch's house was exactly as she knew it would be. Barely lived in with trash and bottles thrown across the floor. The man would never change. Katniss made a mental note to get Haymitch a maid she doubted she could get him to clean up himself.

"Haymitch!" Katniss called out walking into the kitchen opening the fridge checking his food.

"Nothing… I really need to talk to him about that housekeeper…how is he still alive?" She muttered. She listened for signs of life coming from upstairs. When she found none, she went upstairs and kicked his bedroom door open.

"Oh Haymitch!" She sang sweetly at the heap of blankets on the bed. He answered with a groan and an angry kick to which all Katniss saw that hinted where he was located.

"Now come on Old Man time to wake up," She sighed pulling the covers up and off of him. All he was wearing was a pair of pants.

She raised her eyebrow questionably, "Drunk or grumpy?"

"Grumpy," Haymitch groaned out. Katniss sat next to him as she poked him in his side. Haymitch opened one eye and grumbled softly, "Fish boy truly has rubbed off on you."

Katniss smiled and gave him a shrug, "Reaping Day."

Haymitch rolled his eyes and groaned as he sat up looking around for a clock. "What time is it?"

"One."

"Fuck, give me a minute. I'm up god damn it."

"Hurry up or I'll make sure you get a wheelchair."

With her chore completed Katniss left the room letting him get dressed closing the door seconds before an old beer bottle was thrust against the door. "Better luck next time!" She shook her head hearing him curse.

She only had to wait a few minutes until her mentor showed up in his usual dark pants and white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. It continuously surprised her that he managed to look what the capitol citizens deemed "respectable." She knew he did not believe in laundry.

"This year you're actually looking respectable and you're not drunk off your ass!"

"I'll have to stay sober if I'm going to have any luck keeping you out of trouble" He told her in that sarcastic tone that they mastered.

They walked together enjoying the warming weather as they took the dirt path toward the Justice building where all the reaping's were forced to take place. Not many children were making their way there yet. The peacekeepers were out in full force today. Katniss instinctively pulled her herself closer to Haymitch wishing she had her bow.

"How do you do it?" The youngest victor asked.

"What send kids to their certain death?" He asked bitterly his voice hoarse and deadly.

"Yeah," Katniss whispered softly as they waited near the stage watching as the spaces filled up quietly. They could feel the fear and despair within the air.

"I drink. That's how I cope" Haymitch muttered, "But you knew that."

"I was hoping there was something else," She admitted.

"Sweetheart it looks like you already have your coping strategy," He chuckled.

"Oh, I do?"

Haymitch chuckled teasingly, "You and Finnick Sweetheart."

Her eyes narrowed as he shook his head. Yet she never said anything to deny it. That does not mean she appreciates being called codependent. Katniss was fully aware her relationship with Finnick was a way for her to cope. It was Finnick who taught her most the tricks she used to begin with to help distract herself. Haymitch was simply speaking the truth, a diluted version of the truth but the truth. Victors did not life happy lives, they only find more ways to survive.

"You make it sound dirty," Katniss finally replied giving Haymitch an exasperated look. Her mentor simply smirked at her. She was sure Haymitch was dead set on driving her crazy.

Much too soon all the eligible children were rounded up for the slaughter. Katniss felt her throat clog up as she discreetly grabbed Haymitch's hand from their spot on the stage. Effie as her role of escort stood in the middle of the stage dressed in over the top Capitol clothing in her usual over the top cheerful voice broke the silence.

"Welcome! Welcome to the 71st Annual Hunger Games!" Effie cried smiling brightly as someone with a victor under their belt would.

"As always we shall begin with a message from our dear President" She continued clocking a remote facing the giant screen.

The video was the same every year and she could already feel the bile rise up in her throat. She could hardly watch it, but she had to be careful. It was still far too soon for thirteen to be ready for a battle let alone take a good look at her. For now, she would prepare the chose kids as best she could and hope their deaths would be quick. As the video flickered to the end, Effie smiled out into the crowd. She forced a cough to get the attention of the children.

"As always Ladies first!"

Effie's hand shot down through the bowl of tiny slips of paper encircling it was if she wanted to pick just the right one. Once her hand grabbed a piece, she lifted it out. Forcing a cough with her throat as she opened the slip, she read out the name.

"Madeline Stone."

Katniss searched the crowd of girls for the one destined to meet her doom. It was a few seconds until a dark-haired girl of eighteen walked up to the stage. Katniss observed her silently, the young tribute was from the Seam. Dark hair and olive toned skin giving it away. To Madeline's credit she did not show any fear. She was rather stiff like all the tributes were when they had been reaped. Katniss hated that she could only see a dead girl walking.

"Now on with the gentlemen!" Effie crowed. Circling the giant bowl housing all the young men's names Effie went in for her search for the perfect tribute.

"Sean Wilder."

A tiny scrawny thirteen-year-old merchant boy walked onto the stage failing to hide his tears. Katniss's heart went out to them, but she was wary of causing another scene at a reaping. Even if Snow did not do anything to her, he could do something to them in the arena. Yet the worst thing that could happen as already happened to them…

Before Effie could call for them to shake hands Katniss was out of her seat. Haymitch nodded his head warily towards her gruffly acknowledging his sort of approval of what she was about to do and would not stop her. So, there she was standing in the middle of the stage with Effie and her tributes starring at her. Madge's father, Mayor Undersee, looked as if he was about to talk to her when she acted.

She pressed three fingers to her lips and raised them up giving her tributes the special farewell from District 12. One by one to her shock everyone soon followed. These two tributes nearly sobbed as all of twelve gave them an honorary farewell. Katniss had to smile as she saw through the edge of her vision that Haymitch was the first person to salute them after her. The crowd remained silent as everyone had their hands raised. Even Effie seemed shocked by the scene before her.

"Now let's shake hands!" She told them softly.

Katniss could hardly remember a sadder sight than the one before her. The two young children were soon ushered back into the building behind them as they were sent to say their last goodbyes. She was so lost in her thoughts she barely noticed her own mentor standing behind her.

"That was genius Sweetheart!"

"And here I thought it would have been dangerous" She replied jumping out of her skin damn him for sneaking up on her.

"Oh, it was but you somehow turned it into something almost non-punishable," He chuckled.

"Lucky me, so I will be punished for it."

Haymitch offered her his "arm as they slowly made their way to say their goodbyes. "Someone will get punished but as I said it Snow will be hard pressed not to punish."

"Pray tell how is defying the capitol non-punishable?"

"By doing a tradition of your district while rebellious cannot be truly punished because everyone in our district has heard of it. It's common knowledge here, while it is rebellious in nature technically it would backfire if wind got word of someone being punished over tradition. They all have traditions that could be considered rebellious," Haymitch whispered in her ear.

Katniss felt her heart speed up. She knew her actions could cause a problem it was a calculated risk that she put on herself. Now that everyone in the district did it, they defied the capitol by protecting her. If another district were to do it like when eleven did during her victory tour well a repeat would ensue.

"So, if we are punished are you saying the other districts would revolt? Make martyr's out of us."

"Exactly."

"I hate politics," Katniss grumbled.

"I know" His laughter could be heard down the quiet roads, "that's why I do the talking and you get to sit there and look pretty."

The slap she gave him caused him to growl in annoyance at the fact she could cause him some bit of pain. Katniss turned around to hug the whole Hawthorne family goodbye. He watched as she gave them all sweet goodbyes, that she would bring rare treats from the capitol just for them when she returned. It was her goodbye to Gale that provided the most amusement. They danced around each other awkwardly for weeks this would be the pay off.

Haymitch held back a chuckle at seeing Katniss stiff as a board when the eldest Hawthorne boy pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you Catnip," Gale whispered into her hair as she finally returned his comforting gesture. She squeezed his middle tightly before muttering her response.

"I'll miss you too partner."

They shared a small smile before she was pounced on by Madge. Madge checked her over and made sure her Mockingjay pin was out and shinning with pride. Up next on her list of goodbyes was Peeta. Sweet loving gentle forgiving Peeta. The two shared a long hug as they could form no words to say to one another. Peeta gently kissed her forehead and wished her luck. It was in that moment Katniss realized why she could never try to be with this Peeta, He would never understand how much she had to go through, the hell she survived.

Realistically she knew no one would know exactly due to her unique position. The bond between them was strengthened during the games, this time around the bond would be different, and it was formed in a completely different context. This time around she has been through so much more,

mentally she was far older than what she appeared, if she were to ever get close to someone again it would be someone who could pull her back from the darkness and can stand on their own two feet without her worrying if they could handle a battle.

That could never be Peeta, for instinctively he would always be a savior not a fighter. She saved her family for last because saying goodbye to Prim again would be nearly impossible. She hugged her mother and sister tightly. She reminded them that this time things were different, that she would not be in the arena. That she would never have to step foot in the arena again.

"Little Duck please don't cry. I'm coming back," She whispered softly.

"I know but it's hard to see you go. Say hi to everyone for me."

"I promise."

They shared one last hug as Katniss kissed Prim on the cheek, "Be good little Duck no causing any trouble."

"The only trouble I see is you and Finnick."

Katniss raised her eyes in curiosity, "Why us?"

Prim shrugged innocently, "The two of you seem to be half of the other. The connection there is strange I don't think I have ever seen anything like it."

Katniss nudged her sister, "Since when did you get all grown up?"

"Since you had to worry about more than just me."

Katniss did not reply to that with words instead pulled her sister into a tighter hug whispering I love you. Turning to her mother she gave her one last smile. "I'll see you soon mom" Her fair-haired mother smiled weakly back at her eldest child.

"We'll be waiting."

With that Haymitch took her by her shoulders gently steering her back on board the hell

train. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Katniss snorted as she realized he was attempting to avoid Effie. His voice was lower than normal, and his head kept turning at any sound of a sharp clacking sound. She patted his arm gently as he shot her an annoyed look.

"It will be nice to meet your friends."

Haymitch chuckled, "You don't remember who they are do you?"

"I remember you were particularly close to Chaff and Seeder."

"Few of the normal ones," Haymitch commented with a lazy wave of his hand.

"That's not very nice," Katniss pretended to scold in an eerily similar voice to her escort.

"Being a Victor means you're not very nice," He shot back shivering at her imitation of Effie looking toward a bottle.

"No, you are not allowed to be drunk."

"But Drunk Haymitch is People Person Haymitch," He argued.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Neither Haymitch is much of a people person."

"I don't act in front of you Sweetheart."

Katniss smiled softly, "I realized that."

"So, you'll let me drink?"

"Once in the capitol all you want."

"They have no chance of surviving, do they?" He grunted suddenly not all that interested in the familiar burn the drink in his hand could give.

"Not with Johanna."

"Piece of work she sounds like".

"Apparently, she just takes some adjusting to."

"Of course," That ended their conversation as once again they could hear Effie's cheery voice

through the halls directing the tributes through the train. The two victors shared a sigh as the newly boarded trio walked into the compartment.

"I want you to meet your mentors Haymitch Abernathy and Katniss Everdeen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you so much for all of your lovely comments! I appreciate your support so much. Katniss is now 13! We are also at the 71st Hunger Games. My plan is to get to at least her original games before the end. So it roughly follows the timeline of the books/movies. My plan, of course, will be different. Does anyone have any guesses as to what will happen now?


	14. Capital Sacrafices

Chapter 13: Capitol Sacrifices

As soon as the introductions were done Effie excused herself. The four people left in the room stood in silence. The tributes looked around awkwardly their bodies showing off many clues as to their current mental state.

"First lesson, don't show anyone how nervous you are," Katniss spoke softly poking her male tribute in arm causing him to jump nearly out of his own skin.

"That's if you survive the bloodbath," Haymitch shrugged causing Katniss to growl in annoyance.

"I have no tact Haymitch," Katniss told her mentor sarcastically seeing the two young tributes flinch.

"Well you don't" He chuckled.

The two tributes watched as their mentors played verbally back and forth in a battle of wits. The two young children looked at each other sharing in their fear and confusion. Madeline took Sean's hand to offer comfort as they waited. It took a few more minutes until the bickering duo ran out of steam and their quick words died down.

"Haymitch sighed, "So what can you kiddies do? Skills in hunting, weapons anything like

that?"

It was Madeline who spoke first, "I'm rather good at identifying plants."

Haymitch let out one giant sigh, "That's something, I guess. We will work with it."

His eyes went toward Sean waiting for the boy to speak up. "I got nothing."

Katniss shook her head, "Everyone has something it may surprise you what can be useful."

Sean racked his brain for something that could be useful. But like most tributes he was looking for a physical skill not necessarily a mental one. He searched and searched only to truly think he had nothing useful to use other than the ability to go without a lot of food.

"I have nothing, sorry."

Haymitch snorted, "Don't worry kid. We always have something in the end." Katniss shook her head, "I can use a bow, what can you use?"

Sean bit his lip, "I'm from your old part of the district. All we can do is learn how to eat every little or blow things up. We are not allowed to blow things up until we are out of the running for the games. How is that fair?"

Haymitch chuckled, "Who said they cared about it being fair? You can survive on little food, that's a start but what can you do?"

Madeline turned to her fellow tribute and frowned, "You help out at the bakery with Peeta, you help make a lot of the items to sell…."

Sean scowled to himself, 'What good will that do me?"

Katniss smiled to herself, "It means you're strong. You prove your strength in the arena."

Sean shook his head, "I'm going to die in the bloodbath, aren't I?"

The smile on Katniss's face was more frightening than the thought of entering the games, "Not if we can help it."

XXXX

The train ride to the capital seemed to distort time in such a way she could never tell if it sped up or slowed to a crawl. Katniss had long since excused herself from her group so she could breath. The female victor could hardly remember a time she could breathe easy, but this definitely wasn't one of those times. She thought about talking with Finnick, but Snow made sure communication on the train was impossible, no phones.

Katniss sighed as she lay on the soft mattress of what would be her bed until they reached the capitol. She closed her eyes as she allowed herself to relax. Slowly Katniss started to relax her neck followed by the softening of her shoulders. Her back slowly uncurled its muscles with the rest of her bones following until the feeling reached her toes. She let her mind wander over the last few hours. The 71st Hunger Games was the year Johanna Mason originally won her games. However, things are

different now with two victors coming out of the previous games. Yet it was almost impossible for her to come up with a way for that to happen again without causing her timeline to unravel. What could she do to keep the changes from unraveling to the point she could not predict Snow's next step?

Snow would never allow two victors to escape a second time, a rebellion was something she was trying to avoid for as long as possible. She needed to keep the districts hopeful, they needed something to hold onto while she worked. Opening her eyes an idea struck her. A way to give hope to the masses without alerting Snow. The fact that it occurs every year without fail only makes it that much safer to do. It was an idea that Katniss was sure Haymitch would support. The dangerous part would be changing the way it was done without alarming anyone. Katniss opened up the door to

her room and listened for her mentor's voice. She walked down the halls pass her two tributes who were having a rather one-sided conversation with Effie.

"Honestly Haymitch!" Effie scoffed; the sound of high heels could be heard shuffling out of the compartment towards the front of the train. There two compartments down she found him nursing a drink in his hand. Entering quietly the new mentor made herself comfortable on the seat across from the older man.

Katniss quietly raised an eyebrow at the fact it appeared he had yet to take a sip from the glass. She knew he had not touched the stuff during her own games, while not surprising that he would attempt to keep away, it was surprising that he was succeeding. Katniss spent most of the games hearing his voice complaining about the lack of alcohol in District 13. Katniss knew that without looking at her Haymitch already knew she was there.

"What can I do for you Sweetheart?" He asked looking down at the glass in his hand.

"How hard would it be for us to form alliances? Ones that would not only be possible but good for future interests?"

He looked up at her softly taking in her question. She sat down across from him as she waited patiently for his response. Haymitch sighed softly and they sat in silence for a few more minutes. He looked up at her finally his eyes firm.

"Sweetheart it's mostly up to the tributes to follow suit. However, as mentors we do discuss it and how can I put this? Like I obviously did to you. We can persuade them to team to team up with those who agree to it."

"If I remember correctly you orchestrated my alliances for me and Peeta without my approval."

Haymitch nodded, "Sweetheart why the sudden interest in alliances? You know they only last so long. And from the story you told you got to ally with exactly who you wanted so you have no room to complain."

Katniss growled muttering about scheming old men as Haymitch grinned at her. "You know Old Man I swear you remember for more than you let on."

"I can't help your so interesting Sweetheart."

"I'm sure I am the topic of many conversations," She rolled her eyes.

"Just for likeminded people."

"Yes, I believe that Old Man."

"Sweetheart who were you thinking?" Haymitch redirected the conversation.

"Johanna Mason" Katniss took his drink and sipped forcing herself not to make a disgusted face causing Haymitch to shake his head.

"Nope, you are still far too young. Your mother would kill me" Haymitch attempted to scold with less than superior results.

"District 7, huh" Haymitch muttered softly, "The lumber district." Katniss smiled softly, "Never allowed an ounce of alcohol."

"Poor things."

"I would not say that to her face," Katniss laughed.

"She seemed weak," Haymitch muttered pointed to the screen that was replaying the reaping's.

"Now look at you buying up what's on the screen."

"It's simply hard to connect the woman you described with who we saw up on that stage."

"Isn't that the point of a ruse?" Katniss raised her eyebrow at her tired mentor, already sick of capitol politics. Haymitch chuckled nodding his silent consent as they returned to the comforting silence between them. It was Katniss who broke the silence.

"You think they will go for it?"

Haymitch sighed softly as he replied, "For a while. It will buy them time."

"What about after?"

Haymitch scowled, "Not many at the moment…perhaps Chaff, Finnick, Madge and Annie."

"That's it?" Katniss deadpanned. Haymitch shrugged, "It's all about appearances and who keeps you on top. They are victors Katniss not inhuman."

Katniss shivered remembering Enobaria, "Enobaria is definitely a no."

"Enobaria… yes her District is rather pro capital."

The two victors looked at each other their eyes the only part of them showing any emotion. "Sweetheart get the kiddies to bed. We'll reach the capitol in the morning."

Grey eyes watched the older victor head off to where she knew the kitchens were. She barely noticed as her avox took away the glass in her hand. She smiled softly as the girl before exiting to where she last saw her tributes.

The sight before her was all too familiar. The two tributes were sitting across from each other in total silence. Her trained eyes easily saw the tense muscles they tried to hide. She saw past the calm smile Madeline gave off and through the indifference Sean had perfected. It was laughable that two kids from the seams of District 12 ever even had a chance with Careers or ones that played the game all too well like Johanna.

"Time for bed. We will be reaching the Capitol in the morning" Katniss spoke softly from the doorway. Katniss nearly laughed seeing the two of them nearly jump out of their skins upon noticing her entrance.

XXXXX

Madeline and Sean took a few moments as her voice brought them back to the present. Katniss tried her best to give off a comforting smile. The looked on their faces told her she was failing miserably. She waved them through the door and gently tugged them into the right direction. Sean stood in front of his door turning to look toward his youngest mentor. A slip of a girl who won at the age of twelve.

"How did you win? District 12 tributes always die in the blood bath."

Katniss replied almost immediately, "Win? There is no winning Sean. Once you figure that out things will be a lot easier."

She gave his arm a pat as she gently pulled Madeline toward where her room would be. They were silent as they walked the rest of the way down the compartment in silence.

"Katniss you won the games, if you don't call that winning what do you call it?" Madeline asked as her hand landed on the knob of her door. The look Katniss gave her shook her to the bones leaving her unsure of how to feel. Perhaps that was not the best question to ask her new mentor?

"I survived. I am still surviving because what tributes don't get is that the games never end. There are those who say the ones who are gone are the lucky ones."

"I thought once you won…"

"We have perks, but we are now playing a game worse than the one you are about to enter."

"What does that make all of us?" Madeline asked herself. Yet Katniss replied anyway.

"I always thought those who lost were the lucky ones. But no matter where you end up, we are all the capitol's sacrifices."

With that Madeline found herself alone her strange mentor nowhere in sight. She closed her door behind her as she breathed softly attempting to control the panic she was starting to feel. How could she do this? If she won, she'd have to play the capitol's game, if she lost it would cost her own life. Madeline tried to see what Katniss had to gain for confusing her so. She could think of nothing, she wondered if Katniss would survive watching as her tributes die year and year.

XXXX

It wasn't until early next morning before they were supposed to exit the train did Katniss give them a clue. "Remember you have to get them to like you," Katniss told them while Haymitch told

them to "Smile."

Sean looked at them tiredly, "Who's supposed to like us?"

Haymitch replied, "Capital citizens and fellow tributes."

Madeline sighed, "That will be impossible."

Haymitch rolled his eyes, "You don't need all 22 of them brat."

The youngest victor slapped her mentor for that while letting Effie ushered them off the train. Katniss watched them lie a hawk as they made their way through the crowd with nervous smiles. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to find Haymitch.

"You can only do so much for them."

She gave him a hard look, "How can you be so calm. They are being turned into lambs for the slaughter."

"You're the one who needs to stay alive. To fix things."

"But it will be too late for them."

"You can't save everybody."

Haymitch did not let her reply as he dragged her through the back door. Before she could complain he rolled his eyes pointing to the small crowd in front of them. Before them was the small group of victors. Many she did not recognize but two she recognized immediately.

"Mags! Finnick!" She called out as Haymitch let his grip on her go. Finnick's eyes met hers first as they met halfway. Finnick swept her up in greeting with a wide grin. Mag's followed quietly as she pulled Katniss into a warm hug once she was put down. Haymitch found his way to Seeder and Chaff who were talking quietly to the morphing's of District 6. He kept his gaze on his young victor as she found herself almost glued to Finnick's side. He internally chuckled as she slapped his hand off her waist.

"Finnick I won't get lost!"

"Sure, you won't oh Almighty Girl on Fire!"

Chaff chuckled at the last comment the two older mentors sharing an amused look. Seeder shook her head as she also slapped Chaff lightly on the arm. Chaff pulled her under his arm as they turned toward their friend with smirks on their faces.

"Be nice. At least Haymitch has someone to help mentor now" Seeder rolled her eyes as Chaff made a gagging noise.

Haymitch chuckled, "I'm more worried at how she'll deal with Capitol Finnick."

The two other mentors nodded their heads in agreement. "How was she?" Seeder asked referring to Katniss.

"Mostly worried about her co-winner," Haymitch admitted aware they were in one of the few public places not bugged into Snow's ear.

The three mentors quietly watched as Finnick introduced her to Brutus and Cashmere. Haymitch nearly had a fit as the sight of Katniss talking with Brutus as if he was treating her like an equal. The bigger man showed almost no emotion, but his friend looked over the newest victor with some interest. The exchange gave Haymitch a few ideas ones that Katniss would no doubt be willing to try.

"Abernathy, what was this about an alliance old pal?" Chaff asked.

Haymitch chuckled, "Oh it's more than that. But it will be all in due time my friend." After all they had to do something. A rebellion was already years in the making but Katniss was the spark plug to unleashing the fury that lay beneath the Capitol's control.

A fury that Snow was only far very happy to nurture. Funny thing about fury something Victor's knew all too well was that it begged to be released. Haymitch knew everyone was a capitol sacrifice now Snow would have to face the fury of the loved ones of those he sacrificed. Now it was only a matter of finding the right moment and having his victor in agreement of course.

Chaff grinned, "I cannot wait."

Haymitch laughed, "You're going to wish you never said that."


	15. Round Two Begins

Chapter14: Round Two Begins

Katniss sat on the long couch within the District 12 suite, staying still as a statue. She and Haymitch sat across from each other as they waited for Cinna to enter after his talks with this year's tributes. Five minutes passed along before Cinna made his entrance, the man's footsteps near silent. The two victors looked up as they heard the door close.

"Well? "Haymitch drawled from his spot on the recliner. The victor's dark head of hair tilted to the side, grey eyes showing nearly no curiosity.

Cinna smiled, "They have the attitude to pull off what I have planned"

"Cinna…. What exactly do you have planned?" Katniss asked weary remembering exactly how one of his more revolutionary ideas got him killed.

"For today they will become the embers that start the fire."

"So more of the usual," Katniss replied dryly.

"Actually, we are using sparks this time" Cinna remarked lips pulled into a slight smirk as if that one fact made a difference.

"Oh, so no more setting tributes on fire" Haymitch chuckled as Katniss rolled her eyes.

"I take it that our prep team has their fashion loving hands on them," Katniss motioned toward the door Cinna had entered through. Cinna nodded as the girl on fire visibly shuddered knowing the experience her tributes were going through was not exactly pleasant.

Haymitch let out a loud sigh, "Another year."

Katniss smiled softly at him as she crossed her legs a silent sign for what was internally going on. She was on edge underneath her calm exterior having never mentored before. She could feel Haymitch's gaze on her constantly. If she didn't understand his concern, she would have given him a few more scars to show off for his actions. Cinna for his part let them have their silence. It would be their only time to have such a comfortable silence for a long time to come.

"Shall we have a look at the others?" Cinna asked looking over at the unused TV.

Katniss shrugged looking over at Haymitch. The man grunted an affirming sound and Cinna clicked the TV on. The reruns of the reaping's had just started. This year Caesar's signature color was green. A dark green that reminded Katniss of the forest back in twelve. As each name was called Katniss forced herself to see them as the ghosts they already were.

Names blurred with their faces and soon Katniss felt a comfortable numbing sensation looking

past the faces. The Girl on Fire could see nothing out of the ordinary with the group. That was good it meant that she could focus on saving the lives she knew were possible. She ignored the scar their deaths would leave on her soul. She had to focus on the things she could change.

When the credits began to roll, Katniss eyed her mentor warily. Haymitch raised his head matching her look for look. Her eyes lowered to the small screen on his lap. His grey eyes widened slightly in understanding.

"Snow must be having a field day" Haymitch drawled out casually. Cinna turned to him the man's face showing his curiosity.

"What would cause our President such alarm?" Cinna prodded quietly his eyes turning to the laptop showing pictures of blurs he could not figure out.

"Seems like there is a little more commotion within the districts that usual."

"Commotion?" Katniss questioned her voice low and quiet filled with steel. Haymitch closed his eyes, "Rumors are spreading. People are talking about a need for change."

Katniss felt her nerves twist in her gut.

"If they keep this up Snow will do something drastic to shut them up," Cinna muttered his hands running over his face.

"Good thing it hasn't reached Snow yet" Haymitch grinned tiredly.

"But you just…" Katniss stopped herself from smiling, "What do you know Haymitch? And no bullshit."

"Let's say we have allies inside and out that will help us reach the districts and inform them of the need to keep a low profile" Haymitch answered without batting an eye at his fellow mentor dirtying mouth and young age.

"They'd expect something in return" Cinna sighed, "They'd want an uprising."

"Which is why they are being told to shut up and wait for word."

Katniss eyed her mentor warily knowing exactly who would be organizing those orders. To her surprise, Cinna seemed to be in the loop already to. "Are we bugged?" Katniss asked needing to know Haymitch did not forget to check the damn building before discussing acts of rebellion against the capitol.

Haymitch chuckle, "I'm not a freshman sweetheart. I disconnected those bugs the

minute I found them"

Cinna chuckled, "And their replacements?"

"They think we love capitol news."

Katniss had to admit Haymitch had a certain amount of genius to him. She did not want to know of where she'd be without him by her side. Just as their conversation was finished Cinna's prep team walked out claiming they could do no more. Then the second prep team left quietly as they told Cinna that his partner would be here shortly.

"Who doesn't love how often Caesar changes his hair?"

The woman who entered was indeed not Portia, causing Katniss to recheck her memory of what Peeta and Cinna told her about the woman. Katniss let out of a soft smile as she relaxed knowing Portia would be there in the coming years. Cinna much like Portia technically was not supposed to be there yet however Katniss vaguely remembered Cinna saying something about an abrupt opening a week before the reaping's.

"Cinna I never asked but you seem rather young to be allowed to be a stylist yet. What happened?" Katniss found herself asking him quietly as they waited. Cinna smiled kindly as her the answer however was both shocking and terrifying for her to hear. It was exactly what remembered him telling her last year.

"The last ones hired were pulled at the last minute. Everyone was far too scared to take the job. Then I asked to be put in your district."

Before she could ask her question Haymitch knew it before she did. "Sweetheart the year before you the stylist before Cinna angered Snow. Haven't you noticed the lack of enthusiasm from the stylists last year?"

Now that Katniss was focused on it, she could remember vaguely the fidgeting motions of the stylist teams in the audience. It was a known fact that being a stylist was not a long-lived career, you were lucky to retire. However, Katniss suddenly had a tragic feeling of knowing why this was so. Shaking away the dangerous thoughts that plagued her she attempted to focus on the conversation before her.

She attempted to focus on their strategy for the parade. No one seemed to particularly like an idea other than to remember to smile. "So, we keep to what we know works" Katniss summed up.

The group nodded their agreement just as their tributes came out. Katniss smiled as their tough as nails black and red outfits. They were designed similarly to her own. Madeline's outfit was a mesh

shirt off one shoulder, edged with red and black and red lined parts over the sides. Sean was dressed in a replica of Peeta's second games apparel. Standing together for a moment they looked formable.

As per usual Haymitch could sum it up beautifully.

"Damn. You guys might actually pull all of this off."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A monotone voice filled out through the room announcing for all parties to make their way to the parade site. "Show time" Sean's stylist, Samantha cried out gently pulling Sean through the doors. Madeline soon following with Cinna. Haymitch and Katniss conversed silently with a swift look. Together they silently made their way into the crowds to where the other victors were sitting. When a hand grabbed hers Katniss without turning around answered.

"Hello Odair."

The bronze haired victor smirked sitting in the seat next to her. His bronze hair almost falling into his face as leaned in almost inappropriately close, causing a pair of women who were walking by to giggle when he threw a wink at them.

"Hello Little Flame."

They shared a smile as Haymitch coughed teasingly. "Little Flame how's your first-year mentoring?" Finnick asked casually secretly squeezing her hand where no one could see.

They kept up the pretense of Finnick getting closer to Katniss and the young girl clearly annoyed with said antics until the drums flared signaling the start of the parade. Together they watched as the first chariots made their way down. When District 4 came strolling through Katniss watched as Finnick shook his head.

"Damn Stylist's."

Katniss couldn't hold in a laugh. He smirked at her whispering, "Wouldn't you like to see me in that?"

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Please Odair like you could pull it off."

They shared a grin knowing despite her bluff he would have no such problems. Finnick shook his head as they turned just in time for District 7's first appearance. Even dressed as a log Katniss felt a small shiver at the thought of fighting to the death against Johanna.

"That's dear JoJo huh?" Finnick whispered.

"She'd kick your ass over that nickname."

"Johanna sounds absolutely lovely."

"Oh, so you do have a death wish. It must be a Tuesday" Katniss quipped with a small smirk.

"Care to give me my last rights?"

"No, I don't believe I do."

"You wound me Everdeen."

"With pleasure."

Green eyes met grey and they didn't need to say a word. Subtly she learned into him as they watched the parade continue. When the final chariot pulled District 12 tributes there was an uproar. Like the year before District 12 stole the show with the suits they were lit up like embers from a fire. Beside her Katniss felt Finnick grab her knee squeezing it gently.

"They'll get attention now."

Katniss smiled willfully, "Attention could get them killed faster."

"I do believe it was attention that saved you."

"You know Snow would never let that happen again," Finnick smiled a said smile her way as they waited for Snow to begin his yearly speech. Katniss had to have both men beside her act as bodyguards keeping her in check. Snow began to smile cruelly and opened his mouth to speak, using the same speech he wrote for the games he implemented.

Katniss rolled her eyes at the over used speech. It was remarkable at how little you had to work if everyone was afraid of you. Being back here briefly made Katniss long for the underground safety of District 13. Once the tributes were dispersed, the mentors stood to meet them. Katniss gently held onto Finnick's as he started over to his tributes.

"I want to introduce you," Finnick grinned pulling her under his arm causing her to shake her head at his eagerness.

She felt the stares of all the tributes and the amused smirks from her fellow victors. Looking at her own tributes they were clearly amused whispering to each other as the pair walked within hearing distance of them.

"Sean, Madeline I would like you to meet a friend of mine," Katniss called over to them, using her short stature to tip Finnick into a detour to her tributes. Sean had a devious look on his face before he spoke.

"Friend huh?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Yes, my friend."

Madeline giggled, "The way Haymitch…."

Katniss smacked her mentor on the head while the others doubled over in laughter.

"Little Flame and I are newly acquainted friends" Finnick chuckled soothing her back as she huffed. He chuckled as he tugged her over to his own tributes wishing her luck. Finnick then quickly explained that this year they were both Careers, Katniss immediately knew what that meant. They had volunteered.

They were polite enough, but Katniss could feel them sizing her up. Katniss involuntarily stood tall and did not show her annoyance at these kids. It wasn't until she said goodbye that Johanna Mason sought her out. Katniss bumped into her accidentally, the tribute still in her parade costume. Katniss could feel her gaze as they stood in one another's way.

"There you are! This is the famous Girl on Fire?" The seventeen-year-old tribute spoke so bluntly Katniss fought not to laugh. Johanna was Johanna no matter her age.

"Johanna Mason," Katniss acknowledged nodding her head toward her. Johanna crossed her arms looking over at the young victor. Katniss kept a small smile on her face, feeling the eyes still on them.

"You're not so impressive" The other girl shrugged. Katniss grinned chuckling as she waved it off.

"Well that's what helped keep me alive."

Johanna's eyes lit up at the phrase. Katniss decided to push her luck in a small way was

she turned to leave.

"Johanna stay alive alright?" She called out as she reached Haymitch. From the look on his face she peaked Johanna's interest. As they made their way back up to the top floor. She took the time to recall all she knew about these particular games.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?" Katniss mumbled softly gazing up at him.

"You sure about that Mason girl?"

"She's a fighter" Katniss confirmed, grey eyes daring him to contradict her.

Johanna Mason, from what she could gather from her own tributes was very much like Katniss in her original games, a loner. The biggest difference was that while Katniss was trying to save her fellow tribute, Johanna was looking to win. Katniss found herself pleasantly surprised that each of her tributes discovered a skill from the week of intensive training. Madeline even confided in her that Johanna helped her out from a confrontation with the District 1's female tribute. The female victor found herself torn as the first day of the games drew closer each day.

**XXX**

It was long after curfew when Finnick had managed to sneak out of his rooms up to the penthouse that housed the poorest districts little lambs. It was on the roof the victor was finally able to located the young teen that seemed to circulate an entire rebellion.

"I can barely look at them."

If Finnick was at all bothered by the thoughts the brunette allowed to escape the man didn't show it. The man remained silent as she looked up at the fake sky the Capitol seemed to love so much.

"It's a known fact last year was a fluke. No one's thinking saving two of them would be possible again."

The dark-haired girl closed her eyes pulling herself together. Their time up here alone was almost up. She kept it together so far and now they needed her to keep it together just a little while longer.

"Do you think we'll be forgiven?" She whispered. Finnick turned to face her as he responded.

"For which crimes are you seeking forgiveness?"

"Everything. Surviving, letting so many go on to their deaths?"

Her male counterpart remained silent for a long time. They sat together knees touching as they listened to the artificial sounds of the city. Before he responded Finnick grabbed her hand lifting it softly to his lips. She took comfort in the familiar gesture.

"I think that those who have it in them to forgive will."

"And those that don't?"

"We have to live with the fact not everyone can be saved. All we can do is save as many as we can. That is all we can do Katniss."

"Funny, that is not like you at all Finnick."

He gave a dark chuckle away, "I sold my own soul in the hope I can save others something I have done a poor job of."

"Then I must save you."

"I think you already did."

"Then I guess we are saving each other."

He grinned, "Then let the games begin."

Katniss smiled tucking her head under his chin, "I will save all of you Finnick not just your soul."


	16. Welcome to Panem

Chapter15: Welcome to Panem

The grey corridors made of stolid metal were rather suffocating to the man briskly following the soldier down the rather complicated pathway that led to the person he had come to see. The white-haired man watched as his escort entered a set of numbers into a keypad that was entwined to a large set of double doors. Seconds passed as the doors slide open, the escort stepped aside allowing him

entrance.

"Madam Coin, is expecting you."

Plutarch quickly stepped into past the door inwardly sighing as the metal doors closed with a rather large clicking sound. Ignoring the suffocating feel of the hidden compound, Plutarch knocked onto the door that was on the opposite side.

"Come in," A feminine voice echoed, firm but cold.

"Madam, "Plutarch bowed his head as Madam Coin just slightly bowed hers in return.

"Plutarch, what exactly have you come for? There better be a reason for this unexpected meeting" Coin said softly her eyes slicing through the man before her, nothing more than a capitol guilt trip.

"There have been some unexpected events," Plutarch replied with a delicate tone pausing to gage her reaction. Coin gave him none. The white-haired women sat in her chair leaned forward her version of the go on then signal.

"There has been a change in the games, last year there were two winners."

"Snow would never allow that," Coin argued her eyes narrowing a look of calculation at what was being spoken of.

"He didn't exactly have a choice, both would have died otherwise" Plutarch explained, his mind quickly figuring out the best way to sell his idea.

"What does this have to do with District 13? There will be no rebellion if you act rashly."

"Madam Coin, there have been quite rumblings in the districts since the games have ended."

"Snow will snuff such talk out, what did he do poison them?" Coin leaned back eyebrow raised perfectly, "Snow will never allow the districts to rebel. Once we are ready, the rebellion will begin be patient Plutarch."

"Snow didn't get the chance, the rumblings ceased thanks to the girl's mentor Abernathy."

"Abernathy? That's District 12. They do not win."

"Katniss Everdeen did."

Coin stood from her chair swiftly hands pressed down onto the desk, as she whispered, "Plutarch spit it out."

"If you can manage to speed up your plans, we have ourselves our spark. They listen to those closest to her, the people were up in arms yet before Snow could answer it himself it had dulled."

"Or someone is doing his dirty work for him now," Coin countered.

"You haven't seen the girl…"

"I watch every game; the girl is a wisp she won't last long enough to be what we need."

"Do you really want to risk it?"

XXX

"Again" Haymitch barked.

The young female tribute, Madeline tilted her head back placing a smile on her face and walked across the room once more. Haymitch snorted at seeing her sashay in rebellion at her instructions.

"No again! Keep your smile easy and straighten your back! Come on you look like you're a Hunchback! And for all our sakes never try to sashay ever again kid."

Madeline growled softly to herself as she straightened her back gritting her teeth into the 'easy' smile. She had been at this for an hour as they prepared for the interview. They had been going back and forth between a Q&A session and practicing posture.

"Why do I have to practice how to sit?" Madeline asked her tiredness showing. Haymitch paced across the length of the room then another before answering his female tribute.

"You must keep up a façade. If they see a crack, they will pounce on it before you even realize what you've done."

Sean was grinning wide eyed at the annoyed look on the older girl's face. Their female mentor remained silent leaning against the wall. Haymitch finally released Madeline from her hold. He smirked at the young boy who gulped grinning nervously.

"Alright Little Boy how should we present you?"

XXXX

President Snow stood before the large window in study overlooking the garden filled with perfectly genetically engineered roses. His steel eyes narrowed looking across the room to the hologram floating over his desk displaying the past year's games, Caesar commenting on the victory tour and if District 12 will achieve another win.

A knock on the door caused the older man to sigh as he drilled out a, "Is this important?"

"Sir, we have received a report labeled code cerise."

"Report, "Snow barked briskly turning from his place by the window waving the hologram away standing behind his desk, "are we not civilized people, Coldworth?"

"Sir?"

"Close the door," Snow drawled out with a irritated wave of his hand. Scoffing as the young man scurried to close the door with shaking hands. He allowed the man a few minutes to compose himself before waving him to continue.

"Sir, we have received word from the outer peacekeepers, there has been some unusual rumblings," the solider began.

"Coldsworth are you trying to waste my time?"

"Sir, these were unusual more organized then before the peacekeepers could gather to force a stop…it just stopped."

Snow paused, "Go on I do not have all day."

The young man wiped his hands against his pants leg discreetly, "The citizens stopped their protests, things died on their own. The peacekeepers did not have to do anything."

Snow nodded, "Have the protocols been enacted?"

"Yes Sir, we have ordered all peacekeepers to be on the alert for for black markets, gatherings of any kind and to intercept all mail from victors and known suspects."

"Good, you are excused."

"Yes, Sir," The young man bowed before quickly leaving the office. Snow leaned back into his chair, looking out toward the garden, his fingers lightly tapping the wooden desk.

"They won't get very far."

XXXXX

The brunette victor wondered just how oblivious her tributes think she actually was. The female, Madeline, was walking toward her with eyes downcast but shoulders squared. They would have to work on her posturing. Until then it was best that she figure out what exactly was bothering the girl. Before it somehow got the chit killed.

"Something bothering you?" Katniss asked softly.

"Why put so much effort into a façade when 23 of us are going to die?" Her tribute asked.

"It's all a part of the show. All they want is a good show but if you don't give them one they'll only make it worse for you."

Madeline grumbled," So making me happy with a side of flirty is all for their amusement?"

Katniss let out a chuckle, "Welcome to the Games."

They turned their attention back to Sean just in time. Haymitch simply told him to stay the way he is, keeping to being the nervous, young, vulnerable boy that he was. "They'll eat him alive" Madeline exclaimed in horror.

"He's thirteen. They'll be a lot harder on you" Katniss rebuked. They shared a long glance as Katniss waited for what Madeline would do. The war within herself was obvious to someone as experienced with inner conflict as Katniss was. Haymitch watched the exchange telling the young boy to give it a break. He smirked seeing a familiar spark inside the tribute beside the girl on fire. Madeline's shoulders were far too stiff to truly be comfortable. Her hands were enclosed in tight fists. The experienced fighters could see she was going to blow.

"Then why make him go through this?"

"He still needs to learn how to handle himself. This is where you find out who can act and whose an open book" Katniss explained softly careful not to sound complacent or if she saw the girl before her as a child.

"Why?" Sean asked looking between the two girls.

"So, you can watch your back."

Before anyone could say anything Effie walked in calling out that dinner was ready. Sean brightened up immediately dragging a confused looking Madeline with him. Their mentors following behind at a slower pace. Dinner itself was a rather quiet affair. Effie had reached the point in the games where she had very few things left to explain. Katniss was internally relieved that they could sit in silence for once.

Soon Effie quietly sent the tributes up to bed with her usual cheery voice. Katniss was surprised to watch as her former escort hunch over herself in her chair. Katniss sighed warily as the three of them sat in silence. She had to applaud Effie for being able to hold it together so well in front of the tributes, she never even thought to think Effie was affected much. The only sound that could be heard was the tick tock of the clock on the wall.

The youngest victor watched silently as Haymitch grumbled that Effie needed to go to bed. The woman tried to protest but was hushed when he tugged her toward her bedroom. The last thing Katniss heard was…

"No need to manhandle me Haymitch Abernathy!"

The dark haired woman chuckled silently. She doubted she would see either of them tonight as she watched Effie strain to gain a weapon to use on her mentor. Standing up she quietly said her thanks to her Avox and slipped out onto the roof. It almost pained her to watch the same night sky float above her. How could everything about a city as large as Panem still be so fake? Not one thing left was real. She could taste the silicon and many other substances that fill the air. Katniss eyed the

invisible barrier lightly. She couldn't help but wonder how Snow would react to her shooting an arrow through it.

"Don't you even think about it."

Hiding her grin she turned around to scowl at a frowning Finnick. "You don't know…"

"Katniss, you wanted to shoot one of your arrows through the barrier."

The female victor rolled her eyes, "So you caught me."

"You sure have a lot of naughty thoughts" Finnick shook his head.

Katniss simply shrugged what would be the point of denying that she wanted to piss off Snow? She felt his hand wrap around her wrist turning her toward him. All that needed to be said was said silently. Katniss leaned into his chest sighing in quiet relief. They stood this way for a while just their breathing showing any passage of time.

"How'd you know?"

"You're not so much a mystery as a puzzle."

Grey eyes met Green amusement flashing in both.

"And here I thought I was a total mystery."

"You'll live" Finnick chuckled, pulling his hand out of his pocket showing a rope before handing it over to her waiting hands. Katniss caught it easily and attempts a knot he would not break. He unknotted it in less than a minute.

"Again, Girl on Fire."

Gently grabbing the piece of rope back from his hands she tried again. This pattern repeated until daylight finally broke out. Katniss placed the rope back into his hands sighing. Finnick stayed silently only tucking the piece of rope away. A few minutes pass before either one of them says anything.

"You won't be alone this time. Remember we are here" Finnick murmured in her ear. Silently Katniss nodded gracing him with a tense smile but still a genuine one. She gasped in shock as he pulled her into his embrace. Chuckling he pulled away after a few minutes.

"Be brave Everdeen" He whispered before reaching the door that would take them back to her floor.

Katniss turned around before entering, "Play it safe Odair."

The last thing she saw was she closed her door was his wide grin. Checking the clock she sighed in relief that she would be able to get a few hours of sleep before having to watch the interviews. By the time she woke up, she could hear Effie screeching for everyone to be on time. Rolling her eyes at the escort's antics she quickly showered and dressed before risking Effie's wrath.

She could feel Effie's irritation before she even stepped into the room. Today Effie wore one of her business suits, it was orange. Her hair tinted with bright orange hues. This would have been almost comical on its own. What was truly comical was that she walked in on Effie trying to force a bright orange tie onto her fellow victor.

"We need to stand united!"

Haymitch growled, "Not by a looking like a circus we don't."

"Now you're over exaggerating."

"No, I'm not."

She turned to hold it in but she couldn't. Katniss laughed so loud they immediately turned to her direction.

"Hello Sweetheart" Haymitch spoke dryly.

"Katniss please talk some sense into him!" Effie cried exasperatedly.

Katniss shook her head, "Sorry Effie but you're the one who chose to date him." Effie gasped and Haymitch muttered under his breath.

"We are not!" Effie rebuked her face flushed and giving herself away unknowingly. Katniss shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say."

The look Haymitch sent her way told her that they'd be having a talk later. Seconds before Effie tried to speak Cinna arrive with their tributes. As usual Cinna had done beautifully. Madeline looked the picture of sophistication and loveliness while Sean looked rather handsome in his dress pants and shirt. Haymitch gave them a nod of approval and Katniss smiled attempts to be encouraging. By their faces, she failed.

They made their way down silently nothing would seem to ease the tension. The tributes nervously tapping a good or a tug on a collar, the only sign they had any emotions. The doors to the elevator doors opened revealing Mags and Finnick with their tributes. Finnick and Katniss shared a look as they watched the tributes look at each other warily.

"Relax the time for mistrust and attacking is tomorrow" Finnick finally spoke all four tributes looking at him in shock.

"He's right. The more pressure you exert now can only hurt you late" Katniss agreed.

"Katniss Everdeen agreeing with me! Haymitch is the world on fire?" Finnick cried eyes

lightened up in the amusement.

Haymitch rolled his eyes, "Knock it off both of you."

Finnick made a face causing Katniss to laugh. Their tributes looked on wondering if all the victors were this crazed.

"They are off their meds" The boy from Four muttered despite the low volume his mentor still heard. The head slap that followed caused several amused smirks and grins come their way. Once the elevator reached their destination the mentors ushered their tributes to the line they would wait their turn in. After a few last words Katniss and Finnick found themselves side by side talking in hushed voices to the side.

"Annie?" The dark-haired girl asked quietly.

"She mostly stays up on our floor. She… can't handle this not yet."

The district 12 victor nodded solemnly, "tell her that I hope to see her again soon."

Her ocean loving friend smiled before nudging her toward the door where the other victors had made their way to their reserved seats. Katniss sighed glancing at her own mentor. Haymitch was smirking at the two of them while she sent him back a glare. A glare that held no effect. Quickly waved goodbye before stepping into her place at Haymitch's side.

"How's lover boy?" He drawled.

"That was your nickname for Peeta," Katniss rolled her eyes, "He's back home remember?"

"Now it's Finnick's" Haymitch drawled even slower causing her to slap him in the head. Katniss glared, "You know perfectly well that nothing is going on."

"Perhaps but it'll never last you are both far too temperamental for that to last" Their conversation came to a close as Caesar's loud voice was heard throughout the audience.

"Welcome to Panem."

Caesar's voice soon was unintelligible noise to the Girl on Fire. She felt two hands gently grasp her hands. Looking down she found Haymitch's hands keeping hers from clutching her thighs far too tightly.

"Hold onto your fire for a bigger target" Haymitch's voice was gruff but far more soothing to her than anything in Panem.

"Who's up?" She whispered keeping all her senses on her awareness of her body.

"Fish boy's male tribute."

The rest of what he said was missed as she subconsciously found herself searching for the District 4 victors. And there they were Mag's delicate form covered by Finnick's strong frame tucking her head away. Finnick's sea green eyes found her startling grey ones. The brief contact was all she needed. They shared a tense smile, silently communicating that no matter what it was okay. They would be okay. This was only the beginning. Quietly she wondered if he would still be so willing once the bloodshed spreads past the 24 yearly tributes.


	17. Johanna's Games

Chapter 16 Johanna's Games

Katniss woke up before her alarm quickly shutting off the buzz before it could start, silently pulled on her dark black pants, a dark green long sleeved shirt and her leather jacket quickly pulling her hair into a long braid. The sun had yet to rise and already the brunette 13-year-old could feel the usual dread appear. This would be the first-time Katniss herself would not be actively participating. Opening the door of her room her grey eyes met with Haymitch's as he pointed towards the doors of the tributes.

"Too late to back out now," Katniss thought as she opened the door to Madeline's room. They woke Madeline and Sean up allowing them the small luxury of getting ready in private, their last chance for any amount of privacy. This year the tributes were to wear waterproof pants and a winter worthy jackets. Upon seeing her tributes, Katniss immediately noticed the looks of defeat in their eyes. Katniss lowered her eyes to save them some pride they were soldiers after all. Barely trained and far too young to know what it felt like to kill another human being but soldiers none the less. Yet here they were about to enter an unknown arena with the knowledge that only one will leave.

It took all her strength to keep her hands in a tight fist instead of creating a rebellion four years to early. Katniss chose to say goodbye to Sean first. She walked him to where he would enter the hovercraft. Hugging him tightly to her she bit back her tears as she felt him tremble. Pulling his chin up to meet hers, "Sean you need to fight. Fight for how you want your life to be. Don't let them control your actions."

The confusion in his eyes made her heart ache, "Promise."

"I promise Katniss."

"Good. Be safe" With one last hug she sent him off with the Peacekeeper. She then found herself being taken to the launching pad for Madeline. Haymitch sent her off with a wave as she steadied herself for Madeline. The young woman looked terrified as she silently walked into her room.

"Katniss" Madeline whispered in surprise.

"Hello Madeline don't you look like a fighter," Katniss mocked gently only to get a scoff from her female tribute.

"I don't feel like one."

"You'll force yourself to become one. Or don't you want to protect Sean?" Katniss forced her voice to be cold.

"Of course, I do!" Madeline cried out indigently.

Katniss grinned at her, "You feel that? Use that in the arena, Survive."

Carefully she tucked a stray hair out of Madeline's face. Kissing her forehead in a motherly manner despite the height difference she sent her on her way. That was the hardest thing Katniss thought she would have to do. Harder than anything she had done, nothing compared to sending a kid out to die. She stayed in the room unsure of how to react going out there and watching kids she trained, fight to their death.

"I'm sorry."

XX

She heard the launch pad in her ears even as she made her way back. Eventually she found herself in the small heard of mentors with Haymitch. When she did not return right away her mentor went straight to her, finding her upon the rooftop. He took her to the computer room where she met Cashmere's brother Glass and the rest of the victor's personally. Finnick gave her a smirk as Haymitch showed her their station. Soon the TV was on announcing the beginning of the games. The terrain was a forest and must have been hot because have tributes were obviously sweating and it was not due to the stress of their predicament.

Snow was trying to kill them with weather, how simple. Quickly Katniss found her own tributes on opposite ends of the circle of tributes. She felt the familiar tingle of nerves returning. Up in the sky the clock appeared to start the countdown to the start of that years Hunger Games. She watched as the camera zeroed in on Johanna. If she did not know any better she would have thought that the girl was actually scared. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Haymitch sighed.

"This is going to be a bloody year."

The clock finally rang to zero when Katniss had to force herself to remain silent as Johanna immediately grabbed her tributes from District 12. Haymitch shook his head as Johanna pushed their tributes out of the immediate area into relative safety. What was the most surprising was the knife aimed at them was knocked off its course. Katniss nearly broke her chair by kicking it in when they found the District 4 tributes protecting the trio.

"Finnick did you…" The youngest mentor turned to face him. The bronze haired man shook his head, "No that was all them."

Turning back to the screen they caught he male tribute from District 1 pulling his knife out of the back of a young female from District 11. Hearing the familiar canon tore Katniss apart inside as her memories took her back to her original games. The memory of Rue's sad face accepting death was far too real inside her mind.

"One down, twenty-two to go," She whispered.

Rue's eyes were closed as her breathing came to a terribly slow stop. Laying in the middle of a small meadow, surrounded by the trees of the arena Rue's head settled comfortably in the older girl's lap. So, focused on the girl before her Katniss could hardly feel the tingle of her legs go numb from sitting with all her weight pressed against them.

She gently pats the other girl's hair the only sound around was Katniss's quiet singing. Turning her head softly to the side she saw beautiful flowers perfect for Rue. Slowly gathering the flowers and putting them surrounding Rue in a cloud of them. She stood before the young girl's body, now perfectly still. She could feel the numbness setting o her heart, Katniss had to force herself to remember, all the reasons she had to keep going. She couldn't have saved Rue but she could save Peeta.

"Katniss?"

Peeta? Katniss turned around only to see no one around.

"Sweetheart?"

Katniss turned to see Haymitch and Finnick starring at her while the rest of the mentors stood to the sides at their stations but their stares felt like steel. Katniss shrugged the when like pair off, sitting up straight in her chair.

"Where'd you go?" Finnick whispered by her side, as they turned back toward the continuing bloodbath.

"My first games," She would never admit how calm she felt when his hand grasped hers in silent reassurance.

"Where are they?" Haymitch growled her eyes scanning both the giant screen and the computer screen at their station. Turning her attention to their station the cameras showed their tributes seeking shelter.

XXX

Meanwhile back in the arena Johanna was cursing herself. Why did she save these two brainless tributes?

"Damn that Everdeen."

"Johanna?"

The female tribute from District 7 turned toward her female tribute raising an eyebrow. "Thank you, I know you didn't have to" Madeline smiled.

Johanna shrugged, "Seriously don't mention it. But eventually all bets are off."

The two tributes from twelve looked at each other nervously. Madeline while having

struck up conversations with the tribute had no idea what to think about her.

"So what's the plan?" Sean asked once they started walking again.

"Shelter would be beneficial" Madeline spoke out.

"No shit" Johanna snorted.

"Now that's no way for a lady to talk."

On their heels within seconds they turned toward a sudden noise breaking through the silence of the arena. A few feet away they found the two tributes from District 4. Sighing Johanna lowered her axe as she glared at the other tributes.

"What are you doing here?"

"You mean after saving your asses?" The boy tribute quipped smirking.

"Um… Guys it would be better if we had more people" Sean murmured before Johanna could open her mouth.

Johanna shrugged muttering under her breath as she stalked off. The two sets of tributes looked at each other before following her a few steps behind her. They finally agreed on a spot where three trees stood together tall and strong enough to hold them up.

"Up you go Sean" Madeline encouraged her fellow tribute. The female from District 4 was next then Madeline and the remaining tribute from 4. Johanna took first watch. She leaned against the tree as the final cannons fired. Then Panem's anthem started to play and pictures of the fallen tributes shown through the sky. The list of dead lit up the sky.

Both tributes from 8

Girl from 11

Boy from 7

Both from 6

Both from 3

Johanna sighed, "At least I didn't have to kill him."

"Still he was from your district" Madeline's voice filtered through. Johanna sighed, "I guess."

"16 of us left" Sean whispered.

"Shit's going to hit the fan" The boy from 4 sighed exasperatedly.

Johanna groaned, "And I'm stuck babysitting you all."

XXX

"Rag tag bunch of idiot" Haymitch grumbled. Finnick yawned leaning back and winked at Katniss causing her to roll her eyes.

"Aw Haymitch don't be like that or else people will think you care."

"Fish boy those were your tributes what did you do?"

"I told you nothing. Your girl over here is the reason" Finnick nudged said girl teasingly. Katniss turned on him and held back a scowl, "Now what did I do?"

Chaff having heard chuckled as commercials covered the screens.

"That's because Girl on Fire keeps things interesting."

The other victor's kept silent as the games came back on. Their little band of misfits finally settled on a spot to rest. Overall, they looked good for a bunch of kids fighting for their lives. The mentors shared looking around the room. They could breathe for the night the only thing their tributes had to worry about until morning was getting along. Finnick sighed as it was decided that Johanna was going to take first watch. He looked over to the youngest in the room. This was a far cry from what he was told would happen during this year's games.

"Kit Kat."

A steel grey eyes narrowed in on him was his reply.

"Let's go eat."

He tried to hold a smirk as she glared right back at him over what he was told was his ''order'' tone. The older mentors sniggered at the exchange. They all had amused expressions as Katniss Everdeen walked passed the trident king before turning to say.

"Are you coming?"

They were able to hold in their laughs until the door closed behind Finnick. Chaff was the first to regain some composer.

"Haymitch my friend I do not envy you."

His oldest friend shrugged before replying in his typical drawl.

"I take no responsibility. I'm too old for this shit."

They shared another amused chuckle as Seeder quietly muttered their silent concern. "Their group is to large," a familiar woman's quiet voice spoke up, from her seat close to the small group. Haymitch grunted as the tension began to build in the room again. Wiress who normally stayed quiet began to mumble to herself let her voice get higher.

"Burn, all will Burn. Mock, Mock we all go."

The others looked at her as she mumbled.

"What the hell does that mean? One minute she is sane the next she speaks riddles!" Gloss grunted.

"It means she sees things we cannot" Beetee said quietly.

"But what?" Cashmere questioned.

"Who knows?" Haymitch sighed, his mind quickly deciding not to give away his thoughts just yet. After that they all went into different conversations and soon Haymitch was the last one in the room. Just as he opened the door to step out he ran into his tribute holding his favorite drink and chocolate.

"I thought you wanted me sober?" He chuckled.

"Things are changing I figured let's get drunk before we can't," Haymitch grabbed the bottle and tugged her to his side as they walked.

"Now that's my girl."

Katniss snorted pushing the elevator door to their floor. The comfortable silence lasted until they grabbed glasses and poured the drink into each glass sitting across from each other.

"Your move Sweetheart," Haymitch tipped his glass.

Katniss stared down at the drink in front of her unsure of how to say what they both already knew had to be within their gut. She looked him in the eye giving him a rare true smile.

"Johanna has allies. That never happened or so I was told."

Haymitch nodded, "You think we won't have our victor?"

Katniss snorted, "No she is still the best in the arena. She'll just…"

Both victors sighed already knowing the word she was going to use…

"She'll be even more damaged."

XXX

Madeline yawned softly opening her eyes quickly spotting Sean waking up. Turning carefully making sure not to fall she found Johanna asleep as the male from four stood guard.

"Mornin" He called gruffly looking over at her quickly before turning his gaze back to the landscape surrounding them.

"Morning" She replied weakly, unsure of how to interact with a Career. He shook his head before going to wake up his partner.

"Sarah wake up" He whispered shaking her from Madeline's old spot in the tree. A chuckle informed Madeline that Johanna was the only one still fast asleep and that Sarah was soon to be awake if her stirring was anything to go by.

"Have we heard his name yet?"

"No but it only makes me wish I paid more attention earlier" Madeline groaned softly, what was she supposed to do if she needed to talk to the guy? Hey, watch out Tribute from Four was hardly easy on the tongue.

"Hey idiots time to move" Johanna called out as she finished packing what little they had. Apparently, they missed her waking up. Sarah wiped the sleep out of her eyes while her counterpart turned to her softly asking, "Who made you leader?" his voice filled with aggravation.

Johanna gave an ice-cold glare snapping, "Someone has to step up and I don't see any of you doing it".

That seemed to drain the fight out of him. Within minutes their rag-tag team was once again on the move. They made their way making sure to keep the cornucopia directly behind them. It stayed silent most of the day. It wasn't until noon that anything remotely exciting happened. They were walking trying to find clues to where clean water was waiting when they heard it. The growls could be heard and it was Sarah who announced it. The group let out a curse turning to their right to find a capitol creation waiting to pounce.

"I thought we'd have more time" Sarah who announced it. The group let out a curse turning to their right to find a capitol creation waiting to pounce.

"I thought we'd have more time" Sarah whispered.

Her district partner tucked her behind himself protectively. He pulled out a knife preparing to attack when Madeline shot her arm out in front of him.

"Wait!"

"What you want us a wait? Are you kidding me?" He snarled at her.

"Climb."

Sarah and Johanna looked at her with questions clear on their faces. "Do it!" She whispered as they all shrugged and climbed up as high as they could. Johanna was the last to climb up when the creature attacked jumping in an attempt to reach the tributes. Sean grabbed the knife out of Finnick's tributes hands throwing it hard toward Johanna who just caught it barely.

"Thanks Idiot" She grinned.

Madeline and Sarah reached to grab her as she used the knife to hold herself up. Using all their strength the girls pulled Johanna out of the path of the blood thirsty creature.

"Shit" Johanna cursed as her food hit the trunk of the tree.

"What's wrong?" Sean cried fearfully.

"Damn thing bite my freaking foot!"

The male from four shook his head before muttering softly.

"Too quiet pretty boy number two," Johanna growled.

He looked over to her his annoyance clear on his face.

"Take your shoe off."

"Hell, no dipshit."

Sarah sighed, "Dave is actually good with first aid and wounds. Let him take a look."

"Oh, so that's his name" Madeline thought absentmindedly, subconsciously pulling her district partner closer.

Johanna clearly did not want to do as they asked. It was then when they noticed a small parachute with an equally small package.

"Oh, goody the cavalry has arrived" Johanna mocked.

Dave glared at her as he grabbed the package careful to avoid falling into the growling creatures below. He pulled out a note, reading aloud.

Hey Idiots!

Try to keep the sexual tension to a minimum okay? We thought you could use these.

-H

"Haymitch" Sean chuckled.

"Annoying drunk," Johanna muttered.

"How'd you know?" Madeline asked skeptically.

"Just seems the type."

"Got that right" Sarah chuckled nervously, "So what did we get?"

"Bandages."

"Perfect" Sarah smiled before turning to the injured party.

"So, will you do it yourself? Or do we have to force you?"

The look Sarah was given would have scared any normal person. But Johanna still took off her shoe wincing as her foot stayed in a terrible angle.

"You're definitely going to be taking a back seat for a while" Dave muttered as he set about resetting her foot. Her scream they were sure just informed every one of their location.

"Shit Mason" Dave cursed as he quickly finished wrapping her foot.

"That'll have to do" Sarah smiled down at her partner's handiwork.

The sound of canons boomed quickly one after another.

"How many?" Sean whispered.

"Three" Madeline replied grimly.

"Alright we better get going. Dave carry Johanna" Sarah ordered.

"What!" The other girl rebelled.

"We are not leaving you and your scream probably alerted the others to where we are. And you cannot walk right now" Madeline sighed.

Dave bent down allowing Johanna to use his frame to climb on herself. Cursing under her breath Johanna grabbed onto him tightly, making sure to keep her weight as much in the center as possible. The group managed to pick up their pace, having only been on the move for maybe ten minutes it did not surprise them when they heard a mixture of growling and laughter gradually become louder. Madeline cursed as Sean seemed to freeze. They ran into the opposite direction, Johanna was surprised that Dave not once jostled her. But the laughter was soon followed by a yell.

"Found them! Plan B!"

Madeline quickly searched the area seeing they were surrounded by almost all sides. Inwardly she cursed they were far to close for all of them to run for it. Someone would have to stay and fight them off for as long as they could. Dave was the only one capable of holding Johanna up and being able to run. Sean was far too young to fight alone. Obviously, Johanna was in no position to fight. That left Sarah and her. Sensing what the other girl was thinking they shared an understanding look followed by a nod. They only had one option.

"Run!" Sarah screamed as she pushed the shocked other girl into her place and took out what seemed to be a dagger. Dave looked pained but determined shaking the others out of it as he told them to run and not look back. Leaving Sarah to fight alone.

They did not stop running for what seemed like forever. However, once they hit a lake they were forced to stop. The group fell to the ground gasping for all the air their lungs could gather without choking. No one dared to say anything. They would have to wait to see if Sarah's canon was the one of those they heard. Without looking at anyone Madeline quickly gathered some edible fruit and a leaf that might be able to hold some water.

"Here drink."

Johanna considered the sad eyes of Madeline and cringed. Obviously all but one was going to die it was the Hunger Games. But that didn't stop the wretched feeling Johanna was sure they were all feeling. How else can one feel knowing people are dead?

"Thanks" was all she could mutter to the sky thinking of Sarah. Sneaking a glance at the last surviving member of District 4 tributes. She noticed he had yet to move. He barely even breathed but Johanna let him be. After all this she doubted they actively volunteered for this. Johanna sighed, she'd let him stew for a while soon they'd find Sarah's fate soon.

Two more canons were heard before the day was out. Half of the tributes were dead in two days. Johanna was sure that had to be a new record of some kind. "How many does that make?" Sean asked quietly.

"Half of us are gone. Twelve left" Dave muttered.

"This won't last, long will it?" Madeline raised her voice softly.

"Who knows?" Johanna shrugged.

Sean looked over a large stick and the one dagger they had left. He grabbed the bandages and used it to wrap the two objects together. "Sean?" Madeline asked once she noticed him moving about.

"I saw movement into water. I thought Dave could show us how to fish."

Said boy looked over at the makeshift weapon Sean made.

Smirking, "That'll do. Come on Sean."

Madeline and Johanna watched as the boys got knee deep in the water. They watched quietly as Dave showed Sean different ways to fish and told him stories of how he learned himself.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Madeline asked her companion.

"Technically only one of us can survive."

"But Katniss…"

"Made sure to save a mad girl. Anyone else would have caused one of them to die or if it was someone else other than Annie they would have killed each other. That is something the Capitol will not let happen again" Johanna rebutted before Madeline could finish.

Madeline closed her mouth as Johanna's face turned into a tight grimace. "We have another day or two at most" Johanna answered her original question.

"There has to be a way…"

"Enough. Do you want to get yourself killed faster" Johanna shushed the other girl, Johanna's anger rising with every word.

It was then when the boys came back with a fish for everyone. Sean started a small fire that would barely be noticeable as it was still daylight to cook the fish distinguishing it as soon as they finished. Night fell as they ate quietly and Panem's anthem started to play across the arena. No one spoke a word as Sarah's picture was shown across sky or the tribute she had taken out.

Madeline closed her eyes as she prayed silently. Prayed for a quick end to this nightmare. Despite what everyone was telling her she still hoped that somehow two could survive for a second time. Soon it was quietly agreed upon that Dave would take first watch. After quickly making sure Sean was fast and asleep, she soon followed.

It felt like she barely got any sleep when she was shaken awake. Opening her eyes, she saw the look on Sean's face. Jumping up quickly she grabbed his hand as they followed Dave with Johanna on his back. Black smoke filled the air as they ran for from their haven by the water. The sky was still dark and they ran never stopping until the fire stopped, clearly encompassing the water so no one would get to it.

"Damn Capitol" Sean cursed, trying to catch his breath.

They barely had time to rest before growling could be heard behind them. And so they ran again. Madeleine pushing Sean in front of her protecting him. She cursed internally as she saw them all slowing down.

"Get into the trees!" She cried.

Quickly they found the largest trees they could find to climb. After making sure the others were safe, she began to climb when pain shot through to her whole body. Crying out in pain she looked down to find the wolf like creature had its mouth on her.

"Madeline" Sean cried out trying to lean forward and pull her up. But she was not high enough for them to reach. She smiled at him holding in her screams as the wolfish thing pulled her down.

"Don't cry Sean. It's okay I'll be okay" She assured him.

It was then that her hands finally gave out and all she saw was black. Sean's cries for help would be the last things she heard. Dave pulled the young boy to him as they turned away cringing as all they heard was the wolf's growls and crunching on a body. Johanna closed her eyes and filled her thoughts with that she wanted to remember. Madeline standing protectively over Sean, Sarah's quiet presence rather than what had become of them.

"Goodbye" She whispered


	18. Secrets and Plans

Chapter 17 :Secrets and Plans

All her life Katniss struggled with understanding her own emotions, of how to show them let alone to understand how others survived when all their weaknesses were open for public spectacle. It was this mindset that helped the time traveler win her games, to begrudgingly accept her role as Mockingjay, to protect Prim and Peeta. It was this mindset that took over as the brunette watched the screen before her. Katniss Everdeen sat in front of the screen immovable as if made of stone, the only feeling she could identify herself was numbness.

"It's okay" Finnick whispered, the warmth of his hand on hers in a tight grip was the only sensation that could breach the comfortable numbness that enveloped her in times of horror. She could feel her smaller hands squeeze his larger ones.

The instinctive connection that they shared even in the past allowed her to accept the more affectionate Finnick's actions as what they were, a form of communication and comfort. He wrapped his arms around her smaller body allowing Katniss the ability to do one thing she could never do in her past, hide from the stares. Finnick rubbed her back softly allowing her to do one thing she could never do in her past, hide from the stares.

Finnick rubbed her back softly allowing her to express another string of silent tears from holding it in all the time. It was during the unnatural silence that Haymitch received an alert. Muttering curses he turned to Finnick eyes narrowed.

"Don't let her out of your sight" He growled as he walked out of the room. Katniss didn't move a muscle only allowing Finnick's larger body to hide her smaller frame from view. Finnick physically put an arm around her shoulders sighing when he felt her stiffen slightly, not all that surprised that despite his visit and their nightly phone calls that she still would show such a reaction.

"Katniss, can you hear me?" He whispered, carefully watching her for signs of clarity.

"Finnick," Katniss muttered, "You're…here?"

"Katniss listen to me, focus on my voice alright? I know you want to forget but I need you to focus…do you want to get out of here?"

"Here?" Grey eyes locked on sea-green eyes as Finnick fought back the shock of the depth of wisdom he saw on the clearly more than average girl.

"You really cannot deny her story when a thirteen-year-old looks at you with eyes of a 30 something year old," He thought bitterly.

"Out of the mentor room, Katniss."

"Mentor room… I've never been a mentor…. Bee's plan worked…." Her voice lowered. God, she would hate how weak she sounded if her mind wasn't fogged up in the future, past, whatever it was now. Finnick carefully looked over making sure no other mentors were paying them any attention, they weren't. Then it clicked, a game she mentioned during one of their late-night talks.

"Your name is Katniss Everdeen, known as the Girl on Fire. Home is District 12 you have a sister named Prim. You lived through three hunger games, you are now thirteen years old. Real or not real?"

Her grey eyes flashed in recognition, "Real" she gasped her hand gripping his tightened.

"Let's go grab some lunch, Girl on Fire" Finnick ordered loudly, causing the other mentors to roll their eyes at the youngest pair. Finnick helped her up allowing her a slightly larger than usual gap than they have had previously, subconsciously knowing their growing closeness would be a battle ground.

Finnick pushed the elevator button once he grabbed two small lunches from the cafeteria. Katniss could feel his eyes on hers and she sent him a glare of her own causing him to wink at her. The elevator doors opened and he allowed her to enter first as he pressed the button to the top floor.

Once they reached the top floor, Finnick followed her all the way to rooftop, allowing her the space to find a spot against the ledge and sat next to her with a decent but small gap between them. Finnick sat patiently sorting out the food between them simply watching her breath in and out remembering how it was for him to lose his first tribute.

The time he spent watching her during last year's games and the small bits of knowledge he was given of the past Finnick could guess her reaction was like his own. He watched her warily remembering her quick reflexes and her temper, despite her rather blunt way of speaking even if he could tell she was trying to be sympathetic.

She wasn't very good at it. She was more of the sadistic humor sort.

"Do you always feel like this?"

Finnick shook his head, "This is only the beginning., but somehow I figure you've seen worse." Their eyes met and an understanding came over her.

"Lovely way to tell me that more Survivors Guilt is coming" She scowled.

He shot her a grin, "Hey you're the war veteran. I'm simply returning the favor."

Katniss sighed, "Finnick…"

"I know your reasoning, but that logic also allowed you to tell everything to Haymitch."

XXX

Panem Downtown

As Haymitch walked out of the room down the hall, out the door he cursed through all the vile words he knew. He watched for anyone that could be following him. Taking the long way to the predetermined meeting spot Haymitch took another detour to cover all his bases.

Entering the bar, he went straight for the closed door in the back. Plutarch was sitting alone at the single long table in the room. The man stood up upon seeing Haymitch close the door. The two men looked over each other before they both met each other's eyes shaking hands. Plutarch nodded his head toward the second chair before sitting down in his own. Taking a seat Haymitch studied the man before him.

Plutarch was an older man not particularly old, large or very distinguished. He was however very intelligent and the only real connection to this mysterious District 13. Plutarch had sent a messenger to ask him to join him for a meeting. Haymitch could only guess that is was about the rebellion that had yet to become a reality.

"Haymitch Abernathy" Plutarch greeted softly.

"Plutarch what is this about?" Haymitch ignoring the greeting.

The other man sighed already knowing this would be a difficult conversation. The two men stared at each other silently sizing the other up. Plutarch cleared his throat before speaking.

"Haymitch I've been in contact with a few people who think similarly as us…" He began.

Haymitch growled, "You live in the Capitol I doubt we think the same way."

"You'd be surprised how many feel the way you do. Haven't you wondered who's been helping keep the Districts from acting out just yet?"

Haymitch leaned forward his voice low, "I highly doubt that is in their best interest."

Plutarch shook his head, "If a rebellion is going to happen it's going to have to happen at the right time. Where they can have a…outside supporter when things get messy."

"Your employer wants someone to do their dirty work" Haymitch felt his fist clench, he understood better than most the reality of war yet having someone else take the fall for something District 13 wanted…. They ran away to save their own skin do they really have the right to demand such things?

" District 13 will soon have the arsenal that we need to fight the Capitol head on…"

"District 13 was destroyed."

"Above ground was turn to rubble yes, but they survived undetected for years."

"They ran leaving the other Districts to surrender and reap the punishments."

"District 13 made the deal with the Capitol only so they could prepare to continue the fight. Every district would have been destroyed otherwise."

"Not if the Capitol wanted free labor."

"True survivors would have been left but it would have been much worse if District 13 agreed to stop fighting in exchange for being left alone."

"They ran for their lives."

"And every other District did the same."

"Only because all the supplies we had and the support of 13 was ripped away."

"To keep fighting yes. To build up the wrongs of the capitol to build up our technology."

"Leaving the rest of us to rot."

"Snow would never have let them survive after being such a powerhouse for the rebellion. Then everything really would have been lost."

Haymitch would never let Plutarch know how true that statement was. "Now Plutarch the reason for this meeting?"

"A few have escaped from the Capitol. They have recently gotten in touch. District 13 wants to start rebuilding the rebellion."

"Another Rebellion?"

"Yes, if all the Districts rebelled then the Capitol would be an easy target."

"I see you've thought a lot about this."

"I'm a citizen who has climbed the ranks I am valuable on both sides."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Round up the victors what we need is a face for the rebellion. Someone who can bring everyone together. Even the Victors someone they can stand behind."

"Anyone you thought of in particular?" Haymitch asked sarcastically.

"Your tribute. Katniss Everdeen. I think in a few years she will be perfect."

"But not yet?"

"The people would never go to battle at a 13/ 14-year old's command" Haymitch snorted, "Well technically that's a lie" He thought with amusement.

"No, I suppose not" He replied realizing Plutarch was waiting on him.

"So, you will help?"

"Do I even have a choice? Which devil shall I choose?"

Plutarch suddenly looked very much like a Peacock. "I'll contact you like usual."

XXX

After having left Plutarch to his own devices, something Haymitch was rather loath to do after the snippets of conversation with his lovely snarky fellow mentor, the dark-haired man slowly made his way back to the hell that was his current residence. Walking back toward the tribute center Haymitch looked down at his watch knowing Katniss would be herself enough to question him as he entered their floor. Sighing he prepared for Effie's screeching over where he has been.

"Haymitch!"

Ah there was his favorite banshee.

"Damn it woman! No need to screech" He drawled, smirking as he could see the fumes the vibrant haired woman seethed. He looked over to his right and there sat Katniss and Finnick smirking at him.

"Hey Abernathy where did you go?" Katniss asked leaning into Finnick, Haymitch smirked realizing she didn't even know she was doing it.

"Apparently, we are being recruited."

Katniss tensed before narrowing her gaze toward her mentor, "Plutarch?"

"Yes, the man who's more of a Peacock than Fishboy."

Finnick rolled his eyes as he muttered, "At least I'm not the local drunk."

"I can't recognize him when he's sober" Katniss smirked at the look of mock hurt he portrayed.

"You're the one who made it prohibition year."

"I forgot how much I prefer you drunk old man."

Even Effie looked as if she was enjoying their banter, Haymitch was never more grateful for the fact that Effie often overlooked comments that did not belong. However, they made sure she was still in the dark over their rebellious plans. After all Effie while kind was still in love with the Capitol.

"So, what were you lovelies discussing" Effie trilled as she walked into the middle of their banter having just been out of normal hearing reach, despite this Haymitch seriously thought she had bat like hearing and simply ignored anything that was not…polite. Haymitch looked at her in mild annoyance, "Where'd you go after screeching at me?"

"Going over the coverage of the games. It is turning into a very interesting year!"

The victors in the room flinches as Effie opened her mouth then shut it. Looking over them softly, she understood that she would never really understand them. After all she wasn't from a place where she was at risk of going into that arena.

"Now enough of that. Dinner is ready!"

Finnick "gave Katniss a slight hug goodbye waving to the others to head back to his floor. He shared a grim look with Haymitch. Katniss ignored Effie's gently proving as they sat down for a silent dinner.

It wasn't until the next morning did mentor and tribute have enough privacy to discuss the latest events in detail. Due to the sleep deprivation that was common among the victors neither were surprised to see each other up at such an ungodly hour. They sat side by side both nursing warm drinks in silence.

"So, they finally made a move?"

Haymitch scoffed, "More like prodding a rattlesnake to see if it'll bite."

"And did it?"

"I agreed. As it seems they got the fire power we need" Katniss did not reply only went back to starring into her cup. Haymitch didn't bother to try and gather more words out of her. Her mind obviously went into another world. A world Haymitch was sure he did not want to see become another reality. They sat in silence for a few more hours until Effie was heard walking around in her chirpy voice. They quietly ate with her before she shooed them away to protect their remaining tribute.

Sean.

Katniss closed her eyes as the girls' deaths played out in her mind on a deadly loop that never ended. Their deaths added to those she was forced to relive again and again when she closed her eyes. They day proved rather tame as the victors sat around together tensely watching as all the remaining tributes regrouped. Katniss recognized the yearly time within the games where the game makers would only tease the tributes to keep them on edge and to prolong their torture. She sat back and willed herself to hold it together a little while longer.

The walk to their computers seem to last a lot longer than the previous trips. They soon met up with Mags and Finnick who silently gave her his hand by grabbing hers gently. She smiled softly at her fellow victor. Together the four of them huddled around one of the edges of the room. Quickly dreading the next leg of the games. When Chaff and Seeder entered, the elder victors went to greet them. Leaving Katniss and Finnick alone for a moment.

"How are you?" He asked gently without raising his voice a rope slipping into her hand. She quietly began to make and untie the rope within her hands.

"I should ask you that" was her retort.

He shot her a thankful grin, "I'm worried about you right now Girl on Fire" She sighed, "Two more names to the list of those I could not save."

"Don't let yourself fall Everdeen."

She looked over at him an intense look on her face."It takes twice as long to build yourself back up than it takes to fall down, I remember."

"Now when did I tell you that?"

"During the bombing," Katniss replied quietly before she glared at him seeing his grin at her small slip of information. She felt no fear as his eyes darkened in intensity as she saw the pain of knowing even a small part of the future on his handsome face.

"I should never have told him" She thought. She was about to walk away when his hand grabbed hers. She forces herself to look back at him.

"Don't"

"Don't what?" She whispered.

"Think for even a moment that I would be better off not knowing." His fingers lifted her head making her face him. All she could do was notice all the different tones of colors that were twisted together within his eyes. What she did not know was that he thought the exact same thing with her own. They were in their own little world as Katniss fought herself internally. She spent years fearing her own shadow, hurting those who remained because she could not let her walls down.

How could Finnick Odair of all people seem to be able to do that all without even trying? What's worse He and Anne seemed incapable to getting together, their baby boy would never be born, the beautiful District 4 wedding would never occur to give hope to the districts. She could never give Peeta what he deserved or even try. She was incapable of most emotional connections she was far to damaged. Yet the emotional connections she had were either Prim or irrevocably connected to those who suffered through the games…. the victors.

"Katniss" Finnick pleaded.

She pulled away just as the Panem Anthem began to play.


	19. Shock

Chapter 18: Shock

The three of them remained up in that tree for hours. The haunting sound of mutts chomping down on their friend would forever be itched into their memories. Night soon came and not long after did the mutts leave. The only sound for miles was their heavy breathing. When Panem's Anthem began to play, more canons were fired. Johanna closed her eyes, that meant only eight of them left.

The Final Eight.

Johanna sighed thinking of her family back home. They would be interviewed but she would never see that interview. Even if she made it out, she wouldn't want to see the fake happiness on her parents faces. Johanna knew they wished she would die in the games, after all it was a more comfortable fate than knowing your child survived by killing other children. At least then she would die having fought for her life instead of being known for taking them. If she won, they would be set for life, her district for a year.

She wondered if winning was worth the cost. Looking down at Sean who had clung to her as soon as Madeline's eyes closed. She did not have the heart to push the younger boy away. He was closer to his district partner than she had been with hers. Madeline's words came back to her causing anger to push through her ending in an unfortunate moment of weakness of punching a tree.

"Still he was your district partner…"

No one said anything as the list of tributes unfolded across the sky. Days were spent walking to safer areas. They came across no one and they did not go after the remaining tributes. Gracelessly granted two days of quiet before the Capitol gave them something to do to cure their boredom. They had almost reached what Johanna thought would be shelter when they were ambushed, immediately started running from the large amount of fire balls shooting out. Let it be known that fire balls were scorching. The bastards aimed perfectly. All they could smell was burning bark and feel an extreme

amount of heat. Sean was the first to fall having tripped over a branch.

Cursing their luck Johanna helped grab the younger boy up just as another fire ball stopped at the trunk of the tree they just passed. The small group watched as the invisible wall between them. Each breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Well fuck them! They are actually trying to kill us themselves now!" Johanna yelled.

"Johanna relax, we must have gotten to close to the edge" Dave sighed instinctively knowing her tantrum would only cause more trouble.

"Damn it! We didn't do anything! I refuse to become the literal Girl on Fire!" Johanna seethed kicking a stick. Sean who had remained quite finally spoke, "They want us in a fight."

The two older tributes shook their head out neither said anything. After all things were about to get a lot worse. Who were they to lie to him?

"Don't worry Sean" Dave pat his shoulder in an attempt to reassure the younger boy.

"Don't lie things are going to get worse. The Capitol will start to get bored something that they cannot have."

"Damn it kid! This situation sucks we know! Doesn't mean you need to let it change you so much" Johanna growled.

The trio remained quiet as they made their way back toward the center. This lasted for one day, a day filled with canons. Canons signaling the push of the remaining tributes into battle by the capitol. Before the end of the day they knew only four tributes remained. As the time passed causing the sky to blacken and the latest causalities on display. As the trio camped out hidden behind the trees and bushes slowly closing in on the cornucopia.

"Where do you think…?" Sean asked quietly.

"The guy from District 1, he would be lurking around here somewhere" Dave shrugged.

"Probably questioning why, we have not split up yet" Johanna murmured.

"Why haven't we?" Sean whispered. Johanna shivered at the empty look in his eyes.

"Because the capitol cannot control this aspect of us. We control this" Johanna whispered uncharacteristically grabbing the young boy's hand.

He smiled weakly at her attempt to comfort. Johanna took first watch as the boys' slept. Her fingers lightly tapping her weapon of choice, her axe. Wounded eyes scanned the quiet landscape. Her body in a constant state of alertness. The past few days of constant worry was starting to wear her down. Silently she cursed Snow for being the corrupted snake the country was too afraid of. Even Katniss for piquing her curiosity and her damn tributes for causing instincts to rise inside her. Instincts that Johanna never thought she even had. She hated that she now had made connections, connections she would be forced to cut in order to survive. Despised that her family had to watch her kill. She inwardly wept for the loss of her previous relationship with them. They'd never look at her the same way if she made it back.

She waited until she could barely keep her eyes open before giving her watch duty over to Dave. Johanna closed her eyes as flashed of blood, mutts and screams took over her dreams. The girl shook and cried within her sleep. Dave watched her out of the corner of his eye. He sighed wondering if he should shake her awake. Knowing that there was one tribute left out there made him uneasy. Dave knew he would not make it out of the arena. Sean would never be the same if he did make it out, Johanna however was a fighter. It would be merciful if Sean died in here, surviving the games would leave him like Cresta. Snow would never allow that to happen again, the aftermath was far

more difficult than usual least year.

So, he waited knowing it was only a matter of time before the capitol pushed all the tributes together. The lazy capitol citizens were bound to be bored by now. The sun was barely rising when Dave heard the sounds of something coming their way. He barely ducked in time to avoid the sword thrown at his head.

"Lost something?" Dave taunted.

The last remaining tribute growled circling him like a lion cornering his prey. Dave twirled his opponent's weapon in his hand gracefully his face void of any emotion.

"Tsk tsk didn't your mentors teach you any manners Diamond boy?"

With that he tossed the sword back to the other tribute who looked back at him in shock. "Taking out someone defenseless has no honor" Dave spat.

The other boy nodded stiffly the two coming to a silent understanding. It was around this time the others woke up. Sean looked on helplessly unsure whether he'd be helpful or a deadly distraction. Johanna looked as if she would trip them a new one any second.

"Don't interfere" Dave growled.

Johanna's eye twitched but sighed quickly putting a slightly comforting hand on Sean's shoulder. The two watched as the boys danced around each other, as if they were dueling rather than being forced into guerrilla warfare by a bunch of overdressed ignorant souls following Satan himself.

The tribute from one made the first move. He stepped his dominant foot out and aimed for Dave's weapon holding arm. Dave leaped back two steps at a time his eyes scanning the area. Luckily his team was just out of range. Barely but it would have to do. He grabbed a couple of rocks and his opponent laughed.

"Rocks? What are you going to do to me with rocks?"

Dave shook his head throwing them in seemingly strange positions, yet Johana was sure they were specifically made to go around them. Creating an invisible barrier that Johanna noticed immediately. Quickly she whispered to Sean, "Did you see where he threw the rocks?"

Sean nodded silently.

"Don't pass them. We are in a safety zone they won't go past it" She muttered.

The two opponents seemed to be in no hurry. Johanna thought they looked like puppets dancing around each other. Neither making a real deadly move. This lasted a while before the tributes got to close and Dave's arm was cut. Johanna barely saw him wince as right before he tried to stab him with his sword. Dave leaped back and gutted him with the triton.

It was silent as they quickly backed away. It was only the three of them now. The Capitol would expect them to start fighting each other. However, Johanna did not have to worry as before the canon fired that damned tribute managed to crawl his way close enough in order to stab Dave in the heart. Sean cried out it was only Johana's quick reflexes that was able to stop him from getting rammed into the sword as well.

"Damn even I didn't see that coming" Dave smirked before slumping to the ground his canon firing.

Johanna did not know whether to cry or laugh at the idiot. Sean looked up at her his eyes filled with acceptance. Johana felt the bile rising in her throat as she knew Sean simply accepted the events that happened, his eyes were already lifeless.

"It's between us now"

Johanna snorted, "Yeah I guess so."

"Are we going to fight?"

"No kid we are not."

"You're barely older than I am" Sean muttered.

Johanna smirked flicking his forehead, "Still older twerp."

Sean grumbled ribbing the spot she had touched. Gently she pushed him closer to her making sure they made it as far away from the carnage as possible.

"Johanna?"

"Yeah?"

"You know we can't ignore this forever?"

Johanna sighed grabbing his shoulders making sure his eyes met hers.

"I am not going to kill you. You want to kill me?"

Sean shook his head, "No."

Johanna nodded smiling at him softly before turning her attention upward. "YOU HEAR THAT? WE ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT."

As she suspected for a few moments everything was silent. The two remaining tributes looked at each other before Sean noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Johanna watched as the younger boy picked something off the bush.

"What are those?" She whispered as he came back.

"It's from District Twelve. It's Night lock, poisonous if you swallow."

"Then why the fuck do you have it?"

He gave her half of the berries, "They need a victor."

Understanding flooded her, the boy was smart, not a fighter but smart. Too bad they never have a chance to put their plan into action. A mutt attacked before they could react. It jumped Sean causing Johanna to react furiously as she was forced backward. She was forced to watch the mutt bite into the boy's neck. She felt blood splatter as the damned creature killed the remaining tribute as she fought them off to the best of her ability using her feet to push some back attempting to reach a weapon. All feeling in her body left her the only emotion she could detect was anger. Quickly she grabbed her axe

and threw her whole body into it as she threw herself into the vile creature.

Slam

Slam

Slam

She could only see the vile creature before her. She refused to stop not even when last canon fired or as the Head Game Master declared her the winner. She battered the mutt into pieces not caring when the Peacekeepers attempted to pull her away. The last thing she saw was Sean's wide eyes glazed over when she felt a needle in her neck.

Johanna Mason's body slumped into the arms of the peacekeeper behind her. The soldier hauled her up onto his shoulder as all the peacekeepers stormed onto the ship and the healers took the newly made victor off and into their hands.

XXXXX

Panem Capital

President Snow sat leaned back in the comfort of his own personalized chair, sitting in the pitch-black starring at the lighted up hologram above his immaculate desk. His eyes never left the screen at he watched the violence before him.

The District 7 female won after all, despite seeming so meek and inept during the week before the games. Snow allowed a soft grin to emerge on his aging face as his softly used a napkin on his mouth watching as blood leaked into the white cloth. The girl would fetch a nice price to his more, excitable citizens, her actions of protecting other tributes for so long was unexpected….

Snow's eyes hardened; Johana's steak of violence was in rage at the loss of the District 12 tribute. Her closeness with District 12 could be problematic, but not out of his control just yet. Perhaps this growing friendship would be exactly what he needed to make sure the growing Everdeen girl followed in line with her other victors.

When the program turned toward Caesar, the white-haired president waved off the hologram with a smirk.

"Only one shall survive. Now they will remember that. "

XXXX

When Johanna finally woke, the newest victor found herself in a huge bed surrounded by plane white walls clearly still within the walls of the tribute center. Rather than reacting she kept to staring blankly at the empty space in front of her. Her mentor had long sense gone preferring to let the other mentors handle her.

"See you soon" He had muttered before leaving with a wave after several longs' minutes of awkward silence.

It was Katniss who stood quietly next to her sitting on a chair next to the bed. In fact, she was there now being handed a cup by Finnick who Johanna in one of her moments of clarity had dubbed him, pretty boy.

"So…" He smirked at her causing the familiar emotion of irritation to fill up her otherwise numb brain. It was a relief that few people were actually going to treat her as they did before the games. Even if it meant getting irritated by every breath Finnick Odair took.

"Pretty boy" She greeted causing Katniss to look up in surprise. The newest victor had hardly said a word since getting out of the arena. It seems Finnick was able to wake her out of her stupor today.

"She speaks" Katniss's voice carried her usual bluntness with a touch of warmth that very few people got out of her. Johanna was one person Katniss would willingly admit to being… a comrade.

"Is this some welcome to the club shit fest?" Johanna growled watching the corner of her eye was more Capitol healers circled around as if waiting for her to start decomposing. The brunette forced herself to not visibly flinch when one got to close to comfort.

"No that would be a waste on you Sunshine" Finnick gave her a wide toothy grin, keeping an eye on the width separating Johanna from her healers. Johanna grinned back as she stole a piece of food of the plate he held in his hands. She was pleased at the glare she was rewarded with.

"That was mine kid."

"You are what two years older than me? Tough luck Pretty boy" The newest victor chuckled as he rolled his eyes, the other victors in the room watching them carefully.

"Anyone care to explain what the fuck is happening?" Johanna looked around her, the nerves in her body never leaving. The two mentors sighed as Katniss lowered her cup and Finnick seemed to shrink and turn grave.

"You've been here in the hospital healing from your injuries."

Johanna nodded slightly irritated as she had figured this out already. Katniss rolled her eyes spotting the signs of irritation immediately.

"Well aren't you the detective. No shit I feel like a fucking bomb went off."

"Now that your awake you will have your interview with Caesar then you can be sent home for six months before your Victory Tour begins" Katniss finished, her voice firm, sympathetic but firm allowing Johanna no reprieve to even think she has a choice. After all, if she fought it at least as the moment it would only hurt her.

"Victory Tour" Johanna repeated, her voice only slightly below average a sure sign of inner rage.

"Then another break before the next games" Finnick cheered.

The stares he received let him know his comment was not appreciated. He shrugged before giving the newest victor a smile.

"Now welcome to the club."

XXXXXX

Katniss stood outside the trains door impatiently tapping her hand against her leg. Finnick was supposed to be there five minutes ago. A crumpled piece of paper was trapped in her grip. She could barely believe that they approached Haymitch already. He was given time to think but Katniss knew what this was really about. They wanted to test Haymitch's dedication to the cause, she also knew they would not let him get away with saying no.

District 13 was not ready to rage war against the Capitol. This meant that they found something Haymitch had that was worth using one of their only connections into the capitol to obtain it. Katniss growled, the rebels wanted something that only Haymitch could have that would serve a purpose, the only connection Haymitch honestly had that would be worth anything to Snow or the capitol anymore was her.

It meant that whatever was happening in the districts was attracting attention, bad attention. This meant their ability at least to keep the cries of those districts down was gaining attention. If people who had been rebelling were listening to someone, that person would be on the watch list for both Snow and Coin.

Haymitch for all his sobriety kept up a cheery drunken personality. Perhaps all the alcohol turned his brain to mush, however it could be the only trait of his that kept Snow off their radar. If a 13-year-old was being watched by a capitol loving citizen and a drunken victor, what could said girl do?

"Sweetheart calm down even I can read your thoughts," Haymitch coughed. Katniss elbowed him in the ribs and the older man glared at her. The brunette shrugged as her gaze returned to searching for signs.

"Katnip?"

Turning she found the man she was waiting for strolling along up to her minutes before they both had to be on separate trains headed toward their districts. Before she could open her mouth to speak, she closed it changing her mind. Grey eyes narrowed in on the tense muscles, a pronounced locked jaw and clenched fists hidden in his pant pockets.

"Appointments," He answered before she could speak a word.

Katniss kept her mouth shut as the muscles of her own jaw locked tight. Much to her surprise Finnick grabbed her arm pulling her toward her train. Katniss never thought she would be more grateful for mentors having private train entrances. Once they were safely inside of the District 12 trains, he could see Finnick visibly relax.

"I decided to take a needed visit to District 12" Finnick said casually. He almost fooled her, almost, but they were far more alike than either of them would ever be comfortable enough to admit.

"Fin…" She started.

"Not now Girl on Fire not now" He sighed sitting on her bed in her compartment. Katniss watches as he lays down closing his eyes. She easily curled up to him her chin laying on his chest her ear pressed to his heart. Taking more comfort than she should from hearing the heavy thump caused by his beating heart. She surprised herself when she didn't flinch as his warm arm wrapped lazily around her waist. No one interrupted them and soon both lost themselves to slumber.

XXXXXX

The train was still moving when Katniss woke to stirring underneath her. Groaning she buried her head into something firm and warm. It was only the sound of chuckling that caused her to realize her surroundings.

"Comfortable?"

"You're passable" Her reply caused more chuckles.

"Whatever you say Everdeen."

Haymitch did not comment when they walked into the dining compartment. Effie smiled widely at the two victors pushing for them to sit and eat.

"I hear District Twelve will be graced with your presence for a few weeks" Haymitch greeted.

"It seems that way. I'll have to make a few trips outside, but I'll be there for a while."

"More appointments?" Katniss asked unable to keep out the anger in her voice.

Finnick's eyes pierced into hers, "That's the way it is Katniss. Let's not anger anyone yet."

Katniss looked down silently finishing the plate Effie shoved in her direction. She hid her surprise as Finnick squeezed her hand.

"I'll be fine" He mouthed to her.

As usual her perception of time differed on the train. The roughly two-day trip always felt like one as she felt her body go from the numb, she felt while at the capitol to the slow awakening she felt as she got closer to District Twelve. Between herself and her fellow victors no one spoke of any communication from District Thirteen. Bile rose in her throat as Coin flashed through her mind. The women were just as vile as President Snow. At least Snow rarely acted as if he wasn't the poisonous snake.

When they reached their destination there was no crowd waiting for them. Haymitch smirked at the relief that crossed over her features.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

"Don't bother Haymitch you're free to get drunk" Katniss muttered releasing him. He rolled his eyes slapping Finnick on the back on his way out. She watched as Prim greeted him enthusiastically while her eyes scanned the area behind him. She felt his warmth before his hand touched her shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Prim's smile at the sight of them broke down the last few mountains of her shell. Katniss was finally home, she knelt down as Prim tackled her.

"Your back!"

"Yes, Little Duck. I told you this time was different," Katniss fought a smile as Prim held her tighter. Keeping her grip tight she carried Prim along with her as Prim gently talked with Finnick.

"Where's Annie?" Her tiny voice asked.

"She couldn't visit yet. She'll be here for Christmas I think" Finnick answered with his wide smile, the true one. Mrs. Everdeen hugged her daughter tight while softly greeting their guest. No one else was there explaining that it was probably for the best.

Three weeks was all she got. Three weeks of peace of pushing herself to go back to normal. Finnick was able to stay two weeks before his appointments started to come in. He had been gone a week when her phone rang. The noise shook through the whole house as no one they knew really had a phone. The victors' they knew rarely rang something that never bothered Katniss. She rather they all allowed themselves to be free from the games the best they could.

Not using the phone was one way. Katniss allowed herself a moment to gain her awareness as she grabbed the contraption.

"Hello?"

"They did it"

"Johanna" Katniss breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the newest victor's voice.

"They fucking did it!" A smash was heard along with a long list of profanities. Katniss only ever heard out of one mouth.

"They did what Johanna?" Katniss asked focusing on her own breathing as immediately the feeling of dread overwhelmed her. Her name was Katniss Everdeen. Her home was District Twelve.

Truth.

"They killed my family."

"Who Johanna?" Her breathing went shallow her mind refusing to attempt her game of sanity.

"The Capitol! They wanted…"

"I know Jo"

"Fuck them! You knew!"

"Finnick. They haven't introduced me yet it's only a matter of time I assume" Katniss reminded her gently

"Finnick?"

"Yes, Finnick Odair. I'd call him"

"Hell No"

"You will call him"

"Fuck you little girl"

"He understands" Katniss replied numbly focusing on the task getting Johanna to call Finnick.

"I know" was her grudging reply.

"You'll call"

"Fuck it. Yes, I'll call" Johanna grumbled.

"Good. Goodbye Johanna"

"Done with me already?"

"You need Finnick"

"Alright! Goodbye Girl on Fire."

The line clicked dead and Katniss stared at the wall. How could she have forgotten this? She could have prevented more death. Some Mockingjay she was. Angrily Katniss hooked the phone back up to its resting place. She pulled on her father's jacket grabbed her bow and arrow leaving the house.

The path to the district fence was deserted no one being around their homes during working hours. She stopped and listened for the sound of high-powered electricity. When she could hear nothing, she slipped through the fence. The forest surrounding District Twelve was quiet. Katniss stalked through the forest silent quietly waiting for something to hunt. She stayed out there for hours bagging a pouch full of squirrels to sell. After slipping back through the fence she went straight toward the bakers.

By the time Katniss came home night had fallen. She sold most of the squirrels. She had just closed the door when the phone began to ring again. "Hello?" She answered

"Little Flame"

"Finnick! Where are you?" She couldn't keep the relief out of her voice even if she tried.

"Spending some quality time with our newest victor"

"How is she?" Katniss asked grimly.

"Eh… Pissed?"

Katniss laughed softly the answer for a reason she could not grasp made her happy. She could easily see them together both completely as ease with each other. If only things would ever be that simple.

"Finnick, what deal did you make?"

"I don't know what you mean, Everdeen."

"To be able to visit me again, even with appointments. To visit Johanna…"

"Snow wanted to make sure a victor as young as you were integrated fully. Katniss, he wanted me to visit you once you won your games, with Anne it made it seem like…"

"He was benevolent, that the victors were a family. When really travel for us is even more restricted" Katniss growled remembering how Haymitch looked so troubled when Finnick was visiting once again, the old man admitting that travel between districts was frowned upon that the only reason he was around the first time meant Snow wanted to use Finnick.

"Katniss?"

"Yes, Finnick?"

"She's agreed to their terms"

Her heart turned to ice, "Of course"

"We've been granted some leave however"

"And what shall you do with all that free time"

He took a few minutes to answer instantly alerting her to the fact he indeed had something up his sleeve. "Finnick" Her voice was light, a severe warning.

"Spend it with you of course. We will be there tomorrow."


	20. Snow

Chapter 19: Snow

The minute the doors to the train slid open Katniss inspected its occupants. District Twelve's sole female victor turned towards her companions, grey eyes scanning them for any differences. Physically Finnick appeared to be unchanged. His posture normally relaxed to the casual observer on a deeper scan one could pinpoint the subtle twitch of muscle waiting to be put into action. Finnick's posture now was rigid every muscle poised ready to strike up a fight. His female companion's changes were a little more obvious. Johanna had lost some weight she was nearly a skeleton despite the influx of food offered by the capital. The District Seven victor was in a constant state of tension much like Finnick and if Katniss was honest, herself. Katniss kept an eye on her two companions as they did a quiet survey of the area. A victor's life was a constant arena battle Johanna is simply the latest one to figure that out.

"You look well" was the first thing out of Katniss's mouth. The other girl's mouth twitched rolling her eyes, "Liar."

The tension between the group broke. "Come one love birds let's see your home" Johanna pulled Katniss roughly by the wrist before she looked over, "Well are you going to lead the way?"

The Everdeen's welcomed their guests with soft smiles. Haymitch even joined them for dinner spending the entire dinner making inappropriate jokes toward Finnick and Katniss. Johanna was kept under the watch of the other victors. The girl made grunts of annoyance but one look from Haymitch and she begrudgingly accepted the fact. Haymitch and Johanna quickly forged a friendship. One based on Haymitch's giddy reaction to Johanna and liquor.

"She makes a fine drunk" Haymitch chuckled.

It was a week before the visiting victors had to return to their home districts. The victors were alone talking quietly about what would happen during next year's games. Johanna sat on the living room floor with her eyes closed. "I hate this" She muttered softly to herself.

"I can't do these damn appointments again" She growled in frustration. Katniss could easily see how Johanna became addicted to the morphine during the Rebellion. The stress alone would drive anyone crazy, and Johanna lacked a single outlet that would not destroy her from the inside out.

"It's not like I have anything left to lose!"

The others looked on as she ranted. "Then don't" Katniss's voice was hard.

"Like they'd let me go quietly"

"They will if you make yourself useless for their cause" Johanna smiled widely Katniss suddenly felt wary of what was to come. Soon her smile dropped and her shoulders fell as if fall her energy was lost.

"I lost everything"

Katniss looked Johanna in the eye, forcing the other girl to stand up straight. The seriousness in the gaze of a fourteen-year-old was something to behold. "You have us, Johanna. No matter what else happens you have people."

No one said a word as silence ran through the room. Not being able to take the silence but not feeling up to try another speech Katniss opened began to hum softly.

_"All the ways that you think you know me_

_All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out_

_Had to learn to keep it all below me_

_Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around"_

Johanna looked up mouth slightly open. Haymitch who had been leaning back watching the exchange found himself fighting a laugh at the look on the newest victor's face. The girl quickly found herself straightening up listening intently subconsciously. Only to readjust once her mind caught on.

" _Yeah every single time the wind blows_

_Every single time the wind blows_

_I see it in your face (Mmm)"_

Finnick grinned softly as a soft knock sounded before the door opened. It revealed a tired looking Mags as Annie held her up. Gale and Peeta held the door opened as Prim led Madge in.

_"In a cold night_

_There will be no fair fight_

_There will be no good night_

_To turn and walk away_

_To burn me with fire,_

_Drown me with rain_

_I'm gonna wake up_

_Screaming your name_

_Yes I'm a sinner_

_Yes I'm a saint_

_Whatever happens here_

_Whatever happens here_

_We remain"_

"Well don' you sing pretty" Johanna whispered. As the whole group sat around as those who grew up in twelve smirked at the still shocked faces of the other victors. "You're not alone Johanna remember that" Finnick nudges her with a soft grin.

_"Now we talk about a wasted future_

_But we take a good look around_

_Yeah we take a good look around_

_Yeah we know it, it hasn't been for nothing_

_'Cause we'll never let it slow us down_

_No we'll never let it slow us down_

_(Oh yeah)_

_Yeah every single time the wind blows_

_Every single time the wind blows_

_I see it in your face (Mmm)_

_In a cold night_

_There will be no fair fight_

_There will be no good night_

_To turn and walk away_

_So burn me with fire,_

_Drown me with rain_

_I'm gonna wake up_

_Screaming your name"_

Finnick watched with an easy grin as the Girl on Fire worked her magic. Her younger sister cuddling into her side as Katniss unconsciously began to stroke her hair. If Finnick did not know any better he would have sworn Haymitch had a tear in his eye.

_"Yes I'm a sinner_

_Yes I'm a saint_

_Whatever happens here_

_Whatever happens here_

_We remain_

_Said we remain, we remain_

_Burn me with fire_

_Drown me with rain_

_I'm gonna wake up_

_Screaming your name_

_Yes I'm a sinner_

_Yes I'm a saint_

_Whatever happens here_

_Whatever happens here_

_We remain"_

**XXXXXX**

Months passed without a word from District 13. Few small rumblings sounded but the Capitol was quick to shut it down. By the time word reached them, news of a rebellious leader's death followed. Soon enough the word began to dwindle. Katniss feared that the Quarter Quell would have to happen before all the districts would be willing to stand up together. Her birthday passed quietly much to her relief. However, everyone still wished her a happy one and she was forced to receive gifts as Haymitch glared at her to dare not accept them.

"What good presents when people are starving," She thought.

Snow covered the ground and Katniss could see her breath every time it escaped her lips. Her arms were wrapped around her as she and Gale returned from a hunt. A few squirrels were all they could boast, Katniss felt Gale's eyes on her. Inwardly she worried he felt something for her more than their easy friendship. Something that would ruin their friendship mostly due to Gale's own issues rather than her own narrow focus on survival.

"Gale?"

He looked back toward her nodding his head, "Katnip."

"You've been staring."

"It's hard not to when your hunting partner seems to be someplace else." She nearly turned red as she snapped back, "I have not."

"It's Odair is it not?"

"This again?" She thought tiredly.

"Gale…" She started only to be cut off.

"No Katniss. I'm sorry but I cannot control it. I am worried about you! This has nothing to do with me."

Her eyes narrowed, "Then what is worrying you about Finnick Odair?"

"You know what they say about him. You are now the same age he was when…"

"What are you saying Gale?"

Gale sighed a hand pulling back his hair, "Just promise you will be careful."

Katniss's rough stare softened as she hugged him, "I'll be fine Gale."

He pulled away knocking her head with his forehead playfully, "Let's go home Girl on Fire."

The stench of roses hit her almost immediately. Katniss felt the subtly changes in her body as it became engaged in flight or fight mode.

"Mother?" She called out.

She tried again.

"Prim!"

Her mother opened the kitchen door looking white as a sheet. "Mom?"

"The President came to visit" She whispered tucking back a stray of blonde hair her eyes hollow with fear.

"Prim?" Katniss asked grimly.

"Sent her out. He's waiting for you in the study I told him you went out for a walk."

Katniss nodded pulling her mother in for a quick hug kissing her head before heading toward where the stench of roses was the strongest. And without fail there he was sitting in the hair behind the desk. His grandfatherly face did nothing to hide his dead eyes that mirrored his rather dead soul.

"Miss Everdeen" Snow's voice was soft but Katniss also knew incredibly deadly.

"President Snow"

"Can I presume we can be honest to each other? No need to waste the other's time with deceits."

"I would agree"

"I suppose then that you know of the arrangements we make with certain victors that show… promising characteristics" Snow paused as he watched the girl's reaction.

Katniss pulled a blank face over the inner rage and disgust she felt. She could almost feel his disappointment at her lack of emotion.

"I have heard rumors, Sir"

"Then it shall not come as a surprise to you've gained many admirers. These said admirers have sponsored not only you but your tributes."

Somehow the term admirers did not seem an appropriate label to what he was subtly referring to.

"Miss Everdeen it would be a mutually beneficial relationship between your family and the capitol to keep them happy" Snow raised a cold eye her way, his words failing to get the outward response he was hoping for.

"President Snow how would you suppose we keep your citizens happy?" Her voice pressed to remain cold and calm. Her past with this man caused her to take heed to the wisdom Haymitch offered.

"You simply need to repay their generosity."

"By what means are you speaking of?"

His eyes slowly danced down her body making Katniss feel far dirtier than she could recall. Knowing she had blood on her hands never made her feel this repulsive.

"By offering your company to those who share in their generosity. I of course will make all the arrangements for your safety."

The meaning behind those words rang with so much clarity it took all her self-control not to pierce him with an arrow. They would sell her body to highest bidder, just like Johanna and Finnick. The District Twelve victor was sure Snow would ensure that she would not survive long.

"No need to worry my dear. Your admirer's simply want a chance to get to know you." President Snow paused allowing for the words to sink in before stepping toward the door officially dismissing the girl.

Katniss was left standing in the middle of the empty room as her vision became blurry. Her entire body felt numb as memories of an old life flashed through her mind.

"You have to get them to like you, likes get you sponsors. Sponsors give you money, money that provides water, bandages, tools for survival. When you're out in that arena with no food or water and a warm blanket would help keep you from the cold, that's the difference between life and death sweetheart."

"Sugar cube?"

"Do you mind if I take that? Ahhh that's better."

Images flew through her mind such as Rue's gentle smile, Madge's home burned to a crisp as her whole district was floored to the ground leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. The picture Annie sent of her newborn son Finnick Jr, Katniss leaning against a struggling Peeta.

Everything was on repeat in a loop of destruction taking over her mind. She felt herself slip into what Haymitch would call her default mode. Katniss Everdeen was neither here nor there all sounds muffled. She could vaguely recall herself being tugged into a direction causing her to fight back against whatever was pulling at her. Only to find herself unable to break free.

Haymitch was the first person she registered. He had her pinned to the wall as she kicked and yelled. His grip was firm but not enough to leave a mark. Her breathing was rough as she willed herself to stop fighting and listen. The man who had done everything in his power to keep her alive despite her rough treatment of him and his lack of social skills. She listened to him as he asked her to calm down.

"Alright there Sweetheart?"

His laugh at her glare only angered her in the slightest. She attempted to get out of his hold to avoid the feeling of relief and calm the man brought.

"Easy there. You had us worried."

"I am fine."

His stern gaze told her that Haymitch was not buying it. Prim was back as the younger girl made her older sister sit in order for Prim to check her over. Haymitch kept a hand on her shoulder until she had her breathing under control.

"Prim, your sister and I need a minute."

Prim nodded leaving the two victors alone. Katniss stared at her mentor as he sighed sitting down across from her.

"What did Snow tell you?"

"Same as what he always tells people. I'm desirable."

Haymitch cursed, "I was afraid this would come up eventually."

"Just not right now"

Her mentor looked grim, "Exactly Sweetheart"

"How long?" Her gaze was not on him but rather the window mentally controlling her every action.

"Snow is not going to get what he wants this time. You're in no shape to play that game."

Katniss raised her eyebrow, "How oh all-knowing mentor?"

"No snark Sweetheart"

Katniss leaned back still giving him a questioning look. "Sweetheart the only way to avoid this is if you're already attached."

Katniss stood up, "Attached? I'm barely 14 years old Haymitch no one is going to buy it."

"People believe what you want them isn't that right Sweetheart."

Her glare almost caused him to flinch. He glared right back daring her to tell him differently.

"Anyone in mind?" She growled.

"Odair."

"But he's…."

"Still closest to you in age. There is an added benefit of your friendship being of public record. All we have to do is suggest to President Snow that a budding slow build romance will sell better once you're older, one that he can profit more than by selling you now." Haymitch muttered his brain clearly going every scenario a thousand times.

Katniss closed her eyes, remembering to follow her breath as her fingers felt the piece of rope she carried in her pocket. Finnick would do this without complaint she knew. But it would hurt people she cared for. People she tried so hard to push away only for them to slam their way into it without her realizing it.

'Who tells him?" She grounded out.

Haymitch gave her a tight smile.

"I'll do the dirty work Sweetheart"

"It was your idea!"

"An idea forged to save you from ruining all of your plans with your acting skills" Haymitch sighed feeling a headache coming on.

Her grey eyes narrowed in on him, "Who says I cannot act?"

They shared a knowing look as he grabbed her hand pulling her toward her worried family members. Katniss pulled her sister into a warm hug as she pretended not to notice Haymitch slip toward the phone. No one mentioned her break down for which she was grateful.

**XXXXX**

It would be a few months later when she was dressed in green and her hair in her usual braid getting ready for this year's reaping when Katniss saw the first roots of Haymitch's plan fall into place. A letter came to their door that morning, the handwriting confirming it as Snow's.

_ Miss. Everdeen, _

_ At our last meeting, we discussed the generosity of your sponsors and our system of thanks. Your mentor has informed me of your insistence that the sponsors be thanked properly, for their generosity in helping you win your games and the help you receive as a mentor and toward the development of your mentee's well-being during their trials. _

_ The capitol is hosting a party in honor of the sponsor's after this year's tributes are chosen. As a young mentor, this would be the perfect time for you to greet the sponsors personally. Many of the sponsor's you have talked to this past year will also be in attendance. _

_ Your presence will be delighted and go a long way to thank them for their generosity. After all the sponsors will be delighted to see how you're growing into such a fine young woman that in a few years will be a shining example of our great nation. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ President Snow _


	21. The Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Reminder Katniss is now aged 14

Chapter 20: The Beginning

The scenery outside did nothing to calm the incredible amount of fear that flooded through her body like a wave. Katniss mused that this is what being in the ocean must be like. She could vaguely recall the slightest memory of the ocean during her Victory Tours. The train while going incredibly fast felt as if time stood still. The trip will take two whole days, before she was once more trapped inside the walls of the capitol.

The Capitol…

Katniss took a deep breath listening quietly as she listened to Effie talk with their tributes. They were returning once again with Johanna now among the mentors. Grey eyes couldn't help but watch her tributes from afar as her thoughts wandered toward their chances of survival.

"No words of wisdom for the newbies?" Haymitch gruff voice broke through her own little world.

"That staying alive comment seems to do the trick" Katniss smirked as her mentor sprawled out on the couch next to her.

"But your voice is so much prettier than mine" He batted his eyes at her. The pillow thrown at him was a worthy blow as her scowl was one of his favorite responses.

"Come on sweetheart. You're the nice mentor they need you" Haymitch goaded attempting to get the girl to cooperate.

"I'd rather they not get to know another person who will get them killed."

"Sweetheart…" Haymitch's voice turned wary.

"Every year Haymitch. I saved Annie by a miracle and every scenario I come up with leaves our tributes dead, again and again. I don't know how to change that."

"It does not have to be that way" The way Haymitch looked into her eyes caused the warrior within her to stand up and fight.

"Pray tell when I am stuck until our allies can make a damn move? A move that I now do not know when because I entered the games far to early!"

"You could help them win."

"Unless I can buy the Gamemaker off then no"

"Speaking of Gamemakers…"

"How is Seneca Crane?"

"Enthusiastic as ever"

"Hope he does not like berries"

Haymitch snorted, "Aren't you delightful this morning."

"Not all of us are pleasant drunks."

"Now we know you've never been much of a drunk."

"That we can agree on."

It was Effie's shrill voice calling them out that brought them back to reality. They shared a sigh as Haymitch shouted out a rude reply. Haymitch paused by the doorway to see Katniss stand. He mused she seemed to build up some more resolve…

"That's my girl"

"Shut it old man"

Haymitch smirked saluting Katniss as she led them out the door. Toward two scared children about to be sent to a land where people watched kids slaughter one another for entertainment.

This years tributes Thomas and Isabella were in many ways like all the others. It pained her to know this year it would be ten times worse. This year's tributes were siblings, two years apart and from the moment she laid eyes on them protective.

"What about shelter" Thomas asked eyeing the bulk of sweets in distaste. Katniss held back a dark chuckle, "The amount of food is ridiculous we know. The best shelter is the shelter that is already there."

"That means sticking to things such as caves and trees" Isabella muttered.

Haymitch nodded almost as if in approval, "If the arena provides them. If not you will have to create your own shelter."

Katniss spent the two days on the road coaching her tributes. She tested their knowledge narrowing the list of things for them to study during their training. She had them recount all their survival skills. As tributes from District 12 they truly had little time to learn. Unlike other districts tributes of district 12 only start in the mines after age 18.

Each sibling while not physically strong had an aptitude for knowledge. Isabelle could recognize poisonous plants versus those safe to eat and their medicinal qualities. Thomas however had provided to be a 'decent' tracker. Qualities that would help keep them alive.

"Well then Haymitch looks like we should focus on their weaponry" Katniss mused sipping a glass of water.

XXXXXXXX

They arrived early in the morning with strings of people greeting them with cheers. Isabella looked past the window into the crowd. Katniss grabbed her shoulder squeezing it gently in a poor attempt at comfort.

Isabella smiled grimly, "This won't be easy, will it?"

Katniss shook her head, "They'll love you."

"But for how long?"

Katniss did not reply simply pulled her toward her brother. She looked them over side by side before whispering, " Remember the key is to get them to like you."

The tributes exited first with Effie, Haymitch watched as they were quietly shuffled away. "Sorry this has to be so public sweetheart" Haymitch whispered in her ear going out the back way.

"Coward" She muttered

Taking a deep breath Katniss stood tall walking out the door to a slowly dissipating crowd. Almost immediately someone called out her name and then a whispered, "its Finnick Odair!"

Katniss felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders. She smiled widely leaning into him as he slowed his steps in time with hers. She then heard his chuckle as he pulled her to a stop.

"Is that anyway to greet me?"

The dark haired female smirked, "Now Odair how should I greet you?"

"Like this" Came his light reply.

Before Katniss knew it, his arms were wrapped around her waist lifting her up and spinning her around. The audience surrounding them could be heard cooing and awing at the sight, some commenting rather loudly.

"Odair and Everdeen? I knew they were friends but…."

"I can see it now, Everdair! They will the next big thing!" A woman gushed.

XXXXXXXX

One hour was all it took for even Katniss to overhear the latest gossip. Finnick looked down at the girl beside him. On the outside, she was all grace and poise yet internally he saw the battle going on. Everything he knew about her past and of her actions now led him to believe that Katniss while begrudgingly accepting his friendship once again, had yet to find the appeal of romance. Let alone a romance even a future possibly fictionalized one with a man she deemed already taken.

They were standing together as their tributes were forced through a very thorough cleaning. They ignored the shushed whispers as the cameras made poor attempts of sneaking glimpses of them. Finnick chuckled as the girl glared at the camera crew. The man quickly backed away as she sliced through him with her steel gaze.

"Anymore and he'll be six feet under" Fin chuckled into her ear. The sudden hit to his arm was well worth it.

"Shut it Finny. Or do you want the honor?"

"Now dear I think you should save it for the careers."

"But that is you" She quipped.

"Not exactly darling, not like them."

The hand squeeze she felt was all she needed to know that they were fine. Their attention was soon taken by Haymitch and Mag's entrance. Before they would say a word Haymitch muttered, "Cinna is going to have them famous in no time."

Internally Katniss questioned if that was truly a good thing.

"Now let's take our seats, shall we?"

Katniss nodded toward a smirking Johanna.

"What no outrageous comments from the peanut gallery?" Finnick questioned Johanna shrugged, "I'm waiting for bigger fish to fry."

Katniss whispered in Finnick's ear, "Code for she has nothing."

The man rolled his eyes as he made sure all the women were seated before taking his seat next to the girl on fire. The crowds were loud with anticipation except for the group of victors who eyed the capitol citizens with varied looks of well-hidden disgust. The other victors were all muttering to each other as everyone listened to Caesars audio commentary that Katniss knew would be broadcasted out to the districts.

Out of the corner of her eye Katniss saw Beetee chuckling with Wiress over at the edges of the room. Taking care to listen and look finally saw the sudden shimmer of an over energized force field.

"Energy that could be used to lock us into our districts" Katniss internally sighed, thankful for one small mercy.

She shook off Finnick's questioning gaze mouthing that he'll know later. As they settled in the chariots started to arrive. She never felt so bored watching the young children being paraded around in costumes. It was harder to block out the cheers of the crowd. Especially when District 4's chariot arrived flashing its tributes in all of their mermaid glory. The 22 tributes slowly circled the arena the cheering rose to greet the last two.

Cinna had certainly out done himself again.

Her tributes were encased not as fire as the years previous. Rather they were dressed to resemble smoke. Dark black pants dissolved up into grey for their tops as they were covered no encased in a dark smoky substance. It seemed that Cinna was preparing for something much bigger down the road.

"Cinna certainly as a talent," Finnick whispered.

"Is someone jealous of the coal miners? I thought the mermaid costumes were quite lovely" Katniss couldn't help but let the small smirk fall onto her lips watching as Finnick shook his head dramatically.

"Cinna just have to have all the talent!" Finnick bemoaned with a teasing tone.

"As long as it doesn't get him killed" She thought grimly.

The tributes all slowed to a stop as the anthem began to play. Katniss could practically feel Snow's poisonous eyes locate her as he stood. Giving the exact same speech as he did year after year. It was a wonder how no one stopped watching if he never changed his speech.

XXXXXX

Katniss Everdeen could vividly remember the last Capitol party she had attended. It was the final night of her Victory Tour. The party had not been all that remarkable, expect that it ended the endless weeks of being paraded around like a trophy for Effie to polish. The party before her was very much the same as all the party's in her previous life, lots of glamour more food than the city could even process was available while Katniss knew children were starving especially in the districts like hers.

"Care to dance Miss. Everdeen?"

The teen turned to address her companion to find a middle-aged man with violet hair and calculating eyes. Katniss discreetly out of the corner of her eye found President Snow standing with his personal guests watching her.

"Of course, Sir" She replied quietly, her best attempt as demure as she could get. Taking her hand, the older man led her to middle of the dance floor. Much to her surprise he kept a cordial amount of distance. Katniss took the time to observe the man in front of her. The man's gaze would not leave her own, his hands did not grip to tight leaving her to believe he did not think she would leave.

"I remember your games," He commented casually, but Katniss could detect bait for what it was.

"Funny, so do I" His grip on her hand tightened and Katniss's eyes narrowed at the man, "Were you one of my sponsors, I don't recall meeting you during my tour."

"I was traveling on business and couldn't make it back in time."

Katniss nodded as he pulled her into a twirl and her eyes found Finnick's before being forced to look at the man once more. His grip still tight, "You've grown so much. I look forward to seeing the you become."

Katniss felt her stomach shrink in disgust at the obvious look of lust now in the man's eyes. When a tan hand tapped his shoulder, she never felt so much relieve to see Finnick with a wide smile.

"May I steal her for a moment?"

Katniss felt the disgust she felt grow as the man looked in Snow's direction, she saw the president nod before he stepped aside placing her hand in Finnick's.

"Of course, I shouldn't hog the girl all night." Finnick nodded to the man gently pulling Katniss next to him, waiting a few moments until he was out of hearing range.

"Did he hurt you?"

Katniss shook her head, "He simply let his interest known, I bet he will be my first appointment."

Finnick's face turned hard as he gently began leading her into a familiar dance, his hands stayed at her waist and her hands stayed on his shoulder's her height finally reaching his shoulder. Her naturally tall height having kicked in. Every so often when their steps led them closer to the crowds, did she hear the murmurs about them.

XXXXXX

At the end of the night Finnick had led her back to Annie who sat with Johanna as the later seemed just fine sitting with the mentally simple girl. Katniss picked a seat next to Johanna while Finnick sat between her and Annie.

"Anyone ask you to dance Johanna?"

The nineteen-year-old rolled her eyes, "Many and if you didn't solely have eyes for golden boy you would have noticed."

Katniss felt her face flush, "I do not…"

Johanna laughed loudly interrupting her, "Denial eh? Alright I'll give you that after all you're only a child."

Finnick coughed when she turned to him with a raised eyebrow, mouthing she doesn't know? The bronze haired victor shook his head, his hands tapping five time. The youngest victor scowled, she'd have to have a word with her mentor.

"May I escort one of you lovely lady to her chambers?"

On queue she blushed much to her chagrin as awes could be heard from the surrounding crowd.

"You may escort her" Johanna laughed as she pulled Annie up from her seat, "We will go find Mags, she must be getting tired by now."

Finnick gently grabbed her hand walking her toward the exit before pausing to look back, looking Snow in the eye with a determined grin. Katniss turned her head toward Finnick to watch as Snow nodded once before turning away. She turned her attention to Finnick who looked dangerous as he faked a few smiles leading her out the back into their prison chambers.

"We passed the first phase" He muttered in her ear.

The hushed whisper gave her chills as they quickly entered the elevator leading them to her floor.

"Meaning? Last time I failed spectrally."

"That the fairytale story of two victors finding love has support in the capitol. It doesn't hurt that you're so young, it gives the sponsors a few years with me yet."

"He knows" Katniss whispered already knowing this would be the case.

"Haymitch sold the whole victor romance thing and how he could profit more than selling us separately" Finnick responded with a sigh.

"Your still taking appointments then…"

"Of course, but the more unsavory appointments then…"

"Of course, but the more unsavory appointments will lessen the closer you get to majority. They most likely will never stop completely but less sponsors will want a married victor. Snow will no doubt find use to sell our company as a team, chat with a few sponsors let them get a little handsy but you're safe from that" Finnick stressed his final words.

"The old man sold us as a power couple" She sighed.

"It's the only compromise we could make. He gets my body, our image and hopefully we will be out of this mess before he decides to sell you anyway" Finnick's eyes nearly glowed in his anger.

Katniss couldn't fight her own scowl, "When's the wedding?"

"Now who says there will be a wedding?"

" If there wasn't. I would be sold to the highest bidder already."

"You're learning" He murmured in approval.

"Haymitch was right, we never got off this train"

"I'd rather be on this train with you than learn anymore secrets" He told her softly.

Katniss didn't have to look at him to know it was the truth.


	22. You're Dangerous

Chapter 21: You're Dangerous

The capitol's sky was illuminated with the many lights of the city creating a low dim on the streets and a slight sheen in the sky. Katniss watched as the force field shimmer for a second almost completely invisible to the human eye. The roof was the only place where she would breath at all these days. She came to this time two years ago to make sure their losses were at best minimum but every day Katniss felt like she was failing everyone who helped to send her back. So far, she has done nothing but become the capital's darling, but by doing so she saved one life perhaps that was something.

Here she was once again allowing others to die with this upcoming game. Everyone else was fast asleep, yet one could practically feel the tribute's tossing and turning in their beds. She could hardly stand to think of them knowing that she was allowing them to die. Katniss sat on the roof listening to the vast sounds of the city underneath. She could hear the muffled sound of voices, the rum of vehicles roaming past causing the vast amount of city lights to reflect the colors passing by. Surrounded by such vanity Katniss felt even more out of place and missing the comfort of District 12's silence.

The silence of twelve was missed when one was forced to deal with a constant hammer of sounds.

The lone victor thought about how Johanna had already perfected her mask, her anger keeping potential issues away now. Katniss knew they were helping but the strained relationship with her family was almost visible to those who knew the newest victor. Her thoughts soon strayed toward her 'slow burn relationship' with Finnick.

It was all too similar to what she went through with Peeta it was heart wrenching. She hated to admit that being with Finnick was rather easy. Easy was dangerous Katniss could get lost and forget that it was for his benefit that their feelings remain platonic. Groaning Katniss tied her hair back into her normal braid. The girl had to admit secretly to herself that the previous relationship between Fin and Annie would never occur. The bronze haired victor was no longer Annie's sole protector from the start. She saw neither starred at each other in any way other than pure friendship. They no longer

clung to each other when things got tough, they had people now. Where Annie used to be in his heart Katniss feared she had taken up that spot.

"Girl on Fire" A familiar voice whispered into her ear with a shit eating grin.

Katniss closed her eyes, "horrible luck to sneak up on a victor you know Mason."

"You heard me coming" Johanna countered back her voice light in attitude as she sat down next to her.

"Why are you here and not sleeping?" Katniss asked watching the way the other girl moved side to side. Johanna gave her a rather dark look, "as if you don't know."

The Girl on Fire shook her head, "Johanna just don't expect it to get any easier." If Johanna was listening she did not give any indication that she was. The two settled into a comfortable silence. Listening to the sound of their breathing evening out comforted them. It meant that they were alive. It was almost a relief that Johanna was not much of a talker.

It allowed for Katniss to delve deep into her thoughts. Two more years until it would be

Peeta's turn. Yet Katniss knew District 13 would be reluctant to do anything. At least not until they were sure she was the one. They preferred waiting until the last possible second after all. A behavior Katniss knew would lead to far more deaths than necessary. The problem she faced now was how to overthrow the capitol sooner while not allowing District 13 to take over. It was beginning to dawn on her that avoiding war was impossible. The hatred ran to deep in both the Districts and 13 for anything else to ease their pain let alone overthrow Snow. She hoped they did not have to burn along.

XXXXX

Katniss found herself observing the tributes training dragging along Finnick with her. Her male counterpart stood beside her, she found it hard not to be at least a tiny bit impressed. She watched as his eyes scanned the room missing no detail. Her hand slipped into his, her gaze not leaving her own tributes.

"The outer districts seem to get worse each year" Finnick grimaced as one of her own dropped a sword multiple times.

"That's what no training does to you."

Finnick turned his gaze toward her, the corner of his eyes narrowing at the sponsors in the room. He pulled her closer tucking her head under his chin holding on so tight she could not push away.

"Shh don't let them win. They were beginning to stare" He whispered in her ear.

"Stare at what exactly?" His partner grumbled back.

"Ahem, Ahem." The two victors turned toward the sound to face the newly made Gamemaker Seneca Crane.

"Ah Congratulations on the promotion Head Gamemaker Crane" Finnick shook the man's hand. Katniss refused to let it show how tight his grip on her waist had become.

"Thank you, it is such a pleasant sight. It does our country good to see our victors comingling." It was Katniss's turn to be polite, smiling as she forced complimentary words out of her mouth, "I've found a very good friend in Finnick Odair, Sir."

"I would have to agree with you Miss. Everdeen. I must confess Odair, you seem to get all the luck with the ladies. I would keep this one close if I were you" Crane joked, his eyes scanning the both to the protective hand Finnick had on her back.

"Finnick what does he mean?" Katniss asked pretending to have no idea of the poorly hidden meaning behind those words. Nodding in their direction he excused himself. The victors inwardly sighed in relief as Finnick loosened his grip.

"Sorry" He mouthed.

Katniss grabbed his hand, "You promised me a proper tour Fin."

He raised an eye at her inwardly pleased at her growing skill.

"Milady please forgive me. Shall we go to dinner?" He perfectly mimicked her tone causing her eyes to lighten in what Finnick knew as pure amusement. The couple ignored the looks they received. All that mattered was that people saw them together and would beg for them to become a fairytale couple. Katniss was forced to admit the plan was brilliant, at her physical age while selling her was distasteful, Snow could do it without anyone be none the wiser. By letting a few rumors slip and their

already established friendship the citizens were buzzing at the idea of them being a couple. Katniss allowed Finnick to play gentleman, earning multiple awes as women saw them enter a sleek town car. Once the car door closed, Finnick sat next to her as she leaned into his chest.

"You're dangerous Odair."

Finnick smirked, "Dangerous?"

"Yes dangerous" Katniss elbowed him.

Finnick winces, "Damn Everdeen."

Katniss smirked his way. Finnick pulled her back whispered in her ear, "How am I dangerous Everdeen?"

"I often forget when I'm with you" She whispered tucking her head onto his shoulder. Honesty was always what they were best at no matter what timeline.

"Forget?"

"Forget all the losses, my goals and your son."

"My son…" He repeated.

"Finnick Odair Jr, you died before we knew Annie was even pregnant." The bronze haired victor felt his companion pull away. Not physically but rather mentally so Finnick did the only thing he could. Finnick Odair pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Her reaction was immediate, she didn't shake out of her inner thoughts but she pulled herself closer to him laying her head on his chest. After a while Finnick felt Katniss move to pull away.

Releasing her with a peck on the forehead he spoke quietly, "You never mentioned a son."

Her glare delighted him, "I thought it was in the letter."

"Yet I never mentioned it."

"Denial. That's a victor specialty is it not?"

Finnick chuckled, "God you still are so naïve it's adorable."

Her hand went to strike but was caught by Finnick's fact reflexes. "Now back to how I am dangerous Everdeen."

Sighing," and your son?"

His eyes met hers, "You and I both know Annie is now smitten with Peeta."

Katniss snorted, "I think it's cute."

"You are not going to stop it?"

"Annie isn't ready"

"Yet a crush does not bother you?"

Katniss shrugged, "I let go of my Peeta a long time ago."

"You know nothing could come of it" He stated.

"Yes. Either way it's okay."

"Your something else" Finnick chuckled.

"I want them to be happy. Maybe this time they won't be doomed dragged down by…"

"Us" He finished.

"No…"

"I am just as damaged if not more so than you Everdeen. Us" He pushed her against the car door gently. Katniss he could see remained unafraid despite the fact he was on top of her. His hand pulled a stray hair out of her face. Their eyes met, "Katniss it's okay to live."

Grey eyes closed, "Losing you once was enough."

"You won't lose me."

"This is only to stop…"

"Snow. I know but Katniss we…." The car pulled to a stop and their door opened before he could finish. Katniss gave him one last real smile.

"Let's give them a show Odair."

"Better keep up Little Girl."

The crowd outside roared in delight at seeing Finnick Odair lead Katniss Everdeen out of a car into a small diner, with some guards standing at the front door keeping reporters out of the diner. Lights flashed as camera's snapped their photos. Photos that will appear across the news tomorrow. Finnick never let his arm leave her shoulders, "Finnick did you clear this with anyone?"

"I didn't ask for anyone's permission if that's what you mean" Finnick answered looking at the guards with suspicion.

"Then why are there guards at the door?" Katniss hissed, as they were being led toward the door.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life" Her answer held no hesitation. Her grey eyes widened as Finnick dropped his arm from her shoulder and held onto her wrist quickly turning them from the door and running past their guards.

"Finnick!" Katniss almost winced at the childlike tone her voice took just as the cameras and the guards attempted to run after the two victors. The clicks of the camera could be heard, snapping the view of Finnick Odair running off with Katniss Everdeen.

"Oh, come on this will be easy to spin, but they will catch us if you don't hurry up!"

"Your legs are longer than mine!" Katniss growled pulling her wrist away to use the tug to pull her right next to him, just so she could use her free arms to push him into a bush. They stared at each other in shock for a couple of seconds before even Katniss was pulled into laughter.

"Well aren't we popular?" She snickered.

"Those guards… they were Snows. Which means he found out about this little outing" Finnick growled.

"So, you did plan this" Katniss laughed bending down to help pull him back off the ground. Finnick laughed, "The only thing I planned was to take you out for a small dinner in the city with your very handsome best friend."

"So, all the cameras would have been fine but the guards were what spooked you?" Katniss purposely kept a light tone knowing that it would annoy Finnick just enough to spill something he clearly knew.

"They were Snows men, Katniss we will always have to deal with cameras especially if we want to pull this off" Finnick said softly pulling her along, pretending not to notice that the people around them were snapping photos. "But that does not mean that it's still early anything could make our plan irreverent, they were put there to make sure we seemed too intimate. The citizens might love buying time with us but if they thought we were…."

"They would never allow us to be intimate declaring me to be too young but they would buy me for themselves and have bought you when you were my age."

"Exactly, we have a fine line to live on until…" Finnick paused.

"I'm 16 then they can say we are dating but nothing can be twisted until we both hit the marrying age if we have to put on this front that long."

Unnoticed by Katniss but they had just reached the sole park in the city of Panem, light up with fairy lights due to the growing night sky. "And Haymitch said you were hopeless at this…'

"That Drunk! Maybe when I was actually 16…." Katniss held her breath as she took in the park with a few food-stands still parked around.

"When I saw the guards, I thought this would be just as good of a time out. I figured it might be similar enough to home…"

Katniss pulled Finnick into a tight hug almost choking him as she whispered, "Thank you."

"Your welcome" He choked, causing her to mutter a slew of minor insults his way.

Their night was spent walking around to the various food-stands and trying most of the menu. Katniss occasionally felt the flash of a camera or heard a snap of a shutter but most of her attention was focused on not spilling her food as Finnick regally told tales of his childhood once more to her.

"How are we doing?" She whispered.

"Snow will be furious at how well we are doing."

"Wonderful especially considering we did run away from his spies" Her comment caused her bronze haired friend to snicker, "He won't do anything not with all the wonderful citizen taken photos floating around. It will be considered a boon to the capital."

"I know, we are prizes to the capital after all" She replied.

Finnick sighed, "Katniss…"

She turned to him grasping his hand.

"This can't be real and you know why" She whispered fear swelling deep inside her. Forcing her to focus so much on her breath she barely caught his reply.

His eyes narrowed, "That's bullshit Katniss."

"It's the only way to survive Finnick."

"That's not living"

"Who said we get to live Finnick."

XXXX

Later that night Katniss lay in her bed unable to sleep. She counted every tile on her ceiling, every piece of clothing and every inch of her well attempting to get Finnick Odair out of her head. The way his eyes lit in determination, the way he fought for the chance to live, really live. He wanted them to be real, to feel their connection strengthen.

Katniss almost could believe it possible. Yet she knew the undeniable truth. As long as Snow was in charge no one would be free to live. She could let nothing come before her mission. As long as she had a mission she could never even admit to herself the way she was starting to feel. Feelings such as theirs would only get them killed.

She already cost Finnick his life once. Cost him a chance at raising a family with Annie in district 4. Katniss would not be the cause of it this time around. The click of her door opening alerted her to the intruder as she felt for her knife that lay hidden under her pillow. Slowly she grabbed the handle remaining quiet pretending to have just moved in her sleep.

"I know you're awake Everdeen."

Sitting up she met Finnick Odair face to face. It was a strange sight indeed. His hair was messier than during daylight hours and his breathing was shallow and rough. She noted that he must have been down at the training grounds.

"Finnick."

XXXXX


	23. Think of Home

Chapter 22: Think of Home

Katniss sat up straighter pulling the blanket up further staring at the man before her leaning against the wall as if nothing could possibly go wrong. "Finnick!" She hissed quieter her grey eyes narrowing at the messiness of his features.

"Girl on Fire is that anyway to talk to your future loving husband" His voice sounded harsh, not quite slurred but Katniss smelled alcohol on his breath anyway.

"How much did you have to drink? And just what are you doing here?" Katniss asked her lips thinning in displeasure at the thought of a drunk Finnick in her room.

"Still sober, after our 'date' I had some appointments and its hardly hard to sneak in milady."

Her eyes narrowed, "That's Haymitch's band-aid not yours. I ran away with you where is my punishment?"

"As the older of the two of us, Snow will allow me to take your punishments for you. For now, anyway the bastard."

Flinching at the coldness of his tone had the female moving closer grabbing his wrist and pulling hard so he hunched over her. Katniss could feel his eyes staring down at their joined hands as she moved so he was forced to look in her eyes.

"Finnick why the hell did you try and take both of our punishments?"

"Do you really think I would for one second let you take a punishment? If I could take it for you?"

Finnick's eyes narrowed at the now retreating gaze of the girl on fire, "Katniss I would do that for every friend of mine if I could. The only reason Snow even allowed it is because our date was a rather huge success, the people loved it."

If there was an underlying reason neither victor voiced its existence. Katniss kept eye contact with Finnick, looking straight into his green eyes. The amount of emotion in them enough to bring her to her knees if she were to stand. The victor's heart was swelling at the ferocity of his words.

Finnick didn't stop there, "What's the real damn reason you're afraid Katniss? The other Victors could care less what we do, your family wants to see you happy and you don't have to do any of this alone. You have to let someone in Katniss, not just enough to work alongside in the rebellion but really let them in."

At first Katniss did not answer grey eyes starred into green with what seemed like no emotion in them. It was ironic really Finnick mused that someone who seemed so tough, so immovable had eyes that emotions could not easily penetrate actually had more emotion storming through said eyes that anyone else. When she finally answered, Finnick felt his breath escape him as the words echoed in

his ears.

"The mission…"

Katniss felt his arms slip around her causing her to move before her brain could register what was happening. The moment she blinked Finnick had her pinned to her bed his legs on either side of her his elbows holding him up as his head dipped into her shoulder.

"Idiot."

Katniss felt the spark of annoyance as his voice choked out his response. "Kat…" Finnick started before sighing pulling her face closer toward his so their foreheads touched. Closing her eyes, the girl underneath him just waited patiently.

"Trust me."

Finnick then pulled away after pulling a runaway hair out of her face, "We will do this your way Katniss. But you know this is more than just a band aid."

**XXXXX**

Haymitch Abernathy considered himself an intelligent man. A man of logic and reason at least when it suited him particularly when he was sober. When the dark-haired man woke to Effie's hysterical cries he assumed it was something ridiculous. He did not expect to find her outside of Katniss's room pointing with a shaking finger as if President Snow was eating a human hand in front of her.

Curiosity got the best of him as Haymitch peaked into the room. Inside much to his amusement was a sleeping Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen. The covers kicked to the bottom Katniss was pressed against a shirtless Odair sleeping on his chest. Odair was strewn out as if it were his room an arm wrapped around the girl's waist.

Turning toward Effie annoyance clearly written across his face, "They are not naked. What's the problem?"

"It's indecent!" She shrieked.

Haymitch grimaced as he felt a migraine coming on. At the moment he did not remind her that they usually did end up sharing a bed at night. No that would lead to more shrieking.

"That won't end well" He mused to himself.

So instead the victor shook his head grabbing the upset woman by her shoulders and led her away from the slumbering couple. As soon as they were out of ear shot he let go slumping over onto a couch. "We have to…" Haymitch quickly interrupted her.

"Effie they were not going anything. Even if they were it is none of our business." Effie sniffed muttering quietly to herself about how improper it was. Haymitch snorted wondering how on earth he get stuck with an escort like Effie. Things were going to get rougher before it got any better. Grabbing a glass, he poured the strongest non-alcoholic substance he could find.

Drowning himself with the liquid he inspected the now empty glass. The lovebirds would no doubt return from their slumber soon. He'd then have to force them to discuss the various unpleasant things they needed to do. Today's paper was laid out onto the table. Haymitch assumed curtesy of Effie. Front page was a rather endearing photo. Haymitch could practically see Katniss narrow her eyes in quiet fury. Luckily for him her mental age seemed to bring maturity to the young warrior.

"Haymitch."

He raised his glass in greeting offering his former tribute the paper with an amused

smirk, raising an eyebrow she muttered," Now is the time I should be worrying" as she took

the offending article.

Scanning the page momentarily she froze. Haymitch mentally checked off each movement as if she were an equation. It was Finnick who broke the silence.

"At least I look good ouch!" He rubbed his arm grumbling about abuse from tiny women. Katniss rolled her eyes as she turned her attention toward her mentor.

"They do like their fairytales" Haymitch chuckled, "It's your job to make them forget. Your succeeding just be thankful that it gives us more time."

Her fists unclenched at Finnick's touch his eyes warning her. Her gaze returned toward the older man sighing, "Anything new?"

Haymitch shook his head, "Nothing. You want to send a message?"

The look in her eyes made Haymitch nervous. Uneasily the man sat straighter looking the young mentor in the eye, "What are you planning?"

"If District 13 wants to play then we will. They obviously doubt us so it's up to us to show them."

Finnick groaned causing Katniss to look his way. The bronze haired man grinned weakly, "Just practicing my shock at your soon to fail plan."

"It won't."

"Didn't we keep you out for a reason?"

"And look how that turned out! Finnick do…"

His lips on hers shut down whatever she was going to say, Katniss stared at him in annoyance. Haymitch's low catcall shook her back to reality as she shoved him away. "My new favorite way to shut you up."

Finnick suddenly found himself fearing an arrow would soon be pointed at him. "Done?" Katniss growled mostly out of slight annoyance than out of any real anger. Ironically she sounded just like she did before the rebellion. She released her glare at seeing Finnick nod. Katniss Everdeen walked out the door without a single mention of her plan.

"Should we be worried?" Finnick wondered out loud.

Haymitch let out an irritated grumble, "I'd be far more concerned if she was actually 14." The day soon came for all the tributes to gather together as they were called one by one to show off their skill. Katniss watched the tributes stare each other down, like a bunch of baby lions trying to be king. Her own tributes seemed small compared to the rest. Katniss idly wondered what life would be like if she did not have to send tributes off to slaughter. A much brighter one was her conclusion.

"Quite sad really" A female voice floated behind her.

Katniss solemnly greeted Cashmere as the older mentor came to stand beside her. "Be thankful most will not know a life of a Victor" The blonde commented.

If what she said was shocking Katniss never let it show. She learned to hide everything from an early age after all.

"You sound as if you were not happy."

Cashmere let out a hollow laugh, Katniss was sure no victor truly laughed while in the

capitol. "Everdeen more people are behind you than you think."

With that Katniss was left alone. The conversation struck Katniss as odd. Dinner that night started off as the same Katniss had witnessed for years now. As Effie rambled off the latest gossip from her capitol friends. It was unnerving how the glares had no effect on her. The female tribute's aggravation was palpable until Katniss turned to attention toward her.

"This is bullshit" She finally spoke as Haymitch started on the interview process.

"Bullshit?" Haymitch repeated, Katniss clearly seeing the amusement behind his grey eyes.

"Yes bullshit. Our mentors are not even mentoring! Katniss has probably yet to learn our

names!" The female tribute growled back slamming her plate down. The scene reminded Katniss of her own games. The girl, Isabella, was right about one thing. Katniss had been half-assing her duties this year. She had to or else she might change this year's results. She had to force them to become sacrifices. The bitter truth tasted awful in her mouth.

"Well…" Haymitch drawled as the boy followed after his sister.

"We can't lie to them Haymitch."

"No we can't. Looks like you mastered the game" His eyes were dull with a touch of understanding.

"How else are we going to win?"

Effie watched the two of them with keen eyes. She couldn't help but feel dread flow over her. She knew the two well by now whatever they were planning it was not going to end well. The woman also knew that her input at this moment would be unwelcome. Effie was blessed with decent relations to her victors, she knew their temperaments and their vices.

It was why Effie did not truly worry over how the two would handle this latest batch of tributes. Almost as if the universe was setting out to prove her right…

"I'll talk to her" Katniss muttered following the twins only moments behind. It did not take long for Katniss to find her charges. The thirteen-year-old 's went straight to the roof. Katniss found them starring at the night sky.

"Nice show back there" Katniss spoke letting her presence be known, " definitely caught our attention."

"I'm not apologizing" Isabella replied anger rolling off of her in waves.

Katniss showed no reaction as she replied with a nonchalant, "I did not expect you to."

Sitting down next to her tributes the victor catalogued the changes she found in her young charge. First the lack of sleep was obvious, her will to live was thriving but she was angry. Her emotions would more than likely be the end of her.

"Your right about one thing" She told Isabella.

"What was that?"

"This entire situation is bullshit. I know your name by the way, Isabella" Katniss teased butting the girl's shoulder. Her male tributes managed to crack a grin.

"That's a surprise" The tribute muttered.

"Believe it or not I remember all of my fallen tributes. As a mentor you carry every death."

Katniss waited as she watched the anger fade turning into curiosity, the victor knew that many wishes to question her, yet no one had dared. Between her status as victor and a hunter that gave the seam extra food and her families healing occupations, Katniss assumed most were too afraid to risk the Everdeen's wrath.

Not that they would ever deny someone help, just because they pissed Katniss off. Not even the victor would do that, even if the thought would cross her mind, repeatedly.

"You remember them?" This time her male tribute, Thomas who spoke.

"Names, personalities and I try for a personal thing but as Haymitch knows time is not our friend. If you ask him he will deny knowing even the most memorable. He knows them all."

"We are going to die, there is no way we can win" Isabella wallowed in despair, fear reeking from her every pore. Katniss leaned over taking the girl by the hand. She could not protect her as much as she wished out in the arena. But she would be damned if she did not offer them a bit of comfort.

"We can't make you any promises Isabella. There are going to be twenty-four tributes in that arena and the capital refuses to allow for what happened in mine to occur again."

"I don't want to live in a world where my brother is not in it" She cried her brother pulling her into a hug, Thomas kissing his sister on the forehead as Katniss watched from beside them.

It was Katniss turn to snort softly, "Welcome to the games."

"Some game " Isabella muttered earning a small grin from Katniss.

Katniss stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "When you are in the arena, after all the fighting is done for the day. When you are sitting whether you have an ally or are alone. Think of home."

"Home is the seam, a place where we are lucky to even still be alive. Now we are being sent out to kill other kids. To avoid the thought of death you want us to think about the place where we almost starved to death" Thomas shook his head.

"It's also the place we learned about the Girl on Fire. Where we learned how to walk, what not to eat when we were starving, where we learned to rely on each other" Isabella replied tucking her head in his shoulder.

Katniss smiled, "It's where I met my first real friends, like Peeta."

"The baker's son" Thomas nodded, "he is always handing out the day-old bread to those of us in the seam. He has to do it late or his parents would never let him out of the house he says."

Katniss laughed, "that's putting it nicely actually."

The victor turned her head towards where she sensed eyes on them, she saw the flash of long hair and internally rolled her eyes. That softy. "Show yourself Haymitch" Katniss called out causing a chuckle to escape from the shadows.

"You had to ruin my fun" Haymitch sighed strolling out of his hiding place.

"No, I was stopping you from gaining a reputation for creepy pedophile. I figure you would appreciate it" The two tributes watched their mentors in pure fascination as the two dueled each other verbally. It was shocking to know how close these two actually were.

"Katniss…" Thomas mumbled so low she almost missed it.

"Yes?"

"What do you do to remember home?"

Katniss was silent for a moment looking toward Haymitch who shrugged slugging back a liquor bottle refilled with water. Haymitch said he enjoyed the confusing looks he received. Katniss knew the man just really enjoyed annoying the hell out of people, and this was indeed his favorite way to do it.

"I sing a lullaby" At the confused looks Katniss started to hum softly.

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

The siblings leaned back into each other, as the words flowed through them. The lyrics of the song filling them with a sense of calm. Lyrics whispered in hush tones at bedtime as capital soldiers stalked the streets. A lullaby that every child in twelve knew by heart, yet only ever heard in whispers. Even Haymitch managed to close his eyes. Katniss kept her gaze on her tributes, watching as the tense muscles began to relax.

_Are you, are you_

_"Coming to the tree_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

"Should we be worried that the song we sing to babies is about lovers hanging in a damn tree?" Isabella asked quietly as she allowed her head to lean on her brother's shoulder. Barely managing to keep her eyes open. Thomas chuckled whispering that what else in their lives was not a little messed up?

_Are you_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of hope,_

_Side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

_Are you (You)_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree."_

**XXXXX**

Back in the President's office Snow starred down at his newly appointed Gamemaker Seneca Crane stood before President Snow nervously waiting for his leader to speak. The newly elevated man kept his face neutral, as inwardly the man feared what his first task would indeed be.

"Is it done?" The president asked.

"Yes Sir, the arena has been finished. The tributes will never again get the upper hand" Crane was happy to report the progress of the arena he designed. Seeing the mostly disinterested look in the president's eye, Crane kept it simple and straight to the point.

"Good. I'd hate to have to replace you so soon."

Seneca Crane knew the hidden threat behind the comment. He nodded bowing before turning to leave. Before he could make it out the door Snow had spoken again.

"Oh Mr. Crane. Remember I want this year to go smoothly. I hope you do not disappoint me."

"Of course, Sir, Goodnight Sir."

Closing the office door Seneca Crane let out a heavy sigh. He was going to have his work cut out for him. He checked his pad for the daily intel on the districts, he saw the increasing evidence of dissent. Crane ground into his teeth, it was his job to ensure an active and exciting game not to ensure no riots broke out. If any protests did occur Seneca Crane would make sure their precious tributes paid the price. That would smash down the more radical movements quickly. Seneca Crane sighed, "Riots? I'll be lucky if all I have to worry about were small riots."

One thing was for certain this year had to be perfect. No tribute will have a chance, after all who can outsmart the capitol.


	24. Struck Down

Chapter 23 Struck Down

Katniss stood with Haymitch and Finnick as they waited for the tribute interviews to start. Haymitch nodded towards their seats before waving them off in search of their missing escort. The two remaining mentors shared an amused look.

"And they say I am oblivious" Katniss mused sharing a knowing look with her fellow mentor.

"They will have to admit it eventually. As will you" Finnick chuckled pulling her by the arms gently toward a waiting Mags.

"Finnick!"

"Shhh it's starting."

Panem's anthem began to play starting out low barely audible gradually increasing until it could burst the eardrums of everyone in the audience. Katniss instead of watching the tributes focused on the audience. She observed every laugh, the small fidgets almost all of it had a false edge to it. Everything happened collectively so few of them made comments independently. The parallels to District 13 were far too close to her liking.

"Disgusting isn't it" Haymitch voice echoed her thoughts perfectly.

"More than you know," Katniss looked at Haymitch with her usual defiant stare.

Haymitch shot her a grin as his attention turned toward the stage where their tributes were called. The stage was the same as always Katniss kept her eyes focused on her male tribute as he walked nervously onto the stage. He smiled softly into the crowd as Caesar shook the boys' hand. The crowd cooed at the boy as they sat down. Caesar grinned out into the see of people winking into the cameras as he started talking.

"So, Thomas how do you like Katniss Everdeen as a mentor?"

Haymitch and Finnick were almost visibly on edge in seconds. Katniss held her frustration at the three shared a dark look. Snow was trying to get a rise out of them, by focusing on his mentor not Thomas he will most likely loose sponsors simply because they would never hear something to endear him to them.

"She's wonderful sir."

"Cheeky" She muttered as the audience cooed over the young boy.

"The boy is smart" Finnick grinned at her obvious discomfort.

"Thomas tell us how you felt being reaped along with your sister?"

"Bastards" Katniss thought her hands curling into tight fists. Alex shifted into his seat his answer however struck the audience.

"Fearful but there isn't anyone else I'd rather go in with."

Her eyes met with her tributes and she found determination instead of fear or anger. She let go of a breath she did not know she was holding.

"Oh, how so?" Caesar sounded genuinely surprised. Katniss rolled her eyes as most tributes would be trying to pass their fear off with over the top confidence or nearly bawling. Not Thomas.

"Caesar my sister is the only person I will die for," Katniss almost sighed in exasperation as Haymitch muttered, "Brilliant."

The buzzer went off so the two on stage shook hands as the host had the viewer's cheer on. His sister walking in a brisk pace met up with him on stage pulling him into a tight hug. The crowd roared in pleasure. The energy her tributes gave off worried Katniss. It was this type of energy that Snow always felt the need to cut in the bud.

Usually in the most brutal way possible.

Instinctively Katniss knew something would go terrible wrong this year. There was a reason her memory of this year was blank. The gut feeling stirred harder as each day passed accumulating in the terror she felt watching the siblings. Haymitch wore a stern and as only Katniss could tell, worried, expression. Finnick grabbed her hand tightly shoving something into her hand. She already knew it was a piece of rope.

That night no one spoke at dinner. Effie sent the tributes straight to bed citing, "You both have a big day ahead!"

Katniss nodded giving them a small smile. As everyone left one by one she stayed. Ignoring the worried glances sent her way. In one hand was the piece of rope Finnick has given her. The rough material scratched her hands. Not that she even noticed that her hands had begun playing with the item. Her mind was far too busy trying to figure out what happened during this year's games.

Growling in frustration she silently went to check on her tributes. Both could be found in a single bed clinging to each other. The blanket curled around their feet. She could feel a hand over her shoulder, reaching out to grab the hand she pushed the intruder into the opposite wall. The haze left her eyes to find Haymitch against the wall.

"Skills still sharp I see" Haymitch groaned as Katniss pulled away slowly.

"You should know better Haymitch" She muttered annoyed at his horrible attempt of being trying to sneak around her. Haymitch rubbed his throat silently agreeing. No one should sneak-up on Katniss

Everdeen.

"Haymitch why are you here?"

He shot her a look, "You're acting stranger than usual. I was worried."

Haymitch only just had the decency to shrug at the hard glare he received. Katniss stayed silent for a moment motioning for him to follow. Mentor followed former tribute to the living room before finally speaking.

"Now what is going on?"

Her steel gaze almost made him regret speaking his thoughts out loud. Almost. "Haymitch we have word from thirteen" She muttered eyeing him behind a gaze of fury that frightened even him.

His eyes narrowed, "They backed out."

The brunette begrudgingly nodded, "Snow apparently reminded them of their deal. They say there is no way they could have the technology needed ready."

Silence ensued as Katniss watched Haymitch growl punching the wall nearest to him. She lifted her gaze toward the window. Without thirteen they were doomed.

"They don't believe I can be the icon they need" Katniss laughed at the irony of it all.

"Bullshit. They just want to do it on their terms. They will come to our door sooner or later" Haymitch vouched, the steel in his voice the only clue to the emotions raging inside. Without saying a word Katniss lifted herself off of the wall before turning toward her mentor.

"Goodnight Haymitch."

"Don't let Finnick bite Sweetheart."

"You both are disgusting," She muttered low as Haymitch just laughed her off.

**XXX**

Her tributes could be heard getting out of bed and dressed. Making her way to the table she found Haymitch already up and eating. Haymitch was clearly already in his Capitol persona just sans drink in hand. Effie was sniveling as they took their tributes away into hovercrafts waiting to dump them into the arena.

If there was one thing she hated about the games more than anything else, Katniss would without hesitation say the goodbyes. Her female tribute was trembling despite the façade she showed outwardly.

"Shh none of that you hear me? Don't cry" She whispered into her tributes ear bring her into a hug.

"But…"

"Remember your training. Do not go for the cornucopia they will try to trap you. It's the blood bath."

Their locked hands only separated when her tribute stepped onto the platform into the tube.

"Good luck" She whispered.

When she was gone Katniss walked out the door.

**XXXXX**

Upon reaching the computer room Katniss scanned it for familiar faces. She spotted Finnick immediately standing off to the side already in conversation. Mags was standing to his right smiling softly at her once charge. Haymitch was arguing with Johanna bickering next to the District 4 mentors.

"I see you two are as close as ever" Katniss made her presence known chuckling at the pair.

The two stopped bickering only to stare at her for a second. Johanna was the first to speak shrugging, "Your partner is an ass."

"And you just realized this?"

"I had hoped for a nice quiet boy that only smiled for cameras," Johanna went on deadpanned.

"Then you must be so disappointed."

"I have never been more disappointed in my life."

Haymitch shook his head, "How the hell are either of you two going to get married with attitudes like that?" His eyes widened slightly smiling at the girls, "Try those death glares on Odair."

**XXXX**

Waiting was the hardest part of being a mentor. The games had yet to begin yet the horrible feeling only strengthened. Something horrible was about to happen, something was terribly wrong. Well worse than the shit hole they were already apart of. Finnick sat by her side his hand on her thigh. Neither really paid it any mind. The pair was drawn together like a constant pull. It was rather primal Katniss had to muse, the need for some kind of comfort that only he could provide through a simple touch of the hand.

Katniss could ignore the usual commentary as the TV roared to life. All 24 tributes circled around the cornucopia. The victors remained silent as each watched the countdown clock appear.

30

The arena was a desert. The heat would kill most of them off if they were lucky enough to survive the bloodbath. Katniss knew this year would be different. The air in the room was thicker than usual.

29

28

27

"I don't like this. Something is wrong" Haymitch muttered softly to himself. Katniss barely paid him any mind as her eyes caught something in the corner of the screen move. Her stomach lurched as she begged for her mind to be playing tricks. It just had to be from the stress.

26

Finnick's grip on her leg tightened as they shared a grim look. She could see it in his eyes, he saw something. In the last two years the capitol has been snubbed, riots were beginning to act up again more than usual, Johanna almost had a co-victor…

25

Somehow Katniss knew Snow blamed her.

24

She was the liability that could not be squashed. Not yet anyway the crowds loved her. Both her and Finnick. Finnick who had stepped up to protect her from what he was forced to do.

23

22

"No" She thought.

21

20

The tributes had all gotten into their positions. The tension between them was so obvious to the victors.

19

18

Katniss held her breath as the clock struck down to five.

5

This was the 72nd Games, the games she could clearly not remember what happened. Katniss could practically taste the sponsor's glee at the horror the tributes would go through.

4

3

2

They didn't stand a chance as the clock struck so did the mutts. Nasty looking giant lizard mutts sprang from the shadows of the vast desert. Taking out half the tributes before they left their spots.

Screams echoed through as instead of fights breaking out between the tributes they stood together trying to fight off the mutts.

Her tributes were the first struck down.

**XXX**

Hot red rage was all she could see let alone feel. Katniss barely recognized Finnick attempting to hold her down causing her to fight against him. Kicking him somewhere along his foot and a good jab in the elbow had her escaping his hold. Storming out in her blind fury heading straight for the control room.

The guards she encountered were knocked out as she ran them down. Haymitch soon followed by Finnick pushed past them in feeble attempts to catch her. She raced to where the control room was located. The doors opening without complaint. Seneca Crane stood before her commanding his crew having yet to notice the brunette. He didn't even know she was there until she had him by the throat up against the wall.

His eyes widened in fear as he finally noticed their position.

"You bastard," Katniss seethed just as her boys caught up to her path of carnage.

"Miss Everdeen," He gasped.

"Shut up just shut up," She raged banging him with shocking force for her still rather small stature.

She could barely feel the hands that wrapped around her pulling her away from the Gamemaker. Katniss heard nothing but the rushing sound in her ears. Seneca Crane stood pressed against the wall wide eyed as a roar could be heard from the main screen.

Finnick, Haymitch and Katniss barely turned their head to see the remaining tributes stop fighting each other. In order to face the mutt charging at them together. The Girl on Fire looked on in horror as the mutt another lizard with a lion's head, gobbled up tribute after tribute.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Katniss seethed.

Finnick tightened his hold on her as the tribute total fell into the single digits.

7

Peacekeepers finally came and Finnick pulled Katniss away. Seneca Crane straightened his suit and began calling out orders as if he was not just assaulted.

"They…" Katniss began in a whisper only to be shushed by Finnick.

"Not now," He whispered harshly pulling her along until they reached the computer room.

It was only when the doors closed did he allow himself to let her go. The dark-haired girl pulled herself away screaming in frustration. Haymitch held up his hand to Johanna to stop her from stepping toward the enraged girl.

The victors watched with hallow eyes as she threw everything around. The commentary of the day's events being pushed aside. Katniss slowed down enough that her mentor was able to pull her towards his chest tucking her under his chin. Her shoulders shook hours later when the day finally ended.

Mags, Johanna, Anne and Finnick followed

District 12th victors up into the penthouse. Haymitch tucked her into her bed watching her let out small breaks she would only allow herself to sleep. The victors met up in the living room. They sat there quietly as the names of the fallen were played out as if they truly mattered to the capital. The rage Katniss unleashed was roaring back to life with them. The rage had yet to snap.

"Snow is not going to be happy," Finnick sighed.

"Pretty Boy is right we will have a lot of damage control to do."

Mags tugged on Finnick's arm muttering silently to him. He smiled softly, "The districts will be silent now at least for a while."

"Snow will be after her even more so now," Haymitch groaned as all the possible consequences ran through her mind.

Johanna snorted, "I bet Fin here will need to marry her now you know put her on a leash."

Their silence to her response was an answer in itself. Snow would be after blood, luckily this incident would be pushed under the rug. Katniss would still be punished how was the only question. Jo doubted a wedding would be enough for Snow. It would only be giving them borrowed time.

He would find another way to hurt them. Snow already made a deal, for that to work snow would make more demands. Johanna shuddered at the thought of what Snow had planned for them all.

"We cannot do anything else," Johanna whispered.

"We just need to buy more time."

Johanna glared at Haymitch, "Just what are you planning old man?"

He smirked, "You'll know it soon enough."

Her screech of annoyance was well worth the headache she will cause later.

**XXX**

Katniss work up face to face with a sleeping Finnick. Memories of the past few days flashed through her mind. She began to shake silently trying to get a hold of herself. It took a few minutes for her to realize warm arms had pulled her into his embrace.

"You stayed."

It was a statement not a question. Finnick stretched onto his back pulling her on top. He chuckled as she scowled down at him.

"You wouldn't want that scowl to be permanent now do we?"

Katniss dropped her scowl looking at him with questioning grey eyes. Neither said anything as the girl stoned her face as she felt something shift. Pulling herself up she kept a gun off her face as Finnick groaned.

'You are awfully sensitive."

"I'm a male darling, cannot say I am immune to pretty girls."

"And here I thought it was just me."

'It is just you" He muttered quietly.

Katniss looked down, "Finnick you can't mean that."

He pulled her chin down so she had to look straight at him. "Katniss Everdeen accept that you made a mistake yesterday. One that is going to require you be careful and let me help protect you. And do not care complain it is your actions that caused all of this."

Katniss stayed quiet for a moment her mind quickly going through the possible scenarios that could be thrown her way.

"One condition," She finally spoke.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"You will not sacrifice your own life to save mine."

**XXX**

Katniss rejoined the other victors to find that this year's games would be coming to the end quicker than normal. Anne quickly pulled her to the spot between her and Finnick. Anne told her these were the final two tributes in the arena.

'This will not please Snow. I approve." Katniss thought with a little bit of mirth. Katniss noted the last tributes were the boys from one and four. Katniss spared a look toward Finnick. His warm hands were running through hair. His eyes set in determination constantly turned to his tribute. Neither tribute made a move.

As the tributes circled one another eyeing each other with a trained killer's precision. One's tribute made the first move, aiming low towards his opponents' stomach. Four's tribute sidestepped just in time raising his arm. Just as one stepped forward to regain his balance he was hit in the neck by a sharp elbow.

The tributes separated again as they attempted to quickly regain their breath. Katniss reached out holding Finnick's hand as Anne curled up against her in a ball. The tributes took continuous swings at one another both trying to wear the other out first. It was only One's lucky hit to the back with a knife that managed to hit a major organ that ended the battle. Finnick's tribute was just out of reach for a killing blow.

The sound of a canon flared as the 72nd Hunger Games came to a close. The victor's sat in silence as the Hovercraft collected their newest addition. It was only Finnick hand and Anne's body curled against her that stopped her from shutting down. Adrian Fletching was to be crowned as the latest victor. Katniss did not know what to think.

**XXXXXX**

Katniss stood with Finnick inside her room. Finnick sat on the edge constantly pulling on a piece of rope. Katniss knelt beside him laying her head on his knee. She smiled feeling his hand run through her hair.

"Thank you," he whispered.

The District 12 victor sighed, "Snow will be after my blood."

Finnick snorted, "No one said you thought things threw despite that. They deserved it."

They shared a smirk as Finnick pulled her up. He reached out of tug a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know he'll want something."

Her grey eyes narrowed, "Already received an invitation."

"Want me to go with you?" His sea green eyes searched for signs of distress.

"It's okay. Go home."

"But…"

"Go home," Her voice left no room for argument. The bronze haired man shook his head kissing her cheek.

"See you soon Girl on Fire."

Once he was out of ear shot Katniss let out a sigh. She scanned her room, her single bag already packed. Taking a deep breath, she turned quickly ignoring Haymitch and Effie going straight toward President Snow's office once she hit the ground floor and into the limo awaiting her.

**XXXX**

The stench of roses almost made her vomit. Steeling herself for battle she waited until she heard his call. Turning the knob opened the door to find Snow leaning on his forearms sizing her up. Only he no longer scared her. He could kill her, but she already fought that war.

"President Snow," She bowed her head slightly.

"Ms. Everdeen I assure you know why…" He paused to take a longer look at her.

"My disagreement with Gamemaker Crane?" Katniss questioned, internally enjoying the disgruntled look he gave her.

"You are trouble Ms. Everdeen."

"I don't see how President Snow."

Snow paused starring at her with a cold murderous gaze. Katniss could practically feel the knife to her throat.

"We cannot have a repeat of this Ms. Everdeen may I suggest something to ensure your…ah… cooperation." She nearly growled but he continued on.

"With your outbursts the Districts have been restless. I think a union would sooth them don't you think?"

"I don't understand, Sir" Katniss growled out emotionlessly.

"A wedding Ms. Everdeen. Perhaps yours to Mr. Odair."

'You can't I'm only…"

"Yes, I can. You don't want to earn my displeasure. Your age means nothing to me, but perhaps I'm being too hasty, you will hear from me soon."

Katniss knew when she was dismissed. She did not expect Finnick to be waiting or her in her bedroom. Neither said anything as she was pulled into his arms. Tears fell from her eyes as Finnick kissed the tip of her head. Katniss did not know what came over her. She was not betraying anyone; the timeline has changed after all. She never did marry Peeta, Finnick never fell for Anne. Perhaps it was being forced into another relationship?

Going through the games again must be affecting her more than she had thought it would. Either way she did not fight the urge that shot through her body. She lifted her head just as Finnick was about to say something her lips met his. Kissing Finnick Odair was pleasurable, it was the one thing Katniss thought she would never want to do. She used all of her pent-up energy from all the hurt and anger stored inside pushing it into action.

She let out a small gasp as she felt his hands ride up her sides. Nimble fingers caressed her sides gripping her waist. Soon the brunette was flush against him feeling his chest against hers as his hands lowered to her bottom. His mouth opened immediately responding to her kiss.

All she could feel was fire as it coursed through her body. It fueled her as she felt his tongue gently prod her. Her hands traveled down his arms then back up to grasp the back of his neck pulling him closer if that was even possible. Memories of warmth enveloped her as she felt his lips along her neck, Katniss shut her eyes shivering at his touch.

She nearly purred feeling his hands wander up to squeeze her hips. She deepened the kiss as he lowered her to the mattress. All too soon he pulled away kissing her forehead as he lay over her keeping all his weight onto his arms. She didn't dare look at him as he rolled over pulling her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed silent with Finnick running his hand through the loose strands' hair, tucking her into him laying her head under his chin. Neither one of them spoke, nothing needed to be said.

**XXX**

It was morning by the time Katniss found herself once again aware of the world. Her eyes scanned Finnick's chest as it raised itself with every breath. She would never admit it but having Finnick by her side as the aftermath of yesterday trickled back into thoughts was more helpful than she once would have thought.

It was Finnick's change of breath that signaled his alertness rather than the question that followed. "Are we going to discuss what happened yesterday? Or are we going with denial."

"Snow threatened to order our arranged marriage, to help soothe the republic."

"And here we were hoping he would wait until you had at least reached your majority" He chuckled darkly pulling her closer to avoid Katniss pulling away.

"Finnick if you don't…"

"Katniss Everdeen, we will figure this out. I'm not going to let you get married off to just anyone. But Snow is after blood, he does not like having to keep replacing his Gamemaker." Finnick told her.

Katniss was quiet for a moment. Green eyes met grey as seconds passed between the two.

"Do you think an exclusive look into the life of a victor would buy us some time?"


	25. Life of a Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Timeline reminder Katniss is now 14, the 72nd Hunger Games just finished.

Chapter 24: Life of a Victor

“WELCOME PANEM!” Roared Caesar into his microphone waving diligently towards the crowd. His audience roared with approval. His gaze scanned across the audience soaking in the applause. Expertly he turned towards one of the cameras, the star waiting for this audience to calm. The stage lights immediately lit up swerving towards the host, show casing the man’s brightly colored ensemble.

“Is everyone ready for tonight?” Caesar paused as the audience clapped. His eyes adjusted to the change of lighting. The man took a few steps towards the top of the stage, closer to the screaming audience.

“For those of who you who missed the announcement” He winked, “ We have a special treat for all of you as Finnick Odair. That’s right Finnick Odair has agreed to let our camera’s inside his home in the ocean loving District Four.”

The applause came louder this time, Caesar smiled brightly making excited facial gestures along with the audience. The neon hair colored man only continued once the sound had indeed died down.

“That’s correct. What will we see I wonder? Perhaps we might even get a sneak peek at the lovely Miss. Everdeen?” The female audience screamed, both elated and dismayed that their favorite victor seemed to have been taken off the market.

“Now as much as you love me, let’s get to why we are really here shall we?” Caesar bowed elegantly towards the crowd. The lights dimmed as the screen behind him began to light up.

The ocean could be heard as the screen showed nothing but deep blue with boats just barely in the background. The camera turned as Finnick Odair came onto the screen. Out in the audience screams of his name could be heard along with the sounds of shushing. The victor gave the camera a bright smile.

“Panem! Welcome to my humble abode” Finnick bowed with a playful smirk across his lips. As quickly as he bowed the man pulled himself up, “Where our trade of course is fishing. The ocean is lovely isn’t?”

His bronze hair could be seen moving with the wind, as he motioned for the cameras to follow along. The victor talked to the audience telling them things that most cared little for, but because it was Finnick they listened attentively. The first stop was the districts Victor Village, showcasing the beautiful homes, where only three currently occupied. Finnick easily led them on a tour of his home. He showed them a majority of the house from the backyard that amazingly enough did overlook the sea being settled into a hill overlooking the beach. The bronze haired man then led crew through to the kitchens, the living room where photos were placed everywhere.  
Photos were mainly of his family, Mags and Annie at first. Then came a crop of photos taken from District twelve, any of them were of Finnick with Katniss, then pictures of Haymitch, Madge, Gale and Peeta emerged from the Christmas gatherings that had come tradition. Finnick pointed out his favorite to the camera. It was a simple photo in the center was Mags, grinning wide with a simple birthday cake placed in front of her. On either side of her was Katniss and Annie. The first half of the short played out much like a typical capital commercial, the crowds were following along with much interest in anything Finnick pointed to in particular. He had them tour the marketplace, and the city hall where most were familiar with as the place District Fours reaping’s took place.

It was when their favorite victor took them along the beaches, things started to take a different turn. The video special went on as what one would expect, he showed them some of the main staples of the district. What they knew the area of known for, the ocean and he showed them the marina where some of the boats were in fact stationed. Gone were the beautiful mansion sized homes, glimpses of adorable outings with fellow victors and what appeared to be a rather perfect life. What shocked audiences was just how run down most of the boats seemed. They were small, filled to the brim with nets all things not totally unexpected.

Panem still expected well more.

Finnick stopped at a dock, where a line of fishing boats tied up. He waved the camera closer, showing the camera a piece of large rope. His nimble fingers ran through the rope with ease. He showed them some of his favorite, easy to do knots.

“Just in case some of you wanted to know” He winked.

The female side of the audience giggled nervously as one, as the sexual innuendo hit home. Caesar raised an eyebrow as a smaller light hit his face to see his reaction, “ Guess he know what side of the sash he is on huh ladies?”

“Hey, as much fun as this has been let’s open this up a bit to some popular questions? As we tour my old hood?” Finnick suggested. Taking the camera crew down further towards worn down huts.

“I lived here with the rest of my family. My father was of course, a fisherman” Finnick regaled the audience as they were gifted with rundown huts and images of skeleton framed children running up to Finnick. The bronze haired victor grinned down at the children, offering them snacks from the bag he had with him. Women swooned seeing the attractive young man bending down to talk with the children. Each child was bone thin, dirt covered their bodies and clothes seemed to be worn to the threads.

He turned towards the camera one again, “Competition is fierce here, to provide as much fish as necessary for Panem. Most fisherman struggle to get by.”

Whispers began to explode across the audience, Caesar could see many fidgeting in sudden self-consciousness. The film continued Finnick talking as if nothing was wrong while he showed the capital citizens the ugliest sites of his district. They saw everything. Nothing was safe from view, the more the citizens saw the more they whispered.

By the time Snow’s order to shut it down finally reached the news anchor, the sneak peek into the Life of a Victor was rolling its credits.

**XXX**

Back in District 12 tucked safely into the arms of her family, Katniss watched as Caesar tried to appease the discontented crowd. Whispers could be heard amongst the audience, confusion clear in the undistinguishable voices. Katniss closed her eyes, the anxiety rolling around in her stomach finally calming.

They had made their move.

All they had to do was wait to see what havoc this would play with the other players in the game. Haymitch had warned her this could backfire spectacularly on her, as this would enrage Snow. Katniss counted on it, she needed him to be enraged. When the female victor did not react, her mentor cursed.

“You changed your mind didn’t you? You want him to go off the rails” Haymitch accused.

“It helps that Snow is already an incredibly paranoid man, Finnick agrees.”  
“Bullshit he wants to keep you out of Snow’s crosshairs for as long as possible.”

“Sweetheart, what did you do?” Haymitch twitched as he felt a slow pounding coming on. A telltale of the headache this little human was capable of forcing upon him.

“I just told him that if he did not help me then I would be facing Snow’s wrath all on my lonesome. Trust me he grilled me about that too. So did Johanna” Katniss admitted ignoring the older man’s glee at someone else telling her off for a change.

The two starred at the screen in the Everdeen’s living room as Caesar quickly signed off. Katniss leaned back, finally looking over at Haymitch who was muttering softly to himself.

“You are totally going to get yourself killed” He groaned. The brunette hummed softly neither denying that was Snow’s end goal or not. It was hardly a fair game when Snow seemed to practically growl whenever she was in a room with him.

“Isn’t Finnick coming here next week?”

Katniss sighed, “Yes. We finally get to enact the lovely couple act for your entertainment.”

“If they are rooting for you then they can’t root against your partner. And you my dear tend to make enemies.”

“Finnick isn’t any nicer than I am!” Katniss defended herself.

“Finnick is a grown up, you have yet to hit that growth spurt and make the adults uncomfortable with your stare” Haymitch deadpanned. Katniss crossed her arms, she knew she was rather small for her age, she never actually grew until she was closer to fifteen. She would be growing a lot this year; the victor was never so glad to know that soon she would at least be at her normal height again.

Haymitch continued, “Alright let us go over the plan one more time.”

Grey eyes glared at the dark-haired drunk who chuckled, “We could always do this the bloody way?”

Katniss grumbled her response into her arms. The Abernathy was having none of that. He leaned over and asked sweetly, “What was that?”

“I let Finnick take me on a few dates” She hissed feeling extremely uncomfortable at the thought of needing to play to the crowd again. Admittedly she had gotten much better, the bitter taste never left her mouth.

**XXX**

Plutarch sat in his office overlooking the bright city lights of the capital. The Head Game maker Seneca Crane’s face was on the screen above him. The man was discussing on tv a few changes that were being considered for the 73rd Hunger Games. Plutarch shook his head in despair as Cesar clearly played the sympathetic card, showing empathy towards a man whose job it was to find entertaining ways to kill children.

The District 13 spy pressed his fingers together looking on the screen with a thoughtful look. His president had denied the partnership with the rebellious victors because she did not see the timing to be correct. Rumors were spreading far and wide in the right crowds of how Finnick Odair did what no one else had been able to do, show the capital the real-life conditions of its districts. The citizens were in an uproar causing the current head of the games to bend over backwards trying to ensure the citizens that all was well. How the games were still necessary and will be better than ever.

“How interesting” He thought to himself leaning back against his chair. Turning off the screen, the man turned to look outside of his stainless window starring out into the bright lights of the city. Multiple possibilities entered Plutarch’s mind, manipulating each scenario before tossing it aside for another. He tossed around idea after idea of how to get Coin exactly what she wanted while ensuring he could get this country onto the path towards freedom.

Sighing as it became clear that there was far too much undecided for Coin to make a positive move. The woman was hungry for revenge, that hunger leading to onto a path that sought power. She would not stop until she had the very job of the man who had taken everything from her. Plutarch couldn’t help but wonder if he was simply working for what he viewed as the lesser of two evils? What was that saying he mused? War made strange bed fellows.

The white-haired man sighed, hearing the knock coming from the hall. What he did not expect he called for the person to enter was his secretary telling him that Haymitch Abernathy was waiting out in the office. He frowned all the victors had flocked towards their districts as soon as they were free to do so. Haymitch never stayed or went to the capital longer than absolutely necessary. Plutarch’s thoughts went towards what he had just witnessed, the cheek of Finnick Odair then the proceeding rumors within the capital walls until Seneca Crane was pulled out to be the face of the people.

“Let him in Patricia.”

Within moments Haymitch Abernathy was in his office leaving against the chair on the opposite side of the desk, lifting his feet placing them onto Plutarch’s desk. Said man raised his eyebrows at his guest who only crossed his arms in silence.

“By all means, make yourself at home” Plutarch greeted thoroughly amused by the blatant disrespect the man was showing. Haymitch was never known to mince words, politics was this man’s worst enemy.

“I thought you would like to know that soon Snow’s entire game plan is going to be put into jeopardy. All by that measly little girl your boss has decided to dismiss” Haymitch came out bluntly. Not seeing any reason to go easy on the man. Both knew exactly why the victor made the blasted trip from District 12.

Plutarch’s attention was caught, sitting up the man motioned quickly for the former to carry on. Haymitch smirked, “You should alert your president of the change of course.”

“Haymitch what exactly am I reporting?”

Haymitch pulled his feet off the desk, Plutarch resisting the urge to clean the area the man’s feet had just resided. The victor leaned forward his voice low, “I’d rather get chewed up by mutts than let you get a sneak peal. Katniss however wanted to give you forewarning. So here I am.”

“Abernathy you haven’t given me anything to go back with” Plutarch tried to reason only for the man to shake his head, “ We can’t do anything until we have the support in place. But I will tell you to keep an eye on the papers and the screen. I say some time around May.”

**XXX**

The months passed since Haymitch’s meeting with Plutarch. Quickly after the 72nd, life turned into a familiar routine where Katniss was either hunting, helping her family with their slowly built medical office. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim had become the resident physicians for the villager’s and especially the miners when they came back injured. For the most part their guards left them alone, not seeing the point of disrupting this forbidden activity.

As far as the Peacekeepers were concerned the less people who died from accidents, the more hands they had to work the mines and keep those workers fed. Finnick was mostly kept away on engagements, a passive aggressive move as any the girl on fire had seen before. Johanna was kept busy, yet that did not mean the media had to look hard for gossip.

Haymitch with his evil genius tendency towards plots that revolved Katniss and fake relationships set it all into motion. First it was a trip to District Four, where the capital had recently sent materials to upgrade fishermen’s boats. The masses were appeased for the moment. Katniss had arrived with much of the media covering the grand unveiling of District Four’s brand-new equipment, only a handpicked crew sent by Haymitch had followed Katniss.

Cressida and her crew were refreshingly familiar to the victor. She had yet to shave off part of her head, keeping her hair long and in a ponytail with braids decorated in beads spread throughout. Along with Cressida came her crew of the avox Pollux and his brother and her assistant. It almost felt like home.

They filmed her as she slipped by the masses, finding Finnick Odair waiting for her the moment she had left the train area. Cressida tapped her arm signaling her crew to film the way Finnick bent down, slightly to pick up the younger woman spinning her around in the process.

“Finnick!” Katniss laughed as the victor spun her around a few more times. Cressida silently cooing in the background hissing at her crew to make sure they get it. When Cressida met Finnick’s eye she gave him a playful wink and he laughed.

“Who is your friends Katniss?” Finnick pretended to whisper in her ear despite the camera being able to catch it all.

“Oh, I was inspired by you, Odair” The fourteen-year-old shrugged, taking the older man’s hand into hers and dragging him with her.

“Now show you promised to show me your favorite spots” Katniss announced, more for the cameras than Finnick. The camera crew followed at a safe distance from the couple, making sure to get enough footage of their ‘date’ that will air throughout the entire country in a matter of days.

This time the capital was subjected to a much more beautiful view of District Four. Finnick showed Katniss his favorite food stands to eat. The forest raised girl most decidedly did not like the taste of fish.  
“I don’t like squirrel” Finnick shot back playfully. Cressida almost did a jig when Pollux signed that the camera did in fact catch that. Citizen all over laughed at seeing Katniss Everdeen throw a piece of fish at him.

“I told you that you were fish boy” She taunted, as Finnick steered her away from the stands along the shore.

**XXX**

After her date with Finnick, the camera crew followed her into District 7 to visit Johanna. They were greeted with a “What the hell took you so long” and the image of Johanna Mason dragging Katniss Everdeen into the lumber yard.

It was not until Johanna tossed an axe onto the ground next to Katniss did the fourteen-year-old reply “You want me to do what?”

Johanna sighed as she placed one hand on her hip and allowed one hand to wave towards the axe dramatically, “Well first you have to pick it up.”

“Why do I have to pick it up?”

Johanna rolled her eyes, “We are going to show those capitalist citizens what it’s like to do real manual labor that’s what. No offense but you look like you could use some stress relief.”

Katniss dead panned, “So your solution is to give me an axe?”

“You’re not going to kill somebody!”

As if that was supposed to make anyone feel better? Katniss shrugged it off knowing that based on Johanna’s logic it actually did. Looking down at the axe, the district twelve victor sized up the weapon. Johanna had chosen well, based on the look it was the perfect size for her current height. The main issue is that Katniss was strong, but her strength lay in control and steadiness not muscle. Using both of her hands, just to be safe, she lifted the axe with a little more than a huff.

Pollux clapped his hands, as Cressida and her assistant refocused the cameras to frame both Johanna and Katniss. Johanna came up behind Katniss, her voice soft and steady ensuring both girl’s battle instincts would not kick in. Katniss refused to think about how badly that fight would go. Katniss allowed the other girl to fix her grip on the weapon.

“Better, now I want to see how you hit that log over there” Johanna pointed to a couple of logs that were placed in a long line.

“What am I free labor?”

Johanna snorted, “Yes so get to it!”

Johanna suddenly felt glad that Katniss considered her a friend once the girl sliced the axe into the wood making a deep cut. For someone who had never used an axe before the girl sure did a strong swing.


	26. Will You?

Chapter 25: Will You?

The sun had just set, its rays finally descending from its spot on the president's walls. Snow leaned back against his plush seat. His granddaughter playing with her dolls in the corner. On his holographic screen the latest 'Life of a Victor" played out. This time he previewed the damn thing before allowing it aired out. What he did not know was that they had a way around his permission, well that's something to worry about later no?

He watched at Katniss and Finnick played up an innocent flirtation. His mind pondered letting that possibility actually come to fruition. The revenue alone from donors coming to collect on the last of Finnick Odair's time as a single man. That would certainly boost his coffers as he contended with District 13. He had left them alone for far too long. He heard reports of defectors and how their trail turns cold the moment they leave District 12. That alone not surprising the fact defectors make it that far certainly does.

Finnick's little rebellious attempt has only stirred the pot. Soon enough Odair will realize it would be best to stop his still rebellious impulses before they got people other than him into trouble. That's when his mind turned toward the lovely Katniss Everdeen, a girl whose birthday was coming up. In fact, if his files were correct, it would be right around the time of his own beloved granddaughter's.

The timing was far too perfect to be ignored.

Katniss Everdeen's episode was proving to be much more reliable than Finnick Odair's video. While it provided much more travel between the districts which while troublesome it has hardly problematic. In fact, it provided his citizens with lovely bonding moments between the girl and other victor's. Now this was the kind of attention he needed for Panem. Perhaps it was time to really use the girl for better uses. The young Odair fought hard to keep her out of similar appointments. Now with her video…It was positively a glowing review of his system. A slow smile spread across his face as his granddaughter called for his attention.

He looked down at her little blonde head as she held her 'Katniss Everdeen' doll. His smile widened, "Princess, do you want to meet her?"

His heart constricted at his granddaughter's eyes widened her young body began jumping up and down, "Can I grandpa? Really? Oh Grandpa!"

Her tiny hands wrapped around his chest as far as they would go. He gently patted the girl on her head. Sending the girl on her way back towards her parents, who would soon be returning towards the mansion. As the door closed on President Snow who brought his hands to his mouth, a small smile still in place. Yes, this development would do quite nicely.

Pressing the correct button on his desk, the intercom could be hearing clicking over to the connecting desk.

"Send out an invitation to Miss. Everdeen to my granddaughter's party. Ensure that she attends."

**XXX**

The invitation felt like a bomb in her hands. Her name scrawled along the vanilla envelope in elegant script. When her mother returned from the mail white as a sheet, Katniss did not expect this. An invite to Caitlyn Snow's tenth birthday party.

"You have to go," Haymitch pointed out unhelpfully. Grabbing his hands on a bottle of bourbon, holding his hands up muttering this was his off time he was allowed one drink damn it, pouring the correct amount into a glass. Taking a swing to offset the nerves that seeing the invite sent down his spine.

"I was going to decline," Katniss snarked, "Of course I can't decline. The question is what exactly does Snow want from me? We kept my video tame on purpose."

Haymitch shrugged, "Most likely to set Finnick on edge, a gentle reminder of his place and their agreement. To get an inkling of your popularity amongst the paying sponsors. We could use this to our advantage however."

Katniss poured a second glass of bourbon holding it just out of his reach, "Explain."

She smirked when he called her she-devil before muttering, " Why not take advantage of the huge crowd?'

"How?"

Haymitch groaned internally questioning why he was the one to be saddled with this oblivious girl. Looking Katniss straight in the eye he said, "Use the crowd against him, perhaps a certain gentleman caller of yours can make an appearance."

Haymitch grinned as he watched the understanding flow through her eyes, "You want him to make a huge deal out of it. Proposal?"

Haymitch shook his head, "To dramatic, especially for a ten-year-old's birthday party. But if her two favorite victors were to make their coupledom official?"

"Coupledom?" Katniss asked amused.

"Hey, don't mock I am saving your oblivious ass."

Katniss hid her smile. Haymitch narrowed his eyes knowing better and threw a pillow at her earning a shriek from the girl. Katniss eyes found a stack of throw pillows from their place of safety on the couch. Haymitch noticed them too, the two victors raised eyebrows at each other before diving towards the pillows.

Prim's laughter could be heard throughout the house as she sat on the staircase watching the two hardened victors throwing throw pillows at each other. Katniss landed one straight at his head while Haymitch caught her on the ass.

Prim giggled watching as Katniss hit her mentor so hard that the stuffing inside began to leak. That did not stop the older victor only caused him to attack harder, Katniss shrieking as she raised around the room. Mrs. Everdeen came in from the marketplace to find Haymitch Abernathy in a pillow fight with her fourteen-year-old daughter as her youngest was giggling on her back from the safety of the staircase.

The blonde woman walked right past them calling for Prim to come help her. Hearing the matriarchs' voice caused both fighters to pause in their fighting. They then looked around at the pillows and their stuffing thrown across the floor.

"You two" Mrs. Everdeen pointed from the doorway, "Pick that up or no dinner."

"Haymitch?" Katniss asked after a moment.

"Yeah kid?"

"What do you even get the grandchild of a fucking tyrant?"

**XXX**

"Did you get an invite to a ten-year-old's birthday party?" Finnick did a double take as he picked up the phone for his weekly call with Katniss.

"Katniss?" He asked questionably. It was most definitely her voice even if the question out of her lips was the most bazaar he had heard from the girl yet.

"Finnick did you?' The girl asked insistently wanting to find out if she needed to sneak him in as a plus one or not. She eyed Effie from behind her with concern as the bubbly woman began to make lists on what was needed for the birthday party.

"I see you were also invited to Caitlyn Snow's birthday" Finnick responded, understanding finally reaching him.

"Yes, and now I can give my plus one to Effie. I fear she would murder me if I did not" Katniss said only half joking as the woman in question glared at her. Katniss gave her a friendly wave only for Haymitch to eye roll at the two.

"Haymitch has been thinking again hasn't he?" Finnick said in a serious voice, an amused tilted to his tone.

Katniss laughed, " Not his strong suit I know."

"I assume you are about as excited for it as Prim is to see you leave again" Finnick sighed, thinking of Annie who was doing so well back home. Mags and Annie spent a lot of time together, Annie even began to write to Peeta Mellark the boys gentle manners seemed to open the girl up.

Finnick was happy for her, now if only his own District 12 member would stop being so stubborn. Alas luck was not on his side as the girl in question kept arguing with Effie about what kind of gift would be appropriate to give to a ten-year-old.

"I'm guessing she and Haymitch will not be procreating" He laughed once he caught her attention was back on him.

"We can only hope" Katniss murmured darkly.

**XXX**

If Finnick were a braver man, he would have told Katniss that she looked just about ready to bolt. Finnick while brave was also a survivor, one who knew when to pick his battles. That was not a hill to die on. Especially when those gray eyes would be by his side for years to come, if he got her to actually admit what was between them. He would prefer it if she was not plotting his death their entire marriage.

He hoped.

Instead of speaking his mind Finnick Odair was standing by Katniss's side as they exited the limo sent for them by the president. The mansion had not changed at all, the country's leaders' home was just as cold and unfeeling as the man. The line to enter the mansion was long, every single person dressed in formal attire.

"I thought this was a child's birthday party" Katniss hissed, suddenly understanding Effie's heavy handedness in getting her dressed earlier that evening. Spotting her handler, Katniss mouthed thank you to the woman. Effie's eyes glowed in happiness blowing the younger girl a kiss.

Katniss definitely needed to be nicer to Effie.

"It's also President Snow" came Finnick's reply.

Quickly they were ushered through once the bouncers at the gate noticed them . Katniss shared an amused look with Finnick. Clearly she was expected. Katniss had to raise her hand in order to protect her eyes from being blinded by the amount of sheer light that surrounded them. Thankfully her eyes soon began to adjust, allowing Finnick to guide her until she could see for herself.

"What do you think the theme is supposed to be?' Finnick asked as if trying to conspire with her.

Katniss took a moment to really take a look around. Everything was so shiny, it made her head spin the amount of metallic, gold, and was that glitter? The brunette shook her head, "I would not even dare to guess."

"You are no fun," Finnick pouted, his companion rolling her eyes at the man. Before the woman could respond a few of the president's guests walked up to the pair.

"Ah, Mr. Odair, Miss. Everdeen it's a pleasure to finally meet you" The silky voice greeted as Katniss's hand was forcibly grabbed and the man's lips attached themselves to the back of her hand.

Katniss was never so grateful for Finnick's grip around her waist, signaling for everyone else in the room that she was with him for the evening. As well known and documented friends no one really bat an eye at them. Yet his presence still provided her some protection. Relaxing into Finnick's grip, the female victor attempted to smile at the man.

"Kat, I would like you to meet Mr. Grinning and his wife," Finnick spoke softly, his eyes landing on the woman for longer than he did the man. Katniss noticed as understanding dawned under her smile. These were some of his sponsors, the ones who required a more personal touch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Katniss greeted politely, tugging a little sharply relieving her hand from Mr. Grinning's grip. The man had a predatory smile on his face, at the movement. The only sign of movement was Finnick's fingers tapping lightly along her side. It was only Finnick's gentle tapping that made Katniss ignore the urge to shoot the man with one of her arrows.

Suddenly Effie's insistence that all her arrows remain in District 12 became particularly clear. The older she got the more insistent Effie was that all her weapons remain away from those she might use them on. She was sure Effie would make an exception if she sent this man her way.

"Are you familiar with my mentor, Haymitch Abernathy? You see him over there let me introduce you" Katniss did not let anyone get a word in edge wise as she grabbed Finnick by the hand and led the group towards Haymitch and Effie.

"Effie allow me to introduce you to Mr. Grinning" Katniss greeted, kissing the woman on both cheeks. Whispering for her to please distract the man. Effie brought her into a hug, a sign over the years that she had heard.

"Mr. Grinning? It's a pleasure. You know Katniss's mentor the one and only Haymitch Abernathy" Effie smiled.

Katniss silently told herself to remember that Effie was going to get the most expensive and ridiculous birthday party ever. Looking over her shoulder as Finnick quickly led them away from the group at Haymitch's face that she owed him a cabinet of bourbon.

"HAYMITCH DON'T PUNCH THE MAN!"

**XXX**

Finnick and Katniss stood in line to greet the birthday girl. Katniss held back a giggle as a few feet away from them Effie was still nagging on Haymitch for punching the man. A small pale girl could be seen at the front of the line with her parents, the powerful grandfather nowhere to be seen.

"How long do you think she'll be angry?" Finnick chuckled when Effie smacked the man on the arm. Katniss smiled watching as Haymitch gaze softened looking over at Effie but still muttering about dominating women in his life.

"I'll give them until tonight. Then Haymitch will come up a way to make it up to her" Katniss face scrunched up having an idea of exactly what that would be. Finnick spotting the disgusted look on her face chuckled.

In no time they were at the front of the line where the little girl noticed them jumped up in glee. The couple laughed softly as she was to the point of rudeness with the couple in front of them in order to get to the two victors quicker.

"Hello Caitlyn" Katniss greeted kindly once it was her turn to greet the child. Finnick bowed playfully in front of the girl causing a blush on her cheeks. Katniss couldn't help but smile despite the family she came from; she was still on innocent.

One that would never have to fear being reaped. The victor knelt down so that she and Caitlyn could see each other eye to eye.

"How are you enjoying your birthday?"

"It's okay. I wish grandpa could have made it" The little girl whispered after eyeing her parents to make sure they were not really paying attention. Katniss looked up and saw the girl's parents were busy talking amongst themselves only occasionally glancing towards the girl.

"I'm sorry" Katniss said, knowing what it was like to miss family. Even if the man the girl was missing was an arrogant evil control freak. The girl remained silent for a few minutes when Finnick knelt beside Katniss, their gift to the child in his hands.

"This is from Katniss and I" Finnick said gently pointing a finger between the two victors.

"Thank you," Caitlyn whispered hugging the both of them together. Katniss coughed thinking that the girl had a very strong grip.

It was a few hours later, when Finnick was sure the young birthday girl would be going to bed soon that Finnick began to gather people's attention. Grab their attention he did, as the young man knelt next to the birthday loudly proclaiming that he has an announcement he wished to make if it pleased the birthday girl.

Interest piqued the girl nodded. Finnick stood once again calling for the attention of everyone in attendance. Katniss spotted Haymitch and Effie by the sidelines, Johanna who was much closer to her gave Katniss a wink. The crowd had started to gather around the bronze haired victor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen with the permission of the birthday girl" Finnick threw a wink towards Caitlyn who giggled waving.

"Is Katniss Everdeen still around?" God Finnick was ridiculously good with dramatic flair. Katniss stepped up waving her hands around herself based on Finnick's answering grin her annoyance was noted.

"Katniss Everdeen. It has been my esteemed pleasure getting to know you these last two years," As if on cue the female in the audience awed. Haymitch was rolling his eyes miming a choking action. Katniss had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Finnick continued on despite, Katniss knowing he saw what Haymitch was doing out of the corner of his eye.

"I've enjoyed getting to know you Katniss. I think we have a lot going for us, if we could just give it a chance" Finnick took a few steps closer to her. Katniss held her breath, the last part was most definitely not for the audience. She couldn't even respond because of the audience, sneaky bastard. Finnick had taken the last steps that separated them, now they were right in front of each other. His hands took hers into his own. The audience had broken out into whispers.

"Katniss will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Katniss answered.

What Katniss did not expect was him to kiss her. His lips were firm against her lips, gently encouraging her to kiss him back. He made no other attempt to push her into action. Katniss's actions surprised her even more. Her lips moved on their own accord beginning to kiss him back. The squeals of the women in the crowd barely reached her ears as she could barely focus on the lips on hers. They shared a few more rounds, her hands holding onto his upper arm for support as her body leaned into him. Katniss felt the grin against her lips, as he slowed the kiss before pulling away.

Subconsciously Katniss touched her lips. She had kissed the capital playboy Finnick Odair and had liked it.


	27. 73rd Games

Chapter 26 : 73rd Games

The crowd was as always eerily silent as the members of District 12 gathered together for the annual reaping. The reaping for the 73rd games was an affair like every other before. A few measly months earlier Katniss had turned fifteen after having been publicly claimed for all to see by Finnick Odair. Much like years before the skies were gray and winds still. It was a death town.

Katniss stood on the stage sitting next to Haymitch who was seated next to the Mayor, the female victor could spot Madge amongst the tributes. At least she would be one of the least likely to be reaped, Katniss thought not unkindly. Madge unlike her father saw the world much the same way Katniss did, with one looming difference. She had always wanted a life with marriage and children. Madge was able to see a life past the reaping's and planned for it as limited at their options were. It was only when Haymitch tapped her leg that she realized the traditional opening video had finished wrapping up.

Effie as always was clapping politely, "That gets me every time!"

The woman coughed softly clearing her throat, " Alright then on to this year's tributes. As always let it be ladies first."

"This year's tribute will be…." Effie paused for dramatic effect. She scanned the crowd as usual no one was holding their breath in anticipation, only fear.

"Penny Reed" Effie called out, scanning the female section of the crowd. When a skinny girl with typical dark shaggy hair of the seam and grey eyes appeared walking towards the stage. The capitalist offered the girl a small smile, "stand right here honey."

The girl said nothing just stood where she was told. Penny did however turn to look at Katniss, when the two's eyes met Katniss felt a shock go down her spine. In those seam eyes was a fighter. Katniss showed no reaction in her outward appearance, just gave Penny a small nod of respect.

"Now for our male tribute, who will the lucky man be?" Effie tried to make light. Even Katniss could tell that the woman did not put a lot of effort into it. The atmosphere was stifling, almost as if it was a powder keg about to blow.

"Give a warm welcome to Sage Blanken!"

Katniss's eyes met the sobbing faces of Sage's parents, who were being comforted by her own mother. The victor closed her eyes as the cost of the victory she sought never tasted quit so bitter before now.

"Meet this year's tributes! Penny Reed and Sage Blanken!"

That's when one by one each member of district twelve stood up and offered up a three fingered salute.

**XXX**

Coin watched as the image of District 12 offering rebellious salutes to their tributes drifted back onto the screen again and again. The president changed the channel only to be accosted with pictures of another district's citizens being beaten by the supposed peacekeepers. The pattern continued, as one image after another began to imprint itself into the white-haired woman's mind. Plutarch stayed silent as he sat in the chair opposite of the leader. His face neutral as the images flashed before his eyes.

"I imagine President Snow is not to happy with District 12 at the moment" Coin commented casually checking for dirt under her nails. As if she was discussing the weather and not the possible death of dozens of people over one man's pride.

"Not just District 12, I believe the citizens are starting to get restless" Plutarch replied keeping his tone neutral.

"Things are changing in Panem, Plutarch. That female victor, what was her name again?" Coin demanded, by the spark in her eye Coin knew exactly who she was asking for.

"Katniss Everdeen Ma'am. Known as the Girl on Fire."

"Who's with her?"

"Haymitch Abernathy, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Mags, Annie Cresta, Beetee, Wiress and possibly Chaff and Seeder."

"Interesting number of allies" Coin mused, a finger tapping her chin. She finally turned her attention towards her adviser.

"What is your opinion on the situation?"

Plutarch stood tall and proud at being asked for his opinion, "Madam President, it is my professional opinion that if you partner with her now, it will prove advantageous for District 13. The victor's that follow her are all key leaders across the country, a country you are no longer known in. Katniss remains popular, growing each year and not for the usual reasons."

Coin quirked a lip, " And your personal opinion?"

"Personally, Ma'am you will lose if you try to go at this alone."

Coin pursed her lips leaning forward against her desk. Her forearms holding her weight against the desk. Plutarch did not flinch when his leader met his eyes, nor did he blink. He met her stare with one of his own.

"You believe in this girl" Coin stated finally lifting her gaze to lean back against her comfortable chair.

"I believe that the people of Panem generally believe in her. A twelve-year-old who volunteered for an older girl? People talk milady. They talk about her."

**XXX**

Katniss slouched on the couch ignoring Effie's quiet tutting from next to Haymitch. If someone told Katniss at sixteen or seventeen that Effie would be a willing revolutionary one day, she would have laughed so hard that one would assume she had gone Annie Cresta mad. When Effie had finally caught on to some of their sneaking around, Katniss had caved in slightly. Haymitch sat the woman down and explained that she had seen the games all her life even traveled as part of her job. What did she think of the state of the country?

Effie couldn't answer, it was the norm for herself. None of it made her feel particularly good, then Haymitch and hit home that Katniss had grown up in poverty, that so had he. Effie's eyes teared up, then she said something that surprised even Haymitch.

"You are going to take him down aren't you?"

Effie never said a word about it after, the bright haired woman hugged Katniss whispering to the girl that she loved her. Effie wiped her tears and went straight to being her usual self. It was the sole reason Katniss trusted Effie. The woman could not act, she wore her emotions on her sleeves, but she was also fiercely loyal.

Katniss felt honored that Effie was loyal to her over Snow. Which is why the victor felt safe enough to ignore Effie's tutting and occasional sputter as Haymitch followed her lead launching himself onto a couch. The two tributes followed their lead cautiously stepping onto the train warily. The two seam kids looked around the train in awe. Could see the disgust and awe mixed into their eyes as they spied the large amounts of food.

"Wasteful lot the capital," Haymitch shrugged taking a knife and began to butter a bagel. Taking a bite and chewing on it, only to swallow and ask the male tribute, Sage if something was the matter.

"Is this how it always is?" Sage asked his arm spreading wide showcasing all the splendor of the train.

Katniss snorted, " Wait until you get to the capital. It's a thousand times worse."

Effie tutted, "You lot just are not used to the grandeur of the capital."

Haymitch rolled his eyes, "You seem to have no problem with my dirty bedroom, which is in no way as fancy as your tiny little capital apartment."

Effie shot him a glare, "Only because I was able to redecorate some of it! I swear you and Katniss are hopeless when it comes to décor."

The two tributes looked between the two adults bickering like school aged children. Katniss sighed, "They are always like this. I'm starting to think it's a kink of theirs with how often Haymitch angers her on purpose."

Haymitch stopped midway through a sentence to turn and look over as his mentee, "Do not go there little girl. I can still traumatize you."

"Yeah right, you are still afraid of my mother" Katniss laughs.

**XXX**

Madge Undersee walked carefully into the Seam where the Hawthorne's still lived. She smiled when she saw Gale's younger siblings running around, waving at her as they passed her by. Made laughed when she heard her name being bandied about by the little ones. The blonde-haired girl could not believe the changes in the past few years since Katniss's reaping at age of twelve.

Gale, the girl's once strong companion had drifted a bit becoming angrier as time went by. Madge saw the weight of having to be the man in a house of many mouths to feed, always fearing that he would be reaped and then what would happen to his family? He told her about the pact Gale and Katniss made when they first met.

"Madge?" Gale's voice could be heard leaving the small house.

"Gale," Madge blushed as the tall boy of seventeen easily took her by the arm, away from the house. Out of the corner of her eye Madge saw the giggling faces of his siblings.

"Sorry," Gale rubbed the back of his head nervously. " They mean well."

"I love your siblings it's fine. I always wanted a sibling of my own" Madge admitted.

"I'll share mine. My sister could always use more female role models" Gale blushed as Madge beamed up at him.

"How are you doing?" She asked casually. It had been only a few weeks since news exploded about Katniss and Finnick. She knew that Gale had held a flame for the fellow seam girl, even as Madge saw that the girl only ever felt platonically about the hunter.

"Fine" Madge glared at him causing Gale to chuckle nervously, "Okay. I'm pretty upset. I saw this coming from a mile away. I know there is more to this than Katniss is letting on. She would never allow a dude to flaunt her like that, which makes me think they are up to something more than just dating."

Madge hummed her agreement of his assessment, "But how are you dealing with your unrequited crush?"

"Am I that obvious?"

Madge snorted, "Oh Gale. Peeta and I have been hedging bets when you would try to punch him."

**XXX**

"Peeta you have mail!" His brother yelled before going into the back of the shop no doubt dealing with another of their mother's tantrums. The woman who Peeta called his mother was a very special type of woman.

But when he looked down at the letter with a District 4 stamp on it, none of his family drama mattered. Peeta truly enjoyed when the District 4 victors would come to visit, especially Annie. They would spend a few hours away from everyone and just bake, Peeta even taught her how to make some of Katniss's favorites. Annie's eyes had lit up when Katniss seemed to engross with the small treat, she looked over at Peeta when Katniss shared it with her telling her that Peeta made the best bread and pastries.

Peeta was thankful to Katniss for that bridge to the quiet girl. Annie was a sweet, kind quiet girl who seemed to take enjoyment in pleasing others. The boy with the bread carefully opened up the letter, a large smile spreading over as his eyes skimmed over the contents. The female victor spoke of her life in the fourth district, how Finnick had taken to making sure she had all the equipment she needed to try the recipes that Peeta had shared with her during their last visit.

Peeta hoped that he would be able to try some, next time she was able to travel. Peeta quickly placed the letter into his pocket before getting back to work. Over the course of the next couple hours, he baked, kneaded and prepped for the next batch. It was the same every day, in hopes that enough people in the merchant section would be able to afford some bread or offer something of value for trade. Annie's letters were a peak into a different life, a closer look into the life of his new friends. The friends Katniss had made when she changed their lives forever when she was reaped.

"Peeta!" Madge called out smiling at the boy, the blonde girl had just walked into the shop. The two friends greeted each other with a hug before either of his parents could scold them Madge brought out some coin.

Mrs. Mellark's frown turned into a large smile before asking what the girl would like. Madge looked over the selection and pointed to a few different kinds. As Peeta and his mother wrapped up her goods, Madge asked if Peeta was free for the afternoon. Mr. Mellark walked in at just this moment saying that the shop would be fine while Mrs. Mellark frowned but did not contradict her husband.

While Mrs. Mellark was occupied scolding her husband, the duo quietly made their way out the store. With Madge's bag of goodies in toe the pair made their way towards the black market. They walked in companionable silence until Madge could no longer hold in her curiosity.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"I just received a letter from Annie today. She did not mention much about the capital, I believe it was their mentor Mags that went with Finnick this year. Annie's making progress on her baking skills. The only thing she mentioned was that a lot of the civilians were restless after they watched the recap of District 12's reaping."

Madge nodded whispering, "There's a rumor going around the lost city, District 13. I'm afraid that Gale believes in it."

"You don't think he would run to find it would you?" Peeta asked concerned. With Katniss away the only person capable of hunting with any amount of success was Gale. Gale provided food for a lot more than just his family. Peeta always thought of him as a fighter, but would he run off to join something we had no proof of?

They walked the familiar path where many of their fellow citizens sold their illegal wears. Peeta waved over to familiar faces, stood by Madge's side as she traded her treats for little odds and ends. Madge had never liked to show off the small bit of wealth her family head, she preferred using it at shops then bartering, a trade she learned after befriending the two hunters of District 12. The pair only stopping once they met with Gale who was trading some of his fur.

"Peeta" Gale nodded handing over the last of his haul and collecting the cloth Mrs. Everdeen and his mom needed.

"We brought lunch" Madge pointed to the bag of bread she still had and the small bag she had brought with her. Gale gave her a small smile leading them out of the other side leaving the noisy bustle of the market behind. The trio made their way towards the back edge of the seam, where the gate, still broken was waiting for them.

"This is how you escape to hunt?" Peeta asked, shaking off his nerves as he followed the older boys lead. Madge looked on nervously, her head occasionally turning behind her to see if anyone had noticed.

"Madge, it is safe come on over" Gale encouraged. Peeta offering her a comforting smile. Peeta cheered when the blonde girl finally crawled under the fence, a feeling of shock surging through her. Madge kept looking behind her then at the two boys beside her.

"I just crawled under the district fence" Madge whispered in awe.

"Yes, you did Madge Undersee" Gale grinned.


	28. It's Time

Chapter 27: It’s Time  
Katniss sat across from Haymitch as their two tributes met with their stylists for the first time. The moment Cinna set his eyes on Penny; his dark eyes laid on Haymitch. The victor nodded and muttered, “Yeah another one I know.”

Cinna slowly circled around Penny, the girl twitching under the scrutinizing gaze. Katniss wanted to offer the girl some comfort knowing as she did the pure goodness of Cinna and his compatriots. Penny reminded her of who she used to be, and Katniss had been many things over the years. One thing she had never been was good at taking the comfort offered by those outside of her family. To this day it still took her minutes to understand the comforting words of her friends.

Cinna signaled for Penny to twirl, “Slower” the man requested. His gaze was thoughtful looking upon the girl’s frame. The girl looked towards her mentors, Haymitch outright laughed as he twisted his hand in a twirling motion. Katniss nodded her head towards Cinna, encouraging the girl to do as the fashionista said.

“How do you feel about smoke?” Cinna directed his question towards Penny.

Penny bit her lip in thought, “You are not planning on setting me on fire are you?”

Haymitch coughed, Katniss crossing her next to him to pat him on the back as the fashion expert chuckled. Amusement colored Cinna’s voice, “No nothing like that, a little electrical work is all.”

Katniss chuckled when Penny’s wary gaze turned toward her. The female victor smiled at the teen, “Trust me you will never regret allowing Cinna to do his thing.”

Cinna and Katniss shared a smile, “I’m thinking light layers, shades of grey and black, perhaps some white to offset. Jagged edges we want her to look like smoke from the embers. Are you writing this all down?”

Cinna’s make-up artists quickly began to make detailed notes as Cinna continued on. Penny’s shoulders began to lower in ease. His voice was soothing, his footsteps light and sure as he circled the girl. Eyes scrutinizing every inch of her, categoring every detail into what should be highlighted and what should be smoothed. Katniss held her hand to her lips noticing the almost hypnotized gaze Penny’s eyes took.

It happened to her the first time around. Cinna was capable of soothing even the most agitated of beasts that Katniss was sure of. By the time Cinna was done, his assistants were in a tizzy whispering back and forth about what fabrics to use. The girl on fire could have sworn they giggled about glitter.

She was not sure how Penny would feel about that.

**XXX**

Plutarch sat amongst the top tier donors of the hunger games, watching from their safe little top box that overlooked the training grounds. A colorful gourmet spread of the finest delicacies that could be offered in large quantities laid carefully across the room. Men and women grouped into cliques, whispering about each other and this year’s batch of tributes. The group of overly perfumed socialites were truly more fit to be circus performers, if Plutarch had the luxury of speaking his mind.

“That one is just delicious isn’t he?” One contributor giggled, her flaming pink hair momentarily blinding Plutarch as he subtly turned to listen in, his eyes quickly scanning the tributes for her victim.

It was a dark-skinned boy, bulky build clearly a muscle man. The boy was at the rope climbing station. Plutarch heard the women giggling as the young man jumped onto the rope, tightly holding up, lifting his legs up and using his arms to pull himself up the length of the rope. The woman cooed as the young boy’s muscles flexed in the effort to pull himself up.

“Oh, I do hope he wins, I would love an opportunity to test out those muscles” The woman’s friend giggled. Plutarch hid his grimace only to find himself being called to.

“Ah the male tribute from District 2, good eye Plutarch.”

Plutarch turned towards the voice of Gamemaker Seneca Crane, who bore a wide smile looking down at the training stations. The two men stood side by side watching as the tributes worked around the stations, District 12’s Penny gave the spy a curious feeling. He watched as she carefully went up to tributes, the first were tributes from 11 and 10. She worked with the tributes as her fellow tribute was speaking to some of the careers. Plutarch watched as the careers scoffed at the male tribute before walking off.

“You must be proud,” Plutarch said pleasantly making small talk.

“I mean to make this year’s games spectacular” Seneca Crane boasted offering Plutarch a glass of wine.

“Yes, I heard the arena design had finally been approved last month, rather late incoming wasn’t?”

Seneca frowned at Plutarch’s comment, “One must not rush genius. Our esteemed President understood this. We are finishing up some of the esthetics now.”

“I’m sure the games will go splendidly. I mean it’s not like you have another Katniss Everdeen on your hands” Plutarch murmured as his eyes strayed to Penny who had successfully engaged the tributes from 11 into discussion.

Seneca Crane’s eyes found where Plutarch’s gaze led, his grip on the wine glass tightening. His eyes narrowed at Penny’s soft attention towards the male tribute, who was a young boy no older than 12. The youngest tribute of the batch.

He remembered watching those games, Seneca even recalled gleefully the moment he knew that the spot for the head Gamemaker would be up for grabs soon enough. It was all thanks Katniss Everdeen with her habit of distressing their beloved president. The head Gamemaker position was one that was often rotating depending on the success of each game, Everdeen’s win signaled the end of his processor despite him not being asked to resign after.

He had been watched like a hawk, after all the man had been loyal and extremely successful up until that point. But the succeeding games, especially with Johanna’s games coming so close to being a second disaster. That was when Seneca knew his time had finally arrived.

There could not be another Katniss Everdeen, not again. Seneca Crane would see to it himself.

**XXX**

“Katniss come on out. I want to see you!” Cinna called out; the second District 12 victor glared through the door practically hearing the chuckle that had yet to escape.

“Cinna you dressed me in a monstrosity!” Katniss hissed, looking down at the white laced sleeves that connected to a conservative top perfectly reflecting her frame, much to her dismay. Cinna had chosen a dress that stopped just below the knee, it showed off more of her frame than she had gotten used to. It was gorgeous, Katniss understood that most girls would love the dressing it as a step up from childhood showing off how she is developing.

In white.

Katniss internally seethed knowing that this was just one of many specifically chosen outfits, hinting to the crowd to switch their image of her from the Girl on Fire into even Katniss could not see what Cinna’s end image for her was. Before she was becoming the symbol of rebellion, a mocking jay. Now?

They were trying to turn her into a bride.

“It’s fashionable even to your modest tastes. Why don’t you tell us the real reason?” Cinna said amused as Haymitch could be heard chuckling from his lazy spot on the couch. Katniss braced herself before leaving the changing room stopping in front of the two men. Arms crossed; Katniss raised her eyebrow at Cinna who looked smug at how well the outfit looked.

“Why do I look one step away from saying I do?” The fifteen-year-old victor snarled, very little bite in her tone. Annoyance was the most prominent feeling that the young woman could recognize, if she dug any deeper there was another emotion she was not quite ready to confront.

“You are no longer a tribute, at twelve we needed everyone to see you as a child. Now you are clearly a young woman, we want the contributors to see your tributes as young ones in need but with strong mentors. You are a fan favorite, especially with your blossoming relationship with Finnick Odair, “Cinna paused raising an eyebrow, “And from the rather public declaration you want to be seen as taken. We have a delicate balance to maintain especially if you want sponsors for Penny and Sage.”

“A taken lovestruck man will make women want to seduce him. A taken woman? It could go either way. We want the men after you but respectful enough not to try to outright buy you. Cinna here came up with the idea if we can use your youth to your benefit.”

“Virginal” Katniss blanched.

Haymitch eye twitched as he shuddered, “Absolutely disgusting kid, I know. I also know it goes against your I can do anything I want attitude, but men like the idea of virginal young victors. If you remain intact despite being linked to Odair well it will boost our chances of securing sponsors and keep them from asking for you. At least until they truly think wedding bells are in the air.”

“So, we are playing with fire” Katniss mumbled, “Any traps you think I need to watch out for?”

**XXX**

Haymitch and Chaff were nursing drinks in their hands up in the District 12 penthouse. Their mentoring partners in crime were downstairs working the sponsors for every cent the bastards would be willing to part with. Haymitch enjoyed moments like these best, when he could sit back and drink with his buddy. Only now Haymitch almost never took more than a sip, no longer taking great joy in numbing the pain.

He had goals to attend to. Certain people to save, if he could.

“You’ve changed man” It took far longer than Haymitch wanted to admit as Chaff’s wording finally translated into his mind. Haymitch whirled his neck around to face his long-term drinking buddy, his friend.

“How so?”

“One, you rarely drink anymore. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you stopped even after Katniss finally stopped harassing you about it” Chaff chuckled, “Damn that girl is something else.”

“Yeah,” Haymitch said, “I guess having someone around has helped.”

Chaff snorted into his drink, “The two of you are plotting something. I know Finnick is in on it because that is the only way you would not put up such a fight against him even going near your girl.”

“She’s not my girl” Haymitch muttered.

“She’s has good as your fucking daughter Abernathy just admit it. It’s good to see you care for someone.”

The two stayed silent starring into their cups, until Effie walked in on the two of them. The blonde rolled her eyes crossing her arms, “Chaff, I believe Seeder is looking for you.”

“Shit! see you later man. Remember what I said I want in” Chaff patted Haymitch on the back before scurrying out in search of his pissed off partner.

  
**XXX**

Katniss stood alongside Johanna in Cinna’s white dress concoction giving off small smiles and gentle hand waves. Gritting her teeth, she whispered to Johanna, “You are glaring at them.”

“Everdeen you are hardly any better than I am! Why am I the one who gets chewed out?” Johanna hissed back, as she finally eased her smile into something that was less predatory.

“I spent the last three years being managed by Effie and Haymitch, they were teaching me things you know. Besides I had Finnick by my side, I think he softened the crowds against me” Katniss admitted, she got rather lucky as her acting skills certainly had not gotten much better since she was sent back three years ago.

“Miss. Everdeen, Miss. Mason looking lovely this evening” Came the voice of an elderly gentleman, his face stretched out to avoid the natural effects of aging. Katniss wondered when it became fashionable to resemble animals and cartoon characters? The members of the capital would do anything to avoid looking at someone who aged.

Katniss felt more than spotted Johanna flinching slightly at the man. Katniss’s smile turned predatory, so this man was one of her appointments. Stepping in front of the older girl, Katniss engaged the man in a few words. The victor could feel Johanna’s breath slowing down, becoming calmer in the face of the enemy. Good. They did not have time for Johanna to have a public meltdown.

She much preferred an angry Johanna to a drug addled one.

“Sir, Johanna’s told me so much about you” Katniss cooed gently, as Finnick’s advice flooded through her mind. Allowing her eyes to turn gentle instead of steal, placing her hand strategically on top of his keeping in control of the contact. His eyes strayed down her shirt; Johanna hid her disgust just barely when meeting the other girl’s eye. Katniss quickly looked down at the man’s watch then back to Johanna’s eyes.

Johanna tilted her head towards the man, “Mr. Smith what a pleasure.”

“Yes, yes I’ve gotten to know Johanna very well” The man licked his lips continuing to stare at Katniss as if she was desert.

“I assume your going to sponsor her tributes, Sir? After all she’s spoken of how generous you are” Katniss stressed generous turning her grip from gentle to tight. Tightening just enough to show off some of her strength. The sponsor’s eyes widened, and she allowed him to pull his hand away.

Turning his attention to Johanna who kept a fake smile on her face, coming up her fellow victor pulling Katniss arm closer to unite their arms by the elbow. “No need to bother him Katniss, he knows how grateful I am for his generosity” Johanna licked her own lips eyeing him up and down as if she was remembering something pleasant.

In reality Katniss could see the slight bulge in Johana’s throat as she fought the urge to gag.

The man sputtered at the attention they both were giving him, “Actually I wanted to talk with you Miss. Mason. I wanted to contribute to your tributes fund for the games, I assume your tributes are allying together?”

Katniss and Johanna shared a look, “Perhaps” Johanna finally spoke after they offered a moment of silence.

“How about two thousand to start” The man announced, looking between the two of them. The female victors looked at each other once again, Katniss ensuring that this is what Johanna wanted.

“What a lovely offer” Johanna commented.

“Shall we lead you to the sign-up sheet?” Katniss encouraged as the girls lightly touched his back guiding him towards the table set up for sponsors to signify amounts to donate. By the time they left him, Mr. Smith had donated another two thousand each.

Johanna rolled her eyes as they managed to escape him, “You know we will have to drool over him for at least the rest of the week?”

Katniss shrugged, “I’m a taken lady. I am expressing my deep appreciation for his deep pockets for my poor tributes.”

“Are my ears deceiving me? Or is my lovely girlfriend and dear friend commenting on a man’s deep pockets in front of me” Finnick came up from the side, allowing both women to catch him out of the side of their eyes before reaching them. His arm carefully slid around Katniss’s waist.

“Katniss managed to steal four thousand out of one of my client’s by cooing at him over his generosity” Johanna accepted the drink Finnick offered her, snorting into the cup.

At Finnick’s amused glance the brunette shrugged her shoulders, “He seemed very eager to show off.”

**XXX**

The lights aimed towards the stage gave Penny a headache, turning her head to look at Sage. The young man looked at her with an easy smile, “It’s strange isn’t?”

“How many people eagerly watch to see children kill each other is a bit strange” Penny smiled back at Sage who grinned a little at their exchange. As the tributes from District 12 they would of course be the last one’s sent on stage. Haymitch had told them not to worry that this gives them a lasting impression before they were to be sent into the arena.

District 11 was currently up; Caesar was interviewing the female tribute first. The male stood just a short way from them waiting for his turn silently.

“Hey” Sage turned towards the tribute, waving offering a small smile.

Penny was surprised when their fellow tribute smiled weakly back, “Hey.”

“You’ll do great up there” Penny encouraged finding her voice suddenly pointing her head towards the stage opening.

The boy laughed, “I hate all of this. I don’t want to go up there, but Seeder and Chaff say it’s the only way to realistically get sponsors.”

If they lived long enough to need them was left unsaid. The three sat in silence until the third member was called up towards the stage.

“Good luck, yeah?” The tribute said, waving them off as he walked off onto the brightly lit stage.

Seeing the tribute from district eleven walk off, it finally hit Penny that this was very much real. Sage and she were going into that arena with kids that they had been getting to know for a week. They would be forced to fight each other until only one of them was left standing.

Penny felt the first telltale signs come up her throat. Sage looked over at her in concern, trying to calm her down. She waved him off thinking that it was just nerves. Soon the waves started to pass making Penny believe she could make it through this. Then it was her turn, letting out a sigh only the faintest taste of bile on her tongue.

“Let me introduce you to the female tribute from district twelve Penny Reed!”

That was when she looked out at the screaming fans, then at Caesar’s bright flaming red hair, make-up and designer clothing. Penny opened her mouth to speak only to find herself bending over and vomiting all over Caesar’s bright flaming red shoes.

**XXX**

“That is going to hurt,” Gale winced in sympathy watching as Penny Reed threw up all over Caesar Flickerman. The host sympathetically knelt down next to the girl, rubbing the child’s back soothingly.

“What an entrance, Penny” Caesar joked. Penny offered him a weak smile taking his proffered hand in helping her get back onto her feet. Madge snuggled up closer to Gale, who immediately wrapped his arm around the girl.

“That’s going to hurt her sponsors” Prim whispered from her spot beside Gale’s flock of younger siblings. Mrs. Everdeen and Mrs. Hawthorne tutted at the children causing them to sheepishly apologize to the adults before focusing back on the screen.

The interview continued on the couch, out of the corner of the screen a few of the crew could be seen taking care of Penny’s mess. Mrs. Everdeen winced knowing that would hurt her daughter’s efforts to help the girl. Her answers seemed to appease the audience; Caesar tried to see if there was a hint of romance with her fellow tribute?

Penny laughed, “Well you should ask him.”

The crowd ate it up, making Gale feel sick at how kids his age were being paraded around into characters. He could see Katniss’s work at keeping them as close to their real personalities as possible but attempting to give something the capital could cling to. They needed to be able to relate to Penny and Sage. If they never knew what hunger, or a hard day’s work actually was how were these people truly going to understand them?

It made all the elaborate fanfare between Katniss and Finnick make much more sense to Gale. Something was going on there, Gale was sure of it. But what the cameras saw, it really was an illusion. The dark-haired boy turned to look at the blonde beside him. Madge was a girl who did not have cameras after her all the time. Gale could just be himself around her, while Katniss whenever she was around even her own victor friends there always seemed to be more underneath the surface.

Gale couldn’t help but wonder was Katniss really happy?

Gale thought back over the past three years, of how Katniss’s friend group actually enlarged. She beamed when the train in even if she thought no one was watching. She cared for her fellow victors especially Finnick, Johanna and Annie. Katniss still spent time with him, Madge and Peeta when not forced to stay at the capital. Everdeen was still for the most part, the same girl he had always known.

The biggest difference was that she appeared to have a lot more fight in her. She took moments before she reacted, her words on camera were more thoughtful. Katniss was more calculating as if trying to get the best deal out of the situation. The question was just which side of the rebellion was she fighting for?


	29. Time Runs Out

Chapter 28: Times Run Out

Haymitch and Katniss stood with their tributes as the two finalized getting ready for the arena. The two victors shared a look knowing that has hard as the two pushed them, the main attraction their tributes had was Penny's ability to attract other tributes. Neither had much outside skill prior to attending the games. Their livelihood depended on if other tributes would be willing to kill for them.

Katniss knowing what the arena would be, focused on survival in ruined cities. Haymitch on get away tactics. Penny managed to get some information about the specialties of most of the districts, the only hold outs being the career tributes who wanted every advantage they could. Haymitch went to see Sage off while Katniss said goodbye to Penny. Katniss tried to hide the tears knowing how particularly brutal these games would be.

"Whatever you do Penny, do not let them see you cry" Katniss offered subconsciously fixing the girl's braid.

"I threw up over Caesar's shoes, I got some of the worst scores in the training . I'm not going to do well am I?" It wasn't a question.

"You did something out there Penny. You made friends sometimes that makes all the difference" Katniss smiled softly.

"We are on our own out there. I doubt anyone I talked with would spare a thought for me" Penny said despondently, knowing that physically she did not have much to work with. Penny had her mind, if she could escape the bloodbath then maybe she could have a shot.

"They will send you all into the cornucopia first, Penny. It's going to be tempting but I will need you to run away from it, forget the supplies. We can provide supplies but not if your dead okay?"

Penny nodded not trusting herself to reply as Katniss hugged her one last time before allowing the girl to enter the tube that would push her out into the arena. Katniss waited until she could no longer see her tribute before dashing towards where she knew Haymitch was waiting.

"This one does not end well does it?" Haymitch asked seeing the intensity in her shoulders.

"The winner kills his opponent with a fucking brick" Katniss snarls, hightailing it far away from him straight into the computer center, logging onto their station without a word.

"Guess I'll be the one schmoozing the assholes" Haymitch muttered to himself, slowly walking the opposite way towards where all the donors were conjugating with celebratory wine until the start of the games.

Meeting the eyes of Johanna, Finnick and Chaff, the male victor grabbed a glass from a passing waiter. Haymitch raised a glass to his friends taking a sip. This would be a long year.

**XXX**

All she could see was mountains of rubble that reminded her of the images of District 13, taught in schools as a warning of what happened to those who rebelled. Fucking bastards had the nerve to place them in a city of rubble.

The countdown appeared in the sky, causing Penny to look around trying to spot Sage. She finally found him almost out of her eyesight, but it was him. Penny felt ball of anxiety turn to dread as the clock slowly ticked down. Sage was too far away for her to try and signal where they should meet. The only thing she could hope for was that they would be able to find each other.

**28**

**27**

**26**

Penny heard a sob from the tribute next to her, recognized her from the play back of District 7's reaping. Penny offered the girl a small smile, which the fellow tribute returned.

"Don't go into the cornucopia, okay? Just run far away from it" Penny whispered, raising her voice just loud enough hoping that the girl would be able to hear. The tribute's eyes expanded enough that Penny thought her eyes might pop out of their sockets.

**25**

**24**

**23**

Every tribute started to get into a position to run, Penny thought that it reminded her of the young children in the seam who would run from one end of the sector to the next, the winner would get called "Victor." The children far too young to truly understand what these games were.

Would they be cheering her on?

Penny watched as the clock struck further down bending down to ensure that she would be able to move quickly when the clock struck zero.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**XXX**

Meanwhile Haymitch was whispering with Chaff and Seeder on their way towards gathering that awaited them with the donors. Haymitch had just finished explaining a shortened Katniss approved version of the story. The man did not have a death wish as much as Effie liked to harp on about.

"You said they pulled out" Seeder whispered harshly.

"Yet Plutarch is still hanging around, do you want to bet against Katniss?" Haymitch challenged.

Chaff snorted at the way Seeder rolled her eyes smacking the victor, "Haymitch Abernathy you are a jackass."

"I'm just saying between Katniss's appeal with crowds" Haymitch and the others chuckled envisioning the twitch the girl would get in crowds, " and our mutual hatred enemy I decided to take the risk."

"Are you sure it is worth it?" Chaff asked seriously.

"Our little flame thrower said that they were our only shot at having the manpower and technology to even attempt what we want" The victor responded, "Katniss knows her history, but I know how people."

Seeder laughed, "Good at pissing people off you mean."

The lighter skinned victor stuck his tongue out as Chaff had to lean against the wall as he got his laughter under control. His two companions standing a few feet apart as they continued to bicker.

"What is with all the women in my life saying cruel things about me?" Haymitch whined pathetically as Chaff wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Patting the man sympathetically as their female companion shook her head in exasperation.

"It's the way of the world my friend. These women I tell you are not to be trifled with" Chaff chuckled.

"I know, did I tell you about the time Effie threw a knife at me because I put my feet on the table?"

'Was this before or after you started drinking?" Seeder mused.

"I was on my fifth drink!."

"How do Effie and Katniss not murder you, I will never understand" Seeder sighed as the gentleman laughed heartedly.

**XXX**

Penny dived down using some of the ruins on the ground as cover just as an arrow sailed past her. Rather ironic that she almost gets killed by the weapon her own mentor prefers to use.

"Bitch" The tribute muttered glaring as the female tribute from One winked at her before taking aim again. She could see her partner, Sage fighting off the tribute named Prospero from the third district. Penny was so busy watching as Sage managed to stab the tribute in the arm before running towards the edge of the cornucopia that she did not hear the tribute coming up behind her.

"Duck!" Came the familiar voice of the District 7 female tribute causing Penny to turn around while tucking her head under her arms as she pushed herself away. The tribute managed to. use a knife stabbing the attacking tribute in the back.

The male career tribute from District 2 lay at their feet. Grabbing the girls hand Penny dragged the girl out of the mass grave, refusing to look at the bodies on the ground. Penny swore she heard a crack of bones on something she stepped on, but she refused to look down at once. Keeping a tight hold on her savior the two managed to spot Sage hiding under the cover of an abandoned building, a good hour's walk from the Cornucopia.

"You survived" Sage beamed pulling the girl into a hug.

"Yeah I watched as Prospero almost killed you" Penny punched the boy in the arm.

"I don't think I earned myself any brownie points" Sage shrugged.

"They are going to ream us aren't they?"

Penny sighed at the boy's question, "Well I doubt Haymitch and Katniss are going to be throwing us any parties."

The tribute from seven snorted, "Your complaining? I can hear Johanna already."

Sage chortled, "I'm sorry I don't remember meeting you, I'm Sage" the boy introduced himself holding out his hand. The girl took it delicately shaking it with calloused hands, "I'm Claire."

"Nice to meet you Claire, hopefully we don't die tomorrow" Penny smiled ruefully.

Sage shook his head, "Nah we will last at least a week!"

"The two of you are so morbid" Claire laughed as the two squatted down in their little hideaway. Claire followed suit keeping her back to the wall, allowing her eyes to keep a close look at the opening in case any of their fellow tributes decided to show up.

"I'll take first shift" Claire offered.

**XXX**

Camera's flashed at her dulling her senses to the point the only thing she could focus on was Finnick's arm around her waist. Katniss kept one arm around his waist taking the opportunity to lean into the man at her side her nose catching his smell offering her a touch stone as the paparazzi floated around them. The victor did as she was told earlier that night, keep a smile on face and allow Finnick to handle the press. Luckily for her they mostly had questions directed at Finnick and not herself.

"Mr. Odair, how long have you and Miss. Everdeen been seeing each other in private?"

"We understand that you are official. How does it feel knowing that all of Panem is rooting for you?"

Finnick chuckled looking down at Katniss with genuine fondness causing the brunette to roll her eyes and nudge him playfully. A click of the camera could be heard but the brunette focused on Finnick's answer.

"As I told the guests at Miss. Snow's fabulous birthday party. Lovely girl by the way" Finnick winked at the camera as if waving to the girl who would be watching this, "I had only taken Katniss here on a few private dates before feeling the need to ask her for a more permanent solution."

"He means he wanted to make sure no one else could ask me on a date" Katniss replied smacking him on the arm, remembering Effie's advice to show off a playful side to the cameras. When the brunette tried to refuse, Effie reminded her that the people would gossip no matter what they did but by playing along they could get the media on their side.

"You have to remember the politics of all this dear" Effie said soothingly, " you may dislike it but why not use it to your advantage?"

Hence why Katniss vowed to say as little as possible allowing Finnick to handle the press, unless she did something to ruin their cause. She had come to far to be seen as a genuine human being, with clout in these stupid walls to allow her temper to ruin it. Which is why she was grateful when Finnick kissed her on the lips after she finished speaking, earning a coo from the reporter.

"Katniss is right, I couldn't allow her to fall for a tribute now could I? They can be so pretty after all."

"How are your tributes?" The reporter asked.

"Scared as we all were to enter the arena, but I have no doubt they will each do their home districts proud" Finnick answered, tightening his grip of his girlfriend before she actually performed the eye removal her glare suggested was on her mind. Judging by the rough grip her own hand had on his, Finnick was right on the money.

"You okay there, love?" He whispered into her ear, bowing respectfully to the reporter and maneuvering them away.

"How much longer?" She whispered back, fighting to keep the smile in place.

"Thirty minutes then we can focus on the big wallets" He vowed.

**XXX**

The next morning the trio woke up to the sounds of someone screaming for help. Claire woke up first, hearing the heavy footsteps that resembled more of a giant than a group of bloodthirsty teenagers. The district seven tribute quickly crawled over to her two companions shaking them by their shoulders until they woke.

Before either of them could get a word out, she hissed fearfully "Careers."

Sage groaned getting onto his knees, slowly going to the sides of their hideaway. He motioned for the two girls to do the same. Penny stood next to Claire watching in anticipation as Sage looked towards the outside. The screams continued to echo throughout abandoned city, until the canon released signaling a death of the tribute.

"How many?' Claire asked hesitantly.

"They got at least ten during the blood bath" Mentally Penny did the math, remembering a string of canons last night.

"Half-way already?" Sage blinked, " it's day two!"

Penny glared at her partner, "Remember what Katniss said? Careers are ruthless. But it seems like they really are on the hunt this time."

"Do you think that they were told to go after someone?" Claire asked.

Sage shook his head, "Not surprising. I mean ever since Katniss won her own games with a second victor, then Johanna almost getting away with the same thing… the games have increased the violence towards it's tributes."

All three shivered remembering what happened during the last games. She remembered Johanna's games and how some of the tributes had started to form actual alliances, friendships only for those to be torn down once it became clear Johanna would not play by their rules. Penny's thoughts shifted towards her own actions, of how she had intentionally talked and tried to connect with as many tributes as possible. At Katniss's request, the need to form alliances paramount.

She believed it. Her mentors were trying to keep them alive. But it did not stop Penny from realizing how much of her own actions reflected the actions of the very victors whose tributes have been punished.

The way to keep her alive was becoming her one way ticket to death.

**XXX**

Chaff winced as the screen turned away from the trio towards the careers who had walked away from the corpse they left behind.

"Where are they?" Prospero yelled, clenching his fist thinking about that male tribute from twelve that they were ordered to take out as soon as possible. The Gamemaker Seneca Crane came to them himself telling them of a job he had for them in the arena.

For the glory of their districts, for the good of Panem district twelve cannot have any more victors. Seneca Crane told them it was vital that the district learns its place, how the president himself would reward them greatly once a victor is announced. Even greater glory for their district if they take out the threats to Panem.

"Don't worry, they can't hide forever" His friend, the male tribute from district two clapped him on the back.

Chaff looked over to Seeder who subtly pointed her head towards where the mentors for district twelve sat clearly in a heated discussion. He watched as the little spitfire pointed a finger sharply into his friend's chest, her grey eyes alight. It was only when Katniss stood up abruptly walking off towards Johanna and Finnick.

Walking over Chaff sat in her empty seat, "They are after yours aren't they?"

"Katniss is sure of it," Haymitch shrugged the only sign that he was troubled were the cloudiness of his eyes. It was a subtle sign one that only those who spent real time with the man would be able to detect. Chaff sighed, "You agree with it."

"Snow's angry at us, they took things into their own hands. He cannot touch them personally now not without the hassle of dealing with an upset public. This also gives him the chance to stomp on the districts, so no one gets any ideas."

Chaff chuckled, "Too late for that."

"My ideas are harmless" Haymitch waved him off.

Chaff snorted, "Yeah keep telling yourself that."

"You look better bald, man."

Chaff's voice turned serious, "What are you going to do?"

Haymitch voice vibrated it was so low, "We do what we always do, we play the game."

**XXX**

Madge, Peeta and Gale were sitting together starring at the screen, as Gale's younger siblings were huddled out with Prim at the head. Prim helping Mrs. Hawthorne prepare food while her mother was working in their clinic.

"They are going directly after Penny and Sage aren't they?" Madge questioned turning towards the boy's fear all over her face. Gale wrapped his arm around the younger girl, pressing his lips to her hair. Peeta offered her a friendly smile before nodding solemnly.

"Why isn't Katniss doing anything?" Madge cried.

"She can't do much. But she really dislikes talking about being a mentor" Peeta sighed.

"I'm sure she is fuming as we speak, we might get a break and have to watch as Katniss beats someone to a pulp" Gale joked earning a gasp from Madge and an eye roll from Peeta.

"I hope not" Madge whispered closing her eyes as Gale rubbed her back softly.

"Look they turned it back towards Claire" Peeta informed them leaning into his knees as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. All the background noise of the children slowly lowered to a hum as the trio watched Claire out in the city, on a scouting mission to see where they could find more supplies.

Madge cried out when Prospero jumped down from one of the wrecked buildings. Peeta cursed silently as the male tribute wrapped his arm around Claire holding his hand over her mouth. He pulled her close, cutting off any screams. They watched as the tribute fought against him, as the fellow tribute clearly tried to pull her towards the opposite direction of where she had come from.

"Bitch" He cursed when she bit his finger loosening his grip long enough that Claire tucked her head under his arm and ran. He glared after her before he grabbed a brick and ran after her. Claire did not look back turning into a wrecked building, racing up the stairs and looked out the window.

Prospero looked up at her and grinned as he entered the building. Claire quickly looked around trying to find a weapon or if she could easily escape to another building. It was then that she noticed how close the building next to her was. Claire would struggle to jump, but when she heard the other tribute calling for her she knew that time was running out.

"Come out and play! I just want to know where your friends are?"

**XXX**

Safely locked away in the control room, Seneca Crane loomed over his employees watching the screen as the dots of each of the remaining tributes popped up like blinking lights. He frowned; the man had been certain that the tributes from district twelve would be dead by now. It was now day two, and those tributes were still nowhere near death.

He watched as the male tribute from three chased after the remaining tribute from seven. Seneca growled when the girl jumped from the window just as Prospero ran towards her, allowing her to hear him groan as he hit the windowsill hard, half his body now out of the opening. Claire having enough momentum safely landed into the next building. Even if her entire left side hurt like hell.

Seeing Prospero struggle to get out of the window was worth it. Knowing that she had very little time, Claire made her way out of the building and raced back to the hideout only after ensuring that Prospero did not follow.

"Stats" Seneca Crane commanded.

"Claire Donovan, female tribute from District 7 aged 15. Her ratings have been average, no special skills of note."

"Send the mutts after her" He ordered.

"Already, sir?"

"Do it" Seneca Crane growled disliking the uncertainty on the faces of his subordinates. He could not any doubts of his subordinates getting to the president, he could not fail.

"Yes, sir. Right away" With that every member in his vicinity began typing furiously as they released the hounds straight towards the girl.

A soft smile spread across his face as the howls could be heard as the hounds raced across the arena grounds. Crane watched as the girl's face whitened in realization as the howls got closer to her location. The smile widened considerably as the girl pushed herself further.

The faces of her companions could finally be seen as the hounds got closer encroaching on their prey. Seneca had to stop himself from grinning just he was sure his hounds were going to pounce on the girl. She was only a few yards away, when Penny cried out seeing the hounds right behind her.

"Penny, No!"

Seneca Crane never thought he would have ever seen such a sight in his lifetime. Penny raced out of the safety of her building racing straight toward Claire. In her hand was a flimsy knife, the hounds were just far away enough that Penny was able to grab onto the other girl pulling her straight towards the building where Sage was waiting. Pushing the tired girl out of the hound's way, Penny's foot hitting the face of a hound. Claire was pushed into the arms of Sage who quickly pulled her up, encouraging her to run up the stairs.

The two winced hearing Penny's cries, her arms slamming down the knife in hand into the hound. The beast whimpered. Sage sighed in relief when the hounds fled the scene, leaving a heaving but alive Penny behind.

**XXX**

Penny stumbled into Sage's arms, a large bite in her leg as Claire knelt down to examine it. Claire frowned, not daring to touch it, "That does look bad. Do we have any bandages at least?"

A small buzzing sound could be heard, as the trio stiffened turning around to see what made the sound. Penny relaxed back into Sage when they realized it was just a messenger, someone had sent them something.

_Try staying alive, alright? You're going to give Katniss a heart attack!_

_-H_

Sage laughed reading it out loud to the group. Penny laughed wincing as a pain shot up through her leg. Claire took the package opening it up quickly and smiled as inside was fully equipped first aid kit.

Sage whistled, "Now I know that cost them."

Claire shrugged, "But we need it. Alright Penny this is going to hurt" she warned before tearing away cloth that stuck to her skin. Penny winced but managed not to scream as Sage moved her slightly so she would be more comfortable. Claire focused on wiping away the blood to get a better look at the bite. Masking her face into one of indifference when she saw bone, it would not do to let them worry. There was nothing they could do from inside the arena. She carefully put some pain relief and antibiotics on the wound, at least to help stave off infection until the games were over.

"There all done" Claire smiled.

Penny took one look at her and laughed, "You are really a bad liar."

"Trust me best not to think about it" Claire shook her head as Sage carefully picked up Penny. Who snarled, " Where are you taking me?"

"Near the wall so at least you can rest more comfortably."

As Penny was forcibly made to sit still and actually rest, the other two members of the trio made plans on how long each of their shifts should be, so Penny could rest. They ignored all her comments about being able to take a shift, much to her chagrin.

"Penny, shut up before I knock you out."

**XXX**

Haymitch Abernathy needed a drink after the day he had. He silently watched as Finnick grabbed Katniss, nodding his head towards Haymitch before leading his girlfriend away. Haymitch made his way alone towards the penthouse, nodding at his fellow victors on the way. Once the elevator doors opened up, Haymitch quickly entering the small box before pressing the number 12 button.

He doubted that he would get much sleep tonight unless he was able to get a nightcap in. Luckily Finnick would be keeping his little menace away for a while, hopefully long enough Haymitch could get drunk enough to sleep. It never occurred to him that Katniss might have thought this through and recruited a few others into keeping Haymitch from a total binge.

Exiting the elevator at the top floor, the victor quickly entered into the penthouse. He spotted the liquor cabinet, Haymitch immediately went straight towards it. It was not until he reached down to open it that he noticed the lock. Hearing the swish of the door, Haymitch turned to see Effie walking over to him with a frown on her face.

"Katniss warned me you would try to get into the liquor" She sighed.

"I just want a little" He wheedled. Effie smirked at him leaning into his chest poking her finger into his chest. He bent down to place a kiss on her lips when she walked up her fingers to his lips and pushing him away by his forehead.

"Nope" She said with a pop, "I agree with Katniss. You need to watch your alcohol intake."

Haymitch groaned as she laughed at him, "But I've been a good boy" he whined pouting. Every move Effie made to put some extra space between them, Haymitch maneuvered his way to match. If she turned left, then Haymitch followed suit after a few attempts at trying to get away Effie couldn't hide her laughter.

"This is not going to work Abernathy" She teased, leaning against the counter as his arms tucked her in between them. She raised a brow at him humming, "Tell me Haymitch why should I allow you even a sip of that whiskey I know you hide behind the beer."

He leaned his forehead into her shoulder, "Effie…"

She patted his head softly, "Let's go to bed."

"But the whiskey…."


	30. Blow This Up

Chapter 29: Blow This Up

On the third day of the games Katniss was getting jittery, neither of her tributes had yet to be killed. On the other hand, they had been attacked multiple times in the past two days. They were going after her tributes and there was only so much she could do, as she watched the second day come to a close with even more canon blasts.

She could hear Caesar now excitably going over how blood thirsty this years' recruits seem to be. Or was there? She eyed Seneca Crane who was chatting away with some of the newer donors, they were clapping him on the arm. Haymitch and Finnick both sitting on either side of her noticed her stare.

"Katnip, where is that devious mind heading?" Katniss rolled her eyes at Finnick's question ignoring him as a slight change in her mind came to play.

"Katniss?" Haymitch this time.

"Do you both trust me?" She asked suddenly earning worried glances between the two most important men in her life.

"It's not about a lack of trust sweetheart" Haymitch began only for Finnick to intercept with, " It's more concerned about the lack of backlash we are worried about."

"So, you will stand by what I do?" She clarified.

The two shared a desperate look before Haymitch sighed, "What are you going to do?"

Katniss saw the unease written across both of their faces; in fact, she would bet money that it was only their surety that she could do something without telling them that is keeping both from trying to lock her away. Before she could potentially blow up their entire plan. To be fair that was what she was going to do.

Snow was after her tributes, again. This time blatantly going after them with no care about the stupid rules of his own twisted game. All this time she had been biding her time, trying to build up alliances doing everything she thought she was supposed to do. She wanted to do this the smart way.

Snow just made it abundantly clear, that the smart way was how he would win. If Katniss wanted to change things, to get her final ally on her side then she needed something big, bigger than a fucking wedding meant to distract people. Eying the Gamemaker, Katniss allowed a small smirk to grace her face. Turning towards the two who had been by her side the entire time, searching for ways to keep her out of Snow's way so she could have time. Katniss was never more grateful to them both.

Katniss smiled at them both, pulling Finnick in for a soft kiss whispering, "I'm going to blow everything up."

**XXX**

"Ah good evening, Miss. Everdeen" Beetee greeted her kindly sitting next to Wiress next to their screens. The victor offered them sincere smiles, remembering them both fondly especially Beetee who had been the one to ensure she got to the past safely.

"Do you hear it" Wiress asked.

"The electricity?" Katniss asked raising her hand near the window to poke at it causing a ripple of yellow lines to flow across the it, signifying the force field. Beetee and Wiress hummed softly, the latter taking Katniss by the hand.

"How are you both doing?" Katniss asked.

"Our remaining tribute is… rather disappointing" Beetee said delicately causing Wiress to hum louder. Katniss smiled at her softly holding her hand tightly causing the older women to hum more but softer.

"You work for capital's technology department don't you?" Katniss asked.

Beetee smirked, "You already knew that."

"I did. You've been a friend to Haymitch, and I believe it was you that designed Finnick's trident" Katniss smiled.

"I did."

Katniss engaged them in conversation for several more minutes, part of her happy to see old friends again another part trying to figure out the best way to get what she needs. Her eyes stray to where the Gamemaker was making chitchat with a flirtatious woman. Katniss recognized her from her earlier attempt to squeeze Finnick's ass right in front of her.

"The Gamemaker is an incredibly busy man during the games" Beetee commented seeing her gaze turn.

"Yes, I wanted to get a word in with him but looks like I'm out of luck. It's not like I have access to the control center" The three laughed, Beetee's eyes scouting around to see if anyone reacted to her comment. When no one did his shoulder's visibly relaxed.

"That would be a very forward move," Beetee whispered eyeing her curiously.

"I can assure you Beetee, I am not a very subtle person. Just ask Haymitch' That earned a genuine laugh from the man.

"You must terrorize him."

"If it ensures he takes a shower," her comment earned a giddy giggle from Wiress and a warm look from her partner.

**XXX**

Haymitch shuffled into the penthouse late that night, long after they watched their tributes go back into hiding for the night. They were down to the final eight, meaning most of the news crews were shuffling to go find their families. The female mentor looked up from the couch where Haymitch moved her feet up, so he had enough room to sit down before allowing her feet to settle in his lap.

"Why hello to you too" Katniss waved a hand in front of his face. His immediate silence did not worry her, nor did the lack of drink in his hand even as the last couple of years caused him to change his drinking habits drastically.

Mostly because she would torment his hungover ass otherwise.

"You got another ally" He grunted passing something over to her. Katniss raised an eyebrow at him in question.

With an annoyed look Haymitch elaborated, "Beetee snuck this into my pocket on my way up from the party. Do you know how strange it is to have man put something in your pocket?"

Katniss ignored that comment, "Did he say anything?"

"Just that he did not know what you needed this for, but he wishes you luck" Haymitch grunted, " that man is far sneakier than he lets on."

Katniss smirked, "That's why I like him."

Haymitch groaned, "I knew you would you little she-devil. Now that we are in our non-bugged apartment. Spill your crazy idea before you get us all killed."

"Dramatic much?"

"I'm dating Effie."

"You are making my point, Haymitch" Katniss ducked as Haymitch threw a pillow at her.

"We need to may a splash. I never did subtle before, why should I do it now? District 13 wants to know we can back them up. Let's show them that we can."

"This includes the keys to the control room?"

"Well…"

**XXX**

The next few days were quiet. Far too quiet it made Penny wonder what the game makers were planning if they were allowing for this amount of quiet. The only positive is that it allowed her to rest, even if her heart dropped whenever she could hear a canon go off.

Another package had been delivered to them this time from Johanna, with food and more medical supplies for Penny's leg. When Claire went to check on the wound, the later winced in pain. Claire did her best with what they were sent, the wound luckily for them was closing up but Penny was having trouble standing. Claire feared it was infected, but they could not do anything until they had someone with medical training take a look at it.

"Claire you're doing the best you can" Penny said encouragingly. Sage nodded his agreement patting the other girl on the back. Claire smiled at both of them softly as they split some of the food they were brought.

"Do you think the careers are still after you?" Claire asked.

Sage looked over at Penny who frowned, "Until our names are written across that sky, I'm sure they will be."

"Who's left?"

"The three of us so that is both of twelve, and one from seven. I have not seen Prospero on there yet. That is a total of four."

" Neither from district two were named then there are the male tributes from one and ten."

"The final eight" Claire sighed.

**XXX**

Katniss looked down at the master key in her hands, then at the door to where the unconscious guards now stood between her and the control room to the arena. Johanna stood on her other side along with Mags who came along to ensure they appeared to be nothing important. Katniss snorted they really should learn never to underestimate a victor.

When the guards had noticed that three victors were near the control room, none of them noticed Seeder who had come from behind to knock them out. The older female rolled her shoulders once they were all down, without a single peep. They were in the clear.

"You okay there, Seeder?' Johanna asked with a smirk as she knelt down to check a pulse.

"That felt good," The victor responded.

"Then you three stay here, no need for all of you to get in trouble. I have a man to go see" Katniss ordered ignoring the suggestive wiggle of Johanna's eyebrows. She knew how that sounded damn it.

Using Beetee's key the door slide open easily, allowing her access without any further need for verification. Katniss made to not to ask Beetee why such a paranoid man did not require even tighter security? When no one looked up from their screens, Katniss really did roll her eyes, how oblivious could these people be? Were they that confident in the subjection of the people?

It was not until she was nearing Seneca Crane than anyone noticed she was where she was not supposed to be. Especially after the last time she managed to get in. Seneca Crane looked nervous knowing what happened to the last game maker when Katniss Everdeen managed to get her hands on him.

"Hello Seneca Crane," Katniss bowed her head slightly, smirking to herself when his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Miss. Everdeen, I'm afraid you are not supposed to be here" His words were a far cry from his tone, as his hands twitched by his sides.

"Oh? You see I was hoping that we could have a talk" She took one step closer to him, watching with mirth as those between them scattered to get farther away. Her reputation preceded her; Katniss smiled.

"I'm currently busy as you can see" Seneca waved towards the screens as Prospero could be seen banging the head of the final District one tribute. Katniss did not take her eyes off the screen as she stepped right up next to him, her hand gently taking the knife out of her belt and pressing it into his side.

She waited patiently for him to audibly gasp at the weapon she dares lay on him. If anyone else noticed they received to meet her in the eye.

"Actually, I'm sure I can find the time, come along Miss. Everdeen" Seneca Crane stepped away from her, as she quickly hid the knife from view. She waved at a view of the crew members before stepping into a side room with Seneca Crane.

"You think you can threaten me?" Seneca Crane hissed down at her, despite her growth spirt Seneca Crane sadly was still slightly taller than Katniss.

"I don't think. I am" Katniss said confidently.

"I'll tell the president."

"With what proof? You see while President Snow might hate me and will do everything in his power to make me pay. He can't do shit to me without proof. And all I'm asking is that you let one little rule slide."

**XXX**

They could no longer stay in their hideout; the game makers would begin to make them move. Sage felt the arena begin to shift encouraging them to move. Before they left their mentors send them a package of knifes, enough that each got two to store somewhere on their person. Even after a couple days of rest Penny was finding it difficult to move on her own. Despite Penny urging them to leave her, Sage wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her against his back bearing her weight on his hands as he gripped her thighs.

It took them another day before they met with another tribute. More canons had been fired that night, leaving them to the number six. It was just them, Prospero and the two tributes from district two. It was just past noon when they came across the duo from district two. The girl's eyes widened at spotting them slapping the boy pointing them out.

The boy grinned holding up his sword and raced towards Sage and Penny while the girl went for Claire. Sage ducked as Penny grabbed a knife that her partner had tucked in the back of his pants and tried to slash at their attacker. Claire was in a brawl on the floor with her attacker trying to choke her.

In an attempt to fight off his attacker, Sage let go of Penny who felt herself drop, quickly rolling to get out of Sage's way as he tackled the other boy to the ground. As Sage worked on pinning the boy to the ground, Penny looked around for the knife she had dropped, only to remember the second one in her boot. Grabbing it she managed to crawl her way over to Sage and the tribute, just as the tribute had grabbed a brick. Penny stabbed him in the hand forcing him to let go of the brick allowing Sage stab him in the chest.

They heard two canons' go off in the background. The two tributes backed away from the corpse to find Claire starring down at the female tribute she had forced onto the sharp edges on the ground giving her a massive head wound. All three covered in blood, Penny carefully maneuvered herself to sit next to Claire.

They stayed silent.

"We just killed them" Claire blinked.

"Yeah" Penny shook her head in disgust, was that all she could think to say?

"Well, well look who I found" Came the malicious voice of Prospero who must have heard the screams of tributes. Turning to face him, the boy was covered in blood. Claire realized he must have killed the only other tribute left accounted for. Meaning all that stood between Prospero and the title of victor were the three tributes standing in front of him.

"I guess I should say thank you. Now I have two less I need to kill" Prospero continued ignoring the two bodies on the ground.

"I really wish you would shut up" Sage couldn't take it anymore. If he had to listen to this guy talk about death as if it was no big deal anymore, Sage was pretty sure he would turn murderous.

"Why don't you make me?" The other tribute taunted.

The other two tributes started to circle each other; Penny forced herself to stand with Claire offering her a hand to get her steady.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I'm worried about Sage" Penny replied ignoring the shooting pain in her leg.

As the boys circled each other trying to decide which should make a move first. Claire took initiative and used Prospero's distraction to get behind him. Far away enough she could get away if needed but close enough she could read Sage's face. Sage looked over at her questioningly, only for the girl to silence him.

"Well what are you waiting for? You should probably at least get the first hit after all you won't get another" Penny used this moment run at the tribute with her knife knocking him to the ground and getting him away from his sword.

"You bitch" He screamed pushing her to the side, so she landed on her knees. Sage roared at him using his remaining knife to cut into Prospero's stomach, taking advantage of his attention being split. Prospero roared back as the two wrestled, Claire stepping up to take Sage and finally pull him off.

Then the canon fired.

Penny was breathing heavily kneeling on the ground, as the bloody knife lay next to her. Prospero's kick taking more out of her than she would ever admit. Sage was standing above her breathing just as heavily as Prospero lay dead at his feet. A sick sense of pride rose inside of him, Sage shook his head now was not the time to be glad about someone else dying.

Claire stood on the other side looking at the two of them warily panting from having to pull the boy off the corpse. She was in shock when the canon fired they were surprisingly the last three standing. Sage looked over at the two of them searching for some kind of answer to their situation.

"It's just us" the first to speak was Claire.

"I'm not fighting either of you" Sage avowed, looking both girls in the eye.

Penny nodded, " I can't fight either of you. I'm in no shape to fight anyway" motioning towards her injured leg.

"I don't want to fight either of you" Claire confessed. Growls could be heard surrounding them Sage and Claire sharing a look as they quickly surrounded Penny. When the girl tried to get up Sage pushed her down, "Penny, No."

Before the girl could speak up, Claire harshly whispered to them "Penny you can barely stand, let alone fight. Let us handle this or do you want us all to die?"

The growls got louder, both Sage and Claire held onto the knifes as the mutts surrounded them. The engineered animals did not go after them. There were three of them in total. Claire noticed how the mutts paced around them but had yet to attack. They were there to scare them, not kill them the tribute realized. Eyeing a few of the loose bricks that had been scattered across the arena, she got an idea. Penny noticing the bricks and Claire's eyes, gathered a few bricks as the only one the mutts were paying very little attention to.

Penny quietly handed the other girl a brick earning the notice of Sage. Sharing a nod, the boy took a step closer to the beasts, earning warning growls. Before they could attack the boy, Claire threw the rock at a mutt hitting it on the head. It whined falling to the ground. Its pack mates roared in anger jumping onto Sage and Claire. Penny threw more bricks each landing a heavy thud in the stomach or head of its target. Claire stabbed a beast in the eye, panting as she felt its teeth sink into her arm.

She felt its teeth sink deeper into her arm as her knife slide up through its skull. Bile rose in her throat pulling her arm away to allow her the use of both arms to push off the mutts.

She could hear the whimper of the mutt attacking Sage. Sage was covered in blood, on his other side was a bludgeoned mutt. A loud click could be heard as the intercom turned on for the entire arena.

"Tributes only one may survive. These are the rules."

The trio looked at each other, all three covered in blood from head to toe. Penny being unable to stand, Claire clutching her arm and Sage looking about ready to pass out.

"Fuck them" Sage declared. It was quiet in the area the trio almost certain that they would send more monsters after them.

"Drop your weapons, we will show them we mean business" Penny ordered weakly. Sage nodded as Claire did the same. They waited for something, anything to happen when growls could be heard from the distance.

"Do you trust me?" Claire whispered to the two.

"Yes"

"Of course," The words were said in unison causing Claire to grin, as she picked up a knife and gestured for them both to do the same.

"No" Penny began to shake her head.

"If we don't threaten ourselves they will do it for us" Claire urged grabbing Penny's hand. The two stared at each other for a moment as the growls were heard getting closure.

"Okay" Penny sighed, "let's hope this works."

The trio shared soft smiles as in unison they all lifted their knifes to their own throats. Sage made a small cut on his cheek before placing it on his throat, "End this year's games or we will all go."

The silence was deafening, just as Claire tearfully nodded about to slit her own throat a voice could be heard throughout the arena.

"Congratulations to the victor's this year's hunger games!"

**XXX**

Katniss sat with her eyes closed, the train moving along at a quick pace toward District 12. Across from her were two more faces of people she had failed they had survived but at what cost? The two had barely said a word once they got back from the arena. Beside her Haymitch sat staring at a full glass of his favorite drink of choice, not taking a sip. He had met up with her in their penthouse with the message that they have had been waiting for.

District 13 had agreed to a partnership in exchange for Katniss being the face of the revolution.

Haymitch said that they wouldn't let it stand, but Katniss argued that this was exactly what happened last time. There would be no changing Coin's mind on this, it was this or try to create a revolution without them. If either of them noticed how she clutched her charm bracelet tighter each day, neither of them mentioned it.

They would be home in a few hours, where she could enjoy some of Prim's innocence once again. Katniss smiled as she thought about her family's growing reputation as District 12's own healers of a sort. Prim had quietly told her of how she along with their mother slowly were building up their in-home apothecary and with Katniss's income had been able to get proper medicine to the village.

The closer they traveled to District 12 the more Katniss could feel the noose tightening. The 74th Hunger games was still a year away; they have guaranteed help if an opening could be found but would that be enough? Snow was also beginning to drop hints regarding a proper "announcement'' between her and Finnick. She would be 16 by the time the next games would be around, young but as a victor she technically could not be reaped until a change of rules occurred. But she had just pissed Snow off, using Seneca Crane to allow three victors.

The entire capital was in an uproar. Snow would be looking for blood, seeing that three of his tributes refused to fight each other, and Seneca Crane under her influence bent the rules and named all three victors. Citing loyalty to fellow citizens and being the last three standing in the face of great adversity. Katniss could not regret her choice in helping keep them alive, but what would the cost be?

Katniss was gently shaken away from a loud cough, her head turned to glare at an unapologetic Haymitch and a frowning but amused Effie.

"We will reach District 12 any minute now Katniss, time to face the masses!" Effie trilled forcing a large smile on her face.

"You mean another pair of families that will have to live with knowing their children killed" Katniss replied in monotone earning a glare from Haymitch.

"Care to lay-off her kid? She is doing her job, which is making us actually look like decent human beings."

"Haymitch, I didn't know you had a heart!" Katniss smirked at his automatic groan.

"There is nothing I can say to save my reputation is there?"

"Your reputation as the village drunk or as the sarcastic ass that hangs around a young girl?"

**XXX**

Prim's wide smile was the first thing that Katniss saw upon exiting the train. Her younger sister had grown once again, this time reaching towards Katniss' chest. The victor felt firm thin arms wrap around her waist once her body was in reach.

"Katniss!"

Smiling at her sister, the older Everdeen softly greeted her mother. The blonde woman smiled kissing the girl's forehead and gently ran her hands through her daughters'' darker locks once before allowing her hands to drop.

"Will you be home for long?" The older woman asked softly, the daughter frowned noticing the tight edge around her mother's eyes.

"No capital engagements for at least a few months that I know of. Finnick however is booked full until Christmas."

"I see, that might be for the best" Mrs. Everdeen muttered to herself.

Katniss took the hint and wrapped her arms around Prim's shoulders allowing her family to lead her onto the familiar path home. Haymitch quickly followed behind chatting with Prim about all the things their mother had been teaching her.

It took only a few minutes into their journey for Katniss to notice the cause of strain within her mother. Dozens of men dressed in white walked around the village, armed and the victor could practically hear the electricity of the village's borders actually being put to use. The peacekeepers were strolling the village in pairs, their weapons out front and noticeable.

Walking past the town hall and black market led to Katniss once again witnessing the brutality of the peacekeepers. A man was being dragged by one peacekeeper weeping into his chest as a crowd of villagers circled around, out of the corner of her eye Katniss could see peacekeepers' forcing villagers to stop and watch. The man was a miner, his coal-soaked face and hands spoke volumes to the victor, who still sometimes could recall warm arms circling around her and the smell of burning coal soaking his skin.

"Please" The man whispered, "My family…. We had no more rations left…."

Katniss flinched knowing the cruel fate of families with no children who could offer up more chances of being reaped in order to obtain more food for their family. Often the families wouldn't survive, due to the inability of most families to even share what little food they could obtain.

Katniss felt a hand on her wrist, turning her eyes to face Haymitch who frowned.

"We can't intervene. Not yet" Haymitch hissed stressing the word, yet.

She could feel the bile being raised in her throat. The last time she tried to intervene when the peacekeepers had taken over, did not end well. Nodding the young woman turned her head in an attempt to block out the pleas of the man, as loud thumps could be heard.

They were hitting him.

Grabbing Prim, Katniss quickened their pace towards the Victor's housing towards the edge of the rest of the village. No one spoke as they got further away from the cries of the miner. It was not until they reached the Everdeen's residence that Katniss turned toward her mother.

"How long?"

Mrs. Everdeen sighed, "They got here a few weeks ago, when the small protests were starting. People were so angry with the games, of losing our children…. We managed to calm the waters, but President Snow still heard the grumblings. The peacekeepers are his answer."

"The borders?"

"All the gates now have electricity running at all hours, Gale's had to stop hunting in fear of being found outside of the border."

"Shit," Katniss cursed ignoring the sharp look the elder Everdeen woman gave her in turn.

"It's escalating already. Haymitch I thought you said the people were talked with?" Katniss uttered turning toward her mentor with sharp eyes.

"I did. Katniss you know we don't control what Snow knows. He must have found out about the small revolts, he had to make a show of power."

Prim squeezed Katniss's hand whispering, "We need to show them something. Is there anything that could appease the villagers but also seem to make a statement to Snow?"

Katniss blinked softly at her grinning sister, "Since when did you get political?"

"I had an amazing sister to show me how to survive."

**XXX**

Gale was quiet, now this by itself would not necessarily give Katniss cause to worry. But the Gale of her past was filled with a need to prove himself, hatred for the capital and a burning for a fiery rebellion that ultimately led to the death of the very thing Katniss held most dear. The two hunters had found out by chance in the late hours of the night, that the fence was shut off in the wee hours of the night until about close to mid-morning before to many villagers were out of their homes.

Taking their chances, the two grabbed their bows and arrows and quickly slipped under the still broken fence. Katniss frowned at seeing the broken side fence still in existence, clearly Snow knew of her activities and wanted to have a chance to catch her.

Give him a reason to hurt her family.

Snow wanted to catch anyone in District 12 breaking the curfew or the boundary lines, this Katniss knew. It was not only her that he was after, the president while focused on her as a sort of catalyst, he knew that by inflicting pain on others would be a clear way to give the entire country his message.

While Snow wanted to hurt Katniss specifically, he would spread his net out as far as Panem stretched in order to find the rule breakers. Those who risked everything to give hope to their communities, to break them.

Katniss knew she was just the unlucky child to be seen as inspiring. Sudden movement from her partner caused the girl on fire to escape her thoughts quickly enough to grab her arrow, nod to Gale and together they shot at a rare deer that entered their lands.

"Lucky break," Gale grinned as his hands began to feel over their catch. Kneeling down to help him tie up the legs for an easier trip back Katniss took the opportunity to watch him.

"See something you like Everdeen?"

"You wish" She scoffed earning a small grin from her friend.

"I've missed this," He admitted.

"So, have I."

"How is Odair?" Gale asked after a few minutes of silence, Katniss double checking her grip on their dinner before they lifted it off the ground towards the broken gate.

"Finnick is bemoaning the fact he cannot play with Prim until Christmas. It's cute in a way" Katniss answered carefully. Their relationship has been strained the last few years, with her becoming more engrossed in the capital. A necessity that Gale could not understand.

"I'm glad that he makes you happy. If anyone deserves some happiness out of a shitty situation it would be you" He responded quietly.

Unprepared for her to suddenly stop in her tracks, Gale bumped into Katniss, causing them to drop their catch onto the ground.

"What was that for Catnip?"

Her grey eyes narrowed at him, "Something is wrong Gale. You're not acting like yourself."

"As if you would know who I am any longer. You're never here."

"I'm a victor, Gale. If I don't behave for the capital, then bad things will start to happen. Worse than what is already happening" Katniss stressed, purposefully poking him. Knowing that if she got him upset then, the real reason for his tip toeing will be revealed.

"Bad things have already happened! It's only going to get worse. We have to take a stand Katniss! With you on our side, the other districts would surely stand up to them!"

"Our side? Just whose side are you on?"

Leaning down so his mouth of near Katniss's ear, he whispered "The rebellion. District 13 it still exists! They have spies everywhere all over Panem. It's how they connected with me. They want to end the Hunger Games and President Snow."

Dread filled up Katniss as a storm would overflow a river, "Do you have any idea what this could do to you or your family? Your joining the rebellion? Do you even know what they are like? Have you met anyone else?"

Gale scoffed, "Do you think I am an idiot? Of course, I looked into them the best I could. They are underground. It's not like I can just ask anyone about them. I even went to that drunk mentor of yours, Haymitch knew about them. I thought you were a part of it."

"Gale you're a miner's son with some experience with explosives. You are only another soldier to them. Coin is…."

"So, you are a part of it! I knew it!" Gale yelled, "you're such a hypocrite Katniss."

"I don't want to see you die! These people don't care about us, we are just more bodies to get their own revenge. If I felt, we had any other choices then I wouldn't bother with Coin and her fucking soldiers!"

Silence crept up as both caught their breaths. The two partners stared at each other for a long time, just allowing their breathing to calm.

"I can't sit by and allow bad things to happen anymore Kat…"

"I know. I'm not saying to do nothing. I just want you to be careful, don't get your hopes up with District 13, who knows if something were to happen if they would come to help. I have a feeling you have to go to them. Does Madge know?"

"Madge?" Gale asked surprised, "What does Madge have to do with…"

"I might not be around a lot, but I have been over to your house and all your siblings giggle over the two of you. Is there anything you'd like to share?" Katniss attempted to tease, but it came out all wrong.

"You can't be jealous. You have Finnick."

'I'm not! Finnick and I…. it's complicated. But he understands what it is like to be a victor to survive…."

"And I can't."

"You seem happy with Madge."

"Nothing is official or anything. We've just been hanging out more with you being a victor. I guess we bonded over not having you around."

Katniss snorted, "I was hardly around back then."

"Mentally? No, you were lost in a haze for a very long time. But with Finnick? He seems to have brought you back to life. You have that spark that I haven't seen since…."

"Since my father died," Katniss finished.

"Yeah."

"Gale?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to have to become a better shot if you're going to have a wife" Katniss smirked, taking one last look at Gale before lifting her end of the deer.

"Not you too!"

"Your brother does have some bright ideas."

"I hate you."


	31. Not Again

Chapter 30: Not Again

The weather was warming up, the sure sign that Katniss could see that her birthday had come once again. Nothing was terribly special about the day. In fact, the only thing remarkable about it, was that she managed to be born in warmer temperatures. The most shocking change for Katniss was to look into the mirror and find herself once again looking into the mirror of what would be her 16-year-old form.

Her hair was in its usual braid, dark locks only escaping at her temple. Brown leather jacket of her father's safely wrapping her in its comforts. The biggest difference was that this time, she was much more well fed.

" _The glory of being a victor"_ The girl mused to herself, quickly washing her face with soap and a cloth.

Walking out of the bathroom, Katniss ran into her younger sister who grinned at her sheepishly. Raising an eyebrow at the girl, the younger stated, "I wanted to make sure I was up to go with you… but I must have overslept."

"You should be asleep; you were up late last night."

Secretly veiled worry for her sister and mother who've taken it upon themselves to become the sole medical care within the village. A dangerous move, for a victor's family. Katniss had taken to accompanying her mother and sister to gather supplies, the peacekeepers at least avoided confrontation of a victor.

Snow must have warned them not to harm her pretty face. Katniss will use that order to bring some protection for her family. Villagers would come after the curfew, from scrapes to burns all at the courtesy of the peacekeepers sent to guard the village. The villagers all quietly spoke of the peacekeepers who've kept muttering to themselves, about orders.

"They keep muttering about rebels and keeping our victor in line," One villager whispered to Katniss's mother just a few weeks ago.

Such a comment is why Finnick, Annie and Mags were due to arrive at the District 12 train stop, for what has become a tradition, visitation. Only this time they came with a clear intent, timing the visit perfectly to when Katniss would finally be of ''age.'' When the capital could finally start to see the fruits of their perverse obsessions come to life.

Katniss only wondered what type of proposal would Finnick had come up with. Only then she realized that Haymitch and Effie had almost definitely planned every detail. Either out of love or vindictiveness… depending on their mood. Not to mention the two tributes now victors, she was struggling to transition.

**XXXXX**

Katniss didn't have to wait long to spot a tall bronze haired man, all but running in her direction. Not that the distance was so far, but again Finnick always did have a gift for the dramatic. At 23, the District 4 victor looked the same as he had when she first met him. Sugar cubes and a smirk played out in her mind.

"Fish boy!" She called out in a slight moan as bronzed arms wrapped themselves around her, similar to the way a cobra would its prey.

"Fire girl!"

Eyebrows raised past his head toward his female counterparts, both appearing to shrug with Annie smiling, her eyes fairly clear and present today. "Finny has bad tastes in nicknames. I thought you knew?"

Finnick let out a mock cry, his knees landing onto the ground next to Katniss as his hands flew to his heart. His body flew itself onto the ground wiggling as he gave out a cry.

"Thou art a cruel mistress my ladies."

Prim let out a snort, earning a fake pout from Finnick.

"Little Everdeen you wound me."

"Katniss does a good job of that, hourly" Prim piped up as Finnick pouted further and his companions shook their heads. The clicks of cameras could be heard as the circle of reporters stayed just far away to catch the greeting.

Every visit was a camera filled torture, however it allowed Snow to have his united victors campaign without too much suspicion. Katniss could only hope Snow stayed so lenient, for a few more weeks. Secret messages between the last of the districts and District 13 took weeks to get safely. It was key that Snow thought his plans were proceeding and no more small rebellions spark out to earn his ire.

Katniss knew he was seething enough about having three newly crowned victors, the brunette dreaded what was to come. She only prayed the plan she had come up with Haymitch and Plutarch would pass muster with the honorable President Coin.

District 12 could not last with any more peacekeepers being housed within its walls. Her hand found its way down to help Finnick stand up, her head now to his shoulders, just under his chin. His hand tightened its grip on hers. Soon her had her other hand within Prim's soft grasp as well. Their mother hovering up front with a small smile on her face, as Mags started to sign, and Annie helped to translate.

As they continued on the path, once again peacekeepers were everywhere, and the villagers subdued. Finnick's hand tightened around hers automatically her head tilted to lay against his shoulder in response.

The cameras ate it up, Katniss couldn't even force herself to care that along the way she found herself actually enjoying the more… romantic situations they found themselves in. Light kisses when they were alone, the long embraces none of that was for show. That was theirs and theirs alone.

She could give them this, if this meant everyone else was even just smidge bit safer. Just as they were passing the marketplace, Katniss spotted Madge and Gale walking hand in hand.

"Madge!" Prim shouted having spotted her just as quickly.

The older Everdeen could hear the cameras turn toward the couple and back to Katniss. She knew of the rumors; the tales of her younger years being spent solely with Gale. Perhaps they wanted to see a pained reaction? Stir up a love triangle perhaps… or maybe a tale of betrayal and finding true love. Katniss had to stifle a snort at the way her thoughts turned.

She was turning into Haymitch!

"Hello Prim! Katniss! I didn't know we had visitors. If father would have known…" Madge greeted, mid-way apology for a lack of greeting by the mayor when Finnick stopped her.

"Madge it is okay. You've always been a great host. This was just an unexpected trip."

The blonde-haired girl nodded smiling, "We were just coming to see you Katniss…."

"Did Gale Hawthorne finally ask the great Madge Undersee out?" Prim asked, an easy grin on her face, the faint redness on Gale's throat only caused the younger Everdeen to widen her grin. Years of spending holidays and sharing game have developed an easy relationship between the two.

"Primrose" Mrs. Everdeen scowled, but the smile on her face indicated otherwise.

"It's no use. Little Prim here is as saucy as her sister, just friendlier" Finnick quipped, earning a slap from said brunette.

"Watch it Odair, she might just kill you" Haymitch predictably chose to enlarge his grin when her grey eyes zeroed in on him.

"You can't scare me Everdeen" The older man chuckled.

"Why do I bother," Katniss muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes, scowling at the cameras who appeared to watch them with hawk like eyes.

"Do they have to be here?" She whispered, just low enough that only Finnick could hear next to her.

**XXXX**

The marketplace was booming filled with the villagers all haggling for better prices, trade or even a temporary loan. The familiar smell of overcooked meat, slight smell coming from the poorer villagers without much ability to buy extra soap and the constant smell of fire coming from the coal miners. Black soaked hands exchanging goods, smudges of black on the children, the haggard appearance of everyone except the peacekeepers.

It was home.

Finnick quickly let go of her hand that once was held tightly into his with cameras on their every move. His limber form quickly found its place standing onto the highest point within the area. His already tall frame separating him from everyone else for miles.

"May I have everyone's attention!" He hollered.

The bronze haired victor gave a large grin aimed at the cameras that followed his movements. Green eyes danced with mirth as they landed on the amused grey ones that stood directly before him.

"As you all know, I've been spending a lot of time with your lovely victor over the course of the last few years. You know how gossip goes, but they did get one thing right" He announced, his voice loud and clear completely at ease with talking into the crowd.

Katniss felt her eyes close as she slightly begged for the strength to endure what will be the most outrageous speech within her memory. Haymitch and Finnick insisted that it must be played out within the public. She allowed her grey eyes to open, looking down to Finnick's dress shoes, a pair of overly prized leather shoes that gleamed even in the limited sunlight that the day provided. Finnick was dressed in finely tailored black dress pants, ones that Katniss correctly assumed that his capital provided stylist team will throw away.

After all District 12 was the village of coal miners, the air was filled with fumes and most everyone was soot covered either by their trade or by the air they breathed. Only the merchants with their fair hair and blue eyes could afford to wash it off and even then, some resemblance of the soot remained. Left untucked his fancy black pants was a blue dress shirt a few buttons left unbuttoned on the top. Clearly maintaining his ''playboy'' image but with what Haymitch called decorum. Katniss had to hide a snort, Finnick could play act all day long but nothing could hide his fisherman roots.

The boy was made from hard work, just like her and Peeta.

"Katniss"

Blinking, the brunette was brought back from her thoughts only to find Finnick starring at her with a smirk.

"Daydreaming about me already love?"

"I'd have to actually think about you, love" Katniss replied her voice low with sarcasm, causing a few awkward chuckles. Haymitch shot her a look, causing the young woman to roll her eyes at him.

"You wound me my dear, as I was delightfully informing all of your beloved neighbors of our time together. Now that I have your attention. Katniss Everdeen, I am a man bewitched mind body and soul. Everyone has been speculating for so long, I know you've wanted to keep this to ourselves for a while yet. I can no longer wait, you're a warrior in both mind and soul. You thoughtlessly put me in my place even with the cameras watching!" Here he paused with a wink toward the camera which caused the female reporter to swoon.

Katniss bit her tongue how can one man be so flirtatious yet be a political mastermind helping to plot a rebellion?

"I know you've only just turned 16, and I am a mighty 23" Further pause with a saucy wink again at the reporter, Katniss watched with amusement keeping her face set to a neutral face but allowed her eyes to widen as Finnick jumped down from his perch and kneeled down in front of her.

"But I cannot bare to think of you with anyone else. Will you Victor Katniss Everdeen take me Victor Finnick Odair to be your husband?"

Gasps could be heard all around them, Katniss felt her breath quicken. She knew this was coming, it was planned for god's sake! Yet Finnick deliberately kept the finer details from her saying, that ladies should genuinely be surprised with the proposal speech even if they knew it was coming. Katniss thought it was all poppycock until right then. Her heart felt...different... almost as if it was floating and also as if it plunged into the ocean.

She could feel the eyes on her as everyone was looking at the two of them. The cameras could be heard, zooming in onto their faces. Katniss knew what the expected answer was. She knew that was the answer if they wanted to keep District 12 safe for a while longer. Katniss was always going to say yes. What she did not know was why she was feeling both depressed and joy?

Finnick was….

Finnick was special to her. She once saw his eyes lit with joy when Annie agreed to marry him. She saw their wedding, the swell of Annie's stomach with their baby boy. He had been happy before he died, he was given a small piece of happiness. Now here he was agreeing to a marriage for the sake of the revolution, they had already fought for. A marriage she was always going to have to make, but now Finnick was that groom.

How could she agree to take that joy from him? Annie may be enjoying her time with Peeta but who knows where that would go? Maybe they could get together again. Katniss forced the tears back from her eyes at the tug on her heart at the thought. She was relying heavily on Finnick, she knew. It was dangerous. Yet she could not stop it because out of everyone the only two people that were exactly how she remembered them were Haymitch and Finnick.

They were her reminders; they kept her sane from the two lifetimes that she has lived. But was that enough to keep Finnick married to her for who knows how long? Then she remembered what he told her on the phone before he boarded his train.

" _I want to be there for you Katniss, every step of the way. When I first met you, I thought you'd be like other victors or I'd grow bored of antagonizing you. That's never happened. I respect you, care for you, and you're the one I want if you'll have me. This may have started to save you from my fate, but I have fallen for you Everdeen. Can you at least believe me in that?"_

This proposal may not be for them, but perhaps their marriage could be. They were friends, strong confident friends that often seek comfort in each other. Her feelings may not be clear, or even have a label. But feelings were there.

They would be okay.

"Finnick Odair you're an idiot" She wrapped her hand around his proffered hand, gazing at the ring. It was surprisingly simple, she thought for sure that Snow would choose the ring himself. It was a simple silver metaled ring, with two small diamonds set into it with a slightly larger black gem in the middle. It wasn't overly large or sparkled so much that it hurt her eyes. It was subtle but pronounced enough to speak of a pride for the owner.

He grinned his own eyes lightened in relief, "Is that Everdeen speak for yes?"

"Yes"

**XXX**

Katniss sat on stage next to the other victor’s within District 12, Haymitch, Sage and Penny. Penny kept glancing over at her causing the mentor to lean over and tell her it was okay. Whatever happened do not show any reaction. Over the on opposite side of the platform she could see Haymitch giving Sage a very similar speech. She could only hope it would be enough.

Effie was shuffling along next to them quietly attempting to get Haymitch to do something with his hair. He kept his grin hidden from Effie's view, which only caused Katniss to raise an eyebrow at the two of them. Effie groaned, "The two of you are absolutely useless!"

"Effie we are killers not socialites," Katniss motioned between herself and Haymitch her voice void of any emotion. Effie looked between the two of them and sighed, "You survived Katniss that should mean something."

"Effie" Haymitch growled, this was not the time to be spouting civilian platitudes and ignorance. Katniss shook her head whispering to Haymitch, "It's Effie."

To Effie the brunette allowed the woman a soft smile, "Effie…"

Before she could respond Effie shook her hands the woman's eyes watering, "No! That was awfully insensitive of me. Let's just try to get through today yeah? Two brand new minds to mold!"

Haymitch snorted, "You mean brainwash" before Katniss elbowed him in the ribs and presented him with a dark look.

The crowds were closely coming into the yard, not a single word was being spoken. Katniss easily spotted her family with her mother's bright blonde hair being followed shortly by Prims. She watched as mother hugged daughter before a peacekeeper came to separate them. Prim was pushed into the crowd among the youngest of the reaping age bracket. Gale could be seen giving her a small nod and a grim face, this would be his last year Katniss could only feel relief knowing that he would not get picked. It also helped that with Katniss's earnings most of her friends had fewer tickets with their names on them.

But Peeta? Her heart clenched at the thought of Peeta getting hurt once again. She could still remember how badly he was wounded in the games, not even Panem's doctors could truly wipe away the wound. They cured him, Peeta did not even have a limp or a score but psychologically Peeta sometimes seemed to limp as if still in pain.

Would he have to go through that again? And Prim? She was picked last time…. despite knowing Prim had the least amount of rationed tickets with her name. Snow would definitely see this as a way of controlling her. But would he? Would he rig the reaping when Katniss and Finnick have done everything that he has asked? She even had a damn ring on her finger.

But would that be enough?

Soon the Peacekeepers and stopped circling everyone into the square and stood guard at the edges of the crowd. As if anyone in this district had the energy to fight? A district full of coal miners, a splattering of merchants that included a baker, a jewelry maker, a tool maker and other various trades the district found useful? Her mother and Prim were the only semi-trained medical professionals the town had seen in decades. Teachers who could barely be called teachers, a Mayor that was in the pocket of Snow.

Speaking of the Mayor, who stood next to them fidgeting with his suit, his daughter Madge Undersee could be spotted among the throngs of possible candidates even if her name was unlikely to be picked. She was the safest of them all, but Katniss wondered what would her father do if Snow decided he must be taught a lesson?

"Ahem, Ahem Everyone!" Crowed Effie's piercing voice through the crowd of already silent people. She clapped her hands, her usual glee clear for everyone to see. Katniss shook her head at the woman's antics, while the woman was relatively clueless to the realities of her job, she was rather positive. She hated how Effie could make her smile even while she wanted to as Effie put it '' smolder.''

"Thank you!" Effie trilled in her optimistic high-pitched tone, "Welcome to another fantastic year. Now before the fun begins, we have a little video to show you." As the annual short film began to play at Effie's command, Katniss resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Little video my ass."

Effie shot her a dirty look as the film began to wrap up, forcing the woman to ignore her anger at the brunette to focus on the next part of the ceremony.

"Wasn't that lovely? Now on to the main event! Let us see who the lucky couple turns out to be!" Effie cheered to a silent crowd. Her lone voice could be heard everywhere. The silence did not stop Effie, though she did lessen her smiley slightly.

She pulled her arms up dramatically, pulling the sleeves on each arm up gently as if she were to perform a magic trick instead of a death sentence.

"Ladies first?" Effie called out, smiling as she pulled her pale arm into the giant bowl of names. Katniss felt her stomach clench as the pale hand grabbed a slip of paper slowly pulling out of the bowl.

"Our female tribute is…. Primrose Everdeen" Effie started to call out her voice dropping off as she finished reading the name. Katniss located Prim's fearful eyes; she felt the shift in the room as everyone moved away from the girl. The blonde started to make her way toward the stage, Katniss felt her stomach drop watching her sister move at a snail's pace toward the platform.

"No!" Katniss could barely recognize the scream as her own. Prim was supposed to be safe this time around, she was supposed to be safe. But then the rules were that the Victor could never be reaped again, it never included siblings. Katniss could practically guess exactly what happened, Snow ensured that Prim would be reaped.

He knew what her reaction would be.

"I volunteer!" Katniss announced just as Effie started to make a sound. Panic bloomed in her chest, knowing she was playing into his hands. He would have everyone going after her, something they would naturally want to do given her status as a victor. Make an example out of her. When Effie would not announce the change, the victor hissed at her in a whisper.

"It's not against the rules, Effie. I volunteer for Prim" Katniss hissed, aware only slightly of Haymitch's hand against her arm. Effie's eyes widened looking between the four victors on stage. Seconds passed as Effie seemed to steel herself before nodding toward Katniss.

"Looks like we are making history! A Victor has volunteered! And for her sister to! How splendid! Shall we see who the lucky boy is to be partnered with this spitfire?" Effie managed to squeak out with minimal hiccups indicating her nerves.

Katniss paused as Prim raced into their mothers' arms, the older woman sobbing quietly into the young girl's head. Her fists clenched against the clothing against her legs, a moment or two later than Prim would have been a tribute.

Katniss Everdeen almost did not volunteer for her sister. It was preposterous, the notion that Katniss could be in such shock that she wouldn't react quick enough. Haymitch's tight grip on her arm shook her from her circling thoughts just in time to hear Effie call.

"Peeta Mellark!"

The crowd slowly moved out of the boy's way not that the boy in question really noticed. His blue eyes stared at Katniss's grey ones; the formers filled with regret that she could not spare him to.

Everyone waited with bated breath as if someone else might volunteer for Peeta Mellark. A part of her selfishly hoped that someone would, if only to spare Peeta anymore pain. But an even greater part of her, wretched at the idea of partnering with anyone but Peeta.

She could protect Peeta, she didn't think she had the heart to try to protect a stranger. She jumped up the moment Peeta scrambled onto the stage and hugged him tightly. She felt bile in her throat as she heard Effie audibly coo at the two of them, just as she felt Peeta's hesitant hug back.

"Katniss?" He asked hesitantly

"You'll be okay. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep."


	32. Don't Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I'm sorry for the chapter delay. I've had some personal stuff happen. We've had to put down my oldest dog who was 13 and a half. I just couldn't write much. So, thank you so much for your patience, here is the latest chapter!

Chapter 31: Don't say goodbye

Peeta Mellark stood in a room with a dim view of the town square that they had just been escorted away from. In theory he knew that this would be the last hour he would be spending with friends and family. They would be allowed a few minutes to say goodbye, then before he could blink, they would take him away. He could barely tell that his hands were shaking. Truthfully, he could barely grasp the concept that he was a tribute.

A tribute with Katniss Everdeen.

It was only when the door opened, and a flash of blonde hair flung itself into his arms and he could hear his mother sobbing that he felt just how weak he felt.

"Oh, my baby, your shaking!" Mrs. Mellark cried clinging to her son tighter.

"You're only making it worse for the boy," Came his father's kind voice, shaking Peeta out of his mother's shocking behavior. The hands that usually hit when he would ruin the dough or grab a pin to hit one of her sons with as replaced with trembling hands.

"He's our son! How are we going to handle the store without him!" Mrs. Mellark scolded, the real reason for her distress becoming evident as her cries slowed and the shock wore off.

"You have three children Ma; I think my brothers will be able to help you run the store" He tried to sooth. His mother's greying blonde hair rarely was out of place, now were standing on ends with her exaggerated movements.

"That is not the point Peeta! How are we going to look others in the eye! You're a tribute! Against a victor! They won't let anyone else win! We will lose you!" She seethed, Peeta unsure if this was her motherly instincts or just upset at the lack of extra hands for their bakery.

"One less mouth to feed" Was that his voice?

"Ungrateful brat! Fine see if I shed a tear at your death!" Mrs. Mellark barked bursting out of the room. The guards at the door seemed shocked at her rather angry appearance stomping away down the hall before they quickly shut the door again.

Silence settled between the two men left in the room, the older of the two unsure of what exactly to say while the younger hoped that he didn't really say anything.

"Son, you know your mother she does love you" Mr. Mellark finally muttered softly. Blue eyes met each other with a soft smile.

"Mother is mother. But thanks for trying Pa"

Before Mr. Mellark could say anything else, a knock interrupted the temporary silence. A Peacekeeper opened the door gruffly speaking "Times Up. Next visitor."

Mr. Mellark hugged Peeta for what both thought to be the very last time before the former walked swiftly out of the room. A couple of boys walked in next, his brothers.

"Peeta!" They cried as the two boys rushed from the doorway into their older brothers arms not caring when the door was slammed shut. The siblings huddled together as Peeta quietly reminded his brothers exactly how not to get on their mothers' bad side.

"Remember you must always get up a half hour before they do, this way you have enough time to eat and start preparing the dough. If the dough is not ready, then she'll make sure your out doing errands when she serves lunch."

The two younger boys nodded, listening with half an ear.

"You'll fight right Peeta?"

Blue eyes met watery blue and Peeta sighed, "Of course I'll fight but Katniss is competing as well. And she has won once before."

"Yeah but she won with someone! Maybe you can do what she did!"

If anyone believed that could happen, no one voiced any doubts. Instead the boys voiced what their thoughts on what Peeta should expect from the games.

"Maybe you'll have to fight dogs! You can throw a stick!"

"That's stupid, Peeta is going to have to wrestle another tribute!"

Peeta shook his head as his brothers kept trying to out beat each other in what horrible things that he'll have to face. But how would they fair once it was actually happening? When he never comes home? God forbid they watch him die….

No, that will not happen. He would fight, he may not win but maybe just maybe with Katniss by his side. With his friends by his side, that he can survive this thing long enough that they won't have to see.

"I still think they are going to make Peeta wear a speedo."

"Wait what?"

"Speedo Peeta, keep up!"

"Where on earth did you learn what a speedo was?" Peeta sputtered, where would they… Finnick.

Peeta sighed, he never should have introduced them, Katniss warned him and now his last moments with his family will be marred with….speedos.

**XXXXX**

Katniss paced the room, her mind spinning…. This was not supposed to happen. Here she was going to spend another round in the fucking Hunger Games. This was what her fourth game? She really hoped that time traveling into your past self was a one-time event because she doubted her could handle going in another two times.

"Katniss?"

"Prim" Katniss turned to catch a bundle of blonde throwing herself at her.

"You know one of these days, you'll be too big for me to catch you" The victor whispered holding her sister close.

"Today is not that day" Prim's voice was muffled by Katniss's shirt, but the elder sister could still hear her clearly. The two stayed together for a few minutes, Katniss taking comfort in the sound of her sisters breathing.

Prim was still breathing, that's all that really mattered at the moment. The two stayed entwined until Prim whispered, "I'm scared."

"Shh Prim it will be okay. I will be okay" The victor whispered holding onto the little blonde tightly.

"It's different this time… you won't be one of them not really. You'll be the first one they will target" The younger argued her small hand gripping onto her sister.

Kneeling down Katniss gently pulled away until Prim was looking directly in her eyes. After ensuring that her sister was paying attention she repeated.

"I've been a target before, I will be okay. Peeta will be okay, I will make sure that we get out of there alive."

"You have to promise you'll fight. You'll fight to win."

"Of course,"

"Even if it means leaving Peeta?"

When Katniss didn't immediately respond, Prim held onto her sister tighter. Both knowing that Prim would never ask her to lie, she could not ask her to leave Peeta. But she could ask her to fight. Katniss Everdeen was a fighter; it was all she knew how to do.

Prim could only hope that this time it would be enough, until whatever she and Haymitch were concocting was finally ready.

"You have to fight, Katniss."

**XXXX**

President Coin sat back into her large comfortable chair, deep underground far from the capital of Panem. The screen above her just flashed signaling the end of the scheduled programing of the Reaping for the 74th annual hunger games. The silver haired woman looked on emotionless as the reaping's carried out as usual until they finally got to District 12.

Thin lips melted into each other as hard eyes stared at the space the screen once shown. Coin lifted a hand to touch her lips, the other stretching to tap the call button.

"Plutarch, my office immediately."

The woman sat back pale hands coming together to rest at her chin. Soon a soft but confident knock echoed her metal protected room.

"Plutarch" She greeted, pressing more buttons on her desk to bring up the screen and the reaping from District 12, "See anything interesting this morning?"

"Ma'am it seems that President Snow is showing his hand" Plutarch answered, not allowing any emotion or thought be expressed from his tone nor his expression. The woman sat in silence for a moment, allowing the man to continue.

"You see Madam President this is exactly what we want to happen. Snow has never had a victor compete twice, never. The information we have is flawless, the president is entirely focused on alienating the threat the havoc his last games caused. Our informants have sent proof that Snow gave the order to ensure the only name in that ball was Prim Everdeen's, guaranteeing that Katniss would volunteer in her place."

"Victors are exempt from the reaping."

"But not their families, everyone assumed that no one would allow for a victor's family to be chosen, but now Snow's put himself in a horrible position. Now he has a victor once again in the pit, a beloved victor who is engaged to his money maker. He will have a hell of a time controlling the people's outrage."

"But he will never not pull her from the arena, he wants her there."

"He wants to put a target on her back, possible for her or even Finnick to make a fatal mistake. That only he can fix I assume."

"Because they while they are popular, they must be managed" Coin's gaze became thoughtful, her immaculate nails tapping against her metal desk. Plutarch could see the wheels turning in her steel eyes.

"Exactly Madam President."

"Looks like we got involved just in time. How are the beginning stages going?" Coin finally asked.

Plutarch grinned, "We have successfully received confirmation of two spies within the ranks of the Panem Network, soon we will have enough employees to take our footage and broadcast it from inside the capital itself rather than from here."

"Good. Congratulations on your promotion Head Gamemaker Plutarch" Coin smirked.

"I live to serve Madame."

**XXXXX**

Haymitch growled back and forth in the dinning compartment of the train. The three ladies of their motley crew looked on calmly, Effie chatting to Peeta about all the glorious sites he will see along the way. Peeta kept looking at Effie's bright colored hair then back to a growling Haymitch for a good hour before he whispered to Katniss.

"Is it always like this?"

"This is actually tame, usually we have forks flying."

Penny shared a look with Sage with whom she was sharing the couch opposite of Effie and Peeta, "I'm surprised it was just the forks" Penny finally spoke as Sage hid a smile into his hand.

"That was you Katniss" Haymitch scoffed before resuming his aggressive pace. The brunette shrugged at the look Peeta gave her, "You know how Haymitch is, Peeta."

"Relax Peeta, Haymitch is just fussy because he is going to have to mentor solo this year" Effie chirped, eyeing Haymitch with a flirty smirk.

"Why do I bother with any of you? We have two bloody more mentors" He growled.

"Haymitch shouldn't you be oh I don't know giving Peeta here advice?" Sage retorted, looking over at Peeta who wore a nervous grin. He ignored the fact that the sad truth was, they had no idea what they were doing. Could they really help mentor a victor turned tributes once again? Along with someone everyone knew was a dear friend of hers?

"First rule is never having that nervous look on your face outside of this group."

"I thought the first rule would be to not die" Peeta muttered, only looking up when he noticed that the group had gone silent.

His eyes met Haymitch's wide grin first.

"Kid, I think you might be my new favorite."

Katniss rolled her eyes as Peeta looked between the two of them with a nervous look in his eyes.

"So, kid, what exactly do you bring to the table?"

**XXX**

Night had barely fallen when Gale Hawthorne slipped out of his house into the night. Hearing the footsteps of a drunken peacekeeper, the young man hid behind a building to avoid being spotted.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Gale look out a piece of paper doubling checking it before slipping it into a pocket. As soon as the coast was clear, the brunette made his way to the gates. Hearing footsteps he backed up against a tree, once again holding his breath.

"Did you hear something?" A peacekeeper muttered to his partner who shrugged.

"No one is out here; all these District 12 miners have no balls. I don't know why Snow even bothered to send us here."

"I know what you mean, we could have been in District 1 at least there the girls are pretty to look at." The two shared a laugh before walking away. Gale sighs in relief at once again not getting caught, damn peacekeepers patrolling more frequently.

Quickly he went straight for the edge of the districts limits to the small broken gate, that somehow had still been overlooked, despite the frequent gate checks the keepers now performed.

He waited for a good half hour before he saw two shadows in the distance, making short work of said distance.

"You Hawthorne?" The man said, his voice gruff eyeing the younger man with distrust.

"Yes Sir, Haymitch sent me."

The two men started to examine the gate, " Have they ever fixed this gate?"

Gale shook his head, "Not until recently, I overheard the guards yesterday saying that they were planning on fixing this gate soon. So, whatever your planning we have to do it soon."

The two guards shared a look, "Kid, how many families do you think would be willing to leave?"

"If necessary? A lot but many still will not leave. This has been our home for generations."

"Well kid you better start convincing as many as you can. Haymitch wants you all out of here before shit hits the fan."

**XXX**

Haymitch sat on the couch in the dining compartment, while Katniss sat at the table picking at the overly sweet food. Peeta and Effie both had just gone to their bedrooms, as the train still had a few hours left to travel. Haymitch's fellow mentors had long gone to bed, wishing Peeta a good night's sleep while shaking their heads at the bickering of their previous mentors.

"I'm sorry," Haymitch muttered.

"You didn't pick Prim's name out of that damn bowl, no doubt it was Snow's doing" Katniss retorted. Haymitch snorted in agreement, eyeing the alcohol with a soft sigh.

"I really hate that you've made me quit drinking" He remarked. Katniss looked over and snorted. "Yes, I'm sure it's a real tragedy that you decided that you needed to stop drinking if you wanted to be of more help to me. Something I only agreed with."

"You steal all my bottles!"

"I'm your sponsor, allegedly that's my job. You were slipping."

"Evil woman" He muttered before Haymitch turned to her seriously. "Katniss, how do you want to play this? You can hardly do the star cross lovers act with Peeta now."

"The tributes, they will come after me first."

"That's hardly a surprise Everdeen, but what do you want to do in the arena? District 13 has yet to send word about our ideas. I doubt they will pull out, but we must prepare for the worst."

"Haymitch let me handle the arena, you just make sure that Coin and her crew are ready."

Haymitch sighed, "Who knew raising children would end up with them leaving you in the dark on a plan you helped create!"

"Haymitch you are such a baby."

"Katniss"

The brunette sighed, "Yes?"

"I sent Gale to meet with District 13."

Pale eyes narrowed, the grey darkening until they were almost invisible. "Of course, you did. He would have joined no matter what."

"You know him better than me kid, would he?" Haymitch looked over at the girl, urging her to understand past the anger and worry he knew was bubbling just beneath the surface.

"It was his weapon, his design that ended up killing Prim and other healers. Those who were meant to heal were killed to win this stupid war Haymitch. You've just introduced him to a cause he will lose himself to."

"Didn't we all lose ourselves?" Haymitch countered, walking over to the table and grabbing the knife that Katniss barely realized she was wielding.

"Johanna lost herself to an addiction of morphine, you to the bottle, Bee to his technology, Peeta and I to our minds, Gale to what amounts to a military take over and countless others."

"Speaking of Johanna, how is she?"

"Haymitch your terrible at changing the subject" Katniss interjected. Haymitch shrugged, "Still I haven't heard from her since after the games."

Katniss sighed, "I asked her to look into some possible volunteers in District 7."

Haymitch eyebrow raised itself, "What exactly are they volunteering for?"

"I promise it is nothing much just some marauding."

"Is that why I heard Effie gossiping on the phone about a rumor of strange shipments being shipped to 7, brand new technology that the peacekeepers somehow cannot manage to get back in control?"

"It's not my fault that Bee took some well-meaning advice."

_**XXX** _

_Katniss starred at the blank screen, where her two tributes once stood. They had attempted to give Finnick's tribute a fighting chance, only for another tribute to win. It took a few moments of remembering to breathe, then a few more focusing on the breath before the brunette managed to look over at the other victors in the room._

_The dazzling sibling pair of victors were talking outside of the room, wild hand gestures leaving very little clue to their actual conversation. Johanna was busy ignoring everyone but Finnick who had taken to sharing his rope with the girl. The frown on her face told her that Finnick had yet to tell her the trick of whatever knot they were working on._

_Beetee was talking quietly with Wiress who was giggling at the slightly visible forcefield around the window. Katniss smiled remember vividly her original introduction to the pair being awfully similar to the scene before her._

" _Hello Katniss" Beetee greeted warmly at her approach. Wiress nodded to her quietly as Katniss smiled gently at the older woman. Wiress and Marge would always hold very dear places in her heart, for surviving so long and for having a much stronger inner fighter than even Katniss felt inside of herself._

" _Beetee, Wiress how are you holding up?" She asked the District 3 victors her grey eyes immediately noticing the small box in the male's hand._

" _Working on a side project that's all" Beetee shrugged, looking at the younger girl with curious eyes._

" _What is it supposed to do?"_

" _Interrupt signals…. Well that's the hope anyway."_

" _You know that could be awfully useful, if someone wanted to send them out into the districts. One might even think it was a harmless prank."_

_Beetee looked at her skeptically, "That's hardly a harmless prank."_

" _No but it would allow the masses to hear the truth, even for a second. Well that was if we were in a tightly controlled country. We are truly blessed to have such a strong leader in President Snow" Katniss pressed the last part of her wording as a peacekeeper came into hearing range._

_The keeper nodded happily and kept walking barely giving the trio a glance._

_Beetee looked amused, "Your mind must be filled with many…pranks"_

" _No, it's' just filled with Mocking jays."_

Haymitch lowered his head into his hands with a low groan, "That was the most unsubtle hint I have heard of."

Katniss shrugged, "I've never been a good actress."

Haymitch grinned, "Your acting skills have gotten better, however your hint giving sucks ass. How do you know Beetee is working with 13 now? He could still be loyal."

"Beetee is one of the greatest men I know. He is smart, I knew he would come up with a plan without me needing to really hint at anything. I just let him know that I was…. Part of the team."

**XXX**

Another door slammed shut on him forcing Gale to control his urge to yell through the wood that stood between him and the family inside. With a sigh grey eyes glared at the door before he backed away. He had spent the last day trying to talk to the mining and merchant families into with the District 13 rescue crew.

He did not know why, they had to move fast just that whatever it was that they were planning would be happening soon. Gale's thoughts drifted to Katniss, the girl he once thought he could spend the rest of his life with…. That was until she volunteered for another girl for the Hunger Games thus meeting Finnick.

Would she approve? Would Madge approve? He had yet to see her since the reaping yesterday. But she was supposed to join his family in watching the ceremony that would be aired tonight. Gale shook his head, whatever it was Haymitch and District 13 was planning he knew Katniss would be safe, she had to be. But Madge didn't have a mentor to look out for her, she only had her family and him.

Would she run with him? He doubted that her father would leave… the man loved his title far too much to give it up. Gale sighed again as he knocked the last door for the night.

"Gale? What do you want boy? Is your mother in trouble?" His neighbor asked, the old man's eyes crinkling in worry.

"Nothing like that Sir. Can I come in I have news that I think you would be interested in."?

"Get in Gale, what are you waiting for? Have you heard from Katniss Everdeen yet? Wasn't she engaged to another victor?"

Gale chuckled, "Yes sir, but you know Katniss would never allow Prim to compete. I think the engagement is still on, have you ever seen Katniss not win at anything?"

The old man snorted, "I remember one day at the mines you kids were with your fathers. I distinctly remember you goading her into a wrestling match that she managed to win. You were twice her size even at that age!"

Gale blushed, "I'm never going to live that one, down am I?"

The old man chuckled while his wife shook her head, "Never! But what news did you bring?"

"We have word that District 12 might need to evacuate soon. I got word from Haymitch…"

The man growled, "Haymitch is a lazy…."

"He's changed Phillip and you know it. What does Haymitch have to say Gale?" The woman scolded her husband before turning to Gale with a smile.

"That there are signs that District 12 may be targeted, to evacuate to somewhere safe before the Capital decides to act."

Phillip's eyes narrowed, "We all know the capital is a corrupt shithole, but what makes Haymitch think they'd do anything now? We've been nothing but compliant!"

Gale stiffened, his spine lengthening to stand tall as he looked the older man square in the eye, "because our victors have been in contact with District 13, whose own network has a plan that will make District 12 an easy target"

"District 13 was destroyed" Phillip's wife whispered in horror.

"Their President made a deal with Coin; they are very much alive. Thriving and offering us a safe place to go. They and the victors… I don't know how many, but they have a plan and according to Haymitch it be ideal that District 12 not pay the price."

"Why would Snow blame us? Unless its Haymitch and Katniss that are seen as the instigators" the woman hissed, hands shaking.

Gale winced, becoming used to the reaction. While the villagers were supportive of their victors, they were also scared of what could happen to them by using Snow too far.

"I don't know all the details just that it's important to get as many of us to safety as possible. President Snow will place the blame on us, we are the weakest district. He will use us as an example if we let him. Aren't you tired of sending our children to die? There are thousands of us, millions even and only a couple hundred Peacekeepers and one President Snow. I won't let Haymitch, Katniss and the others fight for our freedom alone. Will you?"

Phillip and his wife looked at each other, clearly a silent conversation going on between them. Gale hoped that his speech had worked, from Haymitch's note it was very important that District 12 gets evacuated. That Haymitch vouched for Gale allowing him to be not only a solider in this fight but be key in saving lives. His people's lives… Perhaps Haymitch wasn't so bad, he knew Gale wanted to fight and gave him a good way to do so…. Even if he would no doubt get an earful from Katniss.

Perhaps District 13 would allow him to join their ranks? Be more than a sort of messenger when this was done?

"You young ones, always so eager to fight. I'm tired of fighting but I want to live. I want my wife to live. What exactly is the plan, that your privy to anyway?"


	33. Static Interruption

Chapter 32: Into the Fire...Again

Cinna greeted the two tributes warmly, while his partner in crime only smiled politely. The two designers had met both Peeta and Katniss within the District 12 Penthouse instead of the steel room that Katniss had met Cinna in originally. Cinna walked up to Katniss and crushed her into his chest with a firm friendly hug.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered into her ear causing Katniss to smile.

"You know not many people would think of it like that," She said sharing a smile with Cinna.

Taking a step back the dark-skinned male took a look at Katniss with a glint in his eye. Katniss sighed before asking "what do you have in mind?"

The man shrugged, "Nothing more showing off just what a star you are, how do you feel about being on fire?"

Peeta coughed loudly, his mouth wide as he openly gapped at the man before him. Portia shook her head, "Not literally, Peeta. He only means to use your districts occupation for you. Do you remember her last ceremony outfit?"

Peeta nodded, "Yeah, it was the first time anyone in District 12 saw her without dirt on her face."

Katniss smacked Peeta on the arm with a small glare while Haymitch chuckled in amusement. Cinna laughed openly and with full joy, while Portia shook her head hiding a small smile. Peeta smiled softly at Katniss, "Usually your so dirty from your trips that it was shocking to see you so clean!"

"Peeta you always have dough on your face, you don't see me mentioning it."

"Your just upset that people think your cute."

"Peeta!" Katniss hissed, Haymitch was shaking in laughter while the two designers watched on in glee at getting the girl on fire, so open for a change. Just who was this boy?

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry alright? Your Katniss Everdeen the scariest, most emotionless person I know."

"Peeta" Katniss called out.

"Yes?"

"When did you get snarky?" She questioned leaning her chin into her own palm. When did her quiet boy with the friend start snarking back? She quit liked how confident her friend was becoming.

"I became friends with you!"

**XXXX**

A man sat in a hidden room, filled to the brim with computers monitoring the screens of every home within the Capital. A computer screen was rolling through information, its screen nothing but numbers indicating that the other hideouts were running smoothly. Each district had at least one technological Hubble, secret and hidden managing the networks that connected the country together.

To make sure that no one got word of the outside world, particularly District 13. The man looked down at his ordinary looking watch when a glowed slightly, pulsing two times. His eyes met a woman's two rows down who nodded, before turning to her screen and began typing.

A parcel carrier suddenly popped into the room. The carrier was stopped by a guard, well within the usual routine. The guard checked over the package before bellowing in a rough voice,

"Parker!"

The man stood up, "Yes?"

The guard shoved the package into Parker's arms before muttering, "New video from the President make sure that its queued."

Parker looked over at the carrier who tapped his nose, Parker tapped the box three times before answering.

"Of course, right away."

He quickly went back to his seat opening up the box to find a tape, that looked just like the ones that they usually receive only this time Parker knew it wasn't from President Snow. The people of Panem would be getting an unusual message today. About damn time his home district made a move. He had been on this mission for over a year now.

Then a knock on the door could be heard, and the usual carrier came in. The guard looked up and sighed, "A new one? We just got one!"

The carrier shrugged, "I only deliver what I have been told to deliver. Perhaps someone messed up the editing?"

"Yeah right, then someone is about to get fired. Just give us the tape already" The guard said handing the real tape towards Parker as well. The man nodded quickly hugging both tapes to his chest, dumping the tape from the capital into the trash bin that was set for removal in an hour. Parker quickly made his way to the main office inside the hubble, passing down the tape as if it was usual tape.

When the door closed, Parker held back a smile as he walked back towards his desk. Within hours, the entirety of Panem will be watching the introduction parade of the tributes. Only this year they will have a special message along for the ride.

**XXXXX**

Haymitch sat in the reserved spots for the former victors, he spotted Penny and Sage talking softly with a smiling Claire. His fellow victors from District 2 Enobaria and Brutus were talking to a few of the other career victors. Chaff came up behind him clasping him on the back, muttering about snobbery when they were all killers here. Haymitch cracked a smile

"How's the newbie's doing?" Finnick asked sliding into the seat next to Haymitch, ignoring the glare sent his way.

"They seem to be fitting right in" Haymitch muttered watching as Enobaria nodded stiffly as the trio went to greet a few of the less familiar victors on the behest of their mentors. Spying their progress, none were surprised by the receptions received. Finnick sighed "District two is a lost cause in case of the victors but the tributes? Think she can salvage them?"

Haymitch kept silent for a moment his gaze turning toward the carriage that was set to carry the district two volunteers: Clove and Cato. The two were laughing at each other, the girl Clove clearly attached to the more serious boy. Childhood friends perhaps?

"It's possible that Clove and Cato can be trusted, but more than likely District 2 is not our friend. They are in general to close to the capital, no one will revolt until the last possible moment and Snow is going down hard" Haymitch guessed, his mind spinning with all the knowledge that he had gathered over the years of District 2.

Finnick nodded having guessed the same, "Most of the Careers will be out, but I think Beetee and Wiress are already in the mix."

The older man nodded as they continued to whisper, "Johanna mentioned that Blight agreed to be part of the plan."

Finnick nodded "That's District 12, 11, 7, 4 at least in Victors. I don't have a read on my tributes yet."

Haymitch looked over and shook his head, "I think we will have to leave the tributes to Katniss and Peeta to win over and hope their mentors will push them along the same direction."

"Peeta knows?" Finnick questioned, his eyes searching for listening ears his stance easing when no one else had been seated near them yet.

"About Katniss? Hell no, the spitfire would murder me alive. The rebellion? No but he follows her lead easily." Haymitch allowed that to sink in, feeling amused at the slight twitch of Finnick's hand. "I had an interesting conversation with Gloss and Cashmere today."

Finnick looked almost interested, "Oh and what did the power duo have to say?"

"That forcing a victor to have to compete was criminal, Katniss earned her place amongst the victors. Gloss even muttered that siblings should not be allowed to be reaped, at least while a victor is still of the intended age to compete."

Finnick nodded, "I've heard a few mutterings of that exact same thing, have you heard from Chaff? "

"Chaff and Seeder were my first calls, you know once we had the ball rolling" Haymitch sighed, "but it feels like Chaff and I are miles apart, but they are still in agreement. They have not backed out."

"Because you're now a recovering alcoholic?"

"I am not an alcoholic!"

Finnick snorted, "Before Everdeen came along, yeah you were. Chaff however seems like a functioning one."

Haymitch grinned, "Yeah he is."

A soft snort caused them to turn to see a petite short haired brunette, wearing black pants and a nice but form fitting white shirt with a wires design.

"Cecelia" Finnick greeted before grinning at the man next to her Woofy!" The district 8 victors shared an exasperated look.

"Are you two getting into trouble?" The woman asked, as her partner seemed to be lost in thought.

"No not all, just talking about how my favorite is now being forced to compete to save her sister" Haymitch said sarcastically, leaving Finnick to sigh dramatically.

"Looks like the capital might not get their fancy victor wedding after all!"

Cecelia frowned, "I'm sorry about that Haymitch, Finnick. You have friends in District 8."

With that they walked off leaving the men to share a look before Finnick dared to ask, "They part of the secret alliance to?"

Haymitch laughed loudly, "Oh hell yes." Finnick was about to reply when the announcer became to call out on the speaker.

"The funs about to begin, think we should be worried?" Finnick said instead.

"For Peeta maybe, I think Katniss sometimes scares him shitless."

"Scares Peeta shitless? She scares you!"

Before Haymitch could attempt to contradict that statement, the lights began to flash. It would not do to give the boy anymore ammunition then he could already gather from constant observation.

**XXXX**

All the tributes were lined up next to their chariots. Katniss was back in all black, with small unseen wires that will be set off to appear like flames when they finally are seen by the audience. Then she spotted a small girl with dark skin and curly black hair. Rue. Katniss pointed over to her when Peeta asked what had her attention.

"The District 11 female tribute?" He asked.

"She is Prim's age. We have to help her" She urged.

Peeta smiled, "will she accept the help?"

Katniss looked thoughtful for a moment, "I believe so, her male partner? Maybe not."

Peeta looked over at the extremely tall and muscle boy and whispered, "yeah he doesn't look like the teammate type."

"Well, it won't hurt to try. Let's go" the girl then strides over to the chariot ahead of them smiling softly at Rue who had stopped chatting to Thresh when she noticed the two coming up.

"Hello, my name is Katniss, and this is Peeta. What's your name?"

The girl answered shyly, "I'm Rue this is Thresh but ignore him. He doesn't really like to talk."

Thresh glared softly at Rue who only grinned at him, "That girl is a victor Rue, don't get too close. She will be a target, and you are hers."

Katniss growled taking a step forward but was stopped by Peeta's hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath before stating "I've already won my games; I'm only introducing myself. I'm competing in place of my sister; she is your age Rue."

Rue smiled, "I saw on the screen. That was very brave of you, to come back willingly."

Katniss smiled, "No the one who is really brave is you Rue, don't you agree Thresh?"

The boy looked startled for moment opening his mouth to speak when the warning bell that they were about to start sounded.

"After the show then?" Katniss smiled at Rue who nodded hopping up onto her chariot with Thresh's help. Peeta gave her a knowing look as Katniss walked off with a small smirk on her face, as duo walked back towards their own chariot.

Peeta helped Katniss into the chariot first before stepping onto it himself. Katniss noticed her partner fidgeting with his suit.

Katniss whispered, "Stop fidgeting. It is going to be just fine."

"We are going to be set on fire!" Peeta whispered as the first of the chariots began to trot off. Katniss laughed softly shaking her head pointing to the hidden wires tucked carefully between the double fabric, Cinna truly was a genius in making his ideas possible but also wearable.

"We will not actually be on fire, Peeta. Just remember to stand tall and wave" Katniss said as their chariot began to move. Peeta fidgeted one final time before he straightened his shoulders, placed a smile on his face and waved towards the screaming crowds.

**XXX**

Finnick sat in the stands next to Haymitch with Annie on his right. Johanna and Claire on her other side while beside Haymitch his two fellow victors Penny and Sage sat still as the chariots began to roll out. The bronze haired victor looked over towards the three newest victors, who nervously looked for their specific chariots.

"They'll be fine" He nodded towards the seventh district's chariot as it rolled on by, the tributes dressed very much like their districts main resource. Claire smiled softly as Johanna rolled her eyes muttering about babying the new recruits.

"Johanna" Finnick warned, the young woman raised her hands in surrender. Despite the appearance of peace, the victor muttered to herself about the insanity of being Finnick's friend. Claire and Finnick who could clearly hear the woman shared a smile.

"Look!" Penny whispered towards Sage pointing towards the last of the chariots, where Katniss and Peeta were waving towards the crowd. Once the chariot reached the point the majority of the crowd could witness them, their outfits began to burn into a bright flame. Penny could hear the crowds awing and cooing at the theatrics.

"Please tell me Cinna did not just set them on fire" Sage gaped at the chariot, only for Penny to hit him in the arm. Sage winced rubbing the spot warily looking over at Penny who continued to shoot him a dark look.

"It's just the special effects, dumbass" She muttered.

"Hey, Romeo? Juliet? Take a look at the crowd" Haymitch pointed to the crowds that surrounded them.

Penny pointedly ignoring the Romeo and Juliet comment looked over at where her mentor was pointing. She saw the looks of awe that light up many citizens eyes, the loud screams still coursing through her ears, but her eyes saw the interest the crowd had in District 12.

"It's because of Katniss isn't?" Penny asked quietly.

Finnick smiled sadly, "They love the idea of a victor having to repeat again. They think it's going to be a blood bath year."

"They think that Katniss will?" Sage blanched.

Haymitch chuckled darkly, "They think that about all of us."

Before anyone else could get a word in, Katniss and Peeta's chariot turned the corner before stopping in the last open space in front of the grand stage where they awaited the President's speech. Lights began to dim as a spotlight formed around President Snow. The man stood up waving in a grandfatherly manner stepping onto the podium.

"Good Evening, citizens of Panem" President Snow greeted into the microphone.

The lights went out as the applause slowly died. First it was a flicker of lights causing the crowd to murmur to their neighbors, when the President went on to assure everyone the lights continued to flicker, and sparks were lit up across the room. Then everything went black. That was when the giant screen behind the president glowed. It's blank screen that had just mirrored this year's tributes now showed the image of a woman who appeared to be in room full of metal.

Katniss schooled her features as the image of President Alma Coin formed in front of the citizens of Panem the first time in years. The imagery was blurry at first, as the technicians clearly tried to kick out the invading signals. Alma Coin's image cleared up into a perfect mirror. Her cold eyes scanned the camera as if she could see past the camera crew towards the audience. The citizens of Panem sat in silence shocked at what was happening.

"Good Evening" Alma's voice was soft, mellow in tone nothing like the hardened soldier that Katniss had come to know. Nothing showed on her fact that this woman was no better than the president she had just interrupted. Katniss swallowed her own spit in an attempt to hide the disgust she felt at needing to work with this woman.

"Citizen of Panem, my name is Alma Coin. I am coming to you from a place your president would rather you forget had ever existed. I am the leader of what was once known to you as District 13" President Coin continued with a smile on her face.

The tributes all whispered to themselves as the echoes of President Snow could be heard from the platform. Katniss could hear him ordering for someone to put a stop to this nonsense immediately. A shallow smile slipped from her mask, Peeta turned to her asking warily "I'm guessing you knew this would happen?"

"Let's say a saw a mocking jay" Katniss whispered as President Coin continued with her small stump speech.

"Those of us survivors here in District 13 are here to warn you. President Snow's reign of terror is coming to an end. His abuses of power will be shut down before any more innocent blood can be shed. Citizens of Panem we urge you to look around you, where does all the resources you produce go? Towards the capital. Citizens of the capital we urge you to take a real look around you, what is President Snow not telling you? Have you seen where your tributes come from? President Snow this is your only warning, your time has come" with that Alma Coin gave them all one last smile before the screen blacked out.


	34. Into the Arena...Again

Chapter 33: Into the Arena Again

Peeta writhed in his training gear as he sat with Sage and Haymitch waiting for Penny and Katniss to emerge from the now tribute's bedroom. The men sat in silence until Haymitch let out an audible sigh.

"Alright this silence is killing me, Peeta talk to me" The mentor urged walking towards the liquor cabinet with a lock on it. When the man tried to open it, the lock refused to budge Haymitch growled.

"KATNISS YOU TOLD EFFIE TO CHANGE THE LIQUOR PASSCODE!" He screamed out into the room causing the younger men to jump. Peeta's gaze slid over to Sage who looked amused whispering towards the blonde that last year while Katniss allowed Haymitch to drink, Effie was in charge of monitoring him.

Speaking of Effie, the penthouse doors opened to reveal the woman with now golden hair and the make-up to match. Spying the mentor at the liquor cabinet she tutted softly pushing him to the side with her shoulder. Sage and Peeta watched as the man stepped aside easily and groan when she slapped him, "Look over there or we are changing the code after this."

Haymitch crossed his arms pouting to the point Peeta was sure he was trying to just get a reaction from the woman. Actually, it was Haymitch, that was exactly what he was doing. Effie pushed the man to the side further before grabbing Haymitch's liquor of choice and pouring a generous amount into the glass.

"We don't get any?" Sage asked.

Peeta cringed seeing Effie's eyes flash knowing instinctively that was the wrong move to make. Sage gulped as the woman stalked her way over to him as Haymitch was leaning into the counter with a wide grin on his face. Were all victors machoistic? Peeta wondered as he learned more about Haymitch during his time at the capital than years of the man loosely hanging around their friends watching out for Katniss over the last few years.

"Sage, darling remind us are you old enough to be drinking?" Effie purred dangerously as suddenly the golden hair seemed much more menacing that it did at first glance.

"Uhh…." Sage looked around for anyone to help him. He looked towards Peeta first who shook his head, there was no way he would be stepping into that crater. Sage didn't bother to look towards Haymitch whose laughter could be heard loudly by the floor below them.

"Effie please no torturing of Sage until after breakfast" Katniss's voice echoed around the room, Sage lowering into the couch cushion in relief. Effie turned towards Katniss nodding her head appreciatively as Penny walked past her to sit next to Sage. Penny gave him a side look her partner shaking his head at the silent question.

Penny rolled her eyes before turning to the group, "Outside of potential murder, are you ready Peeta?"

The blonde shook his head, "I don't think having all the time in the world would prepare me."

The previous tributes all shared a look, " It wouldn't" they spoke in unison.

**XXX**

Plutarch stood alongside all of the sponsors who were unable to resist chatting about the latest gossip. The man reframed from rolling his eyes at every laugh that resembled a hyena more than an actual person. Once again an abundance of food was spread across the tables. Internally he twitched at the idea of spending the next couple of hours, filling these people with drinks and watching twenty-four children train to kill each other in less than seven days.

"Plutarch what a lovely job you are doing!" One of sponsors called out, a drink already swishing in his glass.

"I serve at the pleasure of the President" He replied earning a few smiles, as one by one they voiced compliments towards the man who ruled them all. Small talk continued for several minutes covering the lovely weather, this week's new top color and who favored which tribute. Many were gushing over how Katniss Everdeen once again volunteered for the games in order to save her sister.

"It's so heart wrenching" One female sponsor claimed, "If she does not win not only will her sister be heart broken but Finnick will have lost her too!"

"To lose your fiancée in such a way I could not imagine" Another shook their head.

A buzzing alert sounded signaling the sponsors to the arrival of the tributes into the training arena. Soon the sponsors crowded around the window to watch as one of the staff members began the yearly speech of how each station works. Plutarch noticed how the rest of the tributes seemed to stay clear from Katniss except her partner, Peeta.

Plutarch took a sip of his champagne as he watched the tributes spread out to their different stations. The careers already pushing each other on in one solid group, at least for now. Plutarch knew that when the time came each one of them would kill the rest. A smile slowly spread across his face when he witnessed Katniss move across the training grounds to where the youngest, Rue was playing a match game at one of the stations.

"That Everdeen is truly a bleeding heart" A voice came up from behind him. Plutarch nodded softly towards Cressida.

"Here for some special coverage?" Plutarch asked.

"Sponsored by the capital itself, apparently I have friends in rather high places" She smirked sipping a drink.

"Just make sure you get all the good stuff " Plutarch raised his glass knocking it gently against her own. She raised an elegant brow as her smirk turned into a wide smile, if Plutarch didn't know of her more radical tendencies he might have been worried.

"Oh, trust me. I plan on it."

**XXX**

Katniss strolled up to the station Rue had parked herself at, engaging in a matching game with names and types of plants.

"That one is called night-lock" Katniss spoke up seeing Rue cross her brows in concentration. Katniss laughed when the little girl jumped up blushing when it was revealed that it was just Katniss.

"You're Katniss Everdeen" Rue whispered in awe.

"Yes, and you're Rue right?" Katniss greeted Rue with a soft smile. The brunette had to stop the tears from threatening to spill, as Rue nodded her head eagerly. Standing next to Rue and switched them out of the matching quiz. The victor pulled up all the plants from District 12 knowing what would be helpful out in this arena, she was ensured from Haymitch that Plutarch knew what to design.

If they had to play Snow's stupid game then they were going to grab every advantage they could get.

"This is what night-lock looks like, see how it almost looks black? It can be hard to differentiate between night-lock and a regular blueberry" Katniss explained going into detail on the best ways to ensure she knew the differences between the poison berries and regular. Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss spotted the girl she had known only as Fox-face.

"You can join us" Katniss raised her voice gently loud enough for the younger girl to hear. The redhead peaked up, her shoulder's raising in attention shocked that she was noticed.

"I'm Katniss, this is Rue" Katniss pointed to herself then introduced Rue when the redhead came up to them after a moment of uncertainty.

"Andy" Fox-face's voice was low but loud enough that the other two girls could hear.

"It's nice to meet you Andy" Katniss smiled gently taking the other girl by the hand.

"Come on Andy, how much do you know about the plants around District 12?"

**XXX**

Peeta watched as Katniss walked off towards the girl known as Rue. Looking around Peeta thought about where it would suit them best for him to go. While Peeta did not know exactly what Haymitch and Katniss were up to, Peeta did know one thing. Katniss brought him into the fold when she could have just let time distance them. She actively sought him and Madge out, introducing them to Finnick and to Annie.

A smile spread across his face subconsciously, Finnick told him that she was so distraught hearing that both Katniss and he were in the arena. He would have to remember to stop by and see Annie after training, he knew that Katniss would probably love the excuse to see Finnick.

"You know your days are numbered right?" The boy who had just thrown one of the weights down, called out to him.

"Excuse me?" Peeta couldn't believe the arrogance of this boy, if Peeta could recall correctly he was from the second district.

"You. You know your slotted for the blood bath right? Probably won't last the first hour" The boy laughed.

"Cato" A blonde girl warned, "Don't antagonize anyone before the games. He does have a victor as a partner."

"So what? Once we are in the arena eventually its everyone out for themselves" the boy, Cato sneered at Peeta. His icy gaze observed him from head to toe. Peeta rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, remembering what Katniss had said about letting any of the tributes mess with his head. Haymitch warned it might be worse than usual as his partner was a victor, Peeta would be targeted as an extension of Katniss.

Peeta thought that was rather stupid of them, after all only one is supposed to survive. Despite the last couple years that not being necessarily true, he knew that Snow would never allow more than one victor this year. In fact, Peeta would not be surprised they tried to ensure Katniss would not survive.

Peeta vowed to stop any threats to his friend to the best of his ability. Even if it would cost him his life. Looking over to the softly smiling Katniss talking with the redhead from district five and Rue he knew it was the right decision. Even if it pained him to think about leaving any loved ones behind.

"It's fine" Peeta finally spoke causing the two careers to look over at him. Peeta picked up a heavy weight almost laughing at how light it felt compared to how many bags of flour and hot pans he had to carry in the past. He spotted the furthest target spot and Peeta threw with everything that he had. The weight hit its mark with a loud thud.

Cato and the unknown girl, Clove, Peeta thought was her name looked over at him with shocked expressions. Peeta shrugged, "It's not that hard."

"Wait. How did you get it so far?" Cato called out. Peeta looked over at the boy with a skeptical expression on his face.

"Practice."

**XXX**

It was nearing the end of their scheduled training time when Thresh watched with a frown on his face as his fellow tribute finally skipped over to him. Thresh could not stand to think that he would have to wipe the smile off of her face, the little girl seemed so happy. After being reaped Thresh knew that he would not be able to save her, but he could try to keep her save for as long as possible.

"Thresh!" Rue skipped over landing with a soft thud by his feet. Her smile automatically made him give her a tiny one of his own.

"Rue."

"Did you have fun today? I didn't think I would, but it was nice I got to talk to Katniss Everdeen and Andy" Rue told him as they began to walk together towards the elevator to get back to their rooms on the 11th floor.

"You can't trust them, Rue" Thresh tried to keep the anger out of his voice, how dare a victor like Katniss try to befriend Rue. She out of them all knew what it was like to be in the arena, and here she was making friends? He remembered her games, while she was never the type to outright kill he could not think that this time she might.

After all she had a fiancée to get back to. Not even her fellow tribute would be safe in the end.

"Your wrong" Rue said stubbornly as the elevator doors opened for them. Allowing for the duo to step in.

"Rue, there can be.." Thresh started only to be cut off.

"One victor, I know. But that rule has been broken now. Twice."

"Do you really think that anyone would allow that to happen ever again?" Thresh asked her softly kneeling down in front of Rue as he pressed the button for their own floor.

"No. But I don't think Katniss wants to hurt us."

"She won't have much of a choice. She has her own loved ones Rue" Thresh sighed, "She's one this thing before."

"With Annie Cresta" Rue stated nodding softly.

"She will want to get back to them, Rue."

"Your wrong Thresh. She won't hurt us; I can feel it" Rue said stubbornly knowing that Thresh meant well. But he wasn't there with Katniss. Rue could sense it. Katniss was here to change things; Rue didn't know how but somehow she would.

Rue just hoped that she could live long enough to see it.

**XXX**

"I can't believe we are the ones stuck doing this" Sage grumbled, fidgeting with the cuffs of his tux. Never before winning the games did he ever have a need for such a clothing item. Effie had shown up in his new home in the Victor's village, one month after the games and a whole group of seamstresses.

Sage shivered at the memory. Penny laughed noticing the far off look in his eyes. Deciding to take pity on her fellow victor, the girl slapped his hands away from each other and fixed the cuffs.

"You know as well as I do that Haymitch was always going to leave the dirty work to us. Besides the less we know the better right?" She shot him an irritated look.

" As annoyed as I am at Haymitch for shoving the sponsors on us, at least we will have Finnick and Johanna here with us" Sage tried to look on the bright side.

"I just wish we could be in the loop on whatever else it is they are planning" Penny grumbled.

"And just who exactly is keeping plans from you?"

The two newly minted victors jumped as Johanna chortled at them with Finnick by her side wearing a wide grin.

"You lot" Penny said with dismay and irritation mixed together.

Johanna rolled her eyes, " trust me. This is not a plan you want to be a part of. Besides you are helping but the less you actually know the better for you."

Sage shook his head, "You talk like you're planning a revolution."

The issuing silence was enough for the two new mentors' eyes to widen considerably. Johanna pressed her hands to both of their mouths, telling them to shut up. Johanna glared at both of them.

"Never speak like that outside of these walls. Haymitch searches for bugs every year" Finnick warned.

"You are not denying it" Penny accused.

"There is nothing to deny" Johanna shot back. Penny shared a look with Sage whose grimace was answer enough. Their experience with both Haymitch and Katniss only told them that the harsh warnings from Johanna and Finnick surely indicated that they were plotting.

Suddenly Penny was grateful to be kept out of the plotting sessions. Taking a deep breath that lowered her own shoulders, "Fine. Then can you explain how exactly we are going to get sponsors?"

Sage was quick to follow her lead, "Yeah it's not like Haymitch actually told us how to do this."

Johanna rolled her eyes, "Of course. He left that duty to us."

Finnick chuckled, "That is definitely in his M.O."

Johanna shot him a dirty look, "Would you stop enjoying this? God no wonder you and Katniss are perfect together. You both are total machoists."

As the two victors bickered leading the newest members down to where the sponsors were mingling as the tributes trained and ate together before being sent back to their rooms for the evening. This evening Haymitch would be keeping Katniss company as they tried to get her and Peeta sponsors. As the two bickered, Sage and Penny shared a grim look, this year just became a whole lot more dangerous.

**XXX**

"You poor dears," One older woman cooed squeezing Penny on the cheek. "It must be so difficult having your old mentor being a tribute this year. Its unprecedented!"

Penny held back the thought that if Snow kept his grubby claws off of her family then Katniss would not have been in such a position in the first place. Luckily for her Finnick's voice came up from behind her rescuing her.

"It's an unusual situation. But we are confident that our Katniss will come through" Finnick said bringing the attention towards him, and away from his fiancée's former tribute. He squeezed Penny's shoulder softly when she gave him a relieved smile.

"It is a shame. As a victor she will have all the advantage with her experience. I bet you already have many sponsors" She continued sketching around the issue, that she herself was a massive donor.

"Looking to be one?" Finnick said flirtatiously, earning an annoyed look from Penny. The man was engaged to her mentor for god's sake! Knowing that this is what they would have to put up with just to offer Peeta and Katniss some help was revolting.

Is this what Katniss did for them?

"I've already pledged to District five. I'm sorry dears I know with a star like Katniss you have donors lining up. She is the front runner!" The woman said before walking off.

Finnick and Penny sighed. "How are we going to get a sponsor if everyone thinks she has an advantage? We do have two tributes!" Penny growled.

"Don't worry you'll get sponsors even if it is at the last minute" Finnick shook his head sadly, "They will want to let the others prove themselves first."

"So Peeta gets hurt because of Katniss" Penny kept her voice low but the fire in her eyes was hard to miss.

"Life isn't fair Penny. Now you see that man over there?" Finnick pointed to an elderly man talking with a woman of similar age.

"Yes?" Penny said warily.

"That is Mr. Copper and his wife. They have always had nice things to say about Katniss. He is also one of the few non-perverted sponsors go talk to him."

"Yes, Sir" Penny bowed down to him with a mock salute earning a chuckle out of the bronze haired victor. As busy as he was ensuring that the new mentor did what was told of her, Finnick missed Johanna coming up from behind.

"Hello Loverboy" Johanna taunted. Finnick did not jump much to her disappointment as he smirked over at her.

"Why hello Lumberjack."

"How are the newbies?" Johanna questioned softly.

"Hating the unfairness of the world."

Johanna scoffed softly, "Don't we all. Outside of them growing up?"

"They just need time to learn how to swim" Finnick muttered to Johanna, "How is Haymitch?"

Johanna smirked, "Everything is a still a go. We just need to hope that Katniss and pull off her part."

"And no one from our side backs out."

The two victors grimaced at the thought. It was a massive risk, but the plan Katniss spoke of required precise timing and coordination that at the moment was difficult to get. Fear was a powerful tool, one that has effectively kept them in check until now. They could only hope that those they put their trust in would not cave to that fear.

If Snow caught on to them.

**XXX**

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Haymitch ducked just in time for the vase to crash down around him in Effie's fury. Her rage had destroyed two vases, five knifes and the good bottle of whiskey. Katniss had snuck off to the roof for some fresh air leaving Haymitch alone with Effie. When he had come to her with his request the victor honestly did not think she would react so violently.

"Now Effie…" He tried again only to have to duck once more as she threw a lamp.

"You want me to run?" Effie huffed her chest heaving from the effort it took to find, throw and yell at Haymitch in a span of several minutes. Effie had never felt such anger at the man before, and she had years' worth of things to gripe over.

"No, of course not. I just want to make sure you have an escape route if things go south" Haymitch tried to explain. However, his words only seemed to enrage Effie further.

"Haymitch do you honestly think I am going to run?" Effie screeched at him distracting her long enough for the man to come close enough to her to wrap Effie in his arms. His arms tightened around Effie when the woman began to fight back.

"Stop fighting" Haymitch growled holding her to him. Effie continued to slap his arms and wiggling around trying to use her foot to step on his toes. Luckily for Haymitch he was rather used to pain, holding onto her as she yelled at him.

"Are you done yelling?" He asked once her stabs at him lessened in intensity. Effie screeched in frustration as Haymitch pulled her in closer.

"Effie, I don't think you would run. That's the problem they know you are close to us if something were to go wrong, even if you have done nothing you would be guilty by association."

Effie punched him in the arm forcing him to loosen his grip enough for her to step away and turn around. Haymitch took a step back with his hands held up in the air as Effie continued to assault him.

"I would never betray you! I may not understand everything or get your inside jokes. But I do care" Effie snapped. Haymitch growled feeling his slim control finally slipping from his grasp. He allowed his hands to fall from the air only to raise them again this time yelling at Effie.

"I KNOW THAT'S WHY I NEED TO KNOW YOUR SAFE! FUCK! THIS IS FOR ME AS MUCH AS IT IS FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU DAMN IT."

Effie's mouth closed then opened allowing for Haymitch to catch his breath as the two stared at each other. When her eyes began to water Haymitch cursed his idiocy just as he was going to try to back out of its Effie surprised him. Effie threw herself into Haymitch's arms crying into his shoulder.

"I love you too, idiot" Effie cried.

**XXX**

Caesar Flickerman walked across the darkened stage seconds before the stage lights turned on and cameras connected to the millions across Panem. The director counted down with his fingers, directly in front of Caesar. Placing a large smile on his face as the lights flickered on as the live audience cheered him on.

"Welcome Panem!" Caesar grinned out into the audience waiting as the applause slowly died down.

"Thank you, thank you. Tonight, we get an insider's sneak peek into the world of our fabulous tributes" Caesar turned towards the screen using his hand to signal for the clips to begin to play. The stage darkened once again as the film began to play.

Each of the tributes was introduced with a small clip from the tributes throughout their time at the capital so far. The crowd of course favored careers were shown as confident contenders, rather than soon to be serial killers set on the rest by Snow. Many of the females in the crowd cooed over Rue who was always smiling sweetly.

What really won over the crowd was the clips of Katniss Everdeen sitting first with Rue then with Andy as well. The two girls eagerly taking in the knowledge that she was giving them. When the girls then took turns to match their new knowledge to the photos on the screen, helping each other by giving each other hints the females in the crowd went wild.

"Why look at that" Caesar commented towards the crowd when the screen rolled itself up as the lights switched back on.

"It's not every year we get to see a victor enter the arena once again, and actually helping the youngest of the tributes. We all knew Katniss Everdeen was a soft-hearted, especially after volunteering for someone else not once but twice. We can't look away from that girl!"

Somewhere deep in the president's mansion, President Snow's eyes narrowed in as Caesar signed off and recaps began to play.


	35. Poision and Wine

**A.N: Finnick is 23 and Katniss is now 16.**

Chapter 34: Poison and Wine

The flat screen was turned on by the time Katniss woke up the next morning, unsurprised to see Haymitch up sitting next to Effie who seemed to refuse to let go of the man's hand. Sage and Penny were sitting at on the larger couch, next to Annie and Finnick. Peeta was seconds behind her, yawning out a good morning.

"Morning" Finnick greeted offering Katniss a wide grin, "Surprised to see me?"

The grin on his face managed to shake Katniss out of the stupor of actually seeing him with her, and not by the side of his tributes this year. Shaking her head, the former victor, now tribute leaned down and kissed Finnick on the lips to the gagging of Haymitch and Sage while Effie smacked the boys on the arms, even reaching for Sage from her spot next to Haymitch.

"I thought you would be helping your tributes prepare this morning" She whispered softly to him, taking the empty spot next to him as Annie gave her a quick hug before making straight for Peeta who returned her hug enthusiastically.

"Mags is helping them out this morning, after I saw the news I figured you would need the backup" Finnick nodded towards the cowering Haymitch who held his hands up in surrender under Effie's attack. Katniss laughed, " I thought he would know by now not to make jokes about romantic gestures? Effie has a thing for them."

"I do not" Effie huffed giving Haymitch one last smack. "It's bad manners to mock an engaged couple in a display of affection."

Finnick hid his face behind Katniss's neck in hopes Effie would not notice his laughter. Effie shot him a dirty look before returning her attention to Katniss, "While your fiancée may find this hilarious. There is something you need to see."

Before Katniss could ask what if was, Effie had turned the volume up just as the footage changed back to Caesar's recap. He was throwing praise on the footage they were about to see, only for Katniss to witness herself talking with Rue and Andy back in the training room. She could feel Finnick's arm wrap around her as they watched the audience coo over her time with Rue.

"They love you" Finnick whispered in her ear, as his hand gently rubbed her shoulders.

"For how long?"

She felt his lips on her forehead, "Long enough to get you out of the fucking arena."

Katniss leaned into his shoulder, "What is the fallout, Haymitch?"

Haymitch turned his head towards her, "So far radio silence from other districts. But I managed to overhear from a few peacekeepers that a bunch of people in various districts began to fight the peacekeepers out in their districts."

**XXX**

Madge walked up the now familiar road into the victor's sector of the village, where now three families now lived. She walked past Penny's parents who gave her a small wave. Madge sent a warm greeting their way, her automatic response even when every bone in her body screamed at her. Was she really going to go along with Gale's plan?

Admittedly it was obvious that Gale was not the one to think of it, nor did she feel Haymitch could think of it all of his own. Katniss also was a young woman with a singular purpose, which has always been to protect. Madge thought it most likely was a plan a mixture of the three planned up, somehow she knew without any evidence that the victors of her village were most definitely a part of this insane plan.

As the Everdeen household came into view, Madge had to focus on her breathing. No matter her doubts, growing up as the Mayor's daughter she was taught absolute loyalty to the president. Her father told her that this was the way things had to be, it was the only way to ensure those who would pull everyone down with them could never rise up again.

She always thought it was complete utter bullshit if she had been allowed to speak her mind. Her father always seemed to genuinely weep at the loss of the tributes every year, yet he never made a move to help prepare them earlier. Knowing that the children born in the Seem were the ones most likely to be reaped.

Its why when Gale asked for her help, even when every bone in her body shook with fear Madge accepted. She could no longer go on knowing that her father never accepted rations so that Madge could never be reaped. He was saved by that same system, loyalty to Snow allowed them to not need rations, therefore saving them from the reaping. It's the reason, Madge had to help Gale now.

If Katniss Everdeen could enter into the arena to save a girl she barely knew, risk her life to save another and remain friends with a girl she knew would never fear being reaped. Then Madge could believe Gale when he said that their friend believed something bad would happen after the last games, that Katniss's actions could possibly put District 12 in danger.

She had asked, why continue if it would put them in danger. Gale had shot her a disbelieving look before whispering that they would be dead men either way. This way more people like Katniss, Gale, and their families could have freedom. It was then that Gale explained to her that no matter what she chose, he would be helping families escape as quickly as possible.

The problem was they had no idea when Snow would put into action any plan to punish the entire village. They had no idea if Snow had been pushed into it already or if something else would be the catalyst. Madge knew that with the increased presence of peacekeepers, that they were right.

Something bad was going to happen, even if Katniss changed course. District 12 was still her home, where she could be hurt the most.

"Madge?" Prim's voice shook the other blonde girl from the dark thoughts that had consumed her.

"Prim" Madge smiled, "Is your mom home?"

The younger girl nodded slowly, "In the kitchen" she replied softly closing the door as Madge entered the house. The entire house still felt rather cold, Madge knew that it was because Katniss and her family used the money from her victory to help others. Rather than furnish a house Katniss always complained was far too big for the three of them.

"Madge Undersee, as I live and breathe. Look at you all grown up" Mrs. Everdeen smiled in greeting from her place at the kitchen counter. She placed the herbs down wiping her hands carefully onto her apron before approaching the younger blonde. Madge returned the hug with only slight hesitation.

Gale had said that Mrs. Everdeen would help, but how to approach such a topic? She trusted the Everdeen's, had known them her whole life. But this was still dangerous. The most dangerous game she had ever played. Even her father could not save her if she was found out.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Madge began to apologize only for Mrs. Everdeen to wave her apology off.

"Nonsense, you are a friend of Katniss's. What can I do for you today?" Mrs. Everdeen bless her heart reached straight to point. Madge smiled at the similarity she found between mother and her eldest daughter.

"Gale asked me to get something for him. His siblings have had trouble sleeping" Madge lied through her teeth, unable to give the real reason she was at the Everdeen's residence. If she was caught it would be better for the Everdeen's if they did have deniability, Madge could only hope that Mrs. Everdeen saw what she was thinking.

"I see" Mrs. Everdeen replied softly, her soft eyes looked over at Madge whose fingers were constantly twisting and untwisting themselves together. She eyed her cabinet carefully walking over to gather a few vials.

"Tell Gale he can get his own medicine from now on. Just because you two are on your way to marriage does not make you his messenger" Mrs. Everdeen scolded lightly causing the younger woman to blush.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now this is extremely potent. A grown man would pass out with three drops of this for hours, so ensure he only gives the children a drop" Mrs. Everdeen warned her eyes narrowing at Madge who listened carefully.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Repeat it to me, so I know you understand" Mrs. Everdeen demanded softly wrapping her hands over Madge's suddenly gripping her tight.

"Three drops will cause a grown man to pass out for hours, so Gale better not overdose his siblings" Madge repeated in a whisper.

"Good girl, now you be extremely careful with that. Wouldn't want you caught with that by those Peacekeepers alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am. See you soon Mrs. Everdeen" Madge said goodbye softly, almost running out of the house. The woman watched as the mayor's daughter all but ran out of her house. She didn't mean to scare the girl, but if she was planning on whatever plan Gale was concocting with her daughter… Well then she needed to make sure that the risk was worth it.

**XXX**

Peeta's head turned towards the door when the soft knock sounded. His brows furrowed wondering who would want to talk to him now? Usually, his mentors left him in peace until dinner time. Sage muttering about allowing him time for all this shit to actually sink in. Haymitch snapped back that is exactly why they are kept busy. In order to ensure no tributes, attempt to jump off the building or do something else.

Snow didn't actually want people to know about the precautions he kept in place.

Sluggishly he got off the bed answering the door only when the knocker had once again banged onto his door.

"Yeah?" He answered opening the door to find Annie smiling at him in her usual shy manner.

"Annie" Peeta couldn't help the large breath of relief that escaped him seeing her at his door. Suddenly he realized that Annie Cresta was here, in his penthouse….seemingly alone. The tribute looked back and forth questioningly only for Annie to let out a girlish giggle.

"Mags is asleep for the night. Finnick is sneaking into Katniss's room" The girl rolled her eyes even as Peeta's face reddened at the implication.

"How'd you get in?" The blonde male squeaked the hand holding onto the door tightened its grip nervously. He'd never actually been alone with Annie before. They always had others at least within earshot of their own location.

"Peeta relax" Annie laughed, "Haymitch let us in. Can I come in or would you rather hang out where Haymitch can ensure your virtue?"

Peeta sputtered at the uncharacteristically teasing flirtatious tone Annie displayed. She burst into giggles, "Haymitch told me to say that."

Automatically Peeta began to shake his head muttering under his breath, "Haymitch, of course, he did. The bastard."

Peeta silently allowed Annie to pass through, easily sitting on his bed cross-legged eagerly looking up at him. Subconsciously Peeta caught a whiff of her hair when she walked past. He never felt so awkward before in his life.

"How are you holding up?" Annie asked her eyes following Peeta as he took a spot on the opposite side of the bed.

"Want me to speak honestly?" Peeta acknowledged the question with one of his own.

"Always," Annie answered swiftly reaching out with her hand to grasp his in her softer one. Peeta had to look away from her bright eyes, feeling the blush crawl up his skin.

"I'm afraid. I don't want to die but I know there is no one else that deserves to live more than Katniss." There it was finally out there, Peeta admitted that he did not stand a chance at truly winning this thing, that he felt his partner deserved it more.

Did that make him a coward? Not wanting to fight harder…Annie's hand gripped him tighter forcing him out of his thoughts.

"Don't give up, Peeta."

"But only one can win" He murmured.

"Your eyes don't see, Peeta. Take a deeper look at what's around you" Annie encouraged kissing his cheek.

Peeta blushed softly turning his head just as she was leaning back brushing his lips against hers. Both their eyes widened at the contact, leaning backwards as the kiss ended. Both blushed, Annie looked up towards Peeta a small smile spreading across her face.

"That was…uh… I mean…I'm sorry!" Peeta blurted out his breathing picking up speed.

Annie giggled again leaning onto her knees and gently pressed her lips against Peeta's for a second time. His lips froze for a fraction of a second until his lips caught on to what is going on. Gently he began to kiss Annie back.

When they pulled away from each other, Peeta stuttered "thank you?"

"Your welcome," Annie smiled standing up, "I better get to bed you have a long day of training tomorrow."

Peeta could only stare as Annie Cresta walked out of his room with a large smile on her face. He sat there his eyes blinking at nothing for several minutes. What just happened?

**XXX**

"Come in" Katniss called from her singular bathroom when a familiar knocking pattern could be heard. She had just finished showering the day's training away, now was wrapped around in a towel when the door opened to reveal Finnick.

"Now this is a sight that I could get used to" Finnick wolf-whistled eyeing the sixteen-year-old with appreciating eyes. The brunette scoffed as the bronze-haired man came up to wrap his arms around her towel-covered waist. Leaning his chin on her shoulder he stared at her through the mirror.

Katniss lifted her hands to wrap her fingers between his as they starred at each other. The two stood in companionable silence. Finnick kissed her shoulder gently murmuring, "You're gaining a new nickname you know."

Katniss's lips flicked into a smirk, "Just what have they dubbed me now?" as Finnick unlaced their hands to maneuver her to face him.

When he didn't answer her right away Katniss growled punching him softly in the chest even as he pulled her closer kissing her on the lips. Katniss sighed softly kissing him back, " tell me" she murmured.

"They calling you the Mother tribute" He chuckled only to begin wheezing when she punched him in the stomach, " clearly they see your mothering instincts."

His grip on her waist never loosened despite her attack on his person. They laughed together softly as Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into his chest. She spent the next several minutes listening to his heartbeat.

"Do you think they will come through?" She asked eyes closing as his hands began to kneed her back.

"I think I will force my way back into the arena to get you myself if they don't" Katniss felt a shiver down her spine at the steel in his voice. Finnick Odair would keep his word, which is what scared Katniss the most.

She didn't want to risk him.

"They'll come Katniss" He assured her carefully wrapping one his arms around her as he led her back into the bedroom.

"But-" The moment she spoke Finnick touched her lips with his finger, "Katniss you need to try to relax. You only have a few more days until your back in the arena. We have no idea exactly how long you'll be in there."

Katniss hated that he was right, "I can't."

"Then let me help you" Was the last thing Finnick said before pulling her in for a kiss.

He gently pulled her deeper into the kiss, as he tipped her chin up covering her lips fully with his. Soon soft kisses turned bruising as the two victors battled for dominance. Finnick's hands roamed up and down her waist slowly rising to tug on it until it flowed to the ground between their feet.

Katniss let out a soft moan as her tongue traveled across the boundary line into his mouth. His grip tightened around her waist. Her lips broke out into a smile as their lips finally separated allowing them to breathe.

"Is this alright?" Finnick asked deepening his breathing as his hands rubbed her low back contently.

Katniss laughed softly tugging on the back of his neck kissing Finnick deeply, "I want you, Finnick."

Without saying another word Finnick bent down lifting Katniss carefully over his shoulder. Katniss brought her hand towards her mouth to keep her laughter at bay as her fiancée then with great care dropped her onto the bed. She lay on the bed laughter dripping off her lips as Finnick crawled up her body.

Katniss mewled softly feeling Finnick's lips trail kisses up her body. Crawling up her body at a snail's pace as every kiss was soon covered with his body. Every kiss heating up her limbs as she fought the urge to rub her thighs together as the pressure slowly began to build. She groaned as his lips crashed into hers possessively, finally allowing her to feel every inch of him pressed against her.

His lips left hers with a soft whine quickly laying claim to her neck his hands roaming her body. When Finnick's fingers gently pressed against her folds Katniss let out an audible mewl arching her back against his chest.

"So responsive" He murmured against her skin as fingertips gently teasing Katniss. Finnick held back a smirk at her straining vocal cords when two of his fingers pushed into her heat.

"Odair, I swear…" Katniss cursed feeling her body's automatic response to his ministrations.

He chuckled darkly, "You'll do what?" the man taunted pressing deeper as her walls tightened around him.

"I'll crush your balls with those stupid heels Effie keeps trying to get me to wear" Katniss panted feeling the way Finnick's fingers pushed in and out of her warm cunt.

Finnick chuckled pressing a kiss to her lips enjoying the way her lips molded against his giving him a battle. He curled his fingers against her walls, his eyes lighting up the moment she gasped out in pleasure.

"That's it love ride it out" He whispered in her ear adoring every move this woman made against him.

Katniss panted as the waves of her first organism lowered to a manageable level. Her fingers were wrapped around the sheets, she winced feeling the strain of her fingers to move. Katniss raised her hand to his cheek pulling him into a fierce kiss, "Now."

"Are you sure?" Finnick questioned her wanting Katniss to be one hundred percent sure, this is what she wanted. He could feel the strain of his erection against her thighs, but he would stop if that's what she decided to do.

"Please Finnick, I want this. I want you" Katniss reassured Finnick her eyes widening as her mouth let out a loud gasp feeling Finnick enter her.

Finnick gritted his teeth closing his eyes feeling her walls cave around him. Keeping his weight off of Katniss, Finnick used his strength to pull out of her then push back in. Panting Finnick allowed himself to enjoy the sight of Katniss's eyes closed, lips parted open her fingernails digging into his back.

It felt glorious.

"Fuck, Kat" He grunted using his hips to set a deliciously slow pace allowing him to thrust deep enjoying the way Katniss would mewl every thrust.

"Don't you dare stop" She gasped as her fingernails broke the skin. He cursed as his thrusts continued, the only other sounds were his skin slapping against hers. Finnick lowered his head into the space of her neck, breathing her in with every thrust.

He could feel the way her walls swallowed his dick whole, Finnick sucked on her skin biting down causing Katniss to gasp in pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his waist meeting his thrust with an arch of her own. He felt it when her inner walls tightened around him one last time before he felt a rush.

Groaning Finnick felt himself pump into her a few more times, watching as she rode out her orgasm. Then he felt the familiar sensation of his own release. With extreme care he slowed his movements, allowing them both to enjoy the last of their orgasms.

"Your fucking perfect" He breathed.


	36. Wishing for more time

Chapter 35: Wishing for more time

"What's it like?"

Katniss stopped trying to untie the knot that she had been working on to face Rue. The former victor smiled at the girl, nodding for her to continue. Blushing at Katniss's full attention the girl repeated her question.

"What's the arena like?" Rue amended her question.

The brunette's eyes softened significantly at the young girl's question, starring at Rue's wild curls, dark eyes and mocha colored skin. Flashes of another lifetime filtered through her eye where this same young girl weakly asked for a song. Katniss shook herself out of the memory.

"Katniss?" Rue called her name out softly reaching her small hand towards the older girls.

"I'm fine, Rue" Katniss smiled, " it's hard to describe what the arena is like. I can tell you that you will feel alone, more isolated than you ever been."

When Rue didn't speak up only kept her attention towards the victor, Katniss saw Andy listening in just on the edge of her eyesight. The victor went further in her answer knowing that more than likely more of the tributes will hear.

Digging deep into her diaphragm Katniss's voice started to carry over, attracting more of the tributes to pause in their training to listen in.

"No matter what the design on the arena is like, a few key features always exist. They only want one winner, so they design the arena for challenges to split up the tributes. You feel alone even when your part of an alliance because you know sooner or later they will drive the partnership a part."

Katniss saw the Career tributes Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel a significant change was the lack of tributes from District four. The former victor smirked seeing that Finnick was once again able to make his tributes see reason as to not join that alliance.

Cato scoffed at her words, "Becoming a tribute is a great honor. We all volunteered for this position we know the cost."

Katniss raised an eyebrow, "Really? Are you prepared to kill Clove? Look her in the eye as you push an arrow, dagger or sword into her chest? Or perhaps you'll choose to drown her."

The pair from District two looked shocked at the audacity of Katniss to dare question them on what they would do in the arena. The victor ticked her eyebrow up, "Well? Can you really call killing your friend an honor? Will you do it without feeling anything? Killing is not an honor, Cato."

With that Katniss pulled both Rue and Andy into a tight hug before walking out of the training grounds. Her face remained neutral until the sixteen-year-old heard the swish of the sliding doors at her back.

**XXX**

Her little group had gathered together at the end of the day. Katniss sitting beside Finnick whose hand clasped hers rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand absentmindedly. Sage sat with Penny on Finnick's opposite side as Haymitch and Effie sat on Katniss's. Peeta and Annie sitting on one of the smaller couches, Mags sitting with Johanna on the opposite couch.

"I can't believe you did that" Johanna broke out into a cackle as the screen flashed back towards Caesar whose commentary was spot on.

"What did you say again?" Haymitch chuckled.

Katniss smiled laughing, "I just asked if he was prepared to kill his tribute partner."

Finnick snorted, "I believe you recommended drowning, sweetheart."

Sage held his head down in laughter, "The look on his face…"

Katniss turned to look at her former chargers, "You've been watching how I've acted. Tell me what you can tell based on your observations."

The two former tributes pondered her question, Finnick holding back a chuckle as he pulled Katniss closer into his chest. The later allowing him to maneuver her as he wished as she lay her head on his chest. Ignoring the inquisitive looks Effie kept sending them and the suggestive winks of her own mentor.

"You've always been an advocate for alliances. This year you've added to that with small rebellious phrases about the arena" Penny noted earning a nod from Haymitch.

"You are rebelling against the norms, aren't you afraid they will take it out on you in the arena or back home?" Sage asked.

Haymitch scoffed, "Doesn't matter what we do. Eventually we all displease Snow and our home districts suffer."

Sage glowered at Haymitch ignoring Penny's calming arm lowering onto his shoulder, "Doesn't mean we need to actively try to piss them off!"

Finnick let out a small sigh, "Do you see what Katniss is trying to lay a foundation for at least?"

"Harmony between the tributes. Symbolism for peace among the districts they represent."

"Good," Finnick snapped, "Then you should realize the only way that is going to happen is if you do your part. Voice your concerns but never doubt your mentors and what they stand for."

Sage looked away, a flush on his cheeks at the bashing he had just received. Effie who chirped about how sweet the scene was began to question Katniss on the girl. The woman was eager to change the subject, subtly checking on Sage out of the corner of her eye as Effie engaged her in conversation.

**XXX**

Peeta was a nervous wreck sitting on the benches outside of the training room. Slowly the hallway depleted until there was only him and Katniss left. Viciously he thought why people from the capital got to judge a tribute when they haven't had to struggle a day in their lives. The amount of waste from a single party in the capital boggled his mind. Now they would be judging just how skilled they thought he was.

It made him angry.

"Peeta?"

Katniss's worried eyes were the first thing he noticed when turning towards her voice. He gave her a soft smile when she asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I feel like I might throw up" He admitted.

When Katniss did not make a face of disgust only continued to look at him with grey eyes soft, a sense of complete understanding washed over him. She understood exactly what he was going through, had been through this before.

"Have any advice?" He asked hopefully, all Haymitch had said was not to die. When he asked Sage and Penny both muttered not to throw up. Which is how he even noticed his stomach twitch as he worked through his own nerves.

"Stick to your strengths. You have more than you know but don't give them everything."

"Don't trust them?"

"Not at all. Even people like Caesar work for the capital. Sympathetic to us he may be but at heart he is a self-preservationist."

"Is it awful that I don't hate him for that?" Peeta muttered mostly to himself only to look up in shock when Katniss laughed.

"Peeta you are golden" She mused quietly.

"That's hardly going to save me is it?"

"You'd be surprised how many people value those who have a large heart Peeta" With that his name was called before he could retort.

"Good luck" She whispered in his ear.

**XXX**

The days flashed by much more quickly than Katniss had remembered previously. Her days were spent in the training room, making attempts to engage others in conversation. Only a few tributes managed to say more than a couple terse sentences. The victor did not take it personally, after all she had already been through this before, they all thought that Katniss was trying to get them to let their guard down.

They weren't wrong only it was not for the reasons they thought.

The brunette spent the majority of her training with Andy and Rue teaching them the skills that helped her the most in the war and out in the arena. She answered their questions, pointedly ignoring when the other tributes came by obviously to listen in on her wisdom. The victor learned her lesson by trying to pull them in. She rather they listened than befriend her. So instead of pointing them out in an attempt to bring them closer. Katniss ignored their presence.

After training Katniss spent time with Haymitch, Effie, Johanna, Finnick and Annie for the most part. Sometimes Sage, Penny, Chaff and Seeder would join in occasionally. The one time she tried to invite Beetee and Wiress, they gently reminded her of narrow minds and eyes that saw everything.

Snow was watching.

Katniss almost laughed thinking of how closely she was being watched once again. When she mentioned this to Haymitch in the safety of their debugged penthouse, with a faulty leak that gave the capital only what they wanted to hear, he rolled his eyes. Which is how she knew that District 13 had in fact finally gotten into touch with them, despite Haymitch not telling her anything.

She still could not act not really. She was legitimately engaged to Finnick Odair for god's sake. It was this knowledge, that despite Haymitch clearly being unable to say much, even Katniss knew she could react rashly, the apologetic look on Cinna's face said it all. Someone had gone over his head if the expression on his usually beautifully calm and smiling face was any indication.

"What happened" Katniss said in exasperation upon entering the room she was to meet the man. She watched amusedly as the designer snapped his fingers and his make-up artists started to move in decisive manner outside the door. When Cinna finally cleared the room, her dress for the final interview remained hidden from her view.

Katniss felt the muscles in her face twitch, not that blasted thing again. When Cinna raised his hands in mock surrender, "Now before you begin the interrogation Snow did interfere with what you should wear this year…"

The brunette scoffed, "Never pictured him as into teenagers."

Cinna's lips twerked upward, "He seems to have an affinity for wanting to annoy you."

"Just give me the spiel, Cinna."

"Snow wanted to celebrate your engagement, by providing you with your wedding dress. As you might never get to wear it" The irritated tone in Cinna's voice spoke of how much it pained him to force her to wear it. It warmed her heart to see the fruits of her friendship with the man, if only she could ensure that he would survive.

Would he even welcome her aide?

"I'm not just wearing the wedding dress, am I?" Katniss pondered out loud her heart feeling excitement and fear in equal measure.

Cinna grinned, "I made a few alterations. You are still not afraid of fire right?"

Katniss almost sighed in relief, "This isn't somehow illegal is it?"

"No current bands on the symbolism of fire" Cinna agreed.

"I trust you Cinna, just be careful" Katniss pleaded her eyes watering when she looked back at him. Cinna's eyes were warm as he came up beside her wrapping her into his arms. The victor closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his waist, her nose catching a whiff of his scent.

"I'm on your side, dear girl."

"I only wish that wasn't going to be a death sentence."

**XXX**

The dress was white with one shoulder on her right side, it flowed in one piece down to her feet. Cinna had inserted wires between the fabric, where at the bottom of her dress was fluffed out almost in a perfect circle. The stylist admitted that he had to strip the dress down to the bare minimum. What used to be laces sleeves were ripped apart into long strips that then were sewed around her waist. Cinna assured Katniss that the rest of the remains would be safely hidden from view.

"Remember all you have to do is twirl when the moment comes."

Katniss had to remind herself that it was still considered rude to laugh at the faces of the men around her when she made her way down the hall to where Haymitch and Peeta were waiting alongside Effie. The other tributes were mingling amongst themselves, eyes widening when she walked down the hall.

"Katniss…" Peeta voiced softly his eyes trailing down her form a blush on his cheeks. A delighted squeal and a bark of laughter signaled the entrance of Annie and Johanna followed by a grinning Finnick. The tiny victor flew herself at the brunette with such strength, Katniss was grateful for Haymitch's endurance training during the year.

"Katniss your beautiful" Annie squealed as Johanna and Finnick pealed her off of their friend.

"Damn Everdeen. You sure know how to dress up" Johanna whistled with a wink earning a laugh from Katniss as Finnick stood by her side.

"You really look beautiful. I see that Cinna managed to salvage the dress" the bronze haired coughed when his bride to be punched him in the stomach.

"Watch it lovebirds" Haymitch warned, "Children are present."

Finnick and Katniss turned to find Rue and Andy coming up with their tribute partners not far behind them. Both of the young girls beamed when Katniss smiled at them waving her hand for the two to come closer.

"You're so pretty!" Rue blushed as she closed the gap between the two for a quick hug.

"That's a bit insulting" Andy laughed while Johanna barked out loud, "Oh I like you kid."

Rue hid herself from behind Katniss, who in defense shot both of them a warning look, "Thank you for the compliment, Rue."

"Was this supposed to be your wedding dress?' The girl once known to Katniss only as Foxface asked.

The district 12 victor couldn't help but roll her eyes, "A gift from the capital."

"Ah, so a look as what a beautiful bride she could have been gift" Finnick snorted, "They don't know you very well."

Katniss grinned, "They really don't."

The studio speakers sparked on, alerting everyone five minute window for show time. The other tributes quickly said their goodbyes finding their way back to their own mentors before Caesar called them up one by one. Finnick and Johanna waved their tributes off, saying they would be there shortly.

"Are you okay?" Johanna asked sharply eyeing her fellow victor for signs of lying. The other girl rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Johanna. I'll be okay in the arena."

The other girl gave her a shark like smile, "yes you will" before walking off to give last minute tips to her own tributes.

Finnick smiled down at her, "I have to go whip my devils into shape."

"Finnick" Katniss called out to him softly, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Katniss blurted out; the result was a wide grin narrowing the distance once again to kiss her on the lips. All she could feel was the pressure of his teeth attacking her lips, and the pressure she pushed back onto him. Wolf whistles could be heard as the two shared a couple of deep kisses. Neither caring of the scene that they were making. Finnick pushed his forehead against hers.

"Real or Not Real?" He whispered softly.

"Real" Her lips pressed against his, "most definitely real."

Reluctantly Finnick pulled himself a way kissing her firmly on the lips once more. Effie giggled softly, "That was so romantic."

"Alright, enough of that" Haymitch grunted placing a hand on Peeta's shoulder. The blonde looked up nervously, "This is it."

"Remember to sell the story that we worked out. We want the citizens to support you. Sage and Penny have secured a good starter fund, but in order for it to grow we need the both of you to sell the story."

Katniss rolls her eyes, "Star-cross lovers with the District Four victors."

Haymitch muttered, "You are the one who got that one rolling, Sweetheart."

**XXX**

Katniss was the last tribute called, standing up the victor placed an award-winning smile on her face. Strutting across the stage, gently turning her head to smile at the cameras on cue the audience began to roar in approval. With her long frame, the walk towards Caesar was much shorter than if she had not been blessed with her parents' height.

"Hello Katniss" Caesar greeted softly pulling her into a familiar hug. Allowing the hug, she was the first to pull away finding her seat across from the government censored host.

"I don't know what to say," Caesar began, "once again you've volunteered for the arena. After you've already won!"

"I'm still of age to contend and I couldn't allow my sister to enter the arena" Katniss answered honestly, keeping her face neutral as the man nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I remember her interviews when you first contended. She was a darling."

Caesar coughed softly before going straight to his first question, "How do you feel about going back into the arena?"

"I'm determined to come home to my family."

"Of course, "Caesar nodded, "I heard congratulations are in order. You and a Mr. Finnick Odair have recently had a change of status?"

Katniss forced a light laugh out, "Yes, Finnick surprised me by asking me to marry him."

The crowd roared in approval; Caesar gave her a genuine smile patting her on the leg. "I'm sure that gives you motivation."

"It does" Katniss answered keeping it simple waiting for the applause to slow down.

"I hope you take to heart when I say the capital hopes to soon see you walk down that aisle" Caesar paused dramatically, "Katniss, are you wearing your wedding dress?"

Katniss gritted her teeth as she said, "President Snow sent me this dress in congratulations. He wanted to be a part of our big day."

"Please, show us. I'm sure Mr. Odair will look away" One of the cameras swirled around to where Finnick was sitting, smiling widely at the camera the man stood up to applause only to turn his back, earning more applause from the citizens in the crowd.

"See, now he will be surprised" Caesar teased.

Katniss grabbed the skirt of her dress helping herself up. The lights glared bright right into her cornea as the tribute walked towards the middle of the stage. Once again the lights changed highlighting Cinna's remodel of the wedding gown, Snow thought to stuff down her throat. Murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd.

As the applause rose, Katniss began to twirl around slowly as the wires between fabric activated as the white of the gown began to turn red and orange turning her into a burst of flame. The roar of approval of deafening, but Katniss mentally blocked out all the sound. Focused on twirling around as the flames against across the fabric up until she was covered in flames.

She looked rather like a phoenix than a mocking-jay.


	37. The Night Before

Chapter 36: The Night Before

Katniss didn't say a word since coming back from the final interviews. The world was spinning around her but from where she was standing it was moving in slow motion. She managed to smile through the rest of the interview, but once the lights flashed to her she was suddenly really sixteen again. Mouths moved hands clapped but Katniss heard none of it. Everyone who tried to talk to her was muffled even when she knew there was no other sound. Katniss barely recognized the worried glances of Sage and Penny, the latter slowly escorting her back to her room.

The ride up to the apartment went quickly for Katniss, as everyone else had already gone up for the night. Her former mentees kept sharing looks as they tried to engage her in conversation. It was as if she suddenly had hearing loss. Sage remembered entering the games, this would be Katniss's second entry. The young man was honestly surprised that Katniss had waited this long until she melted down.

Better now than in the arena he thought. Haymitch was already in the apartment when the trio arrived back from the interviews. Effie turned to greet them only to see Katniss's demeaner and ordered for Penny to help Katniss into her room. Their capital member quickly went to make some tea muttering things to herself.

Left alone only Haymitch and Sage were left in the room, as Peeta had already shut himself in his room when Haymitch led him to the penthouse. Katniss had immediately told Peeta to go back to their rooms after the interview, seeing how nervous the interview itself made the blonde.

"What's wrong with her?" Sage whispered towards Haymitch as they watched the two female victors of district twelve walk down the hallway.

"Effie? She's just not used to tributes who don't freak out for as long as Katniss has. Spitfire will come back to herself" Sage could tell that Haymitch was trying hard to believe that what he was saying was the truth.

After all he had known Katniss the longest, spent the most time with the girl on their team. Outside of Finnick. By the time Effie was done with the tea and for both Penny and her to come back from Everdeen's room.

"Well?" Haymitch asked gruffly.

Effie shook her head sadly, "She's like a ragdoll. We managed to get her to drink some tea but she's just sitting there blinking otherwise. Haymitch I told you something would break!"

"Katniss is strong" Haymitch insisted.

Effie shook her head, "I don't doubt her strength Haymitch. That doesn't mean she is invisible. The girl has been through a lot, now she has to go back into the games. Haymitch that's our girl, our first victor since you!"

"I know what she is Effie!" The man growled, pulling his long locks between his fingers in frustration.

"She talks to you" Effie urged sitting down beside the victor, placing her soft hands on top of his as they fell onto his knees, "you know her better than anyone."

Haymitch scoffed, "That honor goes to Finnick, thank god. The girl drives me nuts as is I can't imagine if I was the one who knew her best."

Seconds passed after he finished his sentence, Effie raising an elegant brow with a small smile gracing her perfected features. "You know what to do don't you?"

His glare held little heat to it much to the amusement of the two other victors in the room. They quickly had gotten used to the way Haymitch, Effie and Katniss could dive into conversations together, forgetting them almost entirely. Neither took it personally, the trio had worked together so long. It was a partnership that somehow helped to keep them alive.

"Katniss is disassociating" Haymitch grunted his feet already making their way towards the phone. Sage and Penny shared a look with Effie as they immediately understood who exactly he was going to call. The question was would he even be available to answer? There would be only one person who could see her through this episode. The phone rang with a few short bursts until a female's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Annie, can you get Finnick for me? Katniss could use him right about now" Sage had never heard Haymitch use a gentle tone with anyone before, it took Penny smacking him on the head to get him to feel normal again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"But he…"

Penny rolled her eyes, "You really were so focused on dying that you didn't notice anything else did you?"

"Oh, please everyone knows that those two are a couple" Sage rolled his eyes right back at her earning him a nudge in the shoulder.

"I'm talking about Annie" Penny whispered.

"She's a little off. So what?"

Penny had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep from screaming in frustration. "I'm talking about the friendship between so many of the victors. Besides laughing at Haymitch will surely get you the worst of the mentor duties."

That was when the door to the penthouse slammed open revealing a rushed looking Finnick and an apologetic looking Annie. The bronze haired victor bypassed the group heading straight for his fiancée's room. The door could be heard closing before anyone spoke.

"Well that was quick" Sage muttered, earning a giggle from Annie.

"He heard Haymitch, he was on the other phone. I barely had time to hang up before I was rushing after him. Thank god for the elevator" The victor laughed turning her head over spot Peeta making an escape from his own room.

"How are you dealing Peeta?" She asked softly her eyes beaming when Peeta made his way to sit by her side. As the young woman stood up, she shot Haymitch a warning glare eerily reminiscent of her fellow victor. Annie immediately grabbed his hand turning her attention completely towards the blonde.

"I really don't know" His answer could be heard as his door slid shut.

"Well that was rather anti-climactic" Penny snorted turning her attention away from Sage towards Haymitch who looked towards the closed doors with a frown.

"Are we in the club yet or are you going to keep us in the dark?" Penny's question shook him out of his thoughts.

"Keep you in the dark about what?"

"Just why you are so friendly with all the victors" Sage answered, " especially when I know you can't stand some of them. Why befriend them when they will never ally with your tributes?"

Effie stood up, "I'm going to bed goodnight" the woman quickly kissed Haymitch on the cheek before going straight to what the former tributes knew to be Haymitch's bedroom.

**XXX**

Katniss knew when the door creaked open with her back towards it, the little that she trusted was that even if Snow's men got past her allies the president would not want her harmed when she was heading straight for the games come morning. Yet she did not relax until she smelt the familiar scent of what she knew to be the ocean breeze. A scent that clung to those from district four no matter what they washed with.

Muscles relaxed when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into a warm chest. Her head automatically tilted to allow his chin against her shoulder. Her back completely released any tension it held allowing Katniss to melt into Finnick.

"I'm Finnick Odair" He whispered.

Mentally Katniss rolled her eyes, "True" as she maneuvered herself into facing him. The two stared at each other for several minutes in the quiet.

One of his hands released its hold on her back to gently caress her cheek, "I absolutely fucking love you."

"True" Katniss smiled as his lips lowered to meet hers. Her lips matched his pace perfectly allowing his remaining arm to tighten its hold on her waist as his second hand cupped her cheek. Katniss felt the playful grin on his lips as they shared many more kisses before he reluctantly pulled away.

"You love me?" Finnick questioned quietly as his thumb rubbed her cheek.

"True."

Her hands trapped between their chests allowed Katniss to gently push him onto his back allowing her to rest her body against his. Her cheek on his chest listening to his heartbeat as it rose and fell. Katniss lowered her lips to his as she felt the warmth of his hands wrap around her bottom. She let out a low moan causing him to chuckle.

"So easy to please."

Katniss buried her head into his neck as he laughed good naturedly tightening his grip around her. She felt his lips press against her head as he whispered, "I wish you didn't have to go back in there."

"This will be my fourth arena" Her breath shook, as Finnick held her close allowing her freedom to do whatever she needed to. Finnick continued to hold her as Katniss's body shook uncontrollably. He didn't say anything. There was nothing that he really could say. So, he held on to her, tightly.

He listened to her talk about what it was like the arena every single time. He hummed softly when she would go quiet then stop when she once again found her voice. Others would think that if one's fiancée came to you before going into the arena, that the night would be filled to the brim with fear of what might not be. Forcing sexual intimacy out of fear of never having it again or experiencing it at all.

They felt no such rush, even if they knew there was no guarantee that Katniss would survive long enough to get out of the arena. Late into the night, once Katniss had finally stopped shaking the brunette had fallen asleep. The bronze haired victor lay in her bed watching her, unable to allow sleep to take hold of him.

It was later still when Katniss opened her eyes to find Finnick once again awake and starring down at her. Her nose twitched causing the man to let out a soft laugh, tapping her on the nose.

"You should be sleeping" He abonished lightly.

She pushed their bodies together allowing his arm to fall behind her. Her eyes staring at his lips due to the small height difference and how they were laid out against the bed.

"I don't think I can get anymore sleep" At least the answer was honest.

"I'm at your service" Finnick murmured his fingers running up her back. Katniss shivered as his touch caused ripple effects along her spine.

"Do you really mean that?" Katniss whispered softly, knowing just how the capital had abused him. He might love her, but she always allowed him to control most of their intimacy, giving him the control where it counted most. After all that was one trauma she had no experience with. Especially here in the capital where, memories were the freshest. She never wanted Finnick to link her with Snow in anyway.

"Yes" His face bent to close the distance between them, and Katniss allowed it.

Their kisses were soft at first, tentative despite their familiarity with each other. Finnick deepened the kiss first as his tongue went straight to the curve of her lips asking for permission. Katniss parted her lips in answer unable to hold back the soft moan deep in the back of her throat, matching the way his hands traveled down her back.

Not wishing to be outdone even by him. Katniss allowed her own tongue to wage a war of its own. The brunette relished in the feel of his larger hands gripping her upper thighs just below her butt, pressing her into him as he flipped them over. She felt her back hit the mattress, a gasp escaping out of her mouth when Finnick released her lips to attach himself to her neck.

"You are a walking sin" Finnick growled lifting up from his self-appointed job of marking her skin to stare at her intently. Katniss didn't answer right away as large gasps of air escaped her lips. Finnick smiled feeling her well trained and worn hands crawling up his chest pulling him by his neck down to meet her lips again.

Sharing several more heated kisses, Katniss moaned into his mouth suddenly when she felt his hands at her waist. He placed wet kisses along her jaw down her neck onto her shoulder, "Is this okay?"

"More than okay" Katniss breathed heavily lifting her hips to allow him to easily pull her shorts off revealing nothing underneath.

"Jesus woman" Finnick groaned burring himself into her neck, allowing one of her hands to wrap her fingers into his hair.

"Makes it easier" She panted as his hands traveled low one hand cupping her ass, and the other fingertips lightly tapping against her.

Immediately images flashed across Finnick's mind. Images of the woman beneath him on this very bed touching herself when he was only a few floors below. He hissed pressing a finger into her core, her answering moan exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You've touched yourself?" He panted. She reached up touching her lips with his.

"You are the one who keeps making suggestions. It was only a matter of time before I took them up" Katniss winked at him earning a low growl as he lowered himself down to settle between her legs.

"Vixen" He mumbled fondly before taking her against his lips. If anyone woke up to the sounds Katniss made despite covering her mouth with a pillow. No one on her team mentioned it the next morning. When Finnick finally came up for air, unconsciously licking his lips making Katniss bit her lip back as the familiar sensation between her thighs stirred at the disheveled hair of Finnick crawling back up.

"I love you" She whispered.

"And I love you."

**XXX**

Madge was just finished baking the last batch of brownies, dosed with a healthy amount of the concoction to help with sleep from Mrs. Everdeen. Gale had informed her that they would need to get as many people out as possible once the games started. District 13's liaisons informed Gale that the evening of the opening of the 74th games would be when they would be waiting.

The alarm for her baked good went off. If there was one thing that District 12 had going for them it would be loyalty. The whispers had started with the help of Madge, Gale and his siblings. The ones old enough not to alert adults who would strike back out of fear. A stray tear fell from Madge's eye.

They wouldn't be able to save everyone.

Her father would never leave, couldn't leave. His entire livelihood depended on President Snow, the Undersees were a family that rose to power because of their loyalty to the rising Snow. As much as her father hated to see his people in pain. Madge had seen her father drink himself into a stupor just to ease the pain of knowing how many children had died from starvation. It was also how she knew that her father would never go against President Snow. He would die in District 12 believing that it was not only his duty but the best way to keep his family save.

Her mother while of different opinions would never leave her father. Tears fell onto her cheek remembering the rumors that Gale had overheard from the Peacekeepers. Snow had big plans for District 12, his anger over Katniss seemingly continuing to defy him.

Her wedding dress…

Gale was sure that Snow would attack back, possibly on the whole district. Madge carefully allowed the brownies to cool. Carefully cutting proportions of brownies that she would give to the peacekeepers once Gale gave her the signal.

Sighing, Madge tucked her blonde hair back into a tight ponytail as she continued to pack the treats she would give to the officers later this evening. Her mother knocked on the kitchen doorway.

"Madge, sweetheart?"

Madge quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes, mom?"

Her mother made a humming noise, "Darling what's wrong?" Madge placed her tool down before running into her mother's arms. Her mother's arms automatically wrapped around her child.

"Oh baby girl. What has you so upset? Katniss will be fine. She is a tough girl."

Madge shook her head, "It's not that."

Mrs. Undersee hummed softly running her hands through her daughter's light colored locks, "Then explain it to me. I'm no mind reader."

"I'm afraid to lose you and papa" Madge answered honestly.

"You will one day, but not for a long time. Death is a part of life my darling. Without it we can't find the joy in life."

Madge pulled away just enough to look her mother in the eye, "What if we could prevent it? I know Daddy would never want to leave but the people believe in him. Without him more of us will die."

Mrs. Undersee looked into her daughter's eyes and frowned, "What on earth are you talking about Madge?"

Madge knew what her parents were like, but she had to try she just had to, "President Snow is planning on attacking District 12 in response to Katniss's actions like her dress tonight. I heard the Peacekeepers!"

Madge held onto her mother begging her to believe her, "Darling, that sounds preposterous. Our village has been nothing but loyal" her mother said.

"Mama please. President Snow does not care we all know it. If punishing us hurts Katniss then he certainly will."

Madge could see the war going on inside of her mother. One part who wanted to protect her family at all cost, willing to side with the devil in order to provide for her child. The other a woman who saw the cost and doubted just how much it was worth. Madge could only hope the latter part of her mother won out in the end.

"Let's go talk to your father." Her mother soothed, only her slightly shaking hand the only sign that her mother was not calm.

She only hoped that her father would believe her half as much as her mother did.

**XXX**

Effie was still awake when Haymitch closed the door behind him for the night. She had already made herself comfortable in his temporary bed as she did in his home back in District 12. Haymitch eyes were worn down, bags could be seen forming underneath.

"Do I want to know?" She asked pulling her attention away from the book in her hand.

He shook his head, "The less you know the better."

Effie rolled her eyes her bright hair catching the light from the lamp by her side, "I'm not asking what your master plan is. I'm asking how the talk went."

The man crawled into the remaining spot on the bed, placing his head on her lap. So usual was this arrangement her hands quickly managed to entwine themselves into his dark locks. Haymitch let out a soft sigh.

"Start talking Abernathy" Effie sang softly.

"They weren't very happy with me when I told them" Haymitch sighed, "Sage looked like he was ready to try to tackle me to the ground."

Amused by the image Effie nodded, "I am familiar with the feeling when it comes to you, dear." Haymitch swore that it was only because her fingers were digging into his scalp that he did not give her the middle finger.

Really.

"I explained that during the games all they needed to think about was surviving" He continued, eyes closing as her fingers massaged his scalp.

"And after the games?" She hummed.

"We wanted them have some peace" Haymitch grunted, "then Katniss's sister was reaped and our focus went to narrowing our time frame."

Effie continued to rub his scalp, going back to reading her book as Haymitch relaxed against her. It would have to do for now.

**XXX**

Madge carried the plates of brownies towards the Peacekeeper quarters, smiling over at people who she passed by. If a few gave her curious stares, Madge paid them no heed. This needed to work, before Snow could put his plan into action. Coming to the door, Madge knocked with confidence she most definitely did not have.

She couldn't fail.

The door was thrown open and the Head Peacekeeper looked down at her scornfully, Mayor's daughter or not. To him she was from the backwater and therefore meant nothing to him.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Mama and I made brownies" Madge replied giving him her best, innocent girl smile. He eyed the treats with suspicion, "we needed to make them before the ingredients went bad" she said in way for explanation. Understanding light the man's face, opening the door to allow her entry. Madge quickly passed him giving him a smile when he told her to put them on the table.

The entirety of the officers were cramped into the room, Madge noted. Each eyeing the treats with hungry eyes. Madge felt a tug in her stomach, knowing that if they ate to much they could seriously hurt themselves.

"Don't eat too much" She warned as the officers began to descend on the plates she had just put in front of them.

"Don't mind them," One officer smiled at her, "They just don't know any manners." Madge nodded softly as she swiftly made for a quick exist, noting how the Head Peacekeeper knocked a few of the rougher officers in the head. Madge exited the headquarters quickly before she could have a change of heart.

They needed to be knocked out. There would be no way for Gale to get anyone out otherwise. She quickly entered her home, where her parents sat talking in the living room. Madge paused at the door, knowing they would not be paying attention.

"She's just a child" Mayor Undersee chided his wife softly, " she doesn't know what she heard."

"I believe her" Mrs. Undersee shook her head, "Do you really think the capital cares about coal that much? That they won't simply just replace us?"

"She wants us to trust in District 13!"

"She wants to trust Gale" Mrs. Undersee said firmly, " she loves the boy."

Mr. Undersee shook his head, "She'll find someone new. If he chooses to run away, the boys delusional. District 13 was destroyed."

"You and I both know better than that" Mrs. Undersee whispered.

"I can't leave my post. What of the elderly?" Mr. Undersee whispered back just as harshly.

"If you say you believe them. Those who are unsure will follow" Madge heard her mother urge her husband. "She heard them, honey."

**XXX**

It didn't take long for Prim and Mrs. Everdeen to come to the house, announcing that all the Peacekeepers were fast asleep in their headquarters. Mayor Undersee and his wife turned to look at their daughter who held a small bag in her hand, making her way to stand beside Prim.

"You're really going on the whims of a boy barely of age?" Mayor Undersee questioned.

"On the word of one of the best young men I know and your own daughter" Mrs. Everdeen confirmed, " I beg you to join us."

"Please join us Papa" Madge asked looking between both her parents. What would they choose? Their daughter or the capital. Her parents looked at each other then back towards their daughter. Mrs. Undersee nudged him with a pointed look. The man sighed, "I won't let my daughter go into the wilderness with just her childhood sweetheart."

Mrs. Everdeen nodded with a hint of approval, "I'm glad for you to join us Mayor Undersee."

Quickly the Mayor and his wife traveled to the houses of those who were reluctant to leave, announcing that he believed this to be the right path for the district. Their numbers managed to swell with the help of the Mayor. Gale and other able bodied men helped the young and old out underneath the gates, that still had yet to be fixed.

It took them nearly all night to get the villagers out, but with the Mayor's help those who would have stayed, believed that Gale and Madge knew what they were doing. By the time beginnings of the sun rise could be spotted the last of them were just entering into the woods, Madge couldn't believe it that they managed to escape.

Would there be enough room? Madge wondered quietly to Gale.

His face looked grim, "We were a rather small village anyway. But according to Haymitch they agreed to house everyone who made it through the gate. Did anyone stay behind?"

Madge face smiled brightly, "Thanks to papa even the skeptics came out. But the war is not over yet. I'm sure they will begin complaining soon enough."

Gale laughed wrapping an arm around her only to blush when Mayor Undersee and Mrs. Hawthorne coughed.

"But they have a chance to live" Gale whispered to her.


	38. Rinse and Repat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Guys! I have recently gotten a teaching position, temporarily or for the year has yet to be decided as it is a substitute position. So my updates will be slower, but I will aim for every two weeks or so.

Chapter 37: Rinse and Repeat

On the day they were going into the arena Peeta Mellark woke up early to find Annie Cresta fast asleep next to him. Not wanting to wake her, Peeta stared at her for several moments, in awe that such a girl had kissed him. Annie who liked the fact that he could bake, thinking that the way he made things for his victor friends was sweet. Even when they gently ribbed him, joking that he would make a wonderful house husband.

The moment was ruined by a rough knock on the door, the sound threatening to wake the peaceful slumber of the girl next to him. As frightened as he was to be entering the arena, Peeta was more than intimately familiar with the ramifications of surviving it. For years he's watched Haymitch try to drink himself to death. Then he watched as Katniss, an already solemn girl turns even more introspective at times but somehow changed. The knocking only grew louder and more insistent. Before he could answer the noise woke Annie up, her eyes fluttered open. The blonde merchant's son offered her an apologetic smile before he rose to open the door revealing Haymitch.

"Morning, Annie" Haymitch greeted with a short nod upon seeing the redhead. He remained silent as the female victor rose from her spot on the bed gathering the rest of her stuff quietly. When she was done, Annie walked up to the two of them on her way out the door. She squeezed Peeta's arm softly before she moved past them with a whispered mention of good luck.

"Don't" Peeta warned seeing Haymitch's eyes began to twinkle once the district four victor was out of hearing range.

"I wouldn't even dream of it" The mentor chuckled quietly watching as his tribute headed towards the bathroom. When the bathroom door shut in his face, Haymitch continued to chuckle all the way down to Katniss room repeating the same knock.

Finnick opened the door before the man had a chance to knock, giving him a rather annoyed look. Haymitch smirked, "wake up on the wrong side of the bed Finny?"

"Must you torture everyone in this apartment with a ridiculous early wake-up?"

Haymitch grin only deepened when Katniss's familiar dark hair was spotted coming up beside Finnick, her head resting on his chest as she stepped in between the two. Taking the time to examine the scene she sighed, " are we really doing this today?"

It was Peeta's chuckle from the bathroom door, where his head peaked out to call " The sadistic bastard does this all the time?"

Finnick shot back, "you should have heard how he woke Katniss up for her first games." Bending his head slightly to kiss his fiancée on the lips, "sorry, love."

"It's too early for this" She mumbled as her head moved to glare at Haymitch.

"Game day. Finnick has his own tributes to get ready" His eyes darkened slightly looking over at the boy, "you don't need distractions today."

"I'm not—" Finnick retorted only to be quieted by Haymitch's glare as his whispered harshly, "we can't afford any mess ups Odair. Get into line or you risk that pretty future you barely dare to hope for."

It was only when Finnick wished her luck with a kiss and sent Haymitch a withering glare before also making his escape did Katniss round on Haymitch.

"Really? Was that necessary?"

Haymitch let out a low groan, "Finnick understands, he needs to focus in order to better help you in the arena. You need to focus on survival. I know being back here is messing with you, but everything is arranged. You just need to survive the next couple of days okay?"

"How long?" She questioned quietly making sure that Peeta was heading towards the kitchen for his last meal in the capital.

Haymitch remained silent searching for a way to answer. In the end he simply said, "I don't know. As long as possible."

**XX**

Peeta tried not to fidget as he was lifted towards the arena, into a jet something he had never had the opportunity to before. The only thing that really kept him going was thinking about that last kiss from Annie. Sweet Annie Cresta, who for some reason liked him. He was a merchants' son, born to be an extra set of hands and that was it. Peeta held no illusions about his family, his father was truly the best of them.

Now there was a very real possibility that he was never going to see any of them again. Peeta knew in his heart that as much as he disliked how his mother treated others he never wanted her to lose a son. His heart clenched at the thought of his parents having to get by with just his brothers. They would be fine, they had to be. At least Peeta had to believe it, if he was going into the arena.

He needed it to be true.

"Now did Haymitch have the chance to remind of your game plan in the arena?" Effie's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" Peeta cringed at the horrified look on Effie's face.

"Peeta! Now is not the time to be getting lost in that beautiful head. Focus" Effie adonished gently earning the smallest of smile's out of the boy.

"I'm sorry, Effie. Yes, I know the game plan" Peeta confirmed hoping that his voice sounded far more confident than the truth.

"Good" The woman sighed in relief, "that's good. You know this is the part I dread the most? I couldn't let Sage or Penny do it… the first year is always the most difficult."

"What would happen before Katniss won?" Peeta asked genuinely curious.

Effie shrugged but Peeta could see how she would clutch her necklace a pure Effie sign that she was thinking about what to say, "I would step in but Haymitch would mostly drink the day away. Before her…. He was stuck in his own head."

Peeta let out a small laugh, "now he likes to mess people."

Effie sniffed her nose lifting up in the air, " my god that man. He's always enjoyed it. These days he just does it mostly sober. Only drinks when Katniss lets him get away with it. Now neither of you won't be around to help…" her voice started to waiver.

Most men would probably begin to panic at the sight of a distressed female, however Peeta has spent his life in the presence of his mother whose mood swings, truly did not leave him shocked anymore. Instead Peeta watched silently as Effie pulled herself together, in what truly was only a few moments.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry look at me I'm such a mess" Effie half sobbed as she pulled him into one of her tight chokehold hugs. Taking great care not to jostle her too much, Peeta wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.

"Effie" He smiled, "it's going to be okay" as he waited for her sniffles to start to subside. It was only when he was sure that she didn't need the contact anymore, that he pulled away.

Effie shook her head, "no…. but I'm sure you will do the best. You are the strongest person in that arena Peeta Mellark. Don't be afraid of using that strength if you need to. Do you hear me?" Her confidence seemed to boost itself towards the end allowing her to poke him with a single fingernail.

He chuckled awkwardly, "Yes, Effie."

Peeta Mellark was infinitely grateful for Effie Trinket. She was a rock for the entire team during their time at the capital. Katniss would roll her eyes at Effie's diatribes with a fondness that spoke to their shared history. Peeta knew that his friend adored Effie, even if she did not show it. He was grateful that she kept them on time, mixed in the crowd when anything else would have been dangerous.

He didn't know what Haymitch and Katniss were planning but he held no doubts that Effie ensured they appeared above reproach. Considering who it was she was wrangling Effie is a marvelous job.

**XX**

Katniss rolled her neck to the side as Haymitch sat across from her in companionable silence as they lifted off the ground towards the arena. Lowering her head against the seat, looking out of the visible window. She felt her mentor's gaze for several minutes. Deciding that Haymitch would speak to her when he was ready. It didn't take very long.

"You okay there, kid?"

Keeping her eyes closed Katniss let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "No, I'm not okay."

"We'll get you out, kid. I promise you all this will not be for nothing" Haymitch vowed his voice filled with determination.

Katniss let out a strained smile, "we've already done all that we can. Haymitch the rest is up to our allies."

They fell back into a companionable silence that had defined their relationship for the rest of the trip. Once they landed each tribute was led separately into a chamber with a single person accompanying them. When they reached her assigned room, Haymitch held her at shoulder length bending in order to look her in the eye.

"You've got to stay alive, kid. Finnick will have my hide if you don't."

"I do have a will to live you know" Katniss deadpanned earning a head fall from her mentor.

"You are going to be the death of me" He snarked.

"What a lovely way to go don't you think?" The two laughed quietly at the joke.

Katniss tugged on the black jacket, she was fitted into in preparation for the arena. A small smile crossed her lips. Familiar territory would be awaiting her. She had that on her side at least. Better than nothing, she mused to herself.

"Stay alive, kid" Haymitch grabbed Katniss pulling her into a hug.

"Make sure Effie doesn't get me a dress with a thousand ruffles, okay?"

**XX**

Plutarch stood in the control room, analyzing the final data points ensuring that nothing was amiss. Being surrounded by members of the capital filled him with dread yet Plutarch managed to appear calm with a cool neutral demeanor most of the time. It allowed him to be seen as the perfect replacement after Crane's absolute failure last year.

He inwardly smirked thinking about Katniss Everdeen's actions in regard to Seneca Crane. It was almost as if she wanted Plutarch to be in charge, but even the girl on fire lacked the ability to think so far ahead. It was clear that her actions were based purely on emotion. Something that endeared her to the population of Panem yet was a liability on the field.

He hopped her sentimentality didn't make her a liability in the arena. Her actions so far have proven that she would be a real asset to their cause. It's why he fought hard for this alliance, a way to not only strike against the capital but offer citizens another outlook. They couldn't be seen as opportunists or callous.

Katniss's ideas were actually genius. As long as they were able to get enough people on their side.

"Sir?"

"Yes. What is it?" He turned towards one of the designers who bowed his head towards him.

"We are ready to go, Sir."

"Perfect. Thank you. Send in the tributes when I give you the signal" Plutarch ordered swiftly.

"Yes, Sir."

Taking his gaze up towards the large monitor, where a forest surrounded the cornucopia. He was through in his questioning of the District 12 mentor, Haymitch Abernathy in finding out exactly how she remembered this particular arena. It was easier with Plutarch at the helm of the operation, he had the exact specifications already sent to District 13 to plan an extraction at the right time.

He only hoped that he sent word quick enough. It was vital that the capital be distracted with the games for their other operations to succeed. From the information gathered, this would save the highest number of lives. A crack could be heard in his earpiece, Plutarch was notified when all the tributes were in place.

It was time.

Raising his hand, his people immediately got to work on activating the tunnels that would propel the tributes into the damned arena.

**XX**

Penny sighed in relief when a grave looking Haymitch and Effie returned to the capital in one piece. She and Sage had been acting in their proxy, landing last minute donor deals as the fear of a victor losing a second games started to reach fruition.

"They really hate the idea of a victor losing this much?" Sage whispered as they logged into their account to see the latest money donation skyrocket.

"The victors are supposed to be survivals. If the victor loses to a first-time tribute?" Penny shook her head, " moral will be low."

Sage growled, " so they will be doing a balancing act. Keeping Katniss alive long enough to give them hope but there is no way they will let her win."

"Exactly" Penny replied grimly.

"It's cruel."

"That's the capital for you" Haymitch's voice surprised them from behind. Jumping at the voice, the two virgin mentors turned towards Haymitch with surprised looks.

"We thought…." Sage stammered.

"That I'd give in to my woes and drink? I thought about it." Haymitch admitted, "but Peeta is counting on us."

"And Katniss?" Penny asked skeptically.

"She knows we will try our best."

That hardly made the other two feel better. Haymitch patted the two of them on their backs, "come let us go figure out how to use all that free money."

It took them under an hour to get changed and make their way towards the gathering space. Johanna spotted them immediately, making her way towards them with determination.

"There you are! How was Katniss feeling? I feel like I haven't had a chance to see her much. I was sent on a gathering mission" Johanna shot Haymitch a dirty glare. The man didn't bother to appear apologetic.

"Sorry Jo. We all had a job to do."

"Ignore him, Johanna. Katniss knew what you were doing, it's hardly fair but you were the competitions mentor. How are your tributes?" Sage intervened swiftly, shooting Haymitch a warning shot.

Johanna had been keeping her distance, but it was in effort to try to collect more data on the tributes. With Katniss participating there was only so much mingling she could do without creating suspicion. It actually shocked Sage how protective Johanna was being, but he assumed that distance because your friend is suddenly back in the games would do that even to a person like Johanna.

"They are curious about the District 12 tributes, one being a victor is a cause for concern and excitement. I tried to push for an alliance, but I was unable to get confirmation" She spoke softly, just enough for those in their group to hear. Haymitch nodded subtly.

"Hopefully Katniss can push them over the edge" Haymitch murmured to her softly.

**XX**

It was always like taking a breath of fresh air, coming out of the tube onto her post surrounded by other tributes. Several seconds passed as Katniss searched for Peeta, finding him stationed almost out of eyesight. Another few spots down she was able to see Rue and Andy, who both looked relieved when they saw her.

Good. She would have to find them in the arena. Especially knowing that they will survive the bloodbath. As the clock appeared in the sky, Katniss felt her body shift. Immediately she got into her runner's stance, it was automatic now after so many experiences within the arena. Then the numbers started to turn.

Katniss tried to meet as many eyes as she could. She had to hope that her words reached most of them. It really was their only hope…

When the clock struck zero and the tributes descended onto the cornucopia. Immediately Katniss saw the careers band together, starting to fight. Growling Katniss picked up a bow and arrow that was left for her. Taking aim, Katniss sent a warning shot at the careers just as a tribute fell to the ground trying to crawl away from them,

The tribute looked up to where the arrow had come from, Katniss recognized him from the reaping videos. It was one of Johanna's….

"Run" She shouted, turning her arm and shooting at tributes who were fighting. It was then that she felt a hand tug on her jacket.

Looking down she found Rue, her tiny hand was wrapped around her arm. "Katniss, we have to go" she whispered urgently. Nodding softly the victor looked around the arena at the tributes who were stopped mid battle when they realized who was shooting arrows between them and their intended victims.

All eyes were on her as she ran with Rue catching up to Andy before running into the forest. She could practically feel Cato's angry eyes on her back.

**XX**

The trio entered into the forest away from the fighting that surrounded the cornucopia. Upon seeing Katniss shoot to separate them, many the of the tributes were looking at each other warily. From the edges of the forest, Katniss watched as the male tribute she had saved got off the ground took one look at his foe and gave a curt nod.

Katniss let out a sigh of relief when the two tributes did not resume fighting, watching as Johanna's tributes reunited before running off in the opposite direction. Many of the tributes quickly partnered up and scattered leaving a fuming Cato with his career partners in the middle of the cornucopia without a kill.

"What a bloody miracle" Andy whispered to her left.

When her two comrades turned to look at her Andy explained, " The fact that only a handful of tributes are actively trying to kill others is a miracle. It's supposed to be a blood bath and its actually…"

" Lion cubs chasing after prey" Katniss murmured quietly as they watched Glimmer and Clove attempted to calm the boy, Cato down.

Andy murmured, "let's hope they don't set loose the mother."

They continued to watch the blonde boy from District 2. He brushed his comrades off angerly kicking at a bunch of supplies. As the blonde boy yelled at his partner, Katniss could spot Peeta's slightly bulkier form coming into the fray.

"What is he doing?" Rue hissed hiding her head behind Katniss, sneaking a peak every so often unable to completely look away. Peeta made his way slowly towards the blood thirstiest group in the arena. Katniss had to fight the urge to yell out, knowing that it would be in her best interest to trust him.

Peeta had always been unwaveringly loyal.

"I thought he was on your side" Andy's voice remained neutral and Katniss observed the girl whose head tilted to the side continuing to watch the scene unfold. The girl once known to Katniss only as Fox face, did not know Peeta as she did. The older girl hummed softly pointing to the way Peeta caught the groups attention.

"Do you see how slow he is walking? As if he is trying to calm a stay" Katniss allowed her voice no louder than a whisper in the girl's ear. Feeling the red haired beauty nod, the victor continued knowing that Rue also hung on her every word.

"Peeta has been known as the kindest of us. Despite the fact that he can lift more than anyone in the arena including Thresh" Katniss paused to look down at Rue whose wild curls bobbed as she let out a string of giggles before covering her mouth eyes wide. Katniss smiled down at her winking, as the younger girls giggled again.

"They underestimate him" Katniss went on, "it is Peeta's greatest strength. The Careers are far too cocky to believe that Peeta is an actual threat to them."

Rue cooed softly, "so is Peeta a spy?"

Katniss laughed softly, "you could say that. Now we need to try to find the others."

When she noticed the two younger girls failing to follow her, the brunette turned to see them speaking to each other softly. Rue's mocha colored skin offering a striking contrast to the paleness of Andy. It was the difference of their hair coloring that proofed to be the most complimentary. Dark wild black curls against straight striking red, almost as if they were yin to their yang.

"Do you have concerns?" She asked softly not wanting to spook them. Memories of previous games and the war left Katniss in a permanent state of perpetual awareness. Her body struggled to relax, the slightest sound unless she was sleeping beside Finnick could wake her even from the deepest of sleep.

It was Rue that spoke, her hands twisting themselves together the only real sign of her concern and anxiousness. "What if they attack us?"

Andy nodded feverously, "just because they didn't want to fight in the blood bath doesn't mean they won't fight now."

Katniss didn't respond right away, taking care to listen to their concerns mulling them over in her brain. The concerns expressed were valid, each tribute was expected to kill or to be killed. Very few victors actually had the highest kill count, some won simply by hiding out long enough for the others to do the killing for them. It was this tendency that Katniss counted on in Andy, who in the original timeline kept out of the fray and focused on long-term survival.

She just had forgotten about how similar berries could look and picked the night lock instead of its innocent cousins. With this in mind Katniss spoke in a measured tone, soft enough to allow the girls to know she took them seriously but held no ill will.

"Most of the tributes will not want to kill, when they actually do its more to do with survival. They kill only when another tribute attacks. It's those tributes we need to collect. The more tributes who won't fight the harder it will be for those who wish to attack us to kill us off."

Rue asked skeptically, "will that work?"

"We have to try."

What she didn't say was that it would cause an uproar. Knowing that the capital was listening in to every conversation, Katniss made sure to avoid mentioning her real goal. If tributes won't kill each other than the capital would have to step in.

Only she didn't think it would be peacefully.

**XX**

The refugees from District 12 were traveling for an entire day before they were found by members of the once mythical District 13. Just in time Madge thought as her eyes strayed toward the face of her father, whose color had been turning a deeper shade of purple as the hours passed.

"Which one of you is Gale Hawthorne?" One of the guards asked, Madge had to hold into her skirts to prevent Gale from stepping in front of the villagers.

"That would be me" Gale answered, Madge had to hand it to him despite the lack of information from the so-called District 13 the young man she knew really looked like all of this was part of the plan. He would make the perfect soldier she thought miserably, ready to sacrifice anything for the cause.

Madge felt her heart ache at the thought forcing her to shake herself out of the sour thought cycle. She couldn't be self-pitying herself, falling for a young man like Gale. Madge Undersee knew who he was from the start. Gale and Katniss never hid themselves among the throng of villagers.

Everyone knew Gale was outspoken against the capital and that Katniss felt hatred so deep her eyes burned through even the toughest of peacekeepers. It was common knowledge not spoken of, just known. Just like it was known before Katniss's reaping at age twelve that Katniss could be counted on to keep Gale in line.

The guard shook Gale's hand, "Welcome to District 13." With that the guard performed a signal to the guard and suddenly a huge metal door appeared in the middle of the forest. Madge had to blink, how had they hidden an aircraft so close to District 12?

Now it was up to Madge, as Katniss and Gale remained friends, strong bonds that even the capital could not truly ruin. Madge took her place at Gale's side. It was Gale and Madge their villagers spoke of as being a union.

Only Madge feared she may never get to call him truly hers, unless he survived.

"Madge?"

The mayor's daughter turned to look at the concerned face of her father and the knowing face of her mother. Offering them a half-hearted smile Madge gently took the proffered arm of her father. Gently tucking her arm under and over his locking them together.

"Let's get to know our new home, daddy."

**XX**

Johanna Mason sat in front of her station staring at the scene before her with a look of disbelief. Her hands were tucked under her arms, back arched into the chair as one leg slowed in its bounce.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" She uttered under her breath, as her eyes wondered over towards Finnick's station. Annie and Finnick sat together when the bronze haired victor looked up catching her eye. Johanna recognized the look in his eye a mix of pride and amusement.

The victor from the lumber village couldn't help the short laugh that escaped her lips. Her eyes strayed back to the screen where a group of pampered killers were kicking around necessary supplies because the blood bath had turned into a game of cat and mouse.

Johanna's lips twitched; the mouse was winning.

A scoff escaped her when the boy from District 2, Cato wasn't it? Kicked open a bag of food. The boy screamed of overindulgence and privilege; the games were not turning out like he had been taught. A cruel smirk crossed her face, remembering the tributes from her own games.

The screen changed towards the forest, capturing a conversation between Katniss and the two young tributes she had collected. Johanna rolled her eyes, that girl had a knack for collecting people. Johanna felt her ears perk when Katniss started speaking about why they needed to find their fellow tributes.

"Do you know what she's planning?" A semi-familiar voice asked from behind. A dark scowl in place, Johanna looked back towards the intruding figure to see one of Katniss's most recent victors.

Sage.

"You think she'd share that with the enemy?" She barked at the boy who flinched at her rough tone.

Internally she laughed at the boy, before his back straightened and he looked right at her. "I know that she trusts you. I've known the Everdeen family for years but it's you she trusts with her life."

Johanna rolled her eyes outwardly, "Jealous?"

Sage actually laughed, "not really. I'm actually rather thankful that she's kept me mostly out of the loop. Even if its annoying sometimes."

"You aren't a warrior."

Sage's brow furrowed, "excuse me?"

Johanna shrugged pointing to the screen, "you are not a warrior. Not one of made from a strong will to survive and unable to do nothing in the face of the capitals shit like Katniss. Nor are you one by design just made for war someone like Finnick or even that boy from your district Gale? Katniss knows you will fight for loved ones, but ultimately you just have not turned into a warrior."

"I'm a victor just like you."

"Being a victor is not the same as being a warrior" Johanna scoffed. "I'm not trying to demean you. I'm telling you that Katniss knew that knowing more than you do would only harm you rather than prepare or give you the final things you needed to make a choice. You will do what the situation requires, but you aren't made for war."

"Then how can I help?" Johanna didn't like the helplessness and ultimate defeatist tone of the boy.

"You're not a warrior. That doesn't mean you can't be a solider when needed. Perhaps you can play the distraction" She hummed to herself as the dark cloud that was Abernathy descended

upon them.

"Terrorizing the boy, Mason?"

Johanna laughed, "No. Your boy Peeta however looks like he could be fun to mess with."

Haymitch shook his head fondly, "don't let Annie catch you. She likes him."

Johanna pouted playfully sending over a wink at Annie who looked over at the two with confusion. "That's to bad. Peeta's such a cutie."

Haymitch muttered under his breath, "God you are a menace."

"I heard that" Johanna sang leaning over her chair to bat her eyes at the older man.

"Devil child" Haymitch muttered to her.

Johanna merely blinked up at him, "Yes, daddy?"

Haymitch groaned looking up at the ceiling as if praying for control. Johanna let out a joyful laugh, winking over at Sage.

The two continued on with their banter occasionally making comment about the screen leaving Sage to look between the two in confusion. What sort of mixed weird ass family did the capital force him to join? He watched the two interact for a few more minutes before he excused himself. What Johanna said to him continued to ring out in his ears. How exactly could he play the distraction? In what way would that even help the two stuck in that fucking arena? No matter what Sage would do Johanna's words echoed in his head for the rest of the day.

**XX**

Did he really want to do this? No if he could be honest with himself, Peeta Mellark did not want to be anywhere near Cato, the second district male tribute. The boy had presented himself as unhinged, and it had yet to even be a fully twenty-four hours.

This one was dangerous.

He promised both Katniss and Haymitch that he would be careful. Vowed to Effie and Annie that he would do anything to ensure his survival. What option did that leave him with? In order to keep himself and Katniss safe then Cato needed to be kept as far from the victor as possible. Cato respected that Peeta was physically strong, however the careers still laughed him off.

Peeta could work with that.

Carefully Peeta made his way over towards the career pack, watching at Cato destroy precious stockpiles of supplies. He didn't even think before he spoke, "you shouldn't destroy those."

Peeta watched as the members of the pack froze, Cato immediately zeroing in on him as he turned around to face the intruder. Peeta for his part kept his arms up in a submissive stance. The others dropped their shoulders, their gazes were not trusting but willing to listen.

Cato on the other hand. He looked man.

"What are you doing here? Are you her lap dog now?" Cato taunted. Peeta inwardly rolled his eyes was that the worst he could come up with? Never spent any time with a victor that was clear.

Peeta raised a brow at him, "I'm here on my own. I don't know where Katniss is at the moment, but I do know how she thinks."

Cato scoffed spitting at him, "Like a victor would tell a first-timer how she planned to compete in the games."

"I've known her my whole life. I think I know more about her than she thinks I do" Peeta started, him mind racing what could he say that would buy him an in?

Clove spoke up despite earning a glare from her tribute partner, "you would be willing to share her strategy? What she might do?"

Peeta nodded eager to get at least one of the careers on his side however temporarily that might be, "Haymitch ensured that she would tell me how she survived last time. What she knew to look for. It helps that this arena is almost a copy of the forest back home. I know how she behaves at home."

Glimmer spoke up next, "Welcome to the Pack, Peeta."

**XX**

District 13 was nothing like home, was the first thought that Madge had upon entering the bunker that was their new home. Men and woman dressed in a similar military like fashion quickly gathered everyone's names and what their original jobs were including other talents they could think of.

It was to match them with current job openings and daily chores everyone in the hidden district was expected to complete. Madge couldn't help but gasp at the highlighted schedule that appeared on the girls arm.

"Our daily schedules are stamped here. There is no deviation from the routine" The woman answered.

Madge tried to stay positive, this was designed to be temporary right? Just until they could get Katniss and their home back. She refused to think anything else even as her parents shared concerned looks. As mayor of the refugee's her father was asked to meet with their leader.

President Alma Coin.

Her father didn't say exactly what happened in the meeting. Madge and her mother spent the entire time trying to get used to the small room that would house the three of them. Every nerve ending was alight with fire until her father walked back through the door.

"Daddy!" She cried jumping into his arms, her heart bursting with love when she felt his arms wrap around her. The tightness of his hold told her more than the words he refused to say. Her mother waited patiently for her turn, as Madge watched husband and wife reunite from the hour separation.

She felt a deep tug on her heart watching them. She tried everything to get her father to open up about the meeting. The former Mayor Undersee refused to talk about it only that he was of course welcome to command meetings when it regarded his people. They understood that they would follow him as former mayor.

The way he spoke froze Madge to her bones. Whatever was said between her father and Alma Coin, one thing was clear. She was a woman that knew about power plays. She used hers to ensure her father's cooperation. Meaning both her mother and herself were most likely used as bait. Madge felt the warning tap of her mother's hands when her hands clenched to tightly.

"Madge" Her mother hissed.

Shaking out of her head Madge began to quietly eat in the food. Her family and the entireity of their refugee village were sitting and eating in the cafeteria. It wouldn't do to draw attention to herself. She had to buy her time. Her family and village was safe.

Now she had to figure out how the hell they were going to survive until this war was over.

**XX**

President Snow starred at the blank screen for several minutes leaning into his desk his hand caressing his neatly trimmed beard in concentration. The blood bath had never failed before, his head already felt the telltale signs of the oncoming migraine. He could only post-pone the ungrateful wealthy citizens of Panem for so long. He could feel his own inflicted wounds inside his mouth opening up from the clenching of his jaw.

The things he did to preserve the power of his family…

His mind quickly reviewed the footage of the games so far. The tributes were forming alliances that was clear, not attacking those within that circle. The Everdeen girl had forgone her own tribute partner to pair with two young girls.

Foolish.

Yet it did not matter the girl would not survive the games, he would make sure of it. His granddaughter would be sad. Perhaps he would pay for the funeral? Send flowers to the grieving mother and sister. It was a pity, the girl proved to be great for morale. Finnick would need time to grief as well. It really was a shame, Snow had just grand plans, but Katniss Everdeen seemed to try and escape every trap he set.

That would not do. Already he had ensured the career tributes knew that they would be greatly awarded for taking the victor down. One boy, the blonde from district 2 needed barely any prodding. The boy was practically already frothing at the mouth. What was his name again?

Ah. Cato.

Snow frowned, perhaps he would need to be dealt with as well. The victors already had one blood thirsty victor; did he want to risk another? The last thing he needed was for a victor who would not be controlled once outside the arena. Murder was bad for business.

Alas one could not account for the stupidity and madness of every student. One does crop up every now and then. Cato would be dealt with in dew time. If the boy performed well and showed no further deterioration than perhaps the young man could be salvageable.

He would allow things to unveil for themselves for now. A warning would not hurt. Pressing the familiar number into his phone, a few rings passed before Snow heard the line click with connection.

"President, Sir how can I help you?" Plutarch greeted.

"The current situation is untenable. Plutarch I take it you are already enacting the remedy?" Snow responded, his voice calm, low in volume. His anger was practically palpable.


	39. Plutarch's Very Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you, everyone, for your patience! Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 38: Plutarch's Very Bad Day

To say that Plutarch was having a very bad would be an understatement. Last night he received a phone call from President Snow, proclaiming his anger at the lack of tribute deaths and Katniss Everdeen's continued existence. Plutarch was lucky that the country's president was an intelligent individual to whom he did not have to explain the obvious.

With his evening and morning ruined as he illuminated on how to solve his problem without betraying everything, he believed in. Looking into the mirror, Plutarch sometimes could not believe what he saw in the mirror. Being a spy had several disadvantages. The most apparent was the thin line he must walk between two masters. He pushed the button on the faucet waiting the few seconds until the water was a slightly warm temperature before lowering his hands, catching a handful of water to press against his face.

Following his typical morning routine of washing his face, brushing his teeth, and ensuring his hair was trimmed and in place, Plutarch made his way to his closet. He chose one of his many grey suits, with a colorful tie. The closest he comes during the games to being part of the capitalist culture. He cannot avoid it entirely b,ut at least with his government job, he is not expected to have such colorful taste in clothes.

He does have some, in case questions popped up. Luckily the employees under him rarely went above a colorful shirt or tye during the workweek. Breaking his fast in silence, he nodded towards his avox, mumbling a few kind words to the servant. Plutarch found that despite not being able to give information away if one spent time cultivating their favor. Then one finds themselves sent interesting tidbits or doors remain cracked open despite Plutarch hearing their master ordering it firmly shut.

Looking up from his food Plutarch noticed the time; he had maybe an hour before the games would begin to broadcast again. He would be needed to go through the images from last night to ensure nothing too interesting was missed. He quickly made his way to his headquarters, barely nodding his head in greeting to those he passed.

"Any interesting footage?" He asked his main assistant, a man who likes him worked for the underground. The younger man shook his head, denying the finding of anything useful.

"No deaths during the night, Sir. It was a quiet first day," He murmured, glancing over to his boss. Plutarch had to give it to the man; his fear was barely noticeable. For a man without much experience in the capital, it would have been enough to hide, but for someone of Plutarch's metal.

The fear was easy to spot.

"Then we will need to give them an interesting morning. Show me where everyone is. Who is gathered together," Plutarch ordered. He needed to deliver something to President Snow, some action, if not several deaths. God help his soul, but it was what he would do.

**XX**

Finnick woke with a sense of dread that the second morning of the 74th games. Knowing that his fiancée and her childhood friend are trapped in that damned arena without a way out. There was no use in getting mad; he knew precisely who Katniss was when he met her. The fact that Snow had placed her sister on the chopping block only ensured that Katniss would act. If he acted on his selfish impulses, Katniss would not have been a volunteer. The moment he heard Prim's name out of the escort's lips, Finnick knew what her response would be. He also knew that no matter how he pleaded, Katniss would never change her mind.

Which was why the plan had to work the only reason Finnick had not flipped out was because Katniss said this was how it happened before. Their entire plan was based on her knowledge about this year's games, the tributes, the arena all of it. Finnick only hoped that the plan to get them out was successful. The problem was if the Calvary would get there in time.

Could he get to her in time?

Finnick's petty idea of staying in his bed to the last bloody second was ruined by the loud banging on his bedroom door. Groaning softly, he opened up a green eye to see that his door was still in one piece, but it was shaking.

Johanna.

Reluctantly the bronze-haired victor swung his legs over the edge of the bed, slowly rising as the banging continued. He could hear muffled voices from behind the door signaling that Annie had been awoken from the lumberjack's persistence. Or perhaps it was his redheaded friend that allowed the beast into their housing.

His money was on Mags.

While the old lady no longer could speak, she was sneaky enough to find ways to get her point across. After all, the woman even used Katniss against him, not that the brunette seemed to mind. In fact, the bloody girl was thoroughly amused at the ways Mags could maneuver them into getting what she wanted.

"FINNICK, OPEN UP THE DAMN BLOODY DOOR BEFORE I DECIDE TO MURDER YOU!"

Eyes rolling to the back of his head Finnick grabbed a pair of boxers to slip on. He would rather not have a repeat of the incident. He shivered at least the ax happy warrior had learned to knock since then. Leaning his chest against the wall closest to the door, Finnick lazily flicked the door open. Revealing an annoyed-looking Johanna with her hand raised, shooting him daggers.

"I'm going to dump you in acid until your skin is ready to peel off before I skin you myself," She vowed darkly.

Finnick laughed in her face, "not going straight for the castration this morning?"

Johanna shrugged, flicking a piece of hair out of the way, "I need to keep you on your toes."

"Acid?" He asked skeptically as he finally pulled away from the door allowing her entry as he went to get changed in his closet.

"I was deciding between that and cutting off a body part one at a time," Johanna mused, smirking as his head popped out a curious look on his face.

"What body part were you thinking?"

"Pinky toe, of course," earning a considering hum before Finnick entered back into the closet before existing this time fully dressed.

They were walking down the hall in comfortable silence when he said, "I'd have gone for the big toe, much more dramatic then remove the pinky from the dominate hand."

Johanna's eyes lit up, "I will take that under consideration."

Finnick hummed softly, "only we could talk about my possible murder by your hands this casually."

"It always seemed to calm Katniss down, and the two of you are far to alike to be healthy" Johanna shrugged as she pulled him by his long-sleeved shirt towards his breakfast table.

He allowed her good-naturedly to shove him into a seat as Mags placed a bowl of oatmeal on his plate. Smiling in thanks to his beloved former mentor , grateful that she managed to scramble of something simple instead of the extravagant feasts usually shoved into their faces.

As if they needed further reminders of where they were.

Annie pushed a glass of juice into his hand with a small smile taking a sip of her own. Johanna helped herself to an apple from the fruit basket, "I'm surprised you haven't asked whose murder Katniss and I were plotting."

"I assumed it was either Haymitch or me " Finnick shrugged, far used to the way both Katniss and Johanna seemed to contemplate murder on occasion. Johanna was far more vocal about her preferences, but he knew from experience that even Katniss held a thought or two.

One didn't spend as long as he did in the girl's company without hearing a murderous thought or two. To be fair ,Katniss was masterminding an entire revolution to prevent the one she survived.

Johanna? Well, Finnick much preferred to be on her good side.

"It's mostly Haymitch. She keeps arguing that a subtle approach would work best on him. I keep telling her that torture would be much more fun."

**XX**

"Welcome to the Infirmary."

Primrose was in awe; there was not much that she had seen in her short life to inspire such an expression truly. Yet when her eyes fell onto the stainless countertops, multiple beds with clean sheets, large storage units under lock and key ;Prim couldn't help but be in awe of such an operation. The large infirmary held within one of the District 13 bunkers definitely had earned it. It was the largest hospital area she had ever seen; Prim thought that the capital would have a bigger one.

They probably did.

Yet Prim knew they could never come close to the sheer efficiency that District 13 had accomplished out of necessity. They looked like every doctor and nurse were prepared for war. Deep down, Prim knew that was what they were ready for, what Katniss was preparing for. But how could her sister have known?

That's what Prim didn't know. Maybe it was foolish not to question her older sister. Prim knew that her sister had a lot more answers than the brunette allowed others to see. Her actions were too precise, calculated in a way they never were before.

Prim didn't know much ,but she did know that her sister was doing something great. She was trying to make things better. How could she not strive to do the same? This was why in District 13, where every hand was needed to do something, the younger Everdeen knew she must find something. Her mother had taught her everything she knew about medicine and the anatamy of the human body. So, when Mrs. Everdeen volunteered to help run the infirmary, Prim was right there by her side. At first, her mother had seemed hesitant in allowing her young daughter, only age twelve ,to volunteer at such a vital department.

Then she had looked into Prim's eyes.

Prim had the same fire as her older sister, the same fire that their father had. So instead of insisting that Prim goes with the school children to run drills and learn whatever it was that children underground could learn she was allowed to go work.

"You'll do exactly as I say," Mrs. Everdeen ordered her daughter softly ,kneeling down slightly to look the younger blonde in her eyes.

Prim only lowered her head in a firm nod, " exactly as you say."

Mrs. Everdeen looked up to the sky as her daughter hugged her by the waist tightly, "I hope I do not live to regret this."

Prim only hugged her mother tighter ,not knowing that in another life, she had indeed lived to regret it.

**XX**

Katniss woke to the gentle shaking of a fuzzy red-haired figure. Her fingers stretched along with the handle of her bow before a name flicked into her mind, Foxface. Relaxing her grip slightly, the brunette did not miss the look the young girl sent her way. Andy had noticed her instinctive reaction.

"It's okay," Andy whispered, "you've been here before."

The girl had no idea ; Katniss wanted to cry that she's been here many times before. Knowing how that could scare her comrades more than provide comfort or help. Katniss decided to check in on Rue, surprised seeing her with a small fire.

Thanking their lucky stars that it was daylight and would not attract the careers, she joined them. Rue handed her a small piece of bread and berries. Out of habit, Katniss looked over the gathered fruit, thankful that none were the famous night lock of her previous youth. She offered them a small smile before popping them into her mouth.

Grinning ,both girls began to do the same. Katniss laughed ,shaking her head at the two girls, allowing the group to fall into a comfortable silence. It was only once all the girls had finished their meager breakfast that Katniss discussed the day ahead.

"We will need to find the other's today."

Andy looked contemplative, "how?"

Katniss shrugged, "I know how to track. It'll be easier here than out in a real forest."

Rue perked up, "does that mean you can teach us?"

Katniss looked over at Rue, her heartwarming at the childlike eagerness she saw on the girl's face. Andy looked intrigued as if she wished to study the anthropological aspects of such an experience.

Katniss pretended to have to think about it; at the very least, she would ensure they had another survival skill under their belt. "I don't see why not."

As the girls cheered ,beginning to take turns on asking her a thousand questions that had Katniss reeling. She really hoped that Haymitch and the others were watching this and sent her some help. Handling two children on her own seemed like an easy job back in the training grounds.

She really should have known better. Which is why when a familiar feeling erupted deep down in her stomach, Katniss knew that her beloved friends were watching. She groaned ,suddenly ,grateful that she didn't have to hear the commentary of the Finnick and Johanna duo.

Small mercies.

**XX**

Finnick chuckled at Katniss's floundered look at the speed of which the two girls asked her questions. Haymitch shook his head ,smirking, "Awe the honeymoon's over."

"We are absolute shits," Finnick laughed , earning a scoff from Johanna. Johanna allowed her body to shake with the laughter; her smile showed teeth.

"Yet she accepted your suite. I swear she has brain damage," Johanna teased ,nudging the male with her shoulder. Finnick shot her a glowering stare before returning towards the screen. Johanna took this time to casually glance over towards the door. Peaking at where the donors were sprawled amongst the victors.

Johanna let out a low whistle as she spotted the youngest tributes surrounded by donors. "Well, I'll be damned."

Annie looked up and smiled, " they are doing well."

Finnick bit his cheek, " I'm sure Katniss would be proud," smiling softly at the beam Annie sent his way before she turned back towards the screen. The trio of victors shared a worried glance over to the two youngest of their tribe.

Penny seemed to be doing nothing but smiling and nodding while it was Sage who was able to whisper into the ear of a female donor who giggled ,placing an inappropriate hand on his bicep. Sage managed to pull his body away without offering offense. Finnick could practically smell the money falling into his lap.

"They took the bait," Johanna muttered.

"It's easy when they are the shiny new pieces," Haymitch muttered back, "let's just hope this is over before Snow can make any deals we can't get out of."

"Honestly, I'm surprised Sage was able to understand the message. I forget the boy even has a brain of his own," Johanna said ,speaking mostly to Finnick ,who smirked in agreement. He had no problems with the newest victors. Yet it was clear that it was Penny who ultimately had the most flare. Seeing Sage being so at ease in the spotlight as Penny struggled was more of a relief than worrisome.

The more victors on their side with the talent for the press ,the better. Finnick shook his head, "who knew the boy who was more loyal than practical would be the spinner of the duo?"

Haymitch chortled ,seeing the way Penny would elbow Sage to move him along, "it's always the unsuspecting ones."

"What does that make Finnick?"

"Pretty."

**XX**

The one positive about trying to track children is that they don't do a very good job of hiding their tracks. Even when they know, others are out to get them. Katniss bent down into the dirt ,touching the ground with her hands, careful not to smudge the print showing Andy and Rue.

"The tracks go over to the right, so I want you both to stay close. Everyone is going to be on edge. We don't want any accidents," She ordered the two softly. Waiting until she received affirmative nods from both ,Katniss bolted towards the direction the tracks indicated.

Raising her finger to her lips, her footsteps became lighter as they moved quietly around until they could hear the murmurs of an encampment. Calling Andy over softly, Katniss opened up her hands ,pointing to the small rocks on the ground. The girls quickly gathered a bunch of them as the younger two waiting for Katniss's direction.

Katniss waited until there was a lull in conversation purposefully. She wanted them to hear the trio coming and throwing a rock against one of the pans on the gatherings fire. The few voices that were left fell silent.

Then another rock was thrown, and another.

"Whose there?" A voice called.

Katniss held up two fingers to the girls telling them to stay a few steps back. Cautiously Katniss made her way closer to the group with both of her hands now raised in a universal sign of no harm. Once she was in their eyesight, their guard was lowered slightly.

Looking over her shoulder, the guard asked, "We saw you running with the two youngest? Girl from eleven and five?"

Katniss crossed her arms, "you think I'll just tell them to come out?"

The guard chuckled, "No. I don't suppose I should have thought that. The names Max by the way. I'm from six."

Katniss nodded her head towards the guard;she mentally reminded herself that his name was Max. "I wish I could say it's been a pleasure to meet you, Max."

Max laughed, "So do I. I thought your original games were scary enough. Your comrades?"

Katniss shook her head, "not until I know you don't plan on murdering any tributes."

"You're the one who bloody told us not too! I don't know about you ,Everdeen but I don't fancy myself a killer."

**XX**

Gale Hawthorne could not believe his luck; everything he had tucked into his heart but rarely spoke of aloud was alive and thriving within the bunkers of District 13. A real rebellion with strict military ranks, real weapons, people with a real shot of ending the shit storm that was his life up until this point. At one point, he thought that Katniss understood. Or maybe he allowed the possibility to go to his head. The tiny brunette he had run into in the woods that day had shocked him. He saw a bit of himself inside of her. They understood each other a way few others could, then she had entered the games.

Gale thought he wouldn't find someone to connect to about his hatred for the capital with anyone else. Within days of entering District 13, he sensed that the entire community was humming with purpose. These people had all been impacted by the actions of President Snow. Here within the underground bunkers, Gale saw its people with a purpose.

Everyone had a role to play. Every member's strengths were put to use for a common cause. For the first time in his life, Gale felt like he could actually do something, contribute something to the cause. Make a better future for his siblings; his only option was not to ensure they simply didn't starve or increase their risk of being placed into the capital's horror show.

He was of age now; he thankfully didn't need his mother's permission. When he got dressed a few days into their new life, Gale immediately knew from the sad look in his mother's eye that she knew.

"I don't agree with your decision," Mrs. Hawthorne spoke softly ,her eyes never straying from a load of laundry she was putting away. "I don't trust these people with my children."

Gale opened his mouth to counter when she shot him a look, "Gale, you're a grown man. A young man, to be sure. There is so much more to life you don't know yet , but how could you? You've barely gotten to live."

Gale watched his mom pause in her movements turning towards him. Where he could finally see the tears in her eyes, "I can't stop you from joining up with them. You have a fire in you, a desire to do something bigger. I won't try to change your mind."

"Thank you," Gale murmured quietly.

Mrs. Hawthorne gave him a rueful look, "Don't look so thankful yet. You've made your choice now it's up to you to tell that lady of yours that very decision. Her life will be impacted , as well."

The relief of having his mother's support, even if it was reluctant support, vanished. Mrs. Hawthorne smiled ,chuckling softly as her son's pale complexion only lightened further as the realization set in. He pictured Madge with her long blonde hair, merchant blue eyes ,and sweet smile. Based on the traditions of the village, they were well on their way to exchanging marriage vows.

She was going to murder him.

**XX**

Rue and Andy came out of their hiding spot with shy smiles as the larger group introduced themselves all over again. Andy grinned when she spotted her tribute partner who waved over at her lazily. Rue looked around hopeful but frowned when she could not find Thresh. Katniss gently rubbed her shoulders.

"It's okay. We will find him" Katniss promised. She didn't promise that he would survive, as memories surfaced of the grief- stricken Thresh saved her life after Rue had died. Katniss knew that she wanted to save him ;the victor only hoped that the muscular boy would allow her.

"He's stubborn," Rue smiled despite the tears in her eyes.

"Then he'll be a survivor," Katniss murmured before pushing her gently to join Andy with a group of girl's all a little older but welcoming.

"You know they won't allow this forever" It was Max that finally broke the silence that enveloped them as they watched her comrades talk with the few females in the group.

"What are you good at?" Katniss asked, eyes never leaving the two girls. When Max looked over at her with a confused look, she elaborated, "survival skills? Weapons?"

"Axe, I'm pretty handy with smaller weapons to" Max shrugged.

"Everyone else?" Katniss ventured carefully ,looking at the group ensembled. In total, there were 24 tributes within the arena. Peeta was with the Careers keeping an eye on their movements. Thresh was on the prowl somewhere, acting as a lone wolf.

Katniss had Rue and Andy with her. Max had ten tributes with him. Clearly, the largest group in the arena at the moment. But if the vow not to hurt each other stayed true then, perhaps Katniss' plan had a chance in hell in succeeding.

"Let us stay, and we will help defend you," Katniss offered, "on the condition that no tribute is left out if they wish not to do harm."

"The capital," Max protested ,earning an eye roll from the young woman.

"You're already breaking the rules with a group this large. We keep as many tributes alive as possible, deal?"

Max looked thoughtful for a moment before taking Katniss hand and shaking it with a firm grip that surprised her. "You have yourself a deal."

**XX**

Katniss had only managed maybe an hour of sleep before she woke up to the sickeningly familiar feeling that something was not quite right. Not untypical of her sleep habits, Katniss woke in the middle of the night when she heard the rustling. A few tributes were meant to be standing guard in shifts. Katniss knew better than to trust real children, but Max was their leader ,and that is who they listened to. Opening her eyes, the brunette narrowed down what was out there in a few seconds of listening to the noises.

Scrambling up as quietly as she could, Katniss awakened the others. "What's going on?" Max let out a tired yawn.

"Mutts," Katniss hissed ,grabbing her bow and arrow. Together with the two quickly gathered the rest of the tributes along with any weapon that they could find. Katniss circled her finger around them, nodding towards the sounds of growling that slowly grew louder.

"Alright, everyone, get into a tight circle," Max called as Katniss waved Rue and Andy over to stand close to her ,eventually pushed behind the victor. Everyone circled around each other, the youngest being pressed into the middle as the older tributes barricaded around them. No one spoke a word as they all pressed together ,creating a wall with their most vulnerable in the middle.

It was an easy agreement to protect the youngest of them.

Katniss pulled one of her arrows out ,lacing it through the bow ,and pulled back. She opened her eyes and ears towards past the group, trying to catch anything that would inform them of the mutts' movements. Eyes scanned the area; low threatening growls could be heard. Katniss's grip on her weapon tightened, so it was a game that they wanted.

The silence was deafening. Every sound was heightened by the lack of human chatter. Each low growl caused the tension to rise. It was a sudden rustle behind that alerted Katniss towards the direction of the mutt's attack.

Turning ,Katniss bellowed, "DOWN NOW!" before shooting through the crowd as they ducked just in time.

Her arrow flew through the air straight into the eye of a mutt;they heard it whine and fall back with the force of the arrow. The rest of the pack descended onto the tributes, as Katniss quickly reloaded ,aiming for mutts as they neared tributes.

The other tributes to their credit managed to hold the line in an attempt to hold the mutts back. Katniss didn't think when she heard the familiar boom of a canon. She could hear the tributes scream all on her own. She shot arrow after arrow in different directions, as the tributes around her used their weapons to keep more of the animals at bay.

Time stopped having meaning ;it was only when Rue and Andy tugged down her arms that Katniss noticed the quiet. Their words were all buzzing noises in her ear, but she was able to recognize their faces. She allowed the two girls to pull her down onto a log, as others were checked for injuries.

That was when Katniss saw the bodies; out of the original group, three were now dead. Idly Katniss wondered if only three deaths would be considered disappointing. Still, another three that will never go home to their families. The brunette ignored the concerned voices of Rue, Andy, even the questioning call of Max.

She walked into the forests ;she had something she needed to find.

**XX**

Penny had to force herself to keep her head turned to the side as she heard the screams of the tributes being mauled by the pack of mutts. They had come in the morning during the replay of events last night. The tributes outnumbered the pack sent after them, the capital obviously not thinking much of their skill level. Sage placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, making sure to never take his eyes off the screen. Occasionally his eyes would meet Haymitch, and you could see the calculating going on behind his eyes.

Would they have enough to send aide?

Penny could hear Finnick punch something from his spot a few places down. She risked a peak at the screen ,and her heart plummeted ,seeing Finnick's female tribute on the ground ,eyes open and unseeing. Bile rose in her throat and she had to quickly look away again. Even a year away from the carnage was still far too soon for her to see another dead body.

It was only when Sage tapped her on the shoulder, their mutual signal when the images got too much that the worst has passed. When she lifted her head, her mouth opened in shock when she saw Katniss leaving the group without a word.

"What's she doing?"

"Beats me," Sage muttered ,sparing a glance at Haymitch ,whose normally skeptical face was etched into a frown.

"Haymitch?" She ventured towards her remaining mentor, hoping that he would shed some more light on the girl's motives.

Haymitch let out a sigh, "I might have an idea. Let's wait and see. I'd hate to ruin her surprise."

Her surprise? It was official her mentors were most definitely screwed up in the head. For a while, she had prayed that they were just quirky and broken. The longer she was in their presence, it's become more and more obvious just how fucked up they were. She was about to open her mouth to say something, then a movement in the trees caught her attention.

The remaining tributes had set the three dead comrades into a line some ways from the camp, unwilling to part with them for the moment. When they heard movement in the trees, weapons were raised despite how exhausted they were from the lack of sleep and having to battle a pack of genetically mutated mutts.

Max held up his hands when they noticed it was Katniss with a large number of flowers in her arms. No one moved a muscle as they watched her head to the bodies. Rue and Andy had perked up when they saw her, eagerly moving towards her when they noticed she was kneeling in front of the bodies.

**XX**

Katniss gathered the flowers ,only looking up to see the questioning stares of Rue and Andy.

"Katniss?" Andy's voice quivered a bit ,showcasing her nerves in a rare show of vulnerability.

She offered them a small smile before showing the girls how to place the flowers around the bodies. She pointed to where she had come from, telling them of a field of flowers. The two girls nodded before racing off; Katniss looked back at them until they were out of sight.

Her attention back towards the tributes before her, Katniss began to lay the flowers around Finnick's female tribute first. Soon enough, a few of the other tributes went after Rue and Andy helping them to collect more flowers.

Katniss raised her gaze to see Max grabbing a handful of flowers and repeating her actions with the next tribute. Their eyes locked onto each other's as Max gently kneeled before the next fallen tribute. He never said a word as he moved in time with her, not moving towards another part of the body until the previous was surrounded by the floral arrangement. A small nod was shared before each turned back towards their dead comrades using more flowers as they were placed within reach.

Slowly the rest of the surviving group members started to join the cause ,either gathering the flowers or placing them against the corpses. It took a lot less time then it had before when it was just Katniss trying to honor Rue in some way. When they finally finished, the sun had finished rising as the living surrounded the dead ,offering a moment of silence.

Katniss stood next to Finnick's fallen tribute with Rue and Andy standing on either side. Both girls were gripping her hand as they looked on at the finished memorial.

"It's beautiful," Rue whispered to herself as tears weld up in her eyes. The eleven-year-old quickly used her free hand to wipe her eyes. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Katniss.

"We should do something," Andy mumbled, "we used to sing a small verse back home when honoring the dead."

Voices began to rumble in agreement, many offering their districts traditions as suggestions on a way to honor the three fallen.

"I think their parents would like that a lot," Katniss whispered quietly to the girls before she began to hum a familiar lullaby.

**XX**

"You did what?"

At the one of Madge Undersee's voice, the young man named Gale Hawthorne flinched. He eyed the small quarters they were in ,suddenly thankful for the privacy that her parents provided them for this discussion. Her mother had taken one look at him, ushering him in quickly before grabbing her husband by the arm ,distracting the man by saying they needed to make the rounds.

To check up on their citizens.

"I… I signed up to join the District 13 military. I needed to join the fight," Gale finding his courage towards the end, managed to end it with a confident tone.

The steel in Madge's eyes made him gulp inwardly. He honestly hoped that Katniss had not actually taught her any fatal moves. Then he realized exactly who he was thinking about and groaned.

Katniss would have taught Madge.

Even if it was on the chance that one day there was a need that Gale should be taught a lesson ,and the brunette was not there to do it for her.

Fuck, he was screwed.

"I see," Madge hissed ,turning her body away from him as he watched her work to calm herself down.

The moment he tried to step towards her, Madge's blonde hair flipped, and her eyes narrowed into slits as she hissed, "don't you dare touch me."

His hand dropped to his side.

They stood in silence. Gale fought is instincts that told him to ignore her words and bring her into his arms. He had to make her see reason when she finally turned around.

"I know you ,Gale. You've always wanted to do more; I liked that about you."

"Then you understand," Gale felt himself sigh in relief.

"Why didn't you talk to me before? I thought we were…" Madge stopped herself mid-sentence as she touched her lips. "I thought…"

"Madge," Gale felt his heart tug; he knew what she thought. Hell, before all of this, that was exactly what he thought was going to happen. It would have been so easy. The one thing Gale had been looking forward to growing up, as long as he was never reaped that is, was the chance to have a family.

He only ever had two wishes in life to have a family of his own and to be able to fight.

"What do you want me to say?" The blonde questioned him; Gale had to hold a laugh at the way her arms moved around relentlessly. It was a quirk he had noticed long ago.

Gale looked down ,knowing that was a valid question. What did he want her to say? Any future that they had imagined now was wiped clean. They had no idea what the future held.

"Maybe that you support me?"

Madge rolled her eyes, " of course; I support you! Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it! You've signed up for danger, Gale!"

"I'll come back. They will provide more training, equipment, and I can make a difference" Couldn't she see that he had to do this? He needed her support. Gale didn't think he could handle knowing all the women in his life were against it.

"They'll use you. They want you because of your friendship to Katniss. Any ideas that you have will be used ,but what for? Do you think they won't use it anyway they see it? They will own every idea you have," Madge cautioned him, stepping closer to him ,allowing him within arm's reach.

"I'll be careful. They won't put me anywhere dangerous. As you said, they need me to help convince Katniss that they will keep their word" Gale finally placed his hands over her shoulders.

"So, they are going after her," Madge questioned.

"I'm being assigned as part of the rescue mission. We will be grabbing everyone we can out of the capital then go into the arena. That's all I was allowed to know until they received the signal," Gale informed her.

Madge looked up at him; just as she was about to speak ,the loudspeaker blared to life.

"All members of Team Mockingjay, please head to Doc 6" The autotune rang out across the bunkers.

Madge sighed, "I take that's your cue?"

"We'll talk later; I promise," Gale vowed.

Madge walked him to the edge of her door; before he was out of sight ,Gale stopped. Confused, Madge was about to ask what was wrong when he jogged back to where she stood. Gale tipped her chin up and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"We'll talk when I get back," He vowed grinning at her bewildered expression before running back towards the direction he came from.

This time Madge believed him.

**XX**

Plutarch stood amongst the throngs of minions and a couple of his own people starring at the scene before him. If anyone were to look back ,all they would see would be a calm man working under pressure. Perhaps they would question if he was angry or worried, but all would comment on how calm he appeared.

" _Deep in the meadow, under the willow.  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes.  
And when they open, the sun will rise."_

"Sir?"

Plutarch raised his hand to silence the worker, as he starred at Katniss Everdeen ,singing softly to the two little girls she had befriended in the training center. Before them were three fallen tributes surrounded by a field of flowers, as the rest of the survivors all fell silent.

" _Here it's safe, and here it's warm.  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm.  
Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away."_

Plutarch knew that he could not do nothing, that the president expected retaliation of some kind. He wanted the girl dead, the very girl that everyone in the country was watching as she honored the dead of children she did not know—a girl who has already won in the arena.

President Snow would be furious. His fingers subtly slid into his jacket pocket ,grabbing a small item with a button into the palm of his hand. The arena had just gotten a thousand times more dangerous for Katniss Everdeen.

Now was not the time for him to become suspect. Plutarch would have to act, and he knew that there was a team just waiting for his signal. His gaze turned towards the stats on the board; the tributes had been in there for a couple of days.

Only three casualties so far.

He pushed the button.

_"A cloak of green, a moon beam ray.  
Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay.  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm.  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm.  
Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I love you."_


	40. We Are Gonna Burn

Chapter 39: We Are Gonna Burn

That blasted girl.

President Snow felt the telltale sharp pain that often accompanied any mention of the Everdeen girl. He knew that the news he had been brought would be linked to some action that the girl had recently taken. Snow knew she had yet to take a life in this years' games, taking on a more maternal role with the younger tributes.

What a foolish girl.

It vexed him the amount of trouble that seemed to follow the girl, even how she managed to make friends with those that should be at best rivals. Every time he looked, she was being blasted on the capital shows, like a beacon of hope for the masses. President Snow never felt so irritated in his life not even when he was in the arena.

How on earth did one girl cause the avalanche that was befalling President Snow at this very moment? The day had hardly begun before he was being alerted to several troubling scenes across the country. Peasants were revolting against the guards he had stationed there, the villages who most recently lost a tribute being the most vocal in their duress.

It was enough to cause the bubbling migraine he could feel pressing into his skull.

"You're telling me that a hundred of highly trained guards were overpowered by the very population they are in charge of keeping in line?"

Snow's ice-cold eyes bore into his most recent assistant's wide eyes. The president's lips curled into the slightest of visible sneers at the way the young man gulped. He had no patience for green boys; they were at most incompetent at worst well let's just say they never lasted long.

"What happened?" Snow continued looking up at the young man who by the smell of him had just urinated on himself. Pathetic. He made a mental note to limit the staff's allowance of food to avoid such a scene again.

"The keepers had gathered everyone around to watch the games. The report said nothing was amiss until after the group of tributes fought off the mutts, Sir" His assistant squeaked, at least he managed to avoid stuttering.

Snow waved his hand for the man to continue his patience thinning by the minute. "Once Everdeen led the charge for the…" the man paused unsure of what to call that moment " their memorial to the tributes, it seems the crowds had raised their hands in salute before rushing at the guards to pull the screen down."

Snow could feel the pain in his head increase as he brought his hand to pinch his nose. He remembered watching the girl collect the flowers for her fallen tributes. It was a pitiful thing to waste time on when she could have been focused on getting rid of the competition. What angered him the most was how the rest of the tributes started to join her. That was what was dangerous about victors like Katniss Everdeen. President Snow firmly believed that everyone had a certain purpose about them, a way they went about the world. Those like Katniss were dangerous. People like Katniss can't help but collect people, are the type people tend to believe in. If they are believed in then they are capable of getting others to do stupid, risky things.

Like, start a deadly rebellion. Such an outcome would be devastating for the nation. His people must be contained; they could not continue to believe that a girl like Katniss Everdeen could change the country. Feeling his blood pressure rising and the constant taste of iron in his mouth the president let out a long breath so subtle his assistant would never notice the change of breath. Breathing in and out forever keeping the appearance of calm. After his moment passed, the old man looked up, "status of the rebels?"

"They managed to be subdued, Sir but not before the building received significant damage."

So much for competence, Snow wondered idly why he allowed the Peacekeepers so much power to begin with. They truly were no better than sheep; on a normal day they could handle the job but days like this… Snow inwardly growled, he had been far too lenient on the rumors that made their way to the capital.

The people had far too much hope for change. Perhaps it was time for a more appropriate solution.

**XX**

Gale stared in awe at the sheer massiveness of the aircraft he was about to board. It held enough ammunition to wreck an entire city, large enough to house several men inside the infirmary. Everything was built for effectiveness. Everything seemed to be able to adjustable or pulled out from walls. What surprised him the most was just how many were inside the ship. He had to watch his step as those on the mission walked past him, ignoring his wide and curious eyes.

"Hawthorne?" An authoritative voice called. Gale looked up to a tall dark-skinned man starring at him with little to no amusement in his gaze.

"Yes, Sir?"

"The name is Boggs; I am leading this mission that makes me your commander. Do you understand so far?" The man asked placing a firm hand on his soldier, Gale nodded silently momentarily speechless.

"Good, follow me and I will explain the mission" Boggs ordered walking at a brisk pace into the command center of the ship with Gale following closely behind. The young soldier continued to follow after Boggs for the duration of his impromptu orientation in awe of the man. Everyone showed him respect, bowed their head raised their hand to their head in salute when he walked if they were not immersed in some duty of their own.

"As you know this is a rescue mission. Our objective is to collect Katniss Everdeen and any remaining allies from the capital" Boggs summarized the basic objective to Gale who nodded his head firmly, taking a breath when he felt his hands clench up into a fist at the thought of being in the capital and not doing more.

Surely they could make more of a move than that? But then he thought about Katniss, with solemn look about her during the weeks before the reaping. Would he really risk her life or Peeta's for revenge on the capital? Gale's heart felt heavy as the pull of two different desires tugged on his conscious.

"Who are the other targets? Aside from Katniss I mean, I assume Peeta?" Gale trailed off when Boggs shot him a look.

"Your new here so I will let that slide this once. As a foot soldier you will be fed information on a need to know basis. The only reason your even on this mission is because Haymitch said you'd be one of the faces she would want to see if things go to shit."

"I'm the goodwill offering" Gale muttered.

Boggs shook his head, "you are here to show that we mean to honor our agreements. We are a people of honor. She will see that when she sees you."

While it rankled him to no end Gale could see the logic, the brilliance of it in a tactile sense. If you want someone's trust in battle then you must show them you mean business. "Do you think it'll go bad?"

Boggs sighed, "it's the capital we have to plan for every contingency. We are going to have to blow up the arena to even get them out." Gale's heart suddenly plummeted, immediately knowing that would lead to a larger casualty count. Judging by the look on Boggs face he knew better than to ask another question.

Boggs nodded swiftly content at the change in demeanor from Gale. "Come on Hawthorne, we will begin training you on how to handle ships like this. From your file, you are a hunter correct?"

"That's correct, sir."

"If your brain is as accurate as your shots then you could go far here" Boggs commented softly tapping him on the shoulder. Gale felt his spine go rigid, fighting the instinct to smile. When Boggs noted the man smirked, "not showing emotion. Good your learning."

Walking away Boggs started to point out different parts of the ship, who manned what and what exactly Gale would be expected to do on ship and once they reached the capital. Gale followed after the commander, taking in all the sleep machinery and disciplined workers who never looked up from their work.

**XX**

Haymitch crept into the bedroom he shared unofficially with Effie. The victor had to chuckle at himself, as if that was really a secret. Probably was the worst kept secret in the entire capital. Yet no one bats an eye. There were some perks to being seen as a deadbeat victor, far past his prime. He was rarely looked at as something to collect. Immediately Haymitch felt his back stiffen at the thought, that would be about to change.

It was late but he would be unable to allow the woman to continue sleeping. Not if he wanted to ensure she got out safely with enough time. Luckily her role was now obsolete until a winner was chosen, making it the perfect time for Effie to disappear for a few hours.

By the time anyone noticed it would be too late.

'Effie" Haymitch whispered, placing a careful hand onto her shoulder shaking her awake. Her little nose twitched but otherwise remained asleep. The victor couldn't help but sigh fondly, the woman could sleep like the dead if she wanted to. Good thing it was his job to ensure that Effie Trinket didn't actually join the land of the dead.

"Effie" He whispered again this time tightening his grip on her shoulder. Effie moaned softly at the intrusion but Haymitch smirked in joy when a perfectly curled eyelashes moved to show off one sleepy eye.

"Haymitch it's late" Effie murmured pushing him away gently.

"You have to get up Effie" Haymitch insisted.

"Why?" The sleep in her voice finally vanished as she pushed her upper body up facing where she could see his shadow.

"It's time."

Effie's eyes widened, "Now?" she couldn't help but hiss. To her dismay the man was already opening their shared closet and throwing clothes at her.

"Haymitch!" She cried grabbing the clothes, "you'll ruin the fabric!"

Haymitch scoffed, "you need to stop buying clothes that rip easily."

When he didn't hear one of her witty comebacks, Haymitch eye's widened when he realized exactly what she said. Reluctantly he turned back to see a fuming Effie who only when she held his gaze snipped, "well I guess what we won't be using anytime soon."

"Now Effie…" Haymitch tried to backtrack knowing that she would use the slip of tongue to make him pay. Oh, and pay he would, Effie knew exactly what buttons to push to punish him. She really was a devilish woman.

"Nope, apparently easily rip able clothing is a turn off. I'll make sure to only wear more durable clothes in the future."

With that Effie grabbed clothes that were a dark blue and black. The only pieces of clothes that were not aimed to catch attention. She would need that where she was going. They all would.

**XX**

Mrs. Everdeen sat in the cafeteria sitting next to her daughter, Mrs. Hawthorne and her brood along with Madge. The large group sat in silence with the rest of District 13 as the tributes continued to try and survive in the arena. Mrs. Everdeen flinched whenever the screen turned towards her daughter, it was difficult the first time around. But having to watch Katniss suffer twice?

The pain was unbearable.

A small warm hand clasped her hand forcing her blue eyes to lower to see their twins looking back at her. Offering her youngest daughter, a small smile Mrs. Everdeen cupped her daughter's cheek in a gentle manner.

"It'll be okay mom" Prim whispered her voice so low that her mother almost did not hear Primrose say anything at all. Mrs. Everdeen kissed her daughter on her forehead earning a soft moan of resistance. Giggling could be heard, and Mrs. Everdeen shared a smile with her oldest friend.

"They really do grow up so fast" Mrs. Hawthorne said fondly sharing a smile with the blonde woman.

"If only we could always keep them safe" Mrs. Everdeen murmured quietly as the other woman grasped her hand. Solemnly the two mothers turned to watch as the tv switched to Katniss waking up, to the sounds of growling.

Prim whimpered ducking her head into the neck of her closest friend Rory, as his two remaining siblings giggled. She only peaked once Rory quietly told her to look, that's when she saw Katniss and the tributes standing in a circle as the mutts ran off or lay on the ground with vacant eyes.

That's when she noticed how her sister's eyes glazed over when looking at the tributes also on the ground. Prim felt the beginnings of pride when she watched her sister help line them up, confused when her sister vanished from screen only to return with a large group of flowers. Her eyes widened knowing exactly what her sister would do.

The crowds of District 13 quietened as they all watched Katniss lay flowers at the feet of the fallen tributes. Kneeling on the ground and slowly placing the flowers all around one of the tributes. No one spoke as one by one other tributes followed her lead. Prim allowed a small smile to cross her lips as others gathered flowers laying them by her sister's feet and the male tribute she recognized from one of the districts other reaping's.

"Kat is pretty amazing isn't she?" Rory commented earning a bright smile from the girl's sister.

"Yeah."

**XX**

Katniss knew that it was coming. It was unavoidable really with how angry Cato was in either lifetime. The boy would hunt her down to the ends of the world if possible. The victor held her hands up to stop the other tributes from interfering when they heard the loud bolstering voices of the career pack.

Katniss did her best to ignore the tense atmosphere, watching at the careers plus Peeta made their way towards the group. Peeta's eyes widened when he saw her for the first time in days. He tried to signal her to run, but the brunette shook her head. She would not let Cato's bloodlust cause more deaths if he could not be turned.

She'd have to kill him, another one on the list that Katniss wish she never had to start in the first place. That was neither here nor there.

"Katniss" Cato sounded ridiculously pleased and the two female companions of his looked over at him with distaste. His partner, Clove looked particularly disgruntled at the way his eyes darkened looking at Katniss.

The victor internally rolled her eyes, knowing that it was bloodlust rather than sexual need that darkened Cato's eyes. Judging by the nervous tick of Clove, on some level she knew it to. That his lust for winning, for bloodshed could potentially turn on her.

"Cato, was it?" The victor paused as if she truly needed any time at all to remember his name. His death as thousands of others had haunted her for years. She could clearly see the mad look on his face when he died, being pulled apart by mutts before Katniss gave him a merciful death with her arrow.

Cato growled brushing aside the comforting hand of Clove who was pulled away by a worried looking Glimmer. "You insolent little-"

"Insolent little what?" Katniss taunted tilting her head as her eyes slowly examined him knowing her look was cold, "Victor?"

"You don't deserve that title" Cato snapped.

"I won my games, Cato. Then they reaped my sister forcing me to make sure she didn't end up in this hellhole unlike in your district who fight for the honor" Katniss spat right back, stressing honor as if it was the dirtiest word on the planet.

In this context it was. The other tributes surrounded them in silence, eyes flashing between the two. Rue and Andy turned towards where Katniss stood worry clear as day in their eyes.

"They weren't me."

**XX**

Finnick snorted at Cato's boasting that if he had been in the games with Katniss that it would have been him in the victor's crown. The bronze-haired victor quickly quashed the thought that if Katniss had lost then Annie would also be dead. Johanna groaned softly quietly muttering about arrogant tributes. Finnick silently agreed, Cato's arrogance would ultimately be his downfall.

That's if Katniss didn't try to save him, even then Cato's sheer mountainous level of belief in his superiority would lead to his destruction down the road. Finnick had watched the boy carefully over the course of their training. The boy was talented Finnick could give him that, but was that really saying much? Every tribute coming from One and Two were specifically trained to be killers.

They all showed the prowess that Cato had shown. It was rare for the tributes to show the amount of bloodlust that this young blonde boy was showing. Finnick frowned as he watched his fiancée and the boy circle each other as Katniss accepted his challenge. It was in her eyes that Finnick knew that Katniss knew that Cato could not be allowed to survive the games.

He'd never betray the capital.

If he survived and did not go in with the extraction team, that boy would be Snow's newest puppet, taught just how to sing his praises. Snow would use him to sow doubts in the people about Katniss's and the others true purpose.

Finnick closed his eyes and prayed that Katniss could handle this. That she would not allow this boy, to count as another failure. It was already too late for him in Finnick's opinion. Just as he was about to turn towards Johanna to get her view on the fight, a loud blaring alarm in the capital sounded off.

Finnick quickly searched and found Haymitch as he stood by the door catching the man's gaze Finnick saw him grin and offer a single nod. Johanna's hand gripped his own, they shared a look before grabbing Annie, and Penny. The later grabbed onto Sage just as Finnick and Johana led them through the doors but instead of following the rest of the massages to the bunks. They followed Haymitch into a dark passageway that would lead them directly out of the city and into an unknown aircraft.

All the while Snow was inside his precious mansion yelling at orders for his soldiers to shoot down the massive airship in the sky. Unknowing that it was unmanned, a precious decoy means to provide them just enough time to collect their people and get out. It filled Finnick with a twisted sort of pleasure knowing that by the time had collected enough evidence that the ship was a decoy it would be to late.

All he would be left with was the skeleton remains of his group of victors' and their families. The precious beacon of hope he wanted to destroy would be out of his grasp by the end of the night. Annie's grip tightened in his own, Finnick looked down and offered his oldest friend a smile as Mag's quickly joined them from the masses.

**XX**

Katniss ducked when Cato came at her with his first, Katniss rolled her eyes clearly he wanted to beat her with close combat. It would have been a smart move had she only had long-range skills, admittedly her strongest skill was still with a bow and arrow. Katniss felt her body move automatically not needing her brain to actively know the best moves to get out of the way. Suddenly she was glad for Haymitch and Finnick's insistence on physical training.

She'll never tell them; her boys did not need a larger head. Their egos already suffocated any room they were a part of.

When Cato's fist came towards her from the right, Katniss knelt down low waiting until his punch was overshot before standing up and grabbing the wrist in her palm. His eyes filled with rage as he tried to wrench free from her grasp.

"You don't have to do this" Katniss whispered, knowing that it was a futile attempt at trying to save a starving man. Still she had to try didn't she?

He spat in her face as the man hissed out, "you have no idea how much Snow wants you dead."

When she didn't give him the shocked reaction he was waiting for, only using her foot to kick his from out and underneath them causing the blonde to fall to the ground on his knees. She knelt down unafraid as her shoulders rolled themselves back, "how is that surprising, Cato? What not the reaction you were going for?"

"Even if you kill me, Snow's made deals with other tributes, the Game-Maker's! No one will be able to protect you"

Katniss dropped to her knees and rolled on the ground when he made a lunge at her, causing for him to get caught in her legs. This allowed her to quickly drop into his legs and pin him down making sure to keep a proper grip on his limbs.

"It's a good thing, I don't really need protection then" Katniss laughed at the incredulous look that appeared on Cato's face. The victor knowingly saying things that would only increase his anger but fuel his confusion. Cato was built for brawn not brain and Katniss used this knowledge to her advantage.

"You'll never get out of the arena alive."

"If I had a tessera for every time I heard that" Katniss chuckled before using her head to knock the blonde out. Finally standing up, Katniss smiled at the tributes who moved to help her up.

"Katniss, what do we do about him? You didn't kill him" Rue pointed out softly, her gaze going from her friend towards the passed out tribute beside them.

Smiling over at Peeta and the rest of the careers who looked on in shock that a victor did not immediately kill their comrade.

"You can either join us, help us collect supplies and keep the young ones safe or you can go. But Cato stays here" Katniss offered them two options that she knew to be fair. Cato could not be allowed to roam murdering any tributes that he found. Or to come after them again. The rest were of a much calmer set. Katniss trusted that while they were there to win, not a single one would go out of their way to help Cato.

Except maybe Clove.

"Clove?" Katniss found herself calling quietly.

The tiny brunette shifted nervously turning towards the victor with eyes that show her for much more than before.

"Katniss" She muttered softly almost quiet enough that the victor would not have heard.

"I meant what I said in the training center. They can't force us to kill if we really don't want to" Katniss wondered if she would have a better chance at talking to a brick wall than a career.

"They'd find a way to force us" Glimmer shook her head, looking around the arena in fear.

"The worst thing they can do is send one of their mutated creations after us. If those things kill us so be it but then we wouldn't have killed each other for entertainment" Katniss noticed the way how the boy from one perked up at that.

Hmm, interesting. Perhaps that was something she could work with after all.

Clove looked angry at the hopeful looks on Glimmer and her partner's face, shouting "it's an honor to die for our districts! To fight for their honor."

Katniss couldn't help it really; the brunette knew that Haymitch lamented on how poorly the girl got along with others. She was missing what he called tact, not that Haymitch had much himself given the way Finnick would roll his eyes whenever the victor was around for Haymitch's lectures.

"Your life holds more value than dying for your district's glory."

Clove felt her hands clench, "What do you expect us to do? Betray our country?"

Before Katniss had a chance to respond, the arena began to shake at first Katniss thought Plutarch had sent an earthquake at them, but then she looked up. The ceiling of the arena had begun to crack, and the shields designed to keep the tributes well within the arena were beginning to spark.

"What the fuck is that?" The male tribute from one asked, as everyone looked up and saw the sparks coming from the ceiling of the arena. Sparks fell from the sky landing on trees, however instead of dissipating the sparks soon turned into flames.

Despite the murmurs of concern as tributes tried to collect as much as they could as the flames quickly began to expand. Rue and Andy ran towards Katniss who stayed close to an unconscious Cato looking into the sky. That was when she saw the aircraft break through the dome ceiling of the arena.

Katniss could feel the increase of flames as the forest around them caught on fire easily, but she could not look away from the aircraft forcing its way into the arena.

"Katniss!" Rue cried tugging on her arm, "we have to go!"

Hearing the panic in Rue's voice, the brunette finally looked down at the two young girls looking at her in fear. She offered them a smile before turning towards Cato, pursing her lips on what to do with him. Katniss was aware that she was not at her best strength, she wouldn't be able to lead or help the girls if Cato was on her back. That was when Max came up behind him looking down at the unconscious tributes.

"I'll carry him. Follow the others towards the river that'll help keep the flames at bay" Max ordered kneeling down to pull Cato across his shoulder's much like a stack of potatoes. Katniss nodded towards Max, as the tightening around her throat at the thought of not being able to guide the girls and carry Cato left her.

"Katniss" Andy growled tugging on her hand as the small group made their way away from the flames and the aircraft.

What they did not contend with was when a tree fell into their path blocking their exist. Turning towards the way they came to see if they could move around found them surrounded by flames. Katniss held a hand to her mouth, pulling the shirts of the girls up a bit to help better block the smoke from their lungs. It wouldn't save them, but it would at least make things more bearable.

Rue and Andy cuddled up together in Katniss arms as both the victor and Max looked for ways out. The smoke began to fill the area as Katniss eyes began to water. The sounds of the flames and the cries of tributes in distance filled her ears. Katniss coughed trying to stay awake when she heard a loud roar.

Then she heard nothing.


	41. Aftermath and Reunions

Chapter 40: Aftermath and Reunions

Katniss's eyes refused to open the teen could feel the familiar signs that her body was fighting the urge to awaken. That was when she noticed the distinct lack of noise surrounding her. It was quiet. Far too quiet. Katniss groaned softly as her eyes began to flutter open as her ears stretched to hear a beeping sound. Slowly the fuzziness of her eyes and the strain of her throat lessened. Two larger warm hands wrapped around her waist, helping her scoot her body up against the pillows.

"Katniss."

Finnick, she questioned with a smile.

Katniss turned her head to look at her, helping hand in thanks only to be met with a piercing kiss on her lips. Her hands clenched onto the person's shirt in an attempt to push them away when the familiar scent of the ocean filled her nose.

It was indeed, Finnick. Relaxing an inch, Katniss opened her lips, allowing Finnick's tongue to swipe into her mouth gently. Embarrassingly a groan left her lips when he finally pulled away.

"Katniss" He sighed softly against her lips, giving her a final kiss on the lips as he moved to give her a better look.

She saw his stupid grin before her eyes lifted to see amused green eyes and his floppy bronze-colored hair. His hand gently rose to cup her cheek, his thumb rubbing the skin softly as she leaned into his touch. They stayed in this position for several minutes until Finnick whispered, "I can't go through that again, Everdeen."

Katniss's laugh turned into a hoarse cough as the man quickly grabbed her water from the bedside table. That, irritatingly enough, was far too low for her to bend over, clearly purposeful Katniss supposed. It made it harder for addicts to grab more drugs or for wounded patients to reopen wounds trying to obtain wanted items.

Katniss offered her fiancée a soft smile as he lifted the water glass to her lips, glowering at the man who refused to allow her to hold the damn thing. Katniss would never admit it, but Finnick had the right idea in not allowing to hold anything of significant weight. It was bad enough; his eyes had this knowing wink as if he could read her thoughts.

"It worked" God was that her voice? It sounded hoarse as if it had not been used for a very long time. At her panicked expression, Finnick assured her that she was only asleep for a few hours.

"The extraction worked, we managed to collect a solid number of tributes. However, we did have casualties before we could reach them all" Finnick's voice was low, and the hand that gripped hers tightened.

"I'm sorry," She whispered just knowing that his tributes had fallen to the flames.

"It was not your fault. They should have realized what would happen when they broke into the arena" There was anger in his voice, Katniss winced it was her area.

"You didn't know how they would manage it, Katniss. You tried to save as many as you can," Finnick whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Katniss lifted her chin until his lips were in her reach, her fiancée chuckled softly at her as he kissed her lips in return.

"I missed you," He murmured.

"I'm not leaving you again if I have any say in the matter," Katniss promised, closing her eyes as his arms wrapped around her middle as he laid down on the spot next to her. The small bed forced Katniss to be laying onto Finnick's chest to fit them both.

The way Finnick's nose brushed against her hair, Katniss knew that the man did not mind. This eased her mind significantly, allowing her to relax against Finnick as her lids slid close heavy with sleep. She felt a hand begin to run themselves through her hair, and his chest began to deepen as a low humming sound erupted from him.

"Where are we?" Katniss found herself asking despite her eyes heavy with sleep, and her consciousness slowing down.

"Still on the ship. We are heading towards District 13 now," Finnick answered truthfully, not stopping his ministrations, allowing Katniss to further relax into his hold.

"How many?"

"Katniss," Finnick let out an amused but frustrated sigh as the arm wrapped around her only tightened its grip. "You need to rest."

"I need to know," The warrior insisted, opening her eyes reluctantly to lift her head slightly but accepted his kiss when his head bent down towards hers.

"Rest," He ordered softly, tucking her head back into his neck.

"How many?" This time she punctuated her demand with her fist descending onto his chest. Not hard enough to cause damage but enough that his boy lifted in surprise. Katniss found herself grateful that he wished to save her this pain.

He couldn't save her from this pain.

"Fourteen survivors in total. 13 not including you," Finnick sighed, pressing his lips to her head softly as he felt her tense, and her face buried itself into him. Tears fought for dominance behind her eyes; the brunette had to remember how to breathe momentarily.

Thirteen. Thirteen out of twenty-three other tributes survived. Katniss ideally knew what an achievement that was, how difficult this battle had been. Then why did it feel like it wasn't enough? It was never going to be enough.

"That's more than I thought I could do," She admitted quietly, choosing to focus on the positive. She needed to focus on the right things, or else she would lose it. That was one luxury the girl on fire did not have.

"Cinna?"

"He made it out of the capital," Finnick reassured her quietly, watching as her body slowly teased more of the tension that held her hostage.

"Then we can count that as a win," Finnick vowed as he continued his soft ministrations to calm the victor back down.

"Rue? Andy?" She questioned.

"In the next room. They will come to see you only after you rested" Finnick made a demand of his own.

"On who's orders?" She challenged.

"Your mother's," He chuckled.

"How did the other's?" She trailed off.

"The fire….the tributes were trapped on all sides by that point. By the time we got to them, their lungs were so filled with smoke or burnt. I'm sorry, Katniss."

The victor sunk into Finnick's side using the soft, steady beat of Finnick's heart to lull her into sleep. Katniss wrapped her arm around his waist as his arm kept her pressed against him in her single-wide hospital bed. Every few breaths, she could feel Finnick press his lips to her forehead. Slowly her eyes flutter close, and a smile crept on her face when she could feel Finnick's arm tighten its grip around her waist.

In this position, Katniss Everdeen finally allowed herself to drift into sleep under the watchful eye of Finnick Odair. As visitors slowly popped their head in, the victor would press his finger to his lips as they slowly backed out to allow the girl to remain rested. The victor never thought even to leave, not even when Haymitch stepped in and asked if he needed to step away for a moment.

Finnick shook his head, "I'll be fine."

Haymitch frowned, "she wouldn't want you to deny yourself rest or food."

Finnick just shrugged, "I can't leave her. Not right now, I'll step away once she's awake and can see visitors. Okay?"

**XX**

His sneer grew along with the fire that was his 74th arena. Cornelius Snow watched as a year's worth of work crumbled within the hour. Idly he wondered if perhaps reusing the arena's would be a better use of his funds. Not that is mattered. By the time the proper authorities cleared the stadium for safety, the land that once was the arena would be free to be used once again.

What infuriated him was what was missing from the arena. Truthfully the lack of gruesome findings was the most troubling fact. They had 24 tributes in the theater, even counting for the few deaths already accounted for, the number of bodies found did not add up.

They searched for bones, bone dust, the trackers placed in tributes, the game-makers used everything to locate them. Snow didn't know if he was more irritated at the fact that it was only in the wee hours of the morning after did a poor soul came knocking on the president's door to inform him or the fact that he could not let go of the nagging thought that this had something to do with Katniss Everdeen. Snow could care less that there was no sign of the remaining thirteen tributes unaccounted for.

"Fourteen tributes were misplaced?" Snow has whispered, his narrowed eyes glowing in amusement at his assistant's gulp of terror. He glanced down at the names that belonged to the bodies his team had collected.

None were Katniss Everdeen.

"No, Sir. Fourteen tributes escaped from the arena unauthorized. Victors from 12, 11, a few from 8, Johanna from 7, morphlings from 6, and three from 4 are unaccounted for in the capital" The man squeaked.

"Anyone else?" His hands gripped under his desk, where his assistant could not see. Yet that did not stop the man from knowing his next answer could easily decide his fate if the man could stop stuttering or speaking in a high pitch that resembled more mouse than human.

He truly hated underlings. They were always a disappointment.

"Plutarch and Effie Trinket."

"Get out," Snow ordered, his eyes already moving away from his useless assistant towards the screen.

"Sir?" The stupid man asked hesitantly when his boss spoke in such a low tone that the man strained to hear his order.

"Get Out," President Snow hissed. The assistant nearly tripped on himself, trying to get out of the office, not wishing to irritate the man any further.

When the door closed President, Snow took one look at the flame-filled arena in rage. His hand flew towards the various items on his desk, using his fist to brush them all onto the floor. If anyone outside the door heard the noise, no one dared open the room. The president said nothing as the older man stood anything that he touched immediately found a new home across the room.

The only item that remained safely out of his rage was the screen that remained on the scene as the fire had ravaged the arena. After the immediacy of his anger had passed, President Snow pressed on the intercom, ordering a quick "send the maids into my office. I am retiring for the evening."

With that, his door once again opened and closed, until the team of maids entering it minutes later gapping at the destruction.

**XX**

Andy and Rue rushed into the infirmary, where Katniss was sitting up against a pillow with Finnick at her side. The two girls slowed down, seeing the two victors lost in conversation. As his gaze turned towards the intrusion, Finnick let a smile slip across his face.

"You have two very excited pipsqueaks here to see you," Finnick chuckled at the way Andy bristled at him. Finnick winked at Andy, earning a blush from the girl and a giggle from Rue while his fiancée slapped him in the stomach.

Finnick winced, making an exaggerated show of getting off the bed, holding his stomach, crying out, "see what she does to me!"

Rue laughed a full loud belly out no bother trying to hide the sound as Andy giggled out, "I think you earned it."

Finnick winced, looking over at Katniss, "your little prodigies right there. They are already mimicking your cruelty towards me."

"Is he always this dramatic?" Rue asked once her laughter had calmed, leaning into Andy, who was a laughing mess of her own.

"This is him on his best behavior, I'm afraid" Katniss smirked at the groans of the two tiny females as Finnick groaned louder wailing out an it's a cruel world. As the younger girls were once again in hysterics, Finnick used the time to crawl back up to Katniss, wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. She was grinning a stupid grin when she leaned into his hold, watching the younger former tributes with a smile.

"You guys are a weird couple," Rue announced, shaking her head as Andy nodded firmly in agreement.

Finnick let out a bark as Katniss sighed, "I was afraid of that consensus."

With Finnick's questioning gaze, Katniss poked him on the nose, "it means I'm spending far too much time with idiots." This caused the two younger group members to fall into laughter once again, clutching their stomachs.

"Stop," Rue cried, "I don't think I can laugh again." Finnick let out a sly smile as he released his hold on Katniss to crawl slowly towards the girls. Both girls stopped and looked towards Katniss, who was smiling.

As the only one who recognized the game, Finnick was playing; she mouthed run to the girls laughing at the way they ran, allowing Finnick to give chase. Yelling after them, he would show them laughter. Katniss ignored the raised eyebrow of her mentor, whose shadow emerged at the doorway.

"Do I want to know?"

"Depends on how you feel about a game of tickle monster," Katniss deadpanned, earning a chuckle from the sober man.

"You're engaged to a man-child," Haymitch informed her with a fair amount of amusement.

"Why Katniss, it's so good to see you alive, is that too much to ask for?" Katniss grunted out as her mentor slid into the spot that Finnick had just occupied, lifting his feet onto the bed as her head automatically leaned against his shoulder. Silence ensued for several minutes as they both took relief in knowing that the other was right there.

"Katniss, it is so good to see you alive," Haymitch muttered, looking at her from the corner of his eyes to see a grin crack into her solemn expression.

"I'm happy you're alive, Haymitch."

"Good. I was worried for all but a second" The knowing look in her eye caused Haymitch to grin until it fell, knowing that the fun part of the conversation was over.

"Who survived, Haymitch?" Katniss questioned, raising her voice just slightly so the man could not avoid it. Knowing him, he would try to avoid this conversation for as long as possible. While Katniss wanted to prevent it, she could not afford to be ignorant. As much as she wished to keep her head in a bubble, time was running out.

There was no way that Alma Coin would not use her for the District 13 plan. In doing so, Katniss would be forced to witness the pain of war once again. Katniss would be unable to lose her mind while out on those missions. Better to rip the band-aid off now in the relative seclusion with someone she trusted.

"You obviously, Rue, Andy, Peeta," Haymitch paused, watching as Katniss's shoulders slumped in relief that Peeta was alive and well.

"Cato, Glimmer, Clove, Thresh and most of the group you and the girls found yourself with. All except Max."

Katniss gripped her fingers along the side of the bed, "He was with Cato."

"He swallowed too much of the smoke. His lungs were already weak, Katniss before the arena" Haymitch spoke barely above a whisper, with a certainty that contained sadness—knowing that Katniss would take this death hard. He could only hope they would be able to get her through it. Preferably without Coin witnessing any backlash.

**XX**

They landed far quieter than Katniss remembered the last time around. Katniss was directed straight to the infirmary, told that she would be shown to her assigned room once the medics officially signed her off. Katniss hesitantly stepped foot into the room where her mother gasped at seeing her eldest daughter in the doorway.

It took her mother only seconds to open her arms as both women rushed towards the other, Katniss bending her head slightly to the side so her mother could wrap her arms around her. Her laughter came out as a sob allowing herself to feel even the slightest bit of comfort from her mother.

"Mom, we will need to order more…" Prim's voice halted at seeing her mother in the arms of a tall brunette. Blinking slowly, it took the twelve-year-old a minute to realize that it was her sister.

"Don't I get a hug, my little duckling?" Katniss teased as Prim's eyes widened, almost dropping the bottles of medicine. Fortunately, another medic passed the floor and caught them, shooting Prim a warning look to match her sheepish one.

Katniss opened her arms, allowing the younger blonde to bypass the medic to run towards the victor. Carefully wrapping her arms around the slim shoulders of her sister, Katniss tucked her face into her sister's fair. Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself a moment, a single moment, to breathe in her sister. Separating from her family, she allowed mother and daughter to fuss over her looks and checked her for injuries until Mrs. Everdeen deemed her healthy enough to leave.

"I wish you would stay with us," Prim pouted as her mother shot her a warning look.

Katniss turned to her mother, "I'm not staying with you?"

"I do have poor timing," A familiar voice was heard coming into the medic wing, just as Prim squealed "Finnick!" before rushing towards the familiar man. Katniss, momentarily distracted by the sheer vibrancy of her sister, laughed as the tiny bomb attached herself towards the unsuspecting victor.

Finnick could still grab onto the girl and spin her around before dropping her safely back onto the ground. "My if it isn't my favorite blonde," He joked, earning a giggle as Prim hugged him tightly before making a beeline straight back for her sister.

"Ah, there is my favorite brunette," Finnick grinned, watching as the sisters shared an eye roll.

"I wouldn't let Johanna hear you," Katniss warned, laughing at the way he blanched, thinking of just how the victor would make him pay for that comment.

"I'm here to show milady to her accommodations," Finnick said with a bow offering his arm towards Katniss, turning towards her family "as long as her very stern doctors say it is okay."

Mrs. Everdeen let out a long-suffering sigh, "go before I change my mind. Prim, let's go over the supplies one more time. You were saying we had to order more of?"

Prim slowly let go of her sister, offering a smile towards Finnick before going further into the infirmary. It was safely out of sight that only the two of them left, her bronze haired victor gently held out his arm.

"I'm rooming with you?" Katniss asked, amused at the blush that rose in his cheeks, gently she nudged him with her hip and a teasing, "how did you get away with that."

"I sort of reminded them that we were engaged, and it is awfully inconvenient when we finally did get married to move your stuff from your family's tiny cubicle to our tiny cubicle" Finnick used his free hand rub the back of his head, "should I not have?"

Katniss paused in her stride, forcing Finnick to take a step back to match as he looked down at her. Looking him in the eye, Katniss searched his eyes for Finnick didn't know, but fortunately, she seemed to have found it. Because when she turned her gaze to his eyes, "you want to get married?"

Finnick burst into laughter, joy soaring into his heart despite the nasty and curious looks they received for being in the middle of the hall. "Come on," He whispered, pulling their entwined arms together. He had quickly followed the directions given to him when he received their room assignment, still reasonably close to both the Everdeen's, Mags and Annie, the Mellark's and Hawthorne's. He had requested to be as close as the current accommodations allowed.

"Welcome home, for now, at least," He said, carefully punching in the code watching as the doors slid open. He watched with warmth as Katniss looked at the sliding doors.

"I know. Everything is so—" Finnick struggled to find the words.

"Efficiency. Not warmth," She murmured, following his lead as he gently led her into their room. Finnick allowed a relieved sigh as their door slide to a close. Gently he pulled her into a hug as she smiled into his chest.

"You're not getting out of this wedding talk," She murmured into his chest.

"I know we agreed to it to keep you safe from President Snow, but now" Finnick licked his lips, his gaze turning slightly dark as he looked at her. Finnick grabbed her hand softly, rubbing it with care, "I want to know that when I die that I've at least lived it to the fullest. I can't do that unless we do it side by side."

"Do you want to break it to Haymitch, or should I?"

**XX**

Annie could not believe her luck when she ran into Peeta Mellark on her way to find Finnick, Mags, Johanna, or Katniss. She knew they had been assigned rooms near her, and she had yet to find Mags after their room had been appointed. Then she bumped into somebody, and her eyes widened at the sight of Peeta Mellark. His blonde hair was freshly washed, already changed into the typical district 13 uniforms. Annie assumed he must have already been assigned to his room.

"A-Annie?" Peeta stammered, bending down slightly as she struggled to straighten herself up.

"Hi, Peeta," Annie replied shyly, gratefully accepting his hand to help pull her up. As she let go of his hand, Annie's eyes never left his.

"You… I…. I didn't know you were here!" He squeaked, running a nervous hand through his hair.

Annie laughed, "we are on the same team Peeta. Finnick made sure Mags and I made it out," She whispered in his ear. Peeta nodded solemnly, knowing that the main reason he was still alive was due to Katniss's attachment to him.

"Where are you assigned?" Annie had to laugh at the nervous way Peeta asked the question, only to blush so much his entire face reminded her of a tomato. Annie broke down her composer as he stammered out his assigned bed.

"I'm down the hall from you!" She beamed, grabbing his hand, "you don't have a schedule, yet do you?"

Peeta didn't say a word; a few times, he tried but could not interrupt the spiral of chatter floating his way from the bubbly redhead in front of him. Instead, he felt what he knew Haymitch would call a stupid ass grin on his face as he allowed someone even tinier than him, and he was not a very tall person to completely commandeer him.

With a small grin, the blonde never spoke a word as he allowed Annie to pull him along. Until they reached the bunker, she shared with Mags. There she grinned up at him as he sat down next to her, almost immediately she began to hurry closer, one hand coming up to grasp his.

"I'm so happy you are alive, Peeta," She murmured, suddenly nervous and a light blush on her cheeks. It was as if she was suddenly shy.

"Thanks. Me too," He stammered softly. He winced, hearing his reply. Me too? Did he really say that? Annie, however, must have found it cute because the light laugh of hers returned. Feeling braver than he had before, Peeta leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Her shocked face caused a smile to broke across his own, "yeah. I'm definitely happy about that."

**XX**

It was several days after her arrival in District 13 for her to run into Gale Hawthorne. At first, she didn't recognize him, hadn't wanted to recognize him in the District 13 uniform that marked him a soldier of the rebellion rather than merely a temporary citizen of the lost district. Katniss felt her throat constrict at the sight of him.

"Gale" Her voice was low, barely above a whisper as his eyes widened at the sight of her in the uniformed jumpsuit. Without her permission, memories floated to the surface of a slightly older Gale, his grey eyes pleading her own to understand.

He never thought that District 13 would attack a medic troupe. They had won, what use was the bomb Gale had made when they had their victory?

"Kat."

"I see you've joined" Katniss had difficulty swallowing as she stared into his familiar eyes, "does Madge know?"

His eyes hardened, and Katniss felt her heart thump low. "Yes, by your expression, I can tell you both have the same opinion."

"You always did have good taste," Katniss tried to joke, it fell flat, but Gale did crack a small grin before it faltered.

"Guess I do. Both of you hate it."

"We worry about you" Katniss had yet to be able to speak with Madge, but the blonde was a childhood friend of hers. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what the girl was feeling. A part of her knew that Gale would join no matter what happened between them or with anyone else.

Gale had far too much fire for the fight to do anything else. Just as he was about to bow out, Katniss reached out to grab his wrist, and her fellow brunet looked down at their conjoined hands, looking up at her grey eyes.

"I love you, Gale," She whispered. "I worry about your safety. I know that this won't change your mind, but could we still talk? I haven't seen you…."

His expression softened, "you can always talk to me. We are friends, remember?"

"Even when I tell you what an absolute dick your being?"

"I think Madge would have murdered me by now without your wise counsel."

The two shared a laugh knowing just how true that statement was.

**XX**

It was towards the evening when an annoyed Plutarch came banging on the bunker that housed Haymitch. "You rang?" The victor drawled from his spot sprawled across the bunker, irritated when Effie had demanded a room of her own instead of sharing as he had initially suggested.

"Your girlfriend is refusing to leave her bunker. She is acting as if she is being held a prisoner rather than the guest she is," Plutarch informed the victor as he stepped into the man's housing unit.

"Cultural shock?" Haymitch suggested, making sure his voice was aloof rather than amused at the way Plutarch's brows lifted all the way to his hairline.

"You brought her here, Haymitch. She is your responsibility, yours and Katniss as you said that our girl on fire needed her to be functional" Plutarch's voice was clipped.

"Effie is a woman of strong morals. I doubt she will listen to me at the moment," The man shrugged, already feeling the migraine that Effie would cause.

"Your girlfriend. Fix it," Plutarch demanded, "unless you would rather we let her starve. As she refused to enter the cafeteria to eat."

It was only when the annoying spy had left when Haymitch lifted himself off of his back, swirling towards the door. Letting out a soft sigh, the victor wondered just how he would get Effie to begin cooperating with the officials of District 13. He hadn't precisely been informative when he told her where they were going. The former victor grunted as he left the safety of his bunker towards where he knew Effie to be staying.

When he reached the door, he knocked softly. Rolling his eyes as he heard her muffled voice telling him to go away. When he knocked insistently, she finally called out a welcome. Smirking, he swaggered in, his eyes lighting up at the way her spine straightened, forcing her shoulders to level as she glared at him fiercely.

"I've heard you've been driving the members of District 13 downright batty the past few days" Effie wanted to throw a fork at the male-only for the amused tone he dared to use at her.

"They want me to wear a uniform, Haymitch. A dull gray uniform! A jumpsuit at that!" Effie cried.

"They had to make do with what they had," Haymitch reminded her softly, Effie rolled her eyes, "fashion is important, Haymitch. But you're a man, and most of your gender simply don't understand it."

"Be as that may be. Could you possibly give them a little break? And go eat your food with everybody else," Haymitch pleaded softly as he walked up and sat next to her on the bed.

Effie sniffed her nose twitching as she looked over at Haymitch, her expression clear.

"Effie, we need to stay on these people's good side. For a little while, at least. Staying here will keep you safe.'

Looking over at the man, she saw how concerned he was despite exactly what he was not saying, letting out a small pout Effie drawled out "perhaps I can be a little more accommodating to these… heathens."

"That's my girl," Haymitch murmured, offering the former tribute escort his hand. Allowing a smile to cross her face Effie placed her hand gracefully into his.

"But I have a few demands of my own. After all, we brought Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy, Johanna Mason, and Finnick Odair into the fold. Plus, the recent victors and current tributes and victors such as your friend Chaff. They owe us."

With that, the tiny escort walked out of the bunker with her head held high and Haymitch following after her with a somewhat stunned expression on his face.


	42. We Are In It Now

Chapter 41: We Are in It Now

The walls were a dull grey metal. Everything was metal; the beds were all single-wide and were of the barest quality. This was the hell Katniss Everdeen had stuck him in, Cato grounded into his teeth. He remembered wanting to fight the bitch, to make her show some emotion before she died at his hands. Cato couldn't help but imagine the way her grey eyes would widen a fraction in fear as his hands wrapped themselves around her neck. He could smell the victory then could feel it as it slipped through his fingers.

Him! Cato! Killing a victor!

Winning the games would have brought glory to his district. Victor's hailing from his community were expected to win. It was all he was told from the time he could walk until the day he volunteered. It was drilled into him. It was the most crucial thing every child back home was taught. To be given the option to volunteer was the ultimate honor. His parents were delighted, the honor he would bring to his family name. Yet the idea of killing Everdeen? Oh, that would have brought him personal glory. He was so close; Cato could have practically felt it until everything came tumbling down beneath him.

Someone had broken into the arena; the meaning of the action was obvious. They were there to take tributes, most likely Katniss into their position. At least District 13 had proven successful in their mission, so Cato was told.

Aside from the brunette menace, both Clove and he were alive and a handful of tributes that had been with them at the time. Including that boy, Peeta. Cato scoffed, knowing in his gut that without Katniss, the boy would have been dead.

"Cato?"

Clove, that's right, Cato had to remember that Clove was here too. She had survived. Something neither one of them thought would be possible, not if Cato was going to win. Growing up, they had always assumed Cato would volunteer and go into the games to win it for their district. He never expected that Clove would volunteer to go in with him.

He vaguely remembers feeling anger knowing that if they both went in, only one would come out.

"Clove," He managed to whisper; he felt her warm hands wrap around his arm as a solid body slid down on the wall next to him.

"We are alive," He heard her mumble. Cato didn't know if she meant for him to hear; her voice was so slow he doubted she knew that it was spoken aloud.

"Yeah, we are."

"We are in District 13. They are alive" Clove's voice was full of wonder, shock as her hand remained in his. His thumb rubbed against her hand softly. When had he started doing that? Cato couldn't remember.

"We are alive," Cato found himself saying. The young man couldn't help himself, the idea that he and Clove were alive. Outside of the arena, they were both alive and not in any immediate danger.

They had been there for days; Cato was sure as both of them were fully cured. He doubted that such a place had the same level of medicine as the capital. They couldn't. It was simply impossible for Cato to contemplate. That was when a familiar face knocked on their door.

The knock shook Clove from her slumber as she pressed herself into the wall, her hands wandering to grab onto Cato's free hand. The blonde hissed as he pushed himself to stand just in front of Clove.

"There is no need to be such a hostile young man," Plutarch let out a sigh from his place just inside the sliding door.

"You're a traitor," Cato accused, "now you've made us traitors."

"It was thanks to the work of those like me that you are still alive," Plutarch corrected. "Perhaps it's time for you to start thinking for yourselves rather than whatever it is they taught you to think. Do you even have a favorite color? Perhaps a favorite food?"

"Of course, we do," Clove snapped, baring her teeth at the elderly man.

"If you can choose that, then perhaps you will be able to one day see that everyone deserves a chance to choose how they live. You were volunteers, yes?"

Plutarch smiled at their silence, "Yes. I thought as much. You volunteered to go into the games, knowing that only one person would come out alive. How many of your supposed to be victims were the same? Who chose to be there?"

"Katniss…" Cato started only to frown when he realized other than those from District 1. There was no one else.

"Other than your little career buddies. Katniss is the only other volunteer, and that was to keep her own sister out of harm's way" Plutarch shook his head.

"I can't answer for you. But I'd rather keep my victors to those who choose to go against me. Rather than puppets, someone thrusts my way," Plutarch sighed, "Since it seems you are in no mood for company, I'll try to come back again."

With that, Plutarch closed the door with a massive sound.

**XX**

Katniss Everdeen had to give President Alma Coin her due. She was a master of spinning the imagery into her favor. A trait the victor assumed the female leader had learned during her time in Panem. She even timed meeting with the victor perfectly, knowing that District 13 now held a debt that they could collect.

"Katniss Everdeen, my what an honor it is to be able to offer you sanctuary." Alma Coin's smile was cold, calculating the younger woman's every move to the point Katniss knew the older woman would analyze even the small breath of air as either a strength or weakness.

"I wish I could say the same" Katniss let a smile play on her lips, quietly speaking, "your name is not quite as well-known, I'm afraid to say."

The president's smile widened a fraction. Whether the woman was pleased or insulted, Katniss could not say. "I assure you it is very well intentional."

"Yes, one can't know about a renegade president if everyone thinks the colony is dead and buried."

The two women sat in silence as each took sight of the other, Alma Coin, in her pristine white military coat and Katniss in the typical jumpsuit of District 13. One would think passing by that a soldier was being spoken to by their superiors; that's if one did not know about Katniss Everdeen. Alma finally looked away, not to wave the preverbal white flag but to offer a small smile. It was almost believable.

"You must think us cowards" The way the words left her tongue Katniss wondered if the woman had at one point ever cared about the opinion of another human being.

"I think you did what you had to" To that point, Katniss at least was honest. The brunette held no dislike or hatred for members of the invisible city. Most were born after the decisions of their ancestors had already been made. Not a single soul left alive in the district really remembered what it was like to be a part of something so much bigger.

They were all self-sufficiency from their small manageable numbers. They never had to worry about population growth outstripping demand just from the flow of life. Their numbers so much smaller, and life so much stricter, it was practically a job to be allowed, children. At least it was how the members' Katniss had spoken to described it.

"Your right about one thing," Coin smiled, turning her stern gaze over towards the teen. "We will do what we have to do to survive."

"I take it. That is why I am here today," Katniss pointed around the room.

**XX**

Katniss resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she heard the knock on her cabin door. She had just gotten back from her meeting with Coin. Opening the door, Katniss felt her mouth fall in shock. There in the doorway stood an awkwardly standing familiar faced blonde, one of the only two blondes she was not related to that Katniss was fond of.

"Madge?"

The girl offered a small smile making Katniss's eyes narrow, remembering her run-in in with Gale, "I'm so sorry it took me so long to show up."

Ignoring the blonde's apology, the brunette pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug. The victor, nearly laughing at how hard the other girl held one brunette, wrapped her arms the blonde tighter as Madge let out a sob. Katniss felt tears rise in her eyes as she buried her head into the blonde's shoulder.

Vague memories of a sorrowful Gale and Haymitch informing Katniss of the hideous bonding of District 12. Of how Gale wistfully tell her of the Mayor who stayed in his village until the end, certain that help would come for them. Only to realize too late who it was that ordered such an attack. The village had a measly time frame to get out before the bombs reached the village. Snow ordering the hit seconds after District 13 had breached the arena.

"When I realized that Snow had tributes going after you personally," Madge hiccupped, "I wanted to assassinate him myself."

Katniss chuckled softly, squeezing Madge tight as they mumbled soft apologies and well wishes. Katniss, as usual, was the first to pull away from the personal contact with a watery smile that soon smoothed into wide eyes and a soft quirk of the mouth.

"You really do never change, do you?" Madge laughed softly as she rubbed Katniss's shoulder softly as they turned to move over to the small bed in the corner.

"Finnick says it's one of my many endearing and heart attack inducing qualities" The multi-times Victor shrugged.

"The man has it bad," Madge chuckled, making herself comfortable onto the bed, "did you throw a knife at him?"

"A fork between his finger's actually," Katniss hummed quietly, showing a smirk at the blonde's way.

Madge's mouth quirked a little, "Let me guess he made an innuendo right after?"

"Are we that transparent?" Katniss frowned.

Madge laughed, "No. However, I do know you, and I know how the man tends to react around you. I took a guess."

"Speaking of men who behave in an oddly specific manner, how are you holding up? I saw Gale," Katniss asked her, seeing the way Madge's eyes clouded over.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose him to the thrill of a war that we know so little about," Madge said truthfully, "I know what it means when it comes to you. You're a victor Katniss, and you represent a whole list of capital cruelties. I understand that. But these people? Who managed to survive, leaving the capital? I don't trust their motives."

"You shouldn't. At least not all of them," Katniss amended.

"Coin?"

"She managed to find time in her schedule to meet with me" Katniss rolled her eyes wily.

"You can tell me about this over food," Madge nodded as their schedules glowed, reminding them that it was vastly approaching lunch. The blonde held back a smirk at the moan the brunette made as she threw herself up, shooting Madge a glare.

"I didn't make lunch a district-wide event," Madge laughed.

"At least they won't stare at me like I'm some doll," Katniss mumbled.

"Or ask you what it's like to kill," Madge added helpfully. Katniss sighed, "I swear if the Hawthorne's were not so cute…"

Madge laughed as a particular thought flashed through her head. Katniss nudged her playfully as she finally pulled her shoes on as the two walked together towards the canteen. The halls were bare; everything was made of metal. The ultimate fortress tucked into the ground, what was discussed as an agreement during the rebellion. District 13 would only survive and left alone to govern themselves if they disappeared.

The two followed along the assembly line of followers into the canteen, all of them wearing the matching suits and barely visible daily schedule imprinted on the wrist every morning visible to those whose long sleeves were pushed up. It was an atmosphere Katniss hadn't been a part of in years.

"Yo! Everdeen, bring your little blonde friend to!" Came the familiar joyful voice of her fellow victor, Johanna Mason.

Taking a glance over to her, said blonde haired friend, Madge was looking over at Johanna with some trepidation. Katniss had to roll her eyes despite the fact that Madge has seen Finnick, Annie, and Mags visit their small little town for years. Madge had only ever seen Johanna a handful of times before these last games. The woman was of a peculiar taste; Katniss had to admit. Yet it still managed to amuse her when her friends from District 12 actually had interactions with Johanna.

Peeta's reactions to the brunette were probably the most amusing. Johanna was not afraid of using her sexuality against him. Peeta's bright red face sitting next to Annie indicated Johanna had already used the blonde survivor as her plaything for the day.

"Mason, what did I tell you about using my friends as playthings?" She barked playfully as Peeta groaned into a giggling Annie's shoulder. Katniss shot Johanna a thankful look, knowing that she kept her more outrageous tendencies to a minimum.

Even years later, it still panged her that Katniss couldn't save Annie's mental stability. The red-head was sweet, kindhearted to the core, so much so that even the slightest mention of violence could get her swept up into the memories of her games.

"I don't recall this conversation" Johanna smirked at the girl as Madge took her seat next to Peeta, Johanna on Annie's other side, leaving Katniss to sit between Madge and Johanna.

"I believe it was before the reaping, Christmas. I believe it was," Katniss turned to Peeta, whose face brightened even more.

"You told JoJo to leave the others alone. JoJo rolled her eyes and muttered about wimpy miner's" Annie automatically replied before giggling as her gaze returned to Peeta.

"How are you, Annie?" The brunette asked as their third female victor gapped at the memory of the quite victor.

"I'm good. Finnick and Mags made sure I got out alright. You were the one in the arena," Annie frowned, looking over at the brunette. Taking Annie's hand and squeezing it softly, she murmured, "More got out than expected. I can't really ask for more."

"The question is, what will they ask of you?" Johanna murmured, startling Annie and Katniss, who had managed to dissolve the background noise.

"You met with President Coin," Madge whispered, "What did she ask of you?"

Katniss gave them a stale grin, "Oh, nothing much. I just have to star in some propaganda campaign against Snow."

Peeta snorted into his drink, causing the women to turn to him. "Sorry," He chuckled, "it's just the last time Katniss tried acting; some of the miner's thought she was giving them their eulogy instead of the yearly thank you the youngest class gives them every year."

**XX**

When Haymitch had first heard of Katniss being asked to say lines for the campaign District 13 wanted to throw at the capital, he thought they were nuts. He could still vividly recall when Katniss came clean to him about her time-traveling status, of how her two selves merged together as one. The girl was incapable of acting; they were solely lucky that the people she had to fool up until now weren't really looking for fakery.

The reason people turned towards the girl because she illuminated the characteristics of a leader, at the very least, what the people wanted in a leader at the moment. Haymitch knew full well Katniss would never be able to lead the government, nor would she ever want to. That is what flocked people to her, Katniss's brutal honesty and genuine kindness to those she deems worthy.

She was able to flock people to her at twelve with her voice, selfless action, and how other people could bring out the more playful side to her. Katniss herself could never bring it out on demand. It was why Finnick's cooperation was so vital.

"Why isn't this working?" The director complained a man who Haymitch knew would never get Katniss to do what he wanted. The victor tried telling them they would have better luck with what's her name, Cressida? Yet President Coin was adamant that this was the man for the job.

Beetee's lips fought to turn into a smile as the wheelchair-bound man met Haymitch's eyes. Katniss stood in the middle of the stage, dressed as if she were going into a war zone.

"Are you sure she isn't doing this on purpose?" Beetee asked, amused as Katniss shot the director another dark look when he yelled at her to do it again. Fiercer this time.

Fierce? Haymitch wanted to groan.

"She needs to be in the field."

Beetee nodded, "I would agree, my friend. She does her best work when it's real."

"Coin will be too fearful that something could happen to her," Haymitch muttered angrily. "I tried arguing for her to visit District 12."

"Maybe I can help," Beetee suggested softly.

"How?" Haymitch grumbled, watching as Katniss called out her lines with a grimace.

"Let me worry about that."

**XX**

When Rue woke up after passing out once they got out of the fire, she immediately noticed a difference. Before her eyes closed in the arena, Rue thought she had heard a loud static noise signaling the barrier break. Her eyes opened to silver, lots of bright shiny large squared equipment.

"Careful. You were severely dehydrated after your time in the arena. You were with my daughter Katniss in the arena?" The kind-looking blonde woman spoke softly.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" Rue winced at the way her voice croaked. Healer Everdeen smiled, offering the young girl a cup of water.

"I have another daughter your age, her name's Prim. Did Katniss talk about her?" Healer Everdeen continued softly once Rue carefully handed the cup of water back to her.

Rue nodded softly, afraid to speak, earning a small smile from Healer Everdeen. She grabbed a metal bowl filled with warm water and began to pat the girl's face with the warm water. Rue's eyes closed softly as the woman chuckled softly.

"My girls used to enjoy that as well. I miss those days sometimes. Katniss grew up far too fast even Prim tries to act older than her age. I'm so sorry we failed you, allowing you all to grow up in a world like this."

Rue opened her eyes to see the blonde wipe a tear from her face, "you taught Katniss that lullaby she sang. Didn't you?"

Healer Everdeen smiled softly, "Yes, it's a song that everyone in our district grew up with. . You have some to don't you? From District 11?"

Heavy footsteps distracted Rue as she turned towards the door where it slid open to reveal a stern looking Thresh. A smile appeared on her face as she took in her partner dressed in what looked like to be a uniform.

"Rue, your awake," Thresh grunted, walking towards the girl, nodding towards the Healer who stood up.

"Visiting hours are not over for another two hours. I'll let you two catch up. Remember to give her water if her throat starts to act up. We cleaned it of soot, but she will still be sore for a while," Healer Everdeen warned, offering a small smile to the look who looked up at her when she spoke.

"Will I see you later, Mrs. Everdeen?" Rue asked, taking the cup of water offered to her by Thresh at the cracking of her voice.

"Of course, as if Katniss would let anyone else near you," Healer Everdeen winked at her before walking towards the door leaving the two District Eleven tributes alone.

Once the two of them were alone, Thresh turned to her, scanning her body for injuries. "They healed you?" He questioned.

Rue looked down, scanning her arms to see that all the scratches and slight burns from the fire's heat were gone. "Yeah. Thresh, how long was I out?"

"The arena was broken into four days ago; District 12 has been bombed, and several districts have had large numbers of revolts. At least according to the news, they show."

Rue's eyes rounded, "What about 11? What about our home."

Thresh looked down at Rue, trying to see if she would be okay with hearing the truth. Reluctantly he began, "District 11 has had many incidents of revolts. They managed to break down the giant screens in the town hall."

Rue's jaw dropped, "they did that?"

"We are lucky they are only blaming District 12, or else our families would be dead," Thresh muttered, "right now President Snow is placing all blame on Katniss and her ilk."

"We'd be dead, Thresh. If District 13 hadn't…" Rue stopped tears filling her eyes, "how long do you think Katniss could have held the career's off? What about the capital? They would have done anything to get the action starting again."

"That doesn't mean our families are in less danger, Rue," Thresh sighed.

"Would you rather be back in the arena?"

"Rue, do you know what they are asking for in exchange for that rescue?"

The girl shook her head; Thresh sighed. "Rumors are spreading that Coin wants her to be the face of their rebellion. How long until they need the rest of the victors? Soon enough, we'll be 'asked' to join."

"If Katniss asked, I would," Rue said stubbornly, "she's my friend. If she thinks it's worth it, then I would. So would Andy."

Thresh sighed, looking down at her fondly as Rue fought the escaping yawn that crept up on her. "That's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow. You should be scheduled to be released soon."

Rue shook her head, "stay."

Sometimes Thresh hated the way he could not seem to say no to her, "Just until you fall asleep, alright?"

**XX**

Katniss Everdeen was not happy. She was being wrangled into another, not meant for war. However, she looked battle-ready in the outfit, luckily designed and created this time by a still alive Cinna, who managed to escape in the chaos of breaking into the arena. Cinna tutted around her, clearly unhappy with the outfit, but he had yet to be given clearance actually to produce his own designs.

"It's not terrible," Cinna finally said.

"This is ridiculous. There is no way anyone is going to take me seriously. I can't act," Katniss said, glaring at the chuckling Finnick, the smart boy that he was, stationed on the opposite side of the room.

Fiancée or not, Finnick knew that she was capable of bloodshed. It was one of the reasons they worked. The two simply understood each other. They could make all the jokes at the expense of the other, as long as they remained distant during said joke until the fire in their blood cooled.

"Spitfire, you have to be seen at least trying to go along with their plan. Before pushing through your own," Finnick gently reminded her.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her fellow victor, Katniss turned towards Haymitch, "Has Beetee said anything else?"

Haymitch scowled, "I would have told you if he did. Brat."

"Did Effie turn you away again, Old Man?" Katniss raised a brow, instinctively turning with a small tut from Cinna, who was messing with her outfit's belt.

"How'd you find out" Haymitch sighed, knowing it was futile to try to deny it. Not when their tight circle was as small as it was surrounded by strangers only bonded through a common enemy.

Finnick snorted, "She came bursting into our room the other night. You are in the doghouse."

Haymitch audibly groaned, "I didn't decide on the dress code. I am working on getting her a sewing machine!"

Cinna clapped his hands, "Not my finest work. However, it will do until the buffoons finally allow Effie and me access to needles."

As they slowly walked towards the door, Finnick whispered into Katniss's ear, "He does know how wrong that sounds, right?"

Katniss had to bring both of her hands to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews!


	43. Unhappy Conversations

Chapter 42 Unhappy Conversations

"What exactly am I watching?" President Alma Coin asked her tone making it clear that the image presented to her felt as if it was an affront to her senses. The white haired woman's lips turned down as she watched the footage that her handpicked camera crew managed to scrape out of Katniss Everdeen.

The woman quietly wondered if this was some sort of childish prank. Katniss was standing on the stage, repeating the carefully crafted words in a loud monotone voice. Her delivery left much to be desired. To say Coin was disappointed would have been an understatement. For a moment the president wondered if she had picked the wrong victor to endorse. Yet the data Plutarch and others managed to gather, Katniss was the sole victor capable of being the lighting rod they needed.

"Madame President, this the latest footage of the Mockingjay delivering our speech" Plutarch answered pleasantly enough.

"I have eyes Plutarch" Coin brisked, her eyes flashing towards the screen. A feeling Coin had not felt in years started to stir deep in her bones.

Fear.

In order to be safe, the current guard of Panem must to sponged from power. This meant Snow had to be taken from his coveted seat of power. The only way was to ensure that his people, ruled by fear finally decided enough was enough. Who better to convey that message than a girl constantly seen to go against the grain, and survive?

The safest way to get their message across was through camera footage that Beetee would sneak into the capital's network. Before Beetee could do his job, they needed Katniss Everdeen to portray a strong leader, set fire to their hearts. Coin's cold eyes turned towards the white haired man on the other side of her desk. To the man's credit Plutarch's face remained passive, Coin did not see a shred of emotion cross his face.

"What is the meaning of this? You said she is the one the only one" Coin finally asked exasperation barely registering in her voice.

"This is what the team has been trying to tell you, Madame. Despite being the best one for the job the girl cannot act. She needs to really be in the scene, in the wreckage at the very least" Plutarch knew he had to treat carefully or risk his leader's wrath. He had to get the president to agree to sending Katniss and a small entourage into the fighting, during down time of course.

Katniss would not be able to produce the lines with the fierceness of battle, without being in battle. Coin pursed her lips as the realization finally settled under her skin. Getting the girl into Panem, now where several districts have had disturbances.

"I will be the one to determine that" Coin snapped, "next time she steps foot on that stage. I will be there to determine that fact."

"Madame" Plutarch started, "we cannot replace her. She is our best shot at instigating something within Panem. Katniss did not survive purely on luck."

"Yet the girl cannot act to save her life" Coin sneered at the image of Katniss failing to deliver her lines.

"The most effective people are the ones who do not need to act, milady" Plutarch delivered his lines diplomatically, yet Coin felt the sting all the same.

"I hope you remember where your loyalties should lie, Plutarch" Coin murmured low enough that the man had to strain to hear her.

"Of course, Madame President."

**XXX**

"Why are you so upset? You bloody made a pact with them? Now the rest of us can't join them?"

Never before had Finnick been thankful that he had managed to be late, in an underground city that thrived on punctuality. Glancing towards the arguing duo he slipped in thankfully unnoticed as his fiancée stood toe to toe with her childhood friend, Gale Hawthorne.

Finnick slipped beside Prim and Posy who sat next to each other giggling quietly together as their siblings argued. "What did I miss?"

"Finnick!" Prim beamed at him, whispering conspiratorially to him "Gale's just come to tell us that he has in fact been accepted into the District 13 military. He'll be starting training as soon as next week."

Finnick had a very good idea just how strongly his firecracker would react to that news. He surmised that Gale was still in once piece. Katniss was actually holding back.

"Effie took away all the knifes," Posy answered helpfully.

Now that made more sense.

He caught the brunette's eye as Gale descended into what must have been an old rant, for his spitfire rolled her eyes at him. Possibly the only man Katniss respected that was not a victor, Gale had earned some grudging respect from Finnick. He knew more than most the urge to do something, anything, when everyone you cared about were suffering.

The biggest difference was Finnick had to learn the hard way, that if you wanted to make a difference that outright rebellion was not always the best solution. It was why such a military campaign that he knew from Haymitch that the District 13 army was slowly coordinating took so long to build. Alliances had to be made, enough people in key positions to actually pull it off.

Gale was hungry.

Too hungry, Finnick could see plain as day in the desperate look in his eyes. Taking his gaze away from his fiancée, Finnick met Haymitch's knowing eyes. The victor let back a smirk, so that was why Gale was so quickly accepted.

"Gale, you've never fought a war" Katniss snapped, " you sound like a Madge before she realized what the games actually meant."

Madge crossed her arms when the younger members of the extended family looked towards her warily. "Katniss is right. I was sheltered from the worst of things for far longer than anyone who lived in the Seem. Even District 12 had differing classes."

"Katniss look at you. You are the bloody face of this thing! You honestly cannot expect me to sit back and do nothing" Gale argued back. His eyes were hard, yet the center was still soft. Years of friendship meant that Katniss's opinion was worth a lot of weight. Yet Katniss knew that it meant nothing to the pure hunger for battle.

Gale had yet to see the cost of war. All he saw was the continued overindulgence of the capital and the abuses suffered by the lower districts. Gale saw the hungry faces in children too young to understand what it meant, of the overworked bones turn brittle far earlier than age would suggest.

He thought winning would stop the suffering. Little did he know that winning the battle was only the first bloody step. Katniss sighed, "No but perhaps you should take a pause before you go jumping into battle. Hot heads don't do well in war."

"Pot meet kettle" Gale muttered quietly, earning a glare from Katniss.

"Yet this kettle, has learned not to jump in at the first sense of injustice. There are consequences for your actions Gale" Even Finnick had to wince at the sharpness of her tone.

Madge looked between the two of them, clearly wanting to deescalate the matter. She opened up her mouth, but no words would come out. Gale took a deep breath, but everyone in the room could see that he was angry.

"Just like you understood the consequences of volunteering at twelve, then again when Prim was reaped?" Prim winced, Rory came up from his spot wrapping a comforting arm around her glaring at the oldest Hawthorne sibling. Posy crossed her arms glaring at her older brother.

"Gale" Madge hissed finally coming in between the two friends. "That is enough."

"Madge," Katniss whispered gently placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, "you don't need to be his keeper. No matter what you are to each other. Gale's made his opinion known about my being a victor plenty of times before."

"Katniss… I" Gale choked, as it dawned on him just what he implied toward his oldest friend.

"Actions have consequences, Gale" The brunette whispered softly as Prim quickly stood up saying goodbye to both a worried looking Rory and a close to tears Posy. Mrs. Everdeen shared a commiserating look with Mrs. Hawthorne as they made to take their leave.

"Kat" Madge called out looking towards Gale with sad eyes, "I'm coming with you."

"No one has to go!" Gale disagreed. "I just wanted to you all to be proud of me. I'm actually doing something for once! Instead of just ranting about it."

"Gale let them go" Mrs. Hawthorne ordered. Katniss smiled softly at the matriarch of the Hawthorne brood.

"I… I didn't mean it that way" Gale sighed softly once Katniss and the others had left. The bronze-haired victor who he had begun a grudging alliance with, along with them.

"You didn't like that she disagreed with you. Gale I know I taught you how to handle your arguments" His mother replied tersely. "You know very well she would never have allowed Prim to go into the games."

"She didn't have to volunteer all those years ago! She didn't even know the girl! I know what I am getting myself into"

"Do you?"

The two eldest of the Hawthorne family turned to find the teenage Rory looking towards them, "Do you really know?"

"Of course, I do. They are fighting the same enemy we are" Gale defended himself.

"We have the same enemy at the moment. But they had years to do something, anything. I get they needed to survive but do you honestly think they are doing this just because they hate the capital and Snow?"

Gale would never admit it, but his younger brother had a point. Here he was a virtual stranger only the words of Haymitch and Katniss to his name, and they wanted to train him? Realistically Gale knew that they needed every able-bodied man, but it was only with Haymitch and the captain's word that he was enrolled so quickly.

Otherwise he was certain they would have hazed him for as long as the fight would allow before they gave him anything. Maybe not even then. He could have been cannon fodder for all they cared. Which is why he thought it was interesting they had just mentioned to him, working with the victor Beetee.

He knew Beetee was a technological wizard, capable to doing a lot of amazing things. It should excite him to be able to work with such a man. Gale was excited! A part of him was wary of what exactly they were hoping for. Anything they created District 13 would use.

Against the capital. There would be casualties on both sides no doubt.

"No" Gale grudgingly admitted.

"You were assigned to work with that victor, right? What was his name?" Posy piped up a concentrated look on her face.

Mrs. Hawthorne ran her hand through her youngest's hair, "Beetee, sweetie."

**XX**

"You really hate that he is with District 13 now don't you?" He finally asked once they had returned to their own room.

"He did a lot of damage. Damage that he later said he never thought that they would do" Katniss confessed as she allowed Finnick is pull her into his lap laying her head on top of his.

"It was his weapon that killed Prim" It really was not that hard to figure out. There were few people Katniss actually got emotional about.

He never saw her that angry, other than when the capital and murdered almost all the tributes in one swoop. This however tasted far more personal. As if joining the army was a personal betrayal. In some ways it was. That was something Finnick could understand.

Yet it was not Gale's fault they used his weapon in that way. But it was Gale's weapon.

"You still blame him" His voice was accusing. He didn't sound disappointed or displeased about her feelings. Finnick simply was stating a fact.

"Am I horrible for not being able to forgive him for that?" Katniss asked him, her breath tickling his ear. Finnick's arms tightened around her waist.

"Your human" His answer was as simple as most of his actions were. It was something about Finnick that Katniss had always appreciated. At his core, Finnick was a simple man never needing to make things more complicated than they needed to be.

"His crime hasn't happened yet" Katniss whispered.

"You still befriended him. Gave him counsel, argued with him. You've remained his friend, even attempted to persuade him differently. Ultimately we cannot force our loved ones to do what we wish. If his actions remain the same, and it costs you a loved one. No one will blame you for distancing yourself" Finnick soothed.

"I would get so angry at him. When he would rant about the capital…I know where his anger leads….the consequences he never fully thought through. How could he? We weren't trained for war" Katniss shot Finnick a glance.

"Things will be different this time" Finnick whispered to her taking her hand into his larger one.

"Prim will never allow herself to be pushed to the side. She will want to help."

"Then we have two options" Finnick smirked up at her.

"Which are?"

"Option A is Prim agrees to stay on ship healing those who come back or Option B ensure a promise that no weapons will be dislodged onto civilians once Snow has been indeed captured."

**XX**

Coin's eyes were just as penetrating as Cornelius Snows. Katniss felt her spine stiffen when she heard the now familiar sound of the door sliding open, only to reveal the cold eyes of Alma Coin. She stood with a gentle smile on her face. As if she was trying to portray a concerned mother or perhaps grandmother to some. Not a strategic leader with a world renowned amount of gumption.

Katniss herself was dressed in one of Cinna's latest creations. It was a red and black ensemble, black pants made of durable material that was still soft to the touch. Her shirt was short sleeved but long neck and a bright red.

"Now I wouldn't recommend wearing this in literal battle however; if you are going to persuade all of Panem to rebel you must be striking" Cinna had chirped happily. Every glare she through his way, Cinna just winked at her.

Katniss rolled her eyed at the way he wiped a fake tear from his eyes. Haymitch smirked at her when she muttered that this was not what he drew up last time. "Did you expect everything to be the same?"

The two victors shared a look of pure annoyance when Coin's firm cough interrupted them. "Can we get moving? Not everyone has as free a schedule as you two."

Katniss raised a brow, "President Coin, perhaps if you are so busy then you should trust your representatives instead of wasting your precious time with the likes of murderous victors."

Haymitch chuckled out loud while Effie and Cinna both there on Katniss's behalf bite back smiles as Coin's attention turned towards the teen.

"I was told it was imperative that I attend. If you would please" Coin's smile became terse as her hand lifted towards the make-shift stage.

**XXX**

Johanna stood in the training room with Finnick. The two were allowed a few hours a week of training time, as neither of them suffered any injuries from the capital. Katniss was forced to sit on the sidelines for a few more days, to ensure any damage from the smoke inhalation had been accounted for.

"You missed" Katniss muttered seeing the way Johanna threw her famous axe to just the right of center.

"Fuck you" Jo snarked as her hands fell to hips intently examining where she went wrong. "Stupid axe isn't like my old one. I'm not used to this one's weight."

Finnick studied the gifted trident Beetee had handed him for "emergencies." The bronze haired man threw the giant fork up and caught it with ease before aiming his weapon at the same target Johanna had attacked moments ago.

The bastard just had to hit the targets center; Katniss was unable to hold back the laugh that bubbled up. "Perhaps you just need more practice" Finnick teased the District 7 victor.

Ignoring the victorious man, Johanna turned her attentions towards her fellow female victor. "How in hell do you put up with him?"

"I read somewhere that it never hurts to be a little deaf" Katniss murmured vaguely remembering Plutarch showing her a book filled with documents of the country Panem used to be, before the world had destroyed. How he had gotten his hands on any of its Katniss never bothered to ask. Knowing the man as she did, it was probably for the best.

Johanna cracked a smile, "better you than me."

Katniss smothered a laugh, "you'd last a month before one of you was sent away for murder."

"Speaking of murder, any more thoughts on my potential death?" Finnick slipped in wrapping an arm around the spindly girl's shoulders.

"I think I am now leaning towards castration first. I prefer a scream or two" Johanna commented casually.

"Spitfire?" Finnick turned towards his fiancée. Katniss pretended to have to think. Before turning towards the two of them.

"If I wanted to kill Finnick. I would first force him to dress like Snow for a week straight, then make him dress in Effie's most colorful dresses before I began the castration process, then I'd take the toes."

Finnick blanched, "you truly are an evil woman."

"It was your idea to marry me!"


	44. We Burn You Burn With US

Chapter 43 We Burn You Burn with Us

"The bloody woman finally agreed to send you out," Haymitch told her as he entered the tiny space. The gruffness of his voice signaling his irritation at the obviously staged meeting in which Alma Coin so graciously allowed for Katniss to leave the safety of her domain. The room they had been given to congregate was small but not ridiculously so.

"So, it begins," Katniss hummed softly from her spot beside Finnick. Since her return, his hand was continually touching her somewhere; usually, her wrist, entwined in her hair, on her waist, casually thrown across her shoulder. Yet it was never possessive, even if Katniss knew that on some level it was.

Johanna made her start paying attention to the number of looks she had been getting from the district's young men. Said it was a crime to women everywhere not to at least KNOW who was looking.

"It could save your life," Johanna defended.

Obliviously given to them as a power play, the group made the most of it. Effie hummed softly, patting the spot next to her, obviously finally ending her silent treatment of the man for sending her into "Polyester Hell." Haymitch rolled his eyes as he obediently sat beside the woman who owned hairpieces in every bright color of the rainbow.

Only Effie.

"What exactly is our budget?" Cinna asked, his brow furrowing in concentration. One of his assistants helpfully supplied him with a design book and colored pencils.

Haymitch sighed, "she didn't say."

Finnick muttered loud enough for the group to hear, "she wants us to beg, I suppose?"

"I wouldn't worry about that."

The group turned towards Beetee, who rolled into the room with a soft smile on his lips, "Greetings, old friends."

"They let you out of the lab, Beetee," Johanna said instead of a greeting.

"They allow me an hour of exercise a day," Beetee smirked.

Haymitch shook his head, "I take it you're their chosen messenger?"

"I'm not on their payroll, Haymitch, and you know it" Beetee's voice was calm, not accusatory. Katniss held back a twitch of her mouth. The technologically gifted victor always acted as if the way someone acted as expected. To be fair, most of his connections were victors.

When surrounded by people with the amount of trauma of a victor, one's worldview vastly differs from the general population. Effie softly rubbed her palm on Haymitch's forearm, soothing any irritation the man had. Katniss reframed from mentioning it, Haymitch would hate to see himself so transparent or easily alleviated.

It wasn't as if Finnick's presence or Prim's didn't do the same to her. Besides, such blackmail opportunity was best kept for special occasions. Such as keeping his mouth shut when Cinna finally reveals the wedding gown he designed.

She saw snippets.

Katniss knew it was only a matter of time before she would be once again dolled up. The only silver lining was that Cinna indeed had talent and taste.

"Why are you here, Beetee?" Haymitch grumbled good-naturedly as the two old friends shared a knowing look.

"I've managed to learn where they plan on sending her," Beetee's voice remained calm as if he was discussing the weather. Effie immediately stopped her ministrations, keeping Haymitch's more volatile at bay; Johanna and Finnick sit up, eyes narrowed at their fellow victor.

Cinna hummed quietly as he began to sketch, meeting Katniss's gaze for a moment, she saw a flicker of concern for her. Still, with her subtle nod, he turned his attention back towards his work. Katniss had never been more grateful that her mother and sister were, in fact, busy with helping the District 13 staff with building travel medical kits. All the former tributes were settling into thirteen, most happy to not have to fight.

Like the fact they were actual children, Katniss bore them no ill-will. If she could forget the war and start rebuilding her life, the brunette knew she would take her family and closest friends in an instant. Madge and Gale were still fighting and were, in fact, both absent. Mrs. Hawthorne had her hands full with her own brood and only in passing told Katniss, "whatever you need, darling girl."

Annie and Peeta looked at each other with concern then towards the girl in question. Katniss let out an audible sigh, "just where am I going?"

"District 8."

Katniss immediately frowned, "people have already started to rebel?"

"The aftermath of your rescue has sparked the flame across the country, Katniss," Beetee said gently. "A few districts have indeed fully rebelled. Panem is in a civil war."

A warm hand engulfed her own, and Katniss looked up to see Effie smiling at her from the ground. Smiling down at Effie, the brunette turned towards the rest, "then, if we are going to be taking soldier's attention, we need to have a plan."

"You and a small team will be sent into a zone that has been deemed safe, where the fighting has calmed the most," Beetee informed the group.

"She won't be going only with a camera crew, will she?" Annie asked, earning a grateful smile from Peeta. The two victors curled up together on one side of the table-turning towards the wheelchair-bound man in earnest.

Beetee shook his head, "I believe Plutarch and I managed to get the crew Katniss said she preferred. Cressida and her crew along with a few actual battle-worn soldiers."

"I want in," Johanna demanded. The sound of her hand banging against the table almost silencing the room in an instant. No one spoke in response as the words echoed in everyone's ears. Katniss remained passive, knowing that being underground chaffed at the girl as much as it did her.

Everyone not accustomed to living mostly in heavily populated areas were itching at the bit to get some fresh air. Even if it meant being followed around by annoying camera crews.

Beetee raised a brow, "Coin might insist any victor be a part of the propo."

Johanna's grin was deadly, "I have a pretty enough face, don't I?"

Finnick and Haymitch failed to keep straight faces as the two men let out belly full of laughs. Annie giggled softly as Peeta looked warily at Johanna. Not that he really needed to worry, the ax-wielding fiend picked up a knife she had clearly stolen from the cafeteria and stabbed it into the table, pouting.

Haymitch raised a questioning look towards Effie. The woman looked up at him with a daring glimpse of her own. "Aren't you going to yell?"

"It's not mahogany."

This got Peeta and Annie laughing as Haymitch began to sputter. Cinna smirked over at Effie, who winked at the designer. Johanna and Beetee wore similar looks of amusement. On Beetee, the look was of an elderly figure fondly looking at the young. Johanna, however, appeared to look like she didn't know who she wanted to eat first.

"Give it up, old man," Katniss laughed.

"I hope all your bacon burns," Haymitch muttered darkly.

**XXX**

Warm hands ran through her hair as Finnick's chest rose with every breath he took, lulling Katniss into a temporary peaceful state. The two had just returned from combat training. Coin insisted if they wanted to be a part of anything more than propo footage missions, they must pass with flying colors.

The sole condition; in exchange for being allowed outside of the district boundaries.

Safe to say, Katniss, Johanna, and Finnick immediately took action just to pass the damned training in record timing. The way Coin's normally tranquil smile thinned with barely veiled annoyance brought more joy to Katniss than watching Cato fail at his own practice. The capital-loyal tributes were allowed into training segments, offered things to entice them into giving any information possible.

"Watch your back, girl on fire," Cato taunted, his district partner, Clove, scoffed, rolling her eyes actually towards Katniss. That was a surprising development.

"Ignore him," Clove had mouthed.

When the first training scores were posted, Katniss almost laughed. Clearly, Cato's attempts at fear failed in his face.

She almost laughed.

Almost.

Instead, she worked with Plutarch, Beetee, and Haymitch to slowly integrate them. Arguing that if they behaved, then having more generous amounts of freedom would only help educate them. Haymitch and Beetee assert that Panem's children were brainwashed from an early age, most especially in the higher districts. They received the most significant amount of the resources, are taught that the capital was the god they needed to worship for their family's benefit.

It worked, as long as the tributes from career districts, the most loyal, were on good behavior, they would get increased access to the community. It was Beetee's hope that increased experiences outside of Panem would help enlighten them to the plight of others.

He even arranged for visits between tribute volunteers and the careers. It was far from perfect, but Katniss knew their lives would be forfeit if they allowed them back into the country right now. They had been gone too long; it would be assumed they knew what was happening or have been converted.

From what Katniss had seen of the female career's their efforts were not in vain. While Cato was obstinate, Clove and Glimmer both made ventures towards the remaining tributes. It was awkward, Rue and Andy had admitted. Sometimes Glimmer would sniff her petite nose something one of the older girls said, then look abashed when another tribute called her out on it.

Katniss doubted they were ever scolded before.

Katniss had not seen the capital news yet. It was only a matter of time. She could feel it in her bones, and Snow was planning something. The man was skilled in the art of framing the situation to his liking. After all, how else could one explain how people seemed to forget just how high the man had risen?

That certainly had been a shock to learn.

"I think we should consider getting married."

Wait for what? All thoughts of the other tributes and Snow's ever-present villainous soul disappeared. Suddenly her entire focus was back on the man in bed with her. Katniss opened her eyes, barely lifting her head off his chest, "care to repeat that, Fin?"

Finnick's lips tilted up, "I said that we should get married. Make a show of it even I'm sure Coin would love to throw that into Snow's face." His head bent down, licking the side of her neck softly. It was enough.

The woman blinked softly as the words penetrated the fog, "you want to get married now?"

Finnick chuckled, "I swore the Snow comment would have been the one thing you'd comment on." His lips once again touched her neck as his hands gripped her hips.

Katniss pushed herself to sit on her heels as she continued to stare at Finnick, ignoring the way her body whined at the loss of contact. She questioned, "you want to get married in the middle of a fucking war. Real or Not real?"

"Real," He assured her.

"You want to get married," She repeated softly, turning the words around in her head. It was not as if she was unaware of his feelings, hell even she admitted to having such emotion. The problem was that her entire focus had been on the rebellion; she always thought that the future was far off. It always appeared to be more fantasy than reality.

Then Finnick and to go and ask her to bloody marry him. Again.

"Are you going to keep repeating that? I did ask you to marry me" Finnick's voice was amused.

"We got engaged to keep me safe from Snow…." Katniss's voice faltered, feeling a pang at seeing Finnick's eyes glaze over slightly.

"It wasn't the only reason," He said simply.

"It was the reason for the entire idea," Katniss argued, "we are no longer in the capital that doesn't mean the danger hasn't passed. When we talked before I thought you meant in the future after the war not immediately."

"I asked you because I loved you. The danger was the reason I asked so fucking early, not the reason. Are you so afraid of losing what we have that you can't admit you don't want to wait either?" Finnick snapped at her, bringing his hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I dare you to say I'm lying" His sea-green eyes were thunderous. Causing a now very familiar feeling to stir in Katniss's belly whenever she allowed her thoughts to drift. It pained her to think that Finnick doubted her feelings for even a second. It was almost second nature to her to second guess the good things that happened to her.

She didn't need to think about her answer.

He wasn't lying.

"It will be a circus," She replied softly, "I saw Cinna's sketchbook, you know." As beautiful as his designs were, there was no doubt any wedding Effie got her hands on would be… extravagant. Much more than anything, the brunette or Finnick would have done themselves.

Finnick chuckled, "I'm sure it will be far less outlandish than anything the capital would have forced us to endure."

"We could have our district wedding traditions, at least with our friends," Katniss mumbled quietly, looking up at Finnick's wide grin. The bastard knew how she felt, that she wouldn't actually say no to marrying him.

He really was a bastard.

"I hate you," Katniss uttered with no real malice, watching as Finnick's grin only widened.

"You are the most terrifyingly stubborn woman I know. Every other woman would jump at the chance to marry me. Not you," He chuckled.

Katniss smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him softly, laughing softly when he whined and pulled her into a deeper kiss. "I don't hear you complaining," She teased.

"Woman, I'm trying to kiss you," Finnick groaned, effectively silencing her with a well-placed kiss and introduction of his tongue. He chuckled when her eyes closed, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her, so she was back to laying on his chest.

They shared several more kisses, Finnick's hands rubbing along her sides as she sighed in contentment. "This is not going to last," she murmured.

"War is a human condition. As long as we can disagree, war is possible," Finnick hummed, "but I do know one thing."

Katniss raised her brow.

"I don't want to see the end of this war if you are not my wife."

Katniss laughed, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly, only pulling away when oxygen began to become a concern. "Are you sure you want me to be your wife now?"

"Katniss,' He warned.

"I might do something you'll hate," She warned as he rolled his eyes, his hands grabbing her hips pushing them against him. It would be in eventful the fact in order to save those she loved, Katniss would need to do something Finnick would ultimately argue against. She would do it anyway, Finnick would get angry. They would fight, then they would talk, and the cycle would repeat.

It wasn't as if she was trying to be a pain in the ass. Well, not to Finnick. Haymitch, most of the time, Effie, it was far too easy, Snow most definitely. Finnick was usually a casualty.

"You act as if this is a surprise, Spitfire," He whispered, kissing her neck, smirking as her hands came up to run through his hair.

"So, you expect me to make you gray-haired," Katniss bite her lips as he hit a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

"I have seen Haymitch with hair dye, you know."

"No, that was all Effie's doing," Katniss insisted, "I did not give him gray hairs."

Damn't it, his hands were moving again. "If that's what you keep telling yourself," Finnick teased.

His hands were sinful; they really shouldn't be going that low. Moaning, Katniss turned to her fiancée and whispered, "I'll marry you."

His silence was answer enough. Katniss's eyes widened as she looked down to see his eyes bright with mischief. From the insistence of his touch, the way his lips moved against her skin Katniss knew her answer pleased him. She was far less stubborn on this topic than she had been about the rebellion.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish, Odair," She growled.

"Who said I never intended to finish, wife?"

God, she loved this man.

**XXX**

Cato hissed from his place next to Clove, who was busy talking with Glimmer. The two girls striking up a more genuine friendship in the weeks they have been in the capital. Cato's eyes narrowed as he watched Katniss Everdeen sit down next to a willowy blonde girl. Recognition hit him from when he saw the interviews the year of Katniss's original games.

That was Prim, her sister, the one who she volunteered for. The little girl she vowed would never step foot into the arena despite the fact she would be a favorite for being a victor's sister. Cato hated her in an instant.

"Would you quit it?" Clove demanded softly, "we are lucky that they let us out of the damn room."

"It's disgusting" Cato hissed hatefully, "the way they carry on as if they were not traitors to their country."

"Technically we would be considered traitors now too" Glimmer narrowed her eyes as her tribute partner looked between them concerned.

"I would never betray the capital!" Cato denied.

"I don't think that matters much to them" Clove muttered, "we did not die in the arena, nor were we left behind."

"The capital is planning to come for us" Cato declared, "President Snow knows that we are loyal. He will reward that loyalty."

His group of careers looked between each other, knowing deep down that Cato was wrong. But who would be brave enough to tell him the dark truth? The capital did not care. They had been captives for weeks.

"Cato" Clove pleaded, "it's been weeks."

"They sent us in to die. How could you still be defending them?" Glimmer said with steel in her eyes. "It was one thing when we did not really have a choice. But now that I have a chance to live. I want to take it."

"No one's stopping you" Cato snapped, "traitor."

"Cato" Clove pleaded one more time.

"Everdeen destroyed us, Clove. What do you want me to do?"

"Move on" Clove begged.

"Our families believe we are dead or worse. Traitors" Cato hissed.

Clove growled, leaning into Cato's face, her dark hair a surprising contrast to the brightness of his own blonde locks. He could smell her natural scent; he took a subtle breath wanting to breathe her in just once more. He could see the dark look in her eyes, the fire that rarely showed. Of the two of them, Cato was definitely the more rambunctious of the two.

"Every tribute was already as good as dead. They never expected us to come back home again. I'd rather have a chance to rebuild once this is all over than be stuck in a small room all day because the people who took us from certain death didn't trust us."

Cato was too busy enjoying having her scent near once more that he did not hear the rustling of their things before he blinked, and Clove was standing up. Glimmer stood by her side, giving him a sad look, resigned to the fact Cato would never change.

"I'm going to stay with Glimmer for a while" Clove informed him, "I can't sit and watch as you rail against these people who the majority's only crime was to be born underground. It was their ancestors that rebelled, not them."

"What do you call what they are doing now?"

Clove's eyes sparked, "Aiding and abetting the real rebellion."

**XXX**

"You're actually getting married?" Prim's voice echoed through the room. The words sounding strange coming from her own lips. Years ago, Prim was sure that Katniss would never deem someone worth her notice to even smile at, let alone attach herself to. Perhaps if things had been different, her sister would have turned towards Gale as the only male she really contacted before the games.

Katniss watched at a wide range of emotions floated across her sister's face. The brunette did not blame the young girl. It was hard enough to believe that she actually agreed to it herself half the time. She barely left the bed before the shock had begun to set in! Did Prim have to be so loud about it? Her older sister was sure that her family's neighbors would surely have heard.

"Yes, and we decided that we want to incorporate the traditions from our districts. Which means …." She trailed off, looking towards her mother, whose eyes were glossy as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I'll get everyone together" Mrs. Everdeen promised. "It won't exactly like home" Mrs. Everdeen laughed softly.

"The food will be better" Prim said gleefully.

"Prim!" Her mother scolded.

"It wasn't as if you did not think it," Prim muttered petulantly. Katniss laughed softly as Prim tucked herself under the victor's arm, looking up at her pleadingly.

"Tell her, Katniss!"

Mrs. Everdeen smiled at the public affection between her two children. Shaking her head softly as her eldest said that she had no idea what Prim was talking about. This led to a very heated debate between the two girls, with her youngest declaring that Haymitch would be the tiebreaker.

"Don't bother the poor man" Mrs. Everdeen said on deaf ears knowing that the elder victor would soon be hounded by a very eager Prim.

"He won't mind, much" Katniss assured her.

"I swear the changes in that man. You never did tell me what you did to him" Her mother mused softly, looking towards her eldest.

"It was the Mahogany" Katniss denied.

Seeing that she would get no answers from her child, Mrs. Hawthorne grabbed the pile of finished medical kits and gave her children a stern warning. "I don't want either of you bothering Mr. Abernathy more than necessary. If he and Miss. Trinket needs time alone. You let them hear?"

"Yes" The two chorused.

Mrs. Everdeen sighed, wishing for a moment that her husband was there. He would have gotten the girls to keep such a promise. She supposed it was a good thing, Haymitch seemed so fond of her children.

**XXX**

"Ready girl on fire?" Johanna asked, nudging the girl with her shoulder. Dressed head to toe in a black ready-armor, her teeth practically reminding Katniss of Enobaria sharp-edged teeth.

"You do realize that this is for propaganda, right?" Finnick laughed, coming up from behind them. Katniss rolled her eyes as the two victors playfully traded barbs back and forth. She took the time to look over at everyone who was gathering to join her on this footage gathering mission. It would only be her, Johanna, and Finnick, along with Cressida and her crew. Captain Boggs would lead the ship, but only Katniss and her group would be leaving the ship.

"Propaganda or not. We get to leave this shithole!" Johanna cheered loudly, earning a few stern stares from the mechanics around them.

Finnick laughed, clapping the young woman on the back, "perhaps don't insult our lovely hosts when we still need them?"

Johanna waved over at one of the mechanics who had shot the group a dirty look. Katniss felt her hand reach out to grip Johanna's elbow. "Don't."

Johanna straightened herself up, shooting the slightly shorter girl a dark look, "they don't need to be so rude."

"Johanna"

Finnick snickered, earning a firm slap against his adnominal by Katniss, "Finnick, behave."

The bronze-haired man murmured, "Bossy, she is."

"Broken arm, you will have" Katniss snarked.

"Can't leave you three alone for half a day, can I?" Came the false exasperation of Haymitch Abernathy.

Finnick turned to look at the elderly man with a wink, "Bossy little thing, how have you stayed alive for so long living near her?"

Haymitch's lips twitched, "Oh she trained me well, she did."

"I hate you all" Katniss decided as the remaining victors chuckled together.


	45. If We Burn You Burn With Us

Chapter 44: If We Burn You Burn With Us

When Cressida slipped in beside her, Katniss smiled at the woman whose head was half shaved off. "I heard you asked for us," The blonde pointed to herself and her crew.

Katniss looked over at the Avox, who starred at her with curious eyes. "I did."

"How did you know our names?" Cressida's eyes narrowed, "we barely made it to the district 13 unit before you escaped."

Katniss leaned into Finnick had turned to listen to their conversation. Cressida raised a brow but chose not to comment. Katniss had to hide her smile; the brunette had actually enjoyed her time with the film director. The woman shared Cinna's absolute passion for their chosen craft.

"You came highly recommended by Plutarch, and Cinna has seen your work," Katniss fibbed, knowing by the glint in Haymitch eye from across the hovercraft that Cinna would most certainly know about this development.

"I see," Cressida responded carefully, turning over to Pollux and pointed to Katniss. "You stay on her, got it?"

Pollux nodded just as the craft shifted in the air. By the tilt, Katniss knew that they would be landing soon. As it turned out, Katniss was right for seconds later, Commander Boggs exited the pilot's section, hidden behind full metal sliding doors with a secured key system. The man stood tall; out of the corner of her eye, Katniss saw that Gale had fidgeted into a similar stance.

Oh god, Gale had a man-crush.

Before Katniss could ponder how long until she could use this bit of knowledge without causing Gale to ignore her for months. Such a reaction during a war was not something Katniss wanted to deal with. As far apart as they had grown, Gale was still someone she counted as hers.

She protected her own.

"Everdeen," Boggs greeted, roughly coming up to her as the ship managed to tilt to the other side. He grinned at her, "Not as smooth as your last ride, was it?"

"I was unconscious for that part. I can't say for sure, "Katniss replied back, earning a belly-deep laugh from the man.

"We have to lay low, to avoid catching the Capitol's attention. Unfortunately, this has a rather bumpy consequence," Boggs grunted.

It didn't take long for the team to land within District 8. The commander, known to her previously as Boggs, was soon escorting them out of the ship with direct instructions. He starred down Katniss, much to the snickers of both Finnick and Katniss. Haymitch managed to hold his amusement in.

"We will leave you if you are late to our designated meeting time," Boggs warned.

"Yes, Sir," Katniss murmured, sounding more petulant than anything else.

"I mean it, Everdeen. We will leave. Being out here is far too dangerous, and this ship is more valuable at this rate than you."

"Harsh, isn't he?" Johanna muttered to Finnick.

"Ass," Finnick grunted, looking at Katniss, who rolled her eyes.

"I think he's hot," Johanna shrugged.

Katniss laughed at the disgusted look that crossed Finnick's face. Her fiancée fell into step next to her as the group slowly walked down the ship's loading deck. Boggs looking down at the slow-moving greeting committee.

"Katniss Everdeen," The leader, a sharp-looking woman, greeted. The woman was dark-skinned, well within average height. Katniss noted that she was still relatively thin but dressed in Commander's gear. The woman was in her early thirties and was someone Katniss recognized from her previous life.

"Commander Paylor?" Boggs greeted gruffly.

"Commander Boggs," Paylor curled her lip, turning her attention to Everdeen and her crew.

"We best get hurrying unless you want to still be here when the fighting starts back up again" Paylor was curt but kept her words simple and to point. It was not personal; the woman was fighting a war.

One of the things Katniss had actually liked about the woman, "lead the way," Katniss nodded towards the female commander.

If Katniss was shocked to see that Boggs followed them the entire way, the brunette refused to show it. She rolled her eyes at Finnick, who shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So much for leaving us, huh?"

The walk actually was longer than Katniss remembered. No doubt, her memory was shaky at best considering what happened when she was last here filming a little staged event for Coin. Rubble was everywhere. Nothing appeared to have been spared in the Districts attacks.

"What happened?" Haymitch asked, looking around at the blacked-out ground, as smoke permitted the air from nearby fires.

Paylor looked over her shoulder, looking at him, "what do you think? The capital."

"I believe he means to ask, what caused them to do this?" Finnick questioned instead, throwing Haymitch a What-Are-You-Stupid look.

"Once you escaped, the villagers', everyone outside of the merchant class really, knew that we'd never see our tributes again if we didn't do something. We were already tired of how things were done, then you managed to do the impossible. You escaped with the largest number of tributes to date," Paylor added, "and you were responsible for getting your friend Annie out alive with you. We figured if you were fighting, we might have a chance."

"No pressure or anything," Johanna joked.

Paylor narrowed her eyes at Johanna, "all the pressure. You're here to film some shots to encourage more rebellions. We will do what we can to help. Show those what happens when they disagree with you."

"Thank you, Commander Paylor. We know you have better things to be doing than escorting us" Katniss cut in before another one of her comrades could irritate the commander.

"See that you do, Everdeen. Come the hospital is this way," Paylor ordered, showing them the way to a building that was all but scrapped. The entire walls were crumbling down. They had makeshift barriers between patients, who laid on makeshift beds of cardboard and hospital carriers. Johanna's eyes narrowed as she spotted young children huddled up together, an overworked nurse, the only adult, paying them any attention.

The low hum of conversation seized the minute the group walked in as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the incoming group. Finnick had to bite back a low growl and curled his hands into fists against his pants at seeing the immediate relief that they were not more patients on who he assumed were the nurses and doctors.

"I really hate the starring," Katniss muttered.

"You are the Mockingjay," Finnick teased, "the sole victor responsible for getting more than one life out alive. That's pretty legendary."

"I can always change my mind about marrying you," She threatened.

**XXX**

President Snow pressed two aging fingers as he watched the footage of the arena falling once again. The image of a stadium full of smoke wouldn't leave his mind. Slowly rewinding the tape, the elderly man allowed it to playback fully. His lips thinned as he watched the new hovercraft emerge from the distance.

Those rebellious little ingrates could never have done this by themselves. It had been apparent since the news had reached him all those weeks ago. It has been three weeks since that fateful day that his current games had been completely derailed.

Now he had districts crying out for information on what happened to their lovely tributes. Their special tributes were most likely dead or traitors. He had yet to release the full list of the tributes accounted for. Snow's fingers pressed together as his mind worked until he found a suitable solution.

"President Snow, sir?"

Letting out a barely audible sigh, the president looked up at his newest assistant—the last one too often smelled of piss. President Snow's nose twitched; this one has yet to pee himself. Bracing himself to have to personally deal with more stupidity, Snow answered, "what is it now?"

"They have finished filming, sir. You will receive the final product for review by the end of tomorrow," His assistant said, bowing low before looking up to see the president nod and slowly exited the room. Snow smirked when the lad made sure to close the door entirely.

Snow winced immediately, reaching for the bell that would alert his physicians to his call. Often he wondered why he chose poisoning as his most popular choice of weapon. He used it so often the man had to eat his own killing agents into fooling the dead men walking into eating themselves to death.

He recalled when he first realized that his planned victim was suspicious. Snow had been a few years into the presidency. Before Snow had truly understood what his other options were, knowing the man would leave alive. Snow gingerly took his fork and took a bite from the man's plate.

"You don't think I'd try to harm you, do you?" He had said.

"Here, sir, try this," A gentle voice spoke, interrupting him from his memories. He felt warm hands placing themselves onto his hand as the smell of roses permeated the air. A pill was put into his mouth, and a cold glass was placed against his lips.

The water fell down his throat, washing away the sting of the pill that slowed down the spread of the poison. The doctors told him multiple times that he needed to stop poisoning himself. That there were other ways to deal with those who needed to be punished. Once the pill was washed away, President Snow pushed himself back up.

"You may go," He ordered.

**XX**

Katniss was led around the makeshift hospital by Commander Paylor. District Eight's commander told her about the current state of the hospital. Commander Paylor looked at the lines of sick people with a determined expression. Yet, Katniss could spy the sadness in her eyes.

"Thirteen has managed to send extra supplies, but we barely have the manpower to handle the load we have. If the Capitol attacks us anymore, I'm afraid the hospital is going to collapse."

Katniss felt the strain on her face as she asked, "what do you need?"

Commander Paylor rolled her eyes, "I need you to do your job. Film whatever lines you need to perform. They thought if you could see the real-time damage, it might light a fire underneath you."

Katniss fought the urge to scowl, "I do know what's at stake."

Commander Paylor narrowed her eyes, "then prove it."

Katniss turned behind her to see Cressida point to the group of children playing away from the sickest of the patients and how her team kept their cameras on them. Every time Cressida pointed to particular groups', the camera would shift. They caught everything from Cressida's artistic eye.

She had no doubt that the short films from the capital would be splendid indeed. That was when one of the children caught her eye. The child was a little boy who had looked up, and Katniss saw the little boy walk up towards them.

"Are you Katniss Everdeen?"

Katniss smiled down at the boy kneeling down so that he didn't need to look up any higher to meet her gaze. "That's right."

The quiet murmurs from across the room that had resumed during her tour suddenly came to a stop. Everyone stared as the little boy asked, "are you here to fight with us?"

A flash of a prior memory played through her mind. Smiling softly at the young boy Katniss softly said, "Yes."

The little boy's eyes widened, and somewhere in the room, someone began to clap. Katniss had a sneaking suspicion it was Haymitch. Slowly the sound of clapping increased, as one by one each person joined in. Soon the entire hospital had circled the two, cheering the girl on fire's words. Standing up, Katniss bent down to reach her hand down to help the boy up.

Katniss stood tall as she looked around the room to see the dirty, tired faces of patients and learning on the fly nurses. "I'm here to fight with you. For you. For all of you."

Before she could say any more, the ground began to shake. The lights flashed, and the telltale thunderous sound of the Capital hovercrafts flying over the sky. Suddenly a loud noise erupted, throwing everyone to the side as the bombs started to drop.

"Everdeen, with me," Paylor ordered, grabbing the girl by her forearm. Commander Paylor dragged her as the rest of her crew quickly caught up to them. They ran out of the doors; Katniss felt her throat dry at the sight of the eighth district in flames.

"Damn it," Finnick swore as he looked out at the hovercraft flying straight overhead. Katniss reached out, thankful that Cinna planned all her publicity outfits with her bow and arrow in mind. Gripping her preferred weapon, she slung an arrow into place. Once, she had the hovercraft insight, thankful for the enhanced weaponry. Katniss pulled her arm back and let loose the mechanical arrow.

The arrow hit its mark, and the hovercraft soon exploded into an orange and yellow show of fireworks. She could see Boggs yelling out of orders to the soldiers on the ground. A sudden loud boom forced the group to turn towards the direction they had just come from.

"Shit," Finnick cured, "the hospital."

Katniss's eyes widened, shaking her head, "No. Not again." Finnick and Johanna shot her concerned looks as Cressida's eyes perked up at the sentiment. The group ran back towards the hospital.

Where the hospital had once stood was nothing but black charcoal and rubble. Katniss was speechless as she starred where seconds ago she knew was a building full of injured people. Crying out, she pulled from Finnick to stand on the rubble and turned toward Cressida, who quickly signaled for her crew to start filming.

"Panem," Katniss started starring at the camera lens, feeling as the wind picked up and caused her fallen pieces of hair to lift them from her face.

"I want the rebels to know that we are alive, "Katniss reached out and allowed Finnick and Johanna to quickly stand on either side of her. The trio starred down at the camera, Cressida smiling as she pointed to where they should be looking.

"We are in district eight, where the capital has just bombed a hospital. Filled with unarmed men, women, and children. And there will be no survivors." Katniss's voice increased with the overwhelming emotion running through her. Finnick's hand squeezed hers just as Johanna's hand gripped her shoulder.

"If you think for one second that the capital will ever treat us fairly. You are lying to yourselves. Because we know who they are and what they do. This-"Katniss stopped pulling her hand away from Finnick's, turning away from Johanna to point towards the rubble and the very much alit fire in the background.

"Is what they do. And we must fight back. I have a message for President Snow. You can torture us, bomb us, and burn our districts to the ground. But do you see that? Fire is catching. If we burn, you burn with us."

**XX**

Finding out where Cinna and his team were bunkered in for their work was far more straightforward than Effie would have thought it would be. Standing on the threshold, Effie's breath caught in her throat. Before her was the most gorgeous white dress the woman had ever seen. Pinned on the wall, Effie could see Cinna's sketches across the dwelling.

His assistants barely paused in their work as they looked up, relaxing when they recognized the bright hair of Effie Trinket. Cinna never wavered in his work, his voice tinged with amusement as he asked, "Are you going to stand in the door all day? It's awfully drafty down below."

Effie immediately took a step into Cinna's domain, allowing the door to slide shut automatically behind her. "Is that?" Effie asked delicately, her breath skipping beats as she continued to stare at the floor-length gown.

Cinna smirked, "Not the one Katniss thinks she is getting. But yes, this is it."

Effie laughed, "So that was a trap. I warned her not to go snooping in another man's things. She didn't like what she found in Haymitch's draw one day."

Cinna's eyes bulged out a smidge, "Now, this is a story I have to hear."

Effie held out her hands, "Give me that lace, and I will."

Cinna tutted softly, offering the woman a smile, "you drive a hard bargain, Effie Trinket."

The two former capital citizens shared an easy grin as Effie placed the lace against the top half of the gown, "lace sleeve's?"

Cinna hummed, looking closer at the lace, seeing the ocean swirls in the pattern, "rather poetic, don't you think?"

Effie's grin was like a Cheshire cat, "Katniss will be positively radiant."

"And put out. She will say he does not own her," Cinna pointed out.

"Doesn't mean she won't wear it," Effie countered, "She'll love it even as she complains about it."

Effie pinned the lace carefully against the white cloth, "See? Hidden barely noticeable."

Cinna grinned, "It's perfect."

**XX**

Sweat poured down Cato's cheek stinging his eye as a drop hit the corner of his eye. The blonde career slammed his fist into the punching bag with full force. Unleashing his fury onto the equipment at a grueling pace. Everyone else in the training room fleeing as the young man got started. No one wanted to deal with the temper tantrum young Cato was about to spill onto the training floor.

"What did that bag ever do to you?"

Everdeen, Cato thought with sadistic glee. He turned around to see Katniss dressed in a black tank top and body, forming legging that had an image of a forest in a circle. Cato sneered at the reminder of her district. "What do you want, girl on fire?"

"I thought you could use an actual challenge. Unless you are scared?" Katniss kept her tone flippant, gazing at his feet instead of his eyes. Knowing that he would take it as an insult.

"Look at me, damn it," Cato hissed.

Raising her gaze Katniss was not surprised to see his eyes narrowed, his hatred tangible. "You need a challenge. Not a punching bag."

"I knew you wanted to fight me," Cato grinned cockily.

"If I am going to waste my time talking, I have better ways of spending my free time," Katniss turned on her heels, taking a single step forward before he called out.

"Wait. Don't go. No one else ever comes around," Cato admitted. "Not a single tribute or victor bothers to talk to me. They talk to Clove, however."

Katniss could taste the bitterness from where she stood. Crossing her arms, Katniss sighed, "perhaps it's the horrible attitude of yours."

"My attitude is fine," Cato snapped. "My country was taken from me."

"They would have taken your life," Katniss pointed out, "I much prefer living."

Cato's eyes seemed to glow in his hatred as he rushed towards her, missing Katniss by inches as she sidestepped him. As the man caught himself, Cato growled. He turned back to face her, throwing a punch in her direction. Katniss held out her hand and grabbed his fist in her palm, bending his arm to the left.

Cato didn't cry out. Katniss didn't like the sick grin on his face as they fought. She let him go allowing him to catch his balance. The brunette was thankful that both Finnick and Haymitch insisted that she keep up her endurance and muscle. She was actually stronger than she was during her original games; having a few years of actual food and proper training with Haymitch had done wonders on her ability.

Katniss grabbed her arrow from her back as Cato went and grabbed his weapon of choice. "One hit and you're dead," She warned.

Cato hissed, "kill me. I'm a failure of a tribute anyway."

Katniss lowered her weapon slightly, "you are not a failure. Panem failed us, Cato."

"What do you know? Everyone knows District 12 is just cannon fodder."

"This piece of cannon fodder won her games," Katniss reminded, "this piece of fodder scares Snow enough to try to push around. Perhaps it's time you start listening. Unless you want to be locked up forever."

Cato chuckled, "I'm a career tribute. Like they would ever believe in me."

"Glitter and Clove are careers, and they are allowed out."

Cato dropped his weapon, "they weren't meant to win. Not really. I was the top choice. The won everyone believed in."

"I'm sure your parents would rather you be alive than dead. No matter what they might have said," Katniss said without scorn. "It won't matter until this war is settled anyway. But until then, you have a choice."

Cato snorted, "I'm not joining your little rebellion. Snow will crush you."

"We don't want you," Katniss snapped, "that doesn't mean that we wish to keep you locked up. If you actually behave like a human being, then you can do more than train, eat and take a fucking shower outside of your bunker."

**XX**

Gale heard the buzzing long before he saw the wheels of the victor's wheelchair. Gale pressed his hands into his pockets. When the district 12 refugee stepped into the workroom, the first thing in sight was the various gadgets on the long tables. Gale found his mouth dropping at the sleek inventions ranging from small sizes to large.

His hand went to touch one when Beetee's voice rang out, "I wouldn't touch that one if I were you. Unless you always wanted to have only one hand."

Gale pulled back immediately, causing Beetee to chuckle, "I was told you were rather good with puzzles."

"I hunted back home. I don't know if that makes me any good with puzzles," Gale shook his head, "but I would try."

Beetee grinned, "Katniss was right about you then, good."

"Kat told you about me?" That was puzzling on most days. Gale was pretty sure that Katniss couldn't decide if she was his friend or his butcher. Lately, it felt more like the latter.

"She said that your forte was with traps. That you taught her some of the most impressive traps, she knows," Beetee watched Gale's eyes widen. Truthfully Katniss had come to him concerned about her friend. Said that he was good with puzzles, his forte being traps and that while she thought he would make a great soldier, she feared that path for him.

"We try to steady him, but Gale longs for glory. I'm afraid he will lose himself along the way."

"Katniss Everdeen speaks highly of her friends," Beetee says, finding the words he hopes will be the most impactful. "I find that when another victor places their trust in someone. It is very rarely wrong."

"Victor's are flawed people," Gale muttered to himself, thinking of the haughty faces of the career victor's that always were boastful in stark contrast to those like Katniss that held most of her thoughts to her heart. Only those who actually spent any time with her would know the difference.

"No one ever said they weren't," Beetee nodded, "yet I've yet to meet a victor capable of surviving the games who chose poor friends to have in their corner. Katniss chose you."

"Is that why you asked me here? Because of Katniss?"

"Excuse an old man for his curiosities. I see you are your own man. Tell me, what do you think of this" The man threw the gadget towards Gale. The young man caught it with ease, and the technological wiz watched as Gale's grey eyes examined the item with interest.

"What does it do?" Gale questioned.

"You tell me," Beetee returned the question, sipping a glass of water. Gale examined the item, a round metal ball.

Pale hands turned the ball around. "There are tiny holes all around. Is it some type of smoke bomb?"

Beetee grinned, "very good. We just might make an inventor out of you yet."

"An inventor?" Gale questioned.

"I think you have the makings a great inventor. Something that is vastly needed in the war effort. That is, if you are willing to be taught by an old man?"

"Yes," Gale nodded, looking down at the invention in his hands and those around the room. "Teach me everything you know."

**XX**

**A.N: I just wanted to thank everyone for all their lovely comments. It humbles me to see how much this story means to those who read it!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 45: Slow and Steady

Finnick and Katniss were just sitting down to eat lunch with Prim when the first signs that something had changed occurred. District 13's screens began to shift from schedule updates to capital propaganda. Before anyone could question what was happening, the screen scrambled again. Suddenly, they saw a static-y version of Beetee on the screen, announcing that this was a message from District 13 to Panem's citizens. Katniss immediately grabbed onto Prim's hand. The younger Everdeen smiled at her sister as they stared up at the screen.

"Here we go," Katniss grunted, stabbing her meal with her fork much to her comrades' amusement. Prim shushed her sister as the younger looked up to finally see what Katniss had been sent out of the district for.

As Beetee disappeared from the screen, images of a screaming Cato appeared; it was clear that the tribute was not being tortured. Then it switched to various photos of the other tributes all around the compound. Then finally came the wreckage of District 8. Katniss had to hand to them; the team really know how to appeal to human emotion. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, knowing that this was at the behest of a woman who truly deep to her bones was no better than President Snow. Katniss winced at seeing her image displayed across the screen during her speech.

"Katniss," Prim said in awe, "that was so cool!" As Katniss's voice begun to die down and the capital took back control of airwaves. As silent as the room had been during the propo now, the entire cafeteria began to whisper. Finnick wrapped an arm around her just as she began to feel the eyes on her.

She mouthed "thank you" to him as Prim excitedly asked her sister what the trip was like for the tenth time.

Finnick winked at Prim, "your sister really is pretty amazing, isn't she?" The brunette bit her lip as Finnick's green eyes met hers. The amusement in his eyes made her hold back her tongue.

Prim laughed, "Yup!" as Katniss shot her fiancée a dark look. She could feel his amusement grow. Silently she vowed that her fiancée would pay. Perhaps he should take the blame for the destruction of Effie's magohoney desk. Effie took her wood very seriously, much to Katniss's amusement. As she was mentally plotting Finnick's demise at the hand of Effie Trinket, the victor almost failed to notice their companions enter. During the commotion, Johanna, Peeta, and Annie snuck into their table.

"Mighty fine showing there, Everdeen," Johanna smirked, obviously enjoying the way Katniss would fidget just slightly as Prim would complement her sister. She swore that Johanna would get Effie sicked on her next, perhaps bridesmaid dresses? Oh, that would do very nicely.

"You were fantastic!" Annie beamed, earning a smile from Finnick, who rubbed the girl on the head.

"You can be honest," Finnick teased.

Annie laughed, "I am!"

"They really caught you in a good moment, huh?" Peeta asked quietly. Katniss nudged him softly, happy when the young man looked her in the eye.

"I'm back safe and sound, Peeta," She reassured him, pointing to herself. Johanna coughed loudly into her hand, interrupting the sweet moment as Annie giggled at the brunette's actions.

"As lovely as this tribute partner bonding moment is. Can you explain to me why I WAS NOT IN IT!"

"Your ego would take up the entire screen" Finnick pointed his fork at the girl pulling it away just as Johanna leaned over to snatch it from him with her teeth. "You have your own!"

"But Finny….I thought we had something," Johanna pouted.

Finnick turned to Katniss with a pleading look. Johanna cracked a grin when Katniss turned towards her and said, " you can have him."

"He's used!" Johanna pointed out fake crying. The surrounding tables looked over at them, plenty of them giving the group dirty looks.

"I'll throw in his trident," Katniss bargained with a grin as Finnick gapped at the two of them, much like a fish.

"I'd throw in manual labor. He is rather good with knots," Annie chimed in, bursting out in laughter as the heartbroken look Finnick sent her.

"Annie," He pleaded

"Sorry, Finny, I'm with Kat on this one" She laughed, hiding her face into Peeta's shoulder. Causing the other man to blush at the casual way she touched him. Finnick had to clap Peeta on the shoulder, laughing at the younger man's uncomfortable facial features.

"Relax, she is not going to bite you. At least in public," Finnick said as an after-thought. Peeta looked alarmed while Annie looked confused, "Why would I bite him? I like Peeta."

"Of course you do" Finnick smiled over at Annie, "it was a bad joke, Annie."

"It wasn't very funny, Finnick. Apologize to Peeta," Annie demanded. Finnick looked on at Peeta, who answered with a helpless shrug. Even he noticed how once Annie got her head around something, it stuck. Katniss mouthed, "Ha!" in his direction.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," Finnick apologized as genuinely as he could while trying not to sigh out loud. He loved Annie, but the young woman sometimes was too innocent, then the next thing you know, she will say a dirty joke.

He hoped Peeta knew what he was getting into. As he shared an amused look with Peeta, the victor turned towards the rest of the group. "How long until we get a response?"

"Days," Johanna snorted as Katniss nodded her head in silent agreement.

Annie frowned as she muttered, "they won't like it."

Johanna opened and closed her mouth, grunting out a, "duh." Katniss and Finnick landed a warning look on the girl at the same time. Prim rolled her eyes at Annie, who smiled at the young girl as Peeta patted Katniss's previous games buddy on the arm.

What Katniss didn't say was how relieved she was that everyone she cared for was safe within the underground compound of District 13. Snow has proven to be a cruel taskmaster; while her loved ones were safe, she worried about those her friends cared for.

Who would Snow get that would send a message?

**XX**

A few hours later, Katniss walked into what she lovingly dubbed the "War Room" for the way Effie and Cinna acted about fashion. Knowing better than to get on either's bad side the moment she received the note, the victor had said goodbye to her companions and headed towards their domain. From experience, Katniss knew that while she didn't understand the subtle language, they were speaking with the clothing. What she wore had an effect.

That effect was the reason Katniss shut her mouth.

Cinna's stunning choices helped her gain approval despite the capital city's fickle tendencies. Allowing for Haymitch to spin his tales to draw money out of their pockets. Her outfits opened the door to survival in every arena she had faced. The capital was a fickle lot, but as ignorant as she was about fashion Effie and Cinna were the whisperers that never led her wrong.

As stupid as Katniss thought it was, she was not dumb enough to ignore its benefits. She knew the sole reason Coin allowed them to work because of Katniss's reputation for neglecting anyone other than her small group. The victor smirked to herself; the knowledge that her prickly personality dampened any of Snow or Coin's plans brought her a token of joy.

"Anyone here? Cinna? Effie?" Katniss called out into the empty room.

"Katniss!"

Effie was the first to notice her entrance, stopping what she had been doing to walk over to her. Effie wrapped her arms around Katniss's shoulders, kissing the girl on both cheeks. Katniss obediently kissed Effie's cheeks. She was already used to the woman's exuberant displays of affection.

"Effie," Katniss groaned softly as the woman brought her into a firm hug.

"You are just in time! We were just finishing up the last minute touches! Cinna!" The excited woman called out to the fashion icon—Effie dragging the young woman by hand further into the space. Katniss attempted to open her mouth for a greeting but was graced with air kisses on her cheek before Effie stalked over to where one could only assume was Cinna's private workspace.

Several minutes later, Katniss watched as the man stepped forward, carrying a grey clothing bag. Surprisingly, even Katniss herself, the young woman felt tears rise to escape as the bag came into view. Cinna was never one to disappoint. Tease, even taunt with threats, of course, but actually, offer up a disappointing creation? Katniss was vaguely aware of a rant she had overheard during her first year as a mentor. She would never underestimate Cinna's love for design again.

"Is that?" She asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer. Katniss knew that Cinna and Effie were handling her wedding dress. It hadn't even been a thought; it was a simple fact like Katniss doing anything for her younger sister. It was simply known that Cinna handled all of her wardrobe needs, which Katniss would never admit she was thankful for.

"It's absolutely stunning!" Effie squealed as Cinna unzipped the bag, laying it out on the table.

"Go ahead. Take a look," Cinna encouraged. Effie clapped her hands as Cinna took a step away from the dress to allow her room to look. Katniss pealed away the silver bag to reveal a stunning white gown.

The dress Katniss knew would read to her heels when actually put on. The top half of the dress was full of embroidery. Katniss would make out the ocean waves' design, and if she looked closer, there were also seashells.

"Waves and seashells," Katniss pointed out the designs, "is Finnick claiming me as property in the vows?"

Cinna chuckled, "you like it."

"Outside of indication that I am property. It's lovely and brings him a touch of home. What did you do to his tux?" Katniss questioned with a quirk of her lips.

"He will be wearing a deep green tie," Cinna chuckled.

"A mutual claiming. Smart move, Cinna," Katniss smirked as she continued to touch the soft fabric of the skirt.

"Will you try it on?' Effie asked eagerly. Katniss nodded quietly, smiling as Effie helped her grab the dress and walk into the dressing room. Effie quickly hung the dress on the door, reminding Katniss that she will need help zipping up the back. As soon as Effie left, Katniss started to undress. Once dressed, Katniss called for Effie to help her zip up the dress.

"Katniss, you look lovely" Effie's voice was breathless as Katniss could hear Effie step closer. She shivered at the slight coldness of the woman's hands as the sound of the zipper signaled Effie was done.

Katniss slowly turned around as Effie's hands shot up to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. The brunette let out a soft laugh, "don't cry, Effie."

"Katniss your beautiful."

Katniss smiled, allowing Effie to take her by the hand, making their way back towards Cinna. When they make it back into the room, the man was looking through fabric swatches. The man turned around, a glint appearing in the corner of his eye as the fashion designer looked upon his creation.

"Effie, go get our stylist. I believe it's time to practice some hairstyles," Cinna asked as he gestured for Katniss to twirl around. Katniss's eyes widened as Effie clapped gleefully as she turned around, and the bottom flared out as the ends turned into a sea green.

"All white is just so overdone," Cinna smiled as Katniss touched the now green fabric. "It'll go back to white then turn green again once you spin during your first dance."

"It's lovely."

"It's not your custom black or red, but I thought green would be a good compromise between the forest and the sea, no?"

"Finnick will get a kick out of that's for sure," Katniss laughed.

"And you?" Effie asked, hopefully. Katniss could see the joy and nervousness in her eyes.

Smiling, she asked, "Effie was this your idea?"

"Cinna's truthfully. I just remembered that he was able to create flames for your gown. I thought, why not make a splash at your wedding to?" Effie answered bashfully. Uncharacteristically shy from the sudden attention.

"Cinna, I think you might have some competition," The victor teased as Cinna let out a bark of laughter.

"I'll gladly welcome it."

**XX**

Some mornings it really did not pay to get up. This was an idea firmly held by Haymitch Abernathy for most of his life, today most especially. The moment he woke up, Haymitch was greeted by knocking at the door. The minute it opened, he was handed a notice. Without so much as a head nod, the messenger stalked off.

_Schedule Change: Meeting at 8 AM sharp._

_Do not be late_

_-Plutarch_

"I hate these people," Haymitch mumbled, slamming the door closed. A half-hour later brought Haymitch toward Coin's office. He warily watched as the attendees of this little soiree encircled the table. Next to him was Plutarch, a man he grudgingly trusted if only because the man held more believes than solely what would keep him alive.

That and he has managed to stay hidden under President's Snow's regime despite having ties to District 13. That was an admiring feat even to a victor. Taking the spare few moments before the meeting would begin, Haymitch noticed that Plutarch stood straight-backed, tense not producing nearly as much confidence as he had in the capital.

"It seems as if your girl pulled through on her end of the bargain finally," Coin's lips tilted up softly. The effect was that of a snarling white wolf.

"She also brought with her more than six Victors and a group of tributes that allow you to look merciful," Haymitch shot back, leaning back against the chair—challenging the President to contradict the fact.

"Can those sniffling tributes win us a war?" Coin asked, her voice remaining low.

"They can if you play your cards correctly," Plutarch interrupted, "we've made much headway into gaining their trust."

Haymitch snorted, " How hard is it to earn trust when you give them enough of what they never had?"

Plutarch frowned, "Are you suggesting what we are doing is futile?"

"I'm saying is that the younger ones might be willing to follow your lead. A few of the older ones worn down by starvation, no doubt. What are food and a place to sleep and order against actually being alive?"

"It was our ship that saved them," Coin growled.

"After you made a deal with Katniss Everdeen. You are earning trust all right, but they see their leader in Katniss. You will need to put personal feelings aside and give her a real seat at this table if you want the citizens of Panem to see the mercy you've bestowed on these poor tributes."

"We were just trying to give her time, especially after the debacle in District 8," Plutarch began.

"She doesn't need coddling. She is sixteen and has been taking care of both her mother and sister for years. Katniss Everdeen will rebuke any spotlight you try to throw at her, but she will lead. When she leads, they will follow, and then so will Panem," Haymitch demanded, lifting his head. The man's posture remained the same, but his voice was one of a man determined.

Abernathy would have made an excellent soldier if he wasn't so prone to self-sabotage, Coin thought to herself. As it was, the female leader listened to the mentor. Her people had spent years infiltrating the capital, allowing them to work their way up in the ranks. Until they were in every remaining district within the highest levels, they could. Yet they had never been able to tell Coin what she most wanted to know.

"You are so sure that the Girl on Fire could sway them?" Coin murmured softly, a hand touching her chin. Her thoughts were spinning on how she could turn this to an advantage. Katniss could remain their leader for now… but that Gale boy… so eager to prove himself. There indeed were more like him.

"Truthfully? Alone maybe not. She lights the fire, but when the other victors are found to be on her side? That will turn. Panem adores its victors. Snow hides the dirty truth from them if you can knock over their gilded cage, Snow's protection will fail," Haymitch suggested after a moment.

"Reports from the capital suggest civil unrest bubbling up all across the country. Snow is constantly sending out more Peacekeepers than he can train. The supply trains will be affected soon," Plutarch informed Coin and Haymitch.

"In other words, we need to keep hounding them to disrupt the lines. Use our inside men to help their efforts," Coin strategized, pulling up a holographic map of Panem with several red dots on it.

"The dots signal reported unrest," Plutarch quietly informed Haymitch as the trio scrutinized the map. Haymitch's eyes immediately narrow onto a familiar section of Panem, the fourth district. The lower half was gently lit up while the wealthier parts of the community were still untouched.

"I believe that I have an idea," Haymitch murmured.

**XX**

Finnick stood in the chair as another cloud of the foundation was padded onto his face. Coughing softly, he reframed from waving the powder away. His make-up artist tutted disapprovingly as she thankfully put the damn thing away before going in for his eyelashes. The soft laughter of his fiancée did nothing to disturb the calm he felt.

"Jealous?" He called out to her with cheek.

"I think the make-up works wonders on one of us" Katniss laughed only to close up when the make-up artist glared at the two of them. The two lovers shared an amused glance as the make-up artist sighed out there was nothing left to do if he would not stop fidgeting. Once she walked off with a huff, Katniss immediately walked over and touched his shoulder, avoiding the mountain of make-up just placed on him.

She didn't want the woman to have to come back; that would not bode well for when Katniss needed the woman for another propo. Finnick placed a hand over her own, offering the brunette a small smile.

"Do you need some rope?"

Katniss opened her other hand to show him a long fishing rope. Finnick's mouth twitched into a grin as he took the rope from her hands. He immediately began to form a complicated knot as Katniss pulled a second stool to watch. She stayed by his side, silently allowing him to work through his demons via complicated knots.

A cough interrupted the comfortable silence between them; Plutarch stood there with a look of regret on his face. "It's time," He said softly.

Finnick sighed, tucking the knot into his pocket before standing up and reaching out to offer his hand towards Katniss and taking his hand carefully, knowing that he wanted her near as long as possible. She walked with him towards the set they created; they decided to go above ground. Separating from him once they reached the stage, Katniss took to the background standing between Annie and Johanna with Peeta on Annie's other side.

"How did they talk him into this?" Annie questioned Katniss, "He wouldn't tell me."

"He volunteered," Katniss answered, keeping her eyes on Finnick as the crew fixed the lights, and Cressida aligned her crew around Finnick.

"Snow is going to hate this," Johanna whispered gleefully rubbing her hands together as Cressida clipped a microphone to Finnick's shirt.

"Johanna, you are a very dark person, has anyone told you that?" Peeta questioned, jumping when she met his gaze and winked over at him.

"Just let me know if you ever want a taste of the dark side," She purred, snorting when Katniss elbowed her in the side.

Cressida called for quiet, forcing the group to halt the conversation as the woman counted down for Finnick. As her finger went down to one before pointing towards Finnick. The man placed his capital smile on his face. Bright and sparkly, even as the glint in his eyes did not quite match the genuine smiles Katniss had learned to identify.

"Good Evening, Panem" Finnick grinned into the camera; Katniss could practically hear the hundreds of swooning teenage girls that sighed at that moment. "You might know me from winning my games years ago. You most definitely recognize me as the arm candy on Katniss Everdeen's arm. As you can see, every victor that fled during the games is alive and well. Tonight they asked me to talk to you about my time in the capital."

Finnick sighed, forcing Johanna to grab Katniss's hand in a tight squeeze gritting through her teeth quietly. "Let him do this." Katniss looked up just in time to meet Finnick's gaze, and she nodded towards him. He let out a shaky chuckle as he once more turned towards the camera.

"After my victory, I was asked to see President Snow" Fin licked his lips unconsciously. "He informed me that I held a debt to my contributors. That to pay back the cost it took to keep me alive, I must make money. He sold me to the same patrons who helped keep me alive" Finnick let out a hollow chuckle.

"I sold my body, but soon I learned a different form a payment. Not everyone wanted to use me in that way. Some just wanted to talk; others felt guilty for paying for a human being… ended up talking anyway. So, for my company, I asked for secrets."

Katniss gripped Johanna's hand tighter; if the fellow victor had a problem with it, she never said. They stood together as Annie shrank into Peeta's side, Katniss casually looking over to see Peeta mouth that he had her. Smiling at her boy with the bread gratefully, Katniss turned towards Finnick as he finished.

"Thank you, Panem. I hope to see you soon" Finnick winked over at the camera just as Cressida called cut.

Katniss let out a shallow breath as she walked straight toward Finnick, "I can't believe you did that. I mean, I know you did, but.."

Finnick smirked, "I'm a badass in both realities, huh."

"Shut up before I tell Effie to burn the dress," She threatened.

"Not even you would do that to Effie," Finnick chuckled, standing up from the stool and opening his arms towards Annie, who threw herself into his arms. Finnick murmured comforting words in her ear before releasing her to hold onto Peeta's arm once again.

"I guess that makes us both on the most wanted list," Finnick teased Katniss.

"There are worse games to play," She mused.


	47. Chapter 46: The Wedding

Chapter 46: The Wedding

The room was bustling as Cressida, and her crew captured the insanity that was Katniss Everdeen's wedding day. Her mother had helped her into the dress, not speaking a word, but the tears Mrs. Everdeen occasionally wiped away, spoke a thousand. Prim was in a sea-green dress courtesy of Cinna. The blonde twirling around, it was the first real dress of her own and not a cast-off from her mother or Katniss.

The brunette felt a pang in her heart that this was the first time Prim had anything that was not second-hand to wear. A warm hand on her shoulder brought Katniss out of her thoughts, forcing the brunette to look at her mother's blue eyes.

"You shouldn't be sad today of all days," Mrs. Everdeen whispered in her daughter's ear.

"She should have had the first pick of clothes from the beginning," Katniss whispered back, reaching for her mom's hand and held tight.

"You used your money to feed an entire district after the year supply ran out. That was more important," Mrs. Everdeen assured her eldest. That was when they were interrupted by Effie looking around horrified.

"Hurry up! Everyone! We have to be down that aisle in two hours! Prim be a darling and help Posie?" Effie asked sweetly, directing the younger Everdeen towards Posie, who looked like she was about to get into the bouquets. Then the capital refugee narrowed her eyes at Katniss.

"I better not see a tear until after the photoshoot, Katniss! Where is the make-up team? We need a touch-up!" Effie barked out orders. Immediately the make-up artists descended upon Katniss ensuring her face was flawless.

Both Annie and Johanna came out of the bedroom dressed in sea-green dresses that had Johanna scowling. However, Annie had wrapped her hand around the other woman's, forcing the vicious Johanna to smile through gritted teeth as Annie carried on in her excitement. The woman only let go of Johanna's hand when she noticed Prim and Pose immediately going over to greet the two children.

Stomping over to Katniss, Johanna whispered angrily, "Effie Trinket is a fucking menace in heels!"

Katniss raised a brow, "how did you only just notice? She's been harassing Haymitch and me for years."

"You know this is going to be a frilly train-wreck, right?"

"Effie actually does listen to other people" Katniss smiled, watching as Effie barked orders. "But someone should warn Haymitch he may be the one in the dress at their wedding."

**XX**

President Snow leaned back into his comfortable chair, watching as his only grandchild played with the latest doll on the floor beside him. Moments like these were the only brief moments where he could forget the trappings of power, remember the loved ones he so often pushed far away, so they avoided getting cut with the same brush. For a moment, the president could forget when he first tasted poison in order to trap his enemies into false security before he noticed betrayal in every movement.

Perhaps that was being far too lenient. Even as a young man Snow never truly trusted others. How could you grew up during that era? It was impossible. Now even when he was at the most secure, Snow could see his doom so easily. He could practically feel his death coming near with District 13's involvement. His only concern now was that his family. If he went down, well, at least they would not ever be guilty of the same crimes.

They would live.

His blonde granddaughter wore her hair in that blasted braided hairstyle of Katniss Everdeen. He never managed to find another victor she cherished half as much as the chit from Twelve.

"Grandpa?"

Allowing his mind to focus on what was in front of him, President Snow saw his granddaughter looking right in front of him

"Yes, Sweetheart?" He answered, indulgently patting her blonde hair with a rare gentleness.

"Do you know when I can meet Katniss Everdeen again? She is so cool!"

He smiled indulgently at the little girl, "Now, darling. You know that not even your grandfather can call them over in an instant."

"Mama said that it was because you lost control of the girl. Grandpa, I thought you were friends with all the victors?" His granddaughter said innocently.

Snow felt a rage deep in his bones at the mention of the little chit, especially from his daughter-in-law's mouth. How dare she? When it was Snow himself, who allowed her marriage to his son. She would have been nothing, and she has the gall to judge how he ran his own country? Before he could correct his granddaughter, a loud alarm sounded. The president frowned, troubled that something infiltrated their airwaves once again.

Perhaps he needed to give District three another push to make sure this could not happen again.

Placing a calming hand on his granddaughter's head, giving her headphones to block out the sound, Snow looked up when his latest assistant rushed into the room.

"Well?" Snow demanded.

"District 3 found a breach in the airwaves, but Sir, we think you should see it."

Snow grunted, "shut it down for everyone but myself."

"Sir…" His assistant gulped.

"You can't, can you?" He gritted his teeth.

"We can, sir but based on the tech, it will take too long to avoid others seeing it."

The alarm continued to sound for several more seconds until his hologram television appeared in the air switching to the breach in their airwaves. He ignored his granddaughter's gasp of awe at the scene displayed before them as the child took off the sound-blocking headphones. It was an underground bunker, decked out to the point Snow could not figure out which of the hideaway's he had built in District 13 they were using.

White roses were spread all around the room, and a crowd of people was all separated by an aisle that looked to be made up of seashells. Snow's eyes narrowed at the distinct custom of the fourth district being represented. Then his eyes went up to the head of the aisle where under an arch covered in greenery and…night-lock berries.

Was Finnick Odair.

His granddaughter screeched in excitement, "Grandpa! Look, they are getting married! I thought you said the wedding was postponed."

Irritation swelled, "sweetheart, I must have forgotten to tell you. We decided a small affair was for the best. You'll have to forgive an old man."

His grandchild nodded, "well, no one else in my class is there. It would have been horrible if I said I was going, then this happened! Oh, look Grandpa, the music is playing! We are going to see Katniss!"

Snow bit his lip until he could taste blood once more in his mouth. As he watched Haymitch Abernathy and Peeta Mellark stand alongside Katniss's mother on Finnick's opposite side. Prim made her way down first, helping the youngest Hawthorne throw rose petals.

His fists clenched as Annie Cresta, and Johanna Mason walked down in matching sea-green dresses. It was the wedding his entire city was looking forward to, and he would reap none of the benefits. Someone was going to pay for this, and Snow thought murderously as a smile slowly spread across his face.

As luck would have it, Snow thought he had the perfect target.

**XXX**

Katniss watched as Annie and Johanna walked down the rose path, knowing that she would be next. Licking her lips softly, the victor took a deep breath, knowing that no matter what happened now. She was irreversibly changing her future, and Finnick's, whether it was for the better or worse, has yet to be determined.

Taking a confident step once her music began to play, Katniss caught Finnick's eyes just as she passed through the door. Her breath hitched in her throat, barely noticeable, as her feet already knew what to do. Katniss smiled over at her mother, who was discreetly wiping a tear from her eyes. Lowering her sight towards her sister, Katniss grinned at Prim, who beamed right back at her.

It was only after checking in on her family that Katniss switched to see a cheekily smiling Johanna wink at her, spying Annie smile at Peeta, who was blushing despite not having to talk to the girl. Katniss's gaze soon turned to Haymitch, who winked at her, causing her to laugh audibly before her eye finally met back to Finnick's.

Finnick, dressed in a black tuxedo, stepped forward, offering the bride his arm. Gently looping her arm through his, Finnick leaned towards her kissing her cheek. "You look ravishing."

"I honestly think Effie is mourning the loss of the dress rather than happy she can set me loose on you," Katniss whispered back with a teasing grin kissing his cheek in return.

Together they stepped towards the priest who, like everyone else, was dressed in the District 13 uniform, cleared his throat before beginning. "Today we gather together to celebrate the unification of these two people."

"Marriage, much like the arena these two first met, is a series of challenges. Unlike the arena, it is the hope of the entire room both of you survive," The priest declared, causing the victors of the room to chuckle, allowing the rest of the guests to relax. "Unlike the capital where false faces reign, the marriage is where only the truth can survive. All concealments will be undone in time."

"Do you, Katniss Everdeen come to this marriage with a true heart? Will you allow him to know you truly?"

Katniss smiled, "He already does."

The priest smiled, "Do you, Finnick Odair come to this marriage with a true heart? Will you allow her to know you truly?"

Finnick chuckled, "I hate to copy her lovely words, but she already does."

The room echoed with their laughter. The priest held out his hands to silence the room, with a hearty chuckle, "Matrimony is filled with challenges each of you has proven yourselves individually strong both in the arena and outside of it. You've been seen looking after one another, gotten to know each other over the years. Now Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss straightened her back, looking the man in the eye, "do you take this man to be your lawful husband? To have and to hold? Until you both depart?"

"Always," She whispered.

"I believe you had some words you wanted to share?" The priest prompted.

"Finnick, I wanted to thank you for being my constant. Ever since we met, you have been there for me in whatever way I needed you. You've allowed me to grow, pushed me to let people in when all I wanted to do was push them away. I feel safe with you, and I know together we can do anything. So, thank you, Finnick. For never giving up on me and for showing me that a victor can be close to another."

"Finnick Odair, do you take this woman to be your lawful wife? To have and to hold? Until you both depart?"

"Forever and Always," Finnick responded to the man. "You may speak your vows."

Finnick took Katniss's hand in his and squeezed it lightly, "Spitfire when I first saw you, and I thought that there was no way this little girl would be winning. I doubted you, and that was the first and last time I ever will again. You are the one person I never doubt because I see the fire in you and the brilliance of your mind. If all I do is support you in endeavors that I will die a happy man. Katniss, you've shown me that we should hope, and for that, I thank you."

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest barely managed to get out before Finnick had wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Katniss wrapped her arms around Finnick's neck as his hands pressed themselves into her waist. Her lips were on fire as Finnick captured them again and again, the whistling and howling of the crowd lost to them. Reluctantly the man pulled away from his lovely bride pressing his forehead into hers.

"Your mine now, Everdeen."

Katniss laughed, kissing his lips sweetly, "I believe you mean Mrs. Odair."

"Forgive me, and I shall never make that mistake again. Shall we, Mrs. Odair?" Finnick whispered as his head tilted towards the clapping crowd.

"As if we truly have a choice. Effie would have our heads on a spike" Katniss rolled her eyes as the two slowly made their way down the aisle.

**XX**

Newly returned from the weekend honeymoon, a gift from Haymitch, where all talk of war was kept from the newlywed's Katniss watched as top officials within District 13 plus the victors slowly walked into the meeting room. Her hand immediately grabbed Finnick's with a force that could bruise.

"Spitfire?" He asked softly.

"It's happening," she whispered, "the war is going to come to an end soon."

Finnick warily looked around them, sighing in relief when no one seemed to be listening to them. "Do you know what this is going to be about?"

"I'm assuming our happy news was dangled right in front of Snow's face" The couple shared a disgusted look.

"I knew they would use the footage for a propo" Finnick shook his head.

"They aired that overly cheesy lovefest live," Johanna rolled her eyes as she walked right up to the newlyweds. "Coin's lackeys looked thrilled while Plutarch looked concerned."

"Meaning he has no idea how Snow is going to retaliate" Finnick's grip on Katniss's hand tightened as his gaze turned towards her. His brow furrowed in concentration, trying to think of what President Snow's most likely choice of action would be.

"Well, we are about to find out" Johanna walked ahead of them, "let's get going before we are forced to sit with some Coin minions instead of our own."

With a fortifying sigh, Katniss allowed Finnick to wrap his arm around her waist and lead her into the conference room. As she expected on one side was Coin with her military lackies, luckily Commander Boggs was amongst them and Plutarch. Sitting down alongside Finnick, Haymitch on her other side. The victor looked towards President Coin.

The leader smiled, almost in a grandmotherly way that did not fool Katniss in the least. The woman tried to capture the attention of her people as a leader who rose despite her losses. That she led because she had to not because inside her heart all the woman could see was revenge. While different than Snow in many ways, in the most important they were precisely the same.

"President Coin" Katniss demurred, while far from an actress she could still play a part when needed. Luckily for her the most essential elements for her to play relied less on actual skill and focused on those who mattered. Finnick's hand still in her grasp, she continued, "what is the purpose of this meeting?"

Coin bristled at her tone, "Katniss, you've been invited as a gesture of good faith. You are not in the military but a guest in my home."

"A valuable guest" Haymitch muttered not so quietly.

"Madam President, Mrs. Odair" Commander Boggs nodded to both women in turn. First towards his president then towards Katniss. The victor fought back a smile as she saw the slight irritation when he said "Madam President".

"Yes Commander" President Coin questioned.

"It would be prudent to keep Mrs. Odair and her companions informed. Especially as the victors play a vital part in promoting the cause. Perhaps we can continue to the issue at hand" Commander Boggs voice never lifted above a natural indoor voice. Yet his tone was differential yet still held command. Reminding everyone in the room that he too was a leader and this was his counsel.

"You are right, Commander" Coin nodded towards the man. "Plutarch, I trust the report is ready?"

Plutarch coughed clearing his throat, "Before I begin let me congratulate the happy couple." Finnick nodded his head towards Plutarch while Katniss looked the man in the eye and slowly shook her head. "Today's meeting is about President Snow's reaction to the wedding. As the commanders in the room know we had Beetee once again infiltrate capital defenses to showcase the wedding, live."

"We never agreed to that" Katniss pointed out while Beetee looked over his eyes apologetic. Coin waved him off saying, "You agreed to do what is necessary. We deemed your wedding the perfect opportunity to raise moral all across the country."

"As a propo in a later date not live while it was happening. Do you even care that he could have bombed us all in seconds with no way for us to know? Almost all of your people were in the room not operating their stations!" Katniss argued.

Coin narrowed her eyes, "it's too late now and need I remind you who is in charge."

"With all due respect, President Coin" Katniss spat her name, "I think you've been content in your little hideaway. I'm going to assume President Snow is angry."

"You are correct, Mrs. Odair" Plutarch nodded his head towards the victor, "we believe that he does plan to attack the District."

"We are prepared. All our citizens practice readiness drills follow their lead and your party should be fine" Coin surmised. "Do we have an estimate time of attack?"

Before Plutarch could respond, the lights began to flicker and a deep perpetrating sound echoed deep down below. The man looked grim as he finally said, "now."

"To your stations" Coin ordered as everyone stood and immediately went to their stations. Finnick and Katniss looked down at their wrists before Finnick grabbed her hand making their way towards designated disaster bunker.

**XX**

The path to safety was walking down the spiraling staircase even deeper under the earth than their current whereabouts. Katniss followed Finnick telling him to keep an eye out for her sister. She looked around, spotting her mother and Mrs. Hawthorne with her brood. Yet Prim was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Prim?" Katniss asked Peeta who had managed to squeeze in next to the couple.

"No, but I will keep looking. Are you alright?" Peeta asked in concern.

"My sister is missing! Of course I'm not alright" She snapped instantly feeling bad but before she could apologize she heard Prim's voice just as the count down to closing the doors began.

"Wait!" Katniss yelled. She let go of Finnick's hand fighting against the crowds of people in order to get to her sister on time. Using her muscle Katniss manages to throw herself further ahead as people slowly moved out of her way once they realized she would not give up.

She could hear Prim's voice.

"Don't! My sister she's coming!" Katniss shouted at the guards. Racing against everyone going down to run up the stairs trying to find her sister. Knowing that she was running to get to the bunker in time with that damn cat in her arms.

Katniss wanted to cry at seeing her sister, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Finnick had followed her up the stairs talking with the guards. Katniss raced out the doors her eyes widening when she sees Gale picking her sister up half-way through carrying Prim all the way making it through the doors just as they were slammed shut.

"Prim" Katniss gasped pulling the younger girl into her arms as sobs wracked her body. The cat jumped from its place in the younger sister's arms and around between both their feet as Prim wrapped her arms around Katniss. Gale stood awkwardly as Finnick walked up and patted him on the back.

"Thank you, Gale" Finnick said whole heartedly. The other male shrugged Finnick off, "it's Prim. I've known her forever I couldn't just leave her."

It took several breaths for Katniss to pull away both hands going to touch either side of Prim's face.

"What were you thinking?" Katniss demanded.

"I had to save Buttercup."

Katniss laughed wiping tears away, "you have to be more careful. And you" the victor turned towards the hideous looking cat. Buttercup looked up at her with eyes and spoke of understanding. "You are a survivor, I know you. If you are ever lost return to District 12. We will come find you when its safe okay?"

Buttercup raised his butt to her. Katniss sighed as Prim giggled, "Fine you nasty beast."

"You and Buttercup have a weird relationship" Finnick noted with fondness as the cat rubs itself against his legs.

"Traitor" Katniss hisses. Gale laughs alerting her to his presence, the man suddenly aware of her stare rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Gale."

"Katniss." Before Gale could say anymore Katniss had thrown herself into his arms causing him to catch her awkwardly. He turned to look at a smirking Finnick who mouthed 'your turn' before he suggested to Prim that they find her mother.

"Some husband of yours. Leaving you with me when your crying" Gale shook his head.

"He thinks our fights are stupid. Finnick only wants me to be happy, Gale. If being friends with you makes me happy then he is all for it" Katniss answered lifting her head. "Thank you so much, Gale."

"I'd never leave one of yours behind, Kat" Gale vowed. "You are my hunting partner. We made promises remember?"

"Look after our families if anything happened to the other" Katniss nodded recalling that particular promise in both of her lifetimes.

"I'm sorry I've been a dick" Gale apologized.

"Gale… I'm sorry I haven't been supportive. I get that you want to fight and you should. Sometimes I think you are so hungry to prove yourself that you forget the possible consequences."

"Well… you aren't wrong. They have me working with Beetee" Gale informed her. "For a victor he's uh…."

"Won with his intelligence" Katniss smiled nodding. "He's a good man. A man who is making weapons, Gale."

"We are in a war" Gale pointed out.

"You wouldn't be so ready to make weapons for them if you knew how far these people would go" Katniss whispered. Gale's eyes narrowed, "what are you talking about?"

"Just ask what they plan to do with your invention. Please?" Katniss pleaded.

Gale sighed, "Okay, I will."

"Thank you, Gale. I mean it."

Gale rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Let's get you back to your husband. It's his turn to deal with you."


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: It's Time

Cato walked the corridors of District 13 alongside Clove, who quietly informed him what the tattooed schedule on his arm meant before walking. Temporary tattoos with a daily schedule imprinted on the skin? Cato shook his head in disgust. This is what Clove wanted him to give a chance? Looking around, the former tribute had to bite his tongue as he walked over towards the quietly talking group of former tributes.

Clove was sitting beside Glimmer and the others who had formed his career pack, a bunch of traitors. When Clove's eyes met his, Cato felt his anger rise when she was the first to look away. How dare she? Stomping over the table, the small group became silent. Ignoring everyone but Clove, Cato called her name.

"Clove?"

When she didn't respond but looked down at her plate, hitting it with her fork, he got angry. "Clove!"

"What do you want, Cato?" Clove finally snapped back at him, looking him straight in the eye for the first time in days. "For your information, we aren't back home anymore. You are not the golden boy that we bow to anymore."

"Look who you're sitting with," Cato hissed quietly. Various members of the group rolled their eyes at the arrogance of the fallen boy. "You'll be labelled as a traitor once-"

Before he could finish, Clove slammed her hands beside her plate, looking back at him, "Once what? We get rescued? It's been weeks, and no one has come. No messages or threats to return us."

"Panem does not need to-" Cato couldn't finish the sentence before Clove chuckled in his face. "You're so afraid of not being their golden child you won't let yourself see what's in front of you."

"I see rebels and traitors."

"I see a people trapped underground because of some archaic agreement that our so-called leader made. I see soldiers who didn't like what was happening around them, and when nothing they did changed anything they decided to do something more about it" Clove waved her hand around the cafeteria. The neighboring tables going quiet as more people noticed the confrontation.

"You can't-" Cato once again was interrupted.

"I don't trust President Coin, Cato," Clove growled, "I barely trust Katniss Everdeen. However, I know that she is a survivor, and instead of letting us die, her team pulled us out with the rest. That tells me all that I need to know at the moment."

Before Cato could reply, Clove picked up her tray and slammed her shoulder into his as she walked out of the cafeteria. A young girl with a bushy ponytail of wild curls, the skin the color of chocolate, shook her head as she and her red-haired friend also picked up their trays.

'You are an idiot," Pig-tail girl said.

"I thought Finnick was the biggest idiot, but you take the crown," The redhead added. "At least he is an idiot about Katniss. You are an idiot due to overabundance of privilege."

Cato snarled, "how dare you-"

The pig-tailed girl raised a brow, "Katniss fought for our survival. Do you think any of us trust these people? Thresh says they give him the creeps. No one scares Thresh."

Cato's brows furrowed, "You're the tribute from District 11."

The girl beamed, "Thresh is my partner. I'm Rue. This is Andy."

"District 5," Cato recalled.

"At this rate, you will be all alone. I don't know about you, but that sounds lonely," Rue told him before signaling to the little redhead to follow her. Cato let them go without a word, remembering how protective Everdeen had been about those two. Cato winced as his arm ached; his muscles were still sore from the beating even two weeks later.

He watched as, one by one, the tributes picked up their trays and walked away without sparing him a glance. Cato looked down at his tray, before slamming it down so hard that the table shook. A low chuckle reached his ears, and he saw Haymitch Abernathy looking down at him.

"What do you want, wash-out?" Cato snarled at the older man. Haymitch rolled his eyes, easily sliding in across from the boy.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum yet? I thought being repeatedly beaten by a girl would have gotten through to a numbskull like you."

Cato looked up, "what do you know? You're so old, no one remembers you."

"I happen to like it that way, kid. Being a victor is not all it's cracked up to be. Here you are being given a fucking chance to escape it all when by all rights you should be dead. Why are you wasting it being loyal to a man who could care less who you are?" Haymitch questioned, not caring in the least, but if he had to watch this kid be superior one more damn day. He was liable to punch his lights out.

"I was chosen! I was the strongest that meant something!"

"Only if you managed to beat 23 other kids for the chance to survive," Haymitch shook his head, "now more of you than ever before has a chance to live. You are going to what? Complain that you didn't get to kill 23 other kids?"

"What do you know about it? You came from Twelve. Everyone was shocked that it was you," Cato scoffed. "No one was counting on you to survive."

"You are right about one thing. No one thought I would, but I did, and so did Katniss. She even managed to save another tribute's life. Now? She's got an entire underground rebellion willing to risk themselves to save tributes like you. You have a chance to live, Cato. Live your life, not just to train to be a killer in some game for other people's sick enjoyment. Perhaps it's time for you realize all you were to them was a tool and for you to stop acting like one!"

Cato shook his head as Haymitch turned around and left the boy alone. The next time he spotted the boy being an ass, the little blonde would find out what it was like to be beaten to a bloody pulp. Fuck, Haymitch wanted a drink; Katniss was turning him into a bloody softy.

For his part, Cato kept his gaze on the man until he was out of sight. That was when he looked around him and for the first time, noticing just how alone he was. The only person he had known all that much about was Clove. Now she was surrounding herself with the traitors, allowing herself to be soothed by the ease of restrictions.

 _'Foolish.'_ Cato thought to himself. Knowing that when the time came, only those who remained faithful would be allowed to live. Sure he was supposed to have brought glory to his district, but this? Even Cato could not have imagined the opportunity this was. He would show everyone what he was made of.

He would remain loyal.

Cato would not allow himself to be lured into a false sense of security like Clove. Perhaps he could save Clove if he had enough clout, something that even President Snow couldn't ignore. He would expect loyalty, so that wouldn't be so graciously rewarded. Cato smirked. Finally, the perfect plan had come to him.

They wanted to see a reformed tribute?

That is what he would show them, not even Clove would doubt his efforts of becoming a part of the group. No one will have a reason to suspect him of an ulterior motive. When the rebels bring the battle to Panem, Cato would be there to sabotage them, and when the moment arises, he will make sure to give Katniss Everdeen over to President Snow. The glory for the capture of the Girl on Fire would be his and his alone.

Only then could he ensure his and Clove's survival.

**XX**

The newlyweds were safely in their bunker, Finnick sitting on the edge of their bed while Katniss sat in front of him. The brunette let out a soft mewl as Finnick's hands ran through her hair. His hands curled up in her head as he massaged her scalp. Her much smaller hand smacked his when his hearty chuckle reached her ears.

His hands continued to run through her hair, allowing the brunette to lean back until her neck met his knees. "That feels good?" Finnick asked, gently lowering one hand to massage her neck. Instead of answering, Katniss reached up, grabbing his wrist and pressing a kiss to it, slowly pulling out of his reach.

She continued to kiss from his wrist up to his arm, as Finnick watched her intently. When she finally reached up to his shoulder, Finnick grabbed her by the neck and pressed their lips together. Opening her mouth gently, Katniss shivered at the familiar yet delicious feeling of Finnick's lips against hers. Her hands wrapped around his belt loop, pressing herself between his legs.

"I wish we could just stay like this, just the two of us. Leave the world behind," Katniss murmured against his lips. The couple shared more than a few kisses as Katniss felt her husband's hands slowly caress her back until they reached her bum. Using Finnick as leverage, Katniss straddled his lap, forcing him to fall entirely back onto the bed. The man didn't say anything at first. He allowed her to take what she needed from him. After a few moments of silence, his hand gently intertwined their hands.

Finnick pressed his lips against her hair, "I think you would get tired of 'just me' pretty quickly."

Katniss laughed, "Maybe. Or perhaps I'd use you constantly for my pleasure."

Finnick let out a short laugh pecking his wife on the lips. Keeping their hands connected, he hummed softly while pressing soft kisses into her head, "What is it?"

"Finnick," She whispered it so softly that if it were anyone else, they would have missed the pain in her voice. His grip on her hands tightened. Katniss didn't want to talk about it. Much like how she was reluctant to allow him into the fold nearly five years ago.

Kissing her forehead, he murmured, "I can't avoid it if I don't know what I'm looking for."

Katniss tucked her head under his chin, "And you won't stay back if we were offered a mission, would you?"

"Neither would you," Finnick countered fondly, rubbing her forearms softly. "We wouldn't be the people we are otherwise."

"The scariest thing about you is what makes me love you." Katniss smiles sadly as Finnick kisses her thoroughly. Using his body weight, Finnick flipped her onto the mattress causing soft sighs to escape her lips. He pulled away to give her a breather.

"I don't want you to die and the mission where-" Shaking her head, Katniss couldn't finish the sentence. Instead, the newlywed leaned forward to give herself the leverage she needed to capture Finnick's lips with hers.

Kissing her, Finick wrapped an arm around her waist and using his second hand tilted her chin up, "Will you tell me about it? I won't stand aside while you go off into the capital."

Katniss looked at him and sighed, "I'm not getting out of this one, am I?"

Finnick's fingers gently caressed her cheek softly. Once again, Katniss felt her breath get caught under his sea-green eyes. As soft and cool as his eyes appeared, she only felt the fire that they held. Every touch of his finger left a scorch mark on her skin. "Katniss, neither one of us will back away from a fight." Finnick nuzzled her cheek.

"Tell me." He whispered.

She gripped his arms as her breath caught up in her throat, but she battled through it. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth, "It was our final mission. We were sent in once it became clear that the people were overwhelmingly on our side."

"How heroic of them." Finnick muttered sarcastically, ignoring the bruising force of her grip.

"Snow still held the capital. Once we were discovered, we were chased by mutts. We had almost managed to lose them when they tracked us down. You… Finnick, you pushed me out of the way, forcing us to go on as you fought off the mutts. I watched as you were buried by the mutts before losing your grip and then they dragged you into the water and drowned."

Finnick tucked her into his arms, Katniss's body was shaking as she continued, softer than he had ever heard her, "I don't know which one of them managed to take you down first," Katniss whispered. "We were still being chased and-"

Finnick pulled her into a hug. "Shh- it's okay."

"No, it's not. I can't let that happen again. I won't lose you," Katniss shook her head, "You need to come back to me."

"We both know better than to promise that. " Finnick pulled her close. Katniss buried her head into his chest, allowing the ocean scent that still clung to his skin to envelop her. It was amazing how the ocean smell never left him despite the length of time between his last visit to the capital.

"I can't lose you," She whispered.

Finnick's hand slowly warmed her back. Katniss pressed her face into his chest, knowing that neither of them would dare to make a promise they couldn't keep.

"Then we'd better work together to ensure that, won't we?"

**XX**

Victors don't get nervous. That is what Haymitch told himself, pacing the length of his bunker, waiting for Effie to arrive. Checking his watch, the victor wanted to groan; of course, the woman would be late. All the complaining about having to corral them to get to events on time and the woman could not get dressed on time herself! Haymitch chuckled to himself; the blasted woman probably did it on purpose as punishment for all the times he purposefully made her late.

Cruel Mistress indeed.

"I wish you would wear suits more often," Effie lamented as the doors slid open at her entrance. Effie's blonde hair was twisted into a ridiculous design on the very top of her head. Haymitch could practically hear her complain about it already.

However, he wanted something from her today, so instead, "You look beautiful."

Effie's lips twirled up, making Haymitch laugh, already knowing that he didn't fool her for a bit. "You think it's outrageous." She countered with a smile closing the remaining steps that separated them.

"I don't see the point of doing that to yourself if it only causes you pain later," Haymitch shook her head as he offered her an arm. "Your dinner reservations await."

Effie pursed her lips, "I'm not going to like what you're going to tell me, am I?"

"Will you trust me, woman?"

"Katniss Everdeen is the first tribute to make you sit up and listen. I definitely do not trust you." Effie laughed, allowing him to lead her back out the door down the corridor towards a conference meeting room he managed to convert well enough for tonight's purpose.

Haymitch rolled his eyes as he led her into the room where the long table had been made into a table for two. There was a simple white cloth on it. Effie gasped at the sight of dinner for two on the table.

"It's, "Effie hiccupped, "beautiful."

Haymitch smirked, "What no complaints? You do know it's not a high threat count-ow!"

"Don't ruin the moment!" Effie scolded before walking past the man towards the table and taking a seat. She raised a brow, "Well, are you going to join me?"

Haymitch held back the snarky comment he wanted so dearly to say, as he took the seat opposite of Effie. If tonight went as planned, he would have plenty of opportunities to get the last word. He observed Effie as they ate in companionable silence. It was only a couple of bites in when Effie, of course, had to say something.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you did now? I appreciate the gesture as dreary as District 13 is. You never do something sweet unless you have also done something to make me angry," Effie questioned, eyeing him as if just looking at him would unravel the answers.

"Effie, I am not in trouble, nor do I need you to bail me out," Haymitch reassured her. "I'm doing this… for you."

"For me?" Her tone left him with the impression that she didn't quite believe him. Effie's shoulders raised partially in shock when Haymitch's hand encompassed her own.

"Effie, you are a beautiful woman who loves all the glamour of the capital. You can go on and on for days about it,even after I threw that knife at you one time."

Effie sniffed "That was very rude you know. I could never get that cut out of the wood. I had to replace that desk!"

"Effie, I'm trying to be romantic here!" Haymitch groaned, looking over at her pleadingly.

Effie giggled, "I'm sorry. Go on!"

"Effie, you're a woman who loves the finer things. You adore the capital, yet you came here because I asked you to. Knowing that it would mean the end of the life you knew so well." At this, Haymitch paused to look at Effie to see tears in her eyes.

"I can never thank you enough for that," He said quickly, not wanting her to start bawling her eyes out. He never coped well with tears, "I need you to know how…h..happy you made me Effie."

Haymitch internally grimaced, how the hell was he supposed to do this? He wasn't the romantic type. Yet looking at Effie's hopeful face he found that he could not disappoint her. "While I can't promise that your life will ever be as it was. I hope that keeping me in it will be enough."

Effie whimpered softly looking at the ring that Haymitch laid out on the palm of her hand.

"Effie will you marry me?"

Haymitch almost immediately regretted it when Effie's eyes began to swell with tears. Before he could do anything, the woman had jumped up from across the table, flinging her arms around his neck.

Automatically, Haymitch wrapped his arms around her waist as she all but crawled into his lap in tears. She was speaking, but he could hardly call what was coming out of her mouth English.

Pig Latin, possibly.

"Effie, is Hayyymeeech yotbasto yeeeeeee a no or a yes?"

Haymitch chuckled when she slapped his arm before kissing him.

**XX**

Prim was regaling Finnick about her latest medical lessons from the District 13 medical unit when the tv's started to flash with static. The entire cafeteria was silenced in a matter of seconds as the flashes turned to color. Then as quickly as it happened, the static was gone and in its place was President Snow dressed in pure white alongside the victors who had decided not to evacuate the capital. The one's Haymitch and the others knew would be a lost cause.

"Is that-?" Prim couldn't finished her question as the speakers on the holographic screens activated allowing for the audio to play.

Enobaria snarled at the camera with her sharp canine like teeth. Annie squeaked, taking Prim's hand into her own as the younger Everdeen squeezed it back before looking over to Katniss and Finnick who offered her weary smiles.

The room listened as President Snow regaled his fake audience with a message of unity. How the rebels sought to divide them and that standing together was the only way to defeat their enemy. Then he named Katniss, Finnick and Joanna as his top three enemies with the highest reward price for their heads.

Then it was over as swiftly as it began, much like anything the Capital had to offer. It was star studded and glittering but gave the citizens absolutely no real information. The victors all shared a look at their table.

"Looks like things just got interesting. " Joanna, of course was the first one to speak.

"Congratulations Jo. It looks like you've managed to piss off Snow as much as my wife and I." Finnick teased the brunette throwing a stale fry in her direction. The woman caught the fry and chewed thoughtfully.

"His priorities are twisted if the two of you are his top enemies," She snorts looking over to a pale Peeta. "If you hurl on me Mellark, I will murder you."

Peeta gave her a startled look, "I'm not going to be sick!" Yet the slight yelp in his voice told a different story.

"Peeta," Katniss called concerned, "You're safe here."

Peeta smiled weakly, "I'm worried about you. Snow won't stop unless you're in his grasp."

Katniss grasped his hand, "Peeta if you're going to believe in one thing, then believe that I won't stop fighting. President Snow will never have the pleasure of seeing me defeated."

Joanna snorts as Finnick shook his head, "That's an understatement."


End file.
